


Clockwork

by Muse92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 106,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse92/pseuds/Muse92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Shop AU</p><p>Her presence, her smile, the coffee shop down the street, flower crowns.<br/>Falling in love was the easy part, staying together will prove more difficult. </p><p>[mostly fluff... mostly]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clockwork

It’s Monday morning, and that can only mean one thing. Her.

You glance at the clock on the wall, 8:05, not because you actually need to its all but habit now. She’s like clockwork.

The doorbell chimes as the front door swings open. The regular driver makes himself at home behind the counter, half a bagel hanging out of his mouth. You would yell at him but there’s no point, he’s like the annoying little brother you never had, he doesn’t listen to you.

“I swear to God Will, if you get crumbs on any of my stuff back there I will end you”

He glances up at you, true to form takes the bagel out of his mouth waving it around.  
“Me? Get crumbs on your stuff? You wound me.” He dramatically clutches the bagel to his chest.

You swear he lost most of his bagel with the way his hands move, crumbs littering the countertop.

Chuckling to yourself you follow him around the counter, plucking the last of his bagel from his grasp.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he says. “I filled that thing with enough garlic sauce to kill a vampire! You don’t wanna go eating that…. It is a Monday after all.”

The garlic hits you then cutting through the smell of the flowers surrounding you, the bagel absolutely reeks. You give him a murderous glare. How Will managed to put two and two together you will never know, but you hate that he has. It’s just a silly crush after all.

He’s right, but you really don’t want to let him know that. You take another glance at the clock, 8:15. You’re sure that you have mints somewhere under the counter, you shove the bagel in your mouth in one go, flipping him off for good measure.

He laughs, that deep bellied laugh when he finds something particularly funny. “Hope you got some mints Kitty, looks like your girl is early!” The panic you feel must show on your face because Will just laughs harder.

She’s not your girl, not even close but she is the most stable thing in your life right now, which is actually rather sad if you think about it, so you try not to.  You turn slowly towards the front windows and there she is, dismounting from her bike and you find a small smile starting on your lips.

You try to act busy, running your hands along the row of flowers beside you, Will tries to quiet down but seems to be struggling. You throw him another glare as the door chimes with her entrance, not your best idea as his laughter starts up again.

“I hope you’re not laughing at me Will, especially as I still haven’t told Carmilla about that thing you did last week,” she says as she makes her way towards you, shutting up his laughter immediately.

“What has he done this time?” you question, eyes darting between Will’s and hers. “And why haven’t I been told!”

Will is beside you in an instant unceremoniously picking you off the floor. “I haven’t done anything, I swear. You can’t prove anything.”

“Get your filthy hands off me!” It doesn’t come out as menacing as you would have hoped, the surprise at his actions making you laugh more than anything. You swing your legs about wildly hoping to make contact with some part of his body to no avail.

A loud rapping comes from the back of the store, Will turns so that you both face towards the sounds. He drops you immediately. Your manager stands at the window to the office, gesturing madly between the two of you and the displays clearly unimpressed.

A giggle sounds from somewhere just behind you and then a hand is on your arm. “Don’t want to piss your boss off this early in the morning, Carm.” Her hand drops from your arm as she makes her way past looking intently at today’s arrangements.  

You had forgotten that she was still here, unconsciously your hands reaches for the places where hers had just been. Will scoffs behind you and nudges you after her.

Stumbling forward you catch up with her as she turns into the next aisle, “You’re here earlier than usual,” you say.

She looks at you over her shoulder, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly “I didn’t know I had a usual time.” She replies. “And in any case, the cafe is closed today so I had to skip my morning coffee.”

“Come on, you can’t be serious! You have such a tight routine going on here that I actually set my watch to you last month when the battery died. Every Monday you come through those doors at 8:30 on the dot. You pick out your flowers for the week, openly flirt with my while you pay” You flash her your biggest smirk at that, and a wink good measure. “And then it’s away on your bike until next Monday.”

She’s blushing and you can’t tell if it’s because of what you said or that she’s embarrassed about her punctuality. Her eyes dart around the room and her fingers dance in the air as if needing something to hold on to.

“I… uhhh, I don’t flirt” she grabs the bouquet nearest, determination flashing through her eyes. “And even if I was umm… flirting with you, you totally love it!”  

“Of course I would” you say. “Who wouldn’t want a cute girl flirting with them first thing in the morning?” you take a step closer to her, the determination seems to dissipate from her eyes and her blush intensifies the closer you get.

“Those the flowers you want this week, cupcake?” You don’t know where the nickname came from but you roll with it, taking a hold of the bouquet in her hands.

She gulps, “Yeah, umm these will do great.” She lets go, her fingers slightly brushing yours as she does so. You honestly don’t think she even knows what bouquet she picked up but nonetheless you turn towards the counter and she follows behind you.

Will has pulled another bagel from somewhere and sits sprawled across the counter munching away.

You shove him over with a bump of your hips, pulling out the invoice book. It doesn’t surprise you that you fill out her details in the top of the form from memory, she’s been coming to your store regularly for 3 months now, what does surprise you is the little message you leave in the bottom corner for her.

She pays in cash, as usual, and you hand her the invoice and flowers.

“Thanks Carm,” she takes her flowers takes a few steps backwards. “See you next week guys.”

“See ya ‘round Laura.” Will calls out beside you through a mouthful of bagel, you just wave your hand a knowing smile on your lips.

You continue waving even as she hops back on her bike, flowers secured in the front basket, and pedals off down the street.

“Seriously, just ask her out already.” Will chuckles as he grabs the invoice book to put it away. “The lovesick puppy thing you got going on around her is gross.”

“Maybe I just did” You reply glancing down at the invoice in his hands.

 _‘Coffee later?’_ scrawled along the bottom in your messy handwriting.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Later?  
> Hell Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up very quickly - its been a quite day at work. 
> 
> Both POV's for this chapter. Let me know what you think.

**_Coffee Later?_ **

You’re panicking.

So much so that you can’t even concentrate on your work, a half finished news article sits open on your computer screen but you haven’t typed anything for a while now. How are you supposed to concentrate when you keep thinking about that little note, scrawled in the corner of your invoice?

Maybe you can pretend you never saw it, who actually looks at their invoices these days. You actually really want to go though; the problem is you don’t know how to respond. You don’t have her number and it seems too far out of the way to go back to the store to say yes to coffee.

And maybe that is all it will be, a coffee between friends… if you can even call yourself her friend. Just because you occasionally, maybe, a little, flirt with her doesn’t mean she has actually asked you out on a date-date. She is way out of your league anyways. She’s beautiful, all sharp angles and dark colours. You, well you’re just a ball of raging dorkiness.

You sigh. You’re over-thinking again and you know it. You get up from your computer chair and head over to the office kitchen, a cup of hot cocoa will definitely calm your nerves.

As you wait for the kettle to boil you reach your hand into your back pocket pulling out the crumpled invoice, the store’s phone number bold across the top of the page. By the time you make it back to your desk you’ve made up your mind, you’ll call the store, you just hope she answers the phone and not someone else.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Monday’s have always been your busiest day in the store, the newest shipments of flowers arrive and the businesses around the store refresh their reception areas with new flowers on Mondays too.

Will is constantly running in and out of the store, grabbing his next delivery before securing it to his bike and heading off. You keep telling him his day would be quicker if just took your car out instead of using the bike, he could do more deliveries at a time, but he refuses. Something about the thrill of weaving in and out of traffic laden with flowers and the other bike messengers he meets throughout the week. You only pay enough attention to know that he met his best friend is also a bike messenger. 

You spend the day between arranging new bouquets from the deliveries and assisting whichever receptionist comes down to grab their company’s Monday order. Maybe that’s why Laura is in here on Monday’s too. Although she doesn’t quite fit in with the other receptionists from around here so you doubt it highly. Then there is the fact that those girls pay with a company card, picking out the biggest and most grand arrangements they, can while Laura always pays in cash and gets the smaller more delicate arrangements.

You will have to ask her when you take her out for coffee, if you take her out for coffee that is. You glance quickly at the clock, its past midday now and she still hasn’t called the shop about your note. Maybe she hasn’t noticed it.

The store is empty at the moment so you take a seat behind the counter, a well deserved break you think. The bell chime indicating that someone has just entered the shop and you swear under your breath, you just wanted a little breather.

You look up at to see who has disturbed the small amount of quiet only to find will making his way towards you, the biggest grin on his face.

“How much do you love me?” He asks, setting his bag down heavily on the countertop.

“That depends on what you got me for lunch,” you reply you hands fly up to his bag hoping to snatch it out from under him but he has a firm grip on the straps.

You tug slightly on the bag, arching your eyebrows at him, a silent challenge.

He laughs, releasing his hold on the bag. “Alright, alright. Don’t start a war over the bag, crush all the delicious Indian!”

“I guess I love you a lot then,” you pull the few containers out of his bag and lay them out on the table. “But of course you didn’t bring anything to with.” Sighing you get up from your seat and head into the back room. “You're lucky I keep an emergency pack of cutlery back here!”

“Yeah, yeah. You say that every time.” Will scoffs back at you.

The store phone rings and you hear will pick up the receiver and make his way to the back room.

“Karnstein Flowers, this is Will.” He sounds so much closer now and you turn to look at him. “Oh… Hi Laura. Not happy with the flowers this morning? I mean, I don't think you even looked at them!” He jokes with her, pulling the most ridiculous faces at you.

You lunge for the phone, but he dances quickly out of reach.

“You wanna talk to Carm? That bad are they?”

He laughs, at you or maybe with Laura. You don't care, you want the phone.

You make another lunge at him. “Give me the phone Will!” You yell as once again he dodges you.

“Ohhh… So it’s not about the flowers,” He wiggles his eyebrows at you, “Well, I guess I could give her the phone…”

Without warning he throws the phone at you and runs past, grabbing a fork and heading for the counter looking like he just won first place in a marathon. You’ll be lucky if there is any food left.

You bring the phone up to your ear, Laura is giggling on the other end and you feel the anger at Will leave you.

“Hi Laura.” You move further into the back of the shop to avoid any eavesdropping.

“Hi Carm, umm… I’m just calling about that coffee.” She sounds nervous which kind of excites you.

“Well, I figured since you missed out on your coffee this morning maybe we could get one together after work.” You run your hands through your hair, fighting the nerves you feel.

“That would be really nice Carm, when are you closing shop today? I can come by later?”

“Whenever I want really, but uhh..” you glance again at the clock, “shall we say three? Or is that too early?”

“Three sounds perfect, I’ll see you later.”

You barely get a chance to say goodbye before the line goes dead.

You’re smiling to yourself as you make you way back to the counter, only half the food is gone already but you’re too happy to be mad about that.

Will hands you a fork, “So, I guess that means you got a date with Laura then?” he asks.

Your smile grows bigger.

“And that I need to finish all the deliveries before three too?”

You reach into your bag that sits next to the cash register, pulling you keys out and throwing them across the counter. “Take my car, you’ll never finish it otherwise.”

 

** *** **

 

Its 2:45 and Will still isn’t back yet with the keys. You’ve put the CLOSED sign up on the door already and now you’re playing the waiting game. You’ve packed up the till, tidied the backroom, there’s really nothing left to do in the store so you hoist yourself onto the countertop and pull your phone out of your bag.

**Carmilla (2:46): _Dude it’s almost 3, where are you?_ **

You swing your legs, nervously tossing the phone between your hands while you wait.

**Will (2:52): _Relax Kitty. Parking._ **

Not a minute later he walks through the back door, jingling the keys as he comes towards you. “Can’t have you late for your date now can we?” He jokes, sliding the keys along the countertop.

“It’s not a date. We are just having coffee.” You huff.

Will hoists himself onto the counter next to you. “Yeah, sure. Just coffee.” He nudges you with his shoulder slightly, “Now remember kitty, always use protection and make sure to be home by curfew!” He jokes.

You laugh but push him off the countertop anyway, “Get out of here you goof, you’re killing my vibe!”

He lands on his feet but takes a few stumbling steps before he rights himself, grinning like a fool. “Alright, I’ll get out of your hair. Have fun Carm!”

It’s back to waiting for you again, you glance at the clock again, it’s almost 3 now so you jump off the counter grab your keys and bag and head for the door. There’s a slight breeze as you leave the store, but the sun is shining so you don't bother going to your car to grab a jumper. You lock the store up and lean against the wall beside the door, keeping an eye out for Laura.

You don't have to wait long before you see a flash of colour hurtle around the street corner further up the street, it’s her.

Brakes screeching to a halt in front of you she jumps of the bike pulling her helmet off.

“Hey,” A smile plastered to her face.

“Hey yourself,” You reply, pushing off the wall. “Ready to go?”

“Sure am!” She’s excited.

You turn away from the store and start heading down the street, she hangs her helmet off the bike’s handles and follows. “So where are we off to, cutie? Your choice.” you say as you turn down the side alley beside the shop.

You take few steps into the alley before you realise she isn’t following you anymore. You turn around to face, she looks wary and maybe even a little nervous.

“Umm, well. The cafe I like is just a few blocks down so we can just walk.” she says, nervously twisting her hand around the handlebar.

You pull your hand up, jingling the keys slightly. “Driving will be quicker. Your bike will fit in the back, I use it for big deliveries all the time.”

She looks even more nervous at your words, eyes darting between you and the keys in your hand. You take a few steps towards her.

“Its.. Uh, really not that far at all.” She continues, taking a few steps forward moving further away from the alley. “And I don't want to put you out.”

“It’s no trouble at, I swear.” You say, following her out of the alley.

“No, no. Let’s not drive, I don't really get in cars all that much.” She's blushing now. “You can put your bag in my bike basket, let’s just walk.”

You’re confused, it’s really wouldn’t be a trouble at all but she seems adamant not to get in the car. You search her face, she is nervous and you’re not sure why.

“Alrighty, walk it is.” You say as you catch up to her, placing you bag in the front basket of her bike.

She smiles then, the nervousness immediately leaving her.

“Awesome! You’ll love this place, Cafe Yellow. Have you heard of it? My friends Perry and Lafontaine own it. They make the best cookies.” There’s a bounce in her step now, it brings a smile to your face.

“Umm, yeah I think so. Ginger twins behind the counter, right?”

“That’ll be Laf and Perry, my friends. They’re great. You know they’re not twins though.”

You laugh, “Of course I do!”

She laughs too and you fall into a comfortable silence as you walk down the street together.

 

The cafe is actually really nice, you haven’t been before but you have heard many great things about it from your customers. It’s _the_ place to go for coffee and cakes in town.

Laura locks her bike up outside and passes you your bag before leading the way inside.

“Hey Guys!” She calls once she’s further inside.

A round of ‘hellos’ and ‘hey Laura’ greets her from the staff and even a few of the customers already inside.  She clearly comes here quite a bit.

She leads you towards the back of the cafe where a big squishy looking couch is tucked into a corner covered in yellow pillows, a small table and bookcase just beside it.

She flops on to the couch, leaving plenty of space for you beside her. You have to move a few of the pillows around before you get comfy.

“Are the pillows yellow because it Cafe Yellow, or is it Cafe Yellow because of the pillows?” You ask.

She laughs, “A bit of both I think. It’s Perry and Laf’s favourite colour and they just like to have it everywhere!”

You take a look around the cafe, there are yellow pillows, yellow cups and splashes of yellows on the wall art around the room. “Well it certainly livens the place up.”

Who you assume must be Perry and Lafontaine make their way towards you and Laura, excitedly chatting together and glancing between the both of you.

“Laura, it’s good to see you. How are you dear? Sorry we didn’t have the shop open this morning, anniversary and all” The curly haired one asks.

“Great thanks Perry” Laura replies, you’ll have to remember which one is which now. “And don't worry about this morning, I’m surprised you even opened up at all! First year anniversary is quite special.

The other one, Lafontaine you think to yourself, grins sheepishly and takes Perry’s hand. “Well, we can’t really deny loyal customers like you their sugar fix for the day. Speaking of, I have created a new drink mix I would love for you to try!”

Laura smiles up at them. “That’s sounds great Laf, and a couple of your choc chips cookies Perry would be lovely.”

She turns to you then expectantly. “Umm, just a latte for me thanks.”

“Not a problem, I’ll bring those out in a jiffy.” Perry says, pulling Lafontaine away by the joined hands.

 You lean further back into the couch and Laura follows your lead, getting a little bit closer you think. She smiles, eyes twinkling and you find yourself returning her smile.

You don't really know what to say at this point, you’re just happy sitting and smiling with her.

She squirms slightly in her seat and if she is closing the distance between the two of you, you really don't mind.

“So…” you begin, and her eyes flash up to yours. You lean your arm against the back of the couch and you head in your hand. “Do you come here often?” You ask, raising your eyebrow.

She pushes you lightly, laughing. “Every day. Laf and Perry are my closest friends and they definitely make the best coffee in town.”

“Damn straight we do!”

You jump in your seat, not expecting the interruption. You look up and find Lafontaine setting you drinks and some cookies on the table.

“Thanks Laf. These look amazing!” Laura says, leaning forward of the couch to take her drink. “Will you tell me what’s in the new drink or will I have to guess?”

“You can guess all you like L, but there is no way I am giving away this recipe.” They reply mischievously.

Laura takes a big gulp of the drink in question, eyes glazing over the more she drinks. You then lean forward taking your latte up, taking a careful sip so as not to accidentally burn your tongue.

“Mmmm, this is so delicious Laf, you have out done yourself!” Laura exclaims. “Definitely a new favourite.”

“Same goes,” You add. “This is the best latte I have ever had.

Laf grins, “I know, I am the best in town”. Laughing they turn and leave the two of you alone.

Laura takes another sip of her drink before reaching for a cookie, there are plenty on the plate but still she breaks it in half and passes some to you.

“The cookies are just as good as the coffee,” Laura explains, shoving her half into her mouth. “I swear eat more of Perry’s cookies than anything else!” she continues around the mouthful of cookie.

A giggle you were not expecting escapes your lips, she now has cookies crumbs all over her face and you reach up to brush some of them from the corner of her mouth. Laura blushes profusely at your action, eyes darting away from her face.

“So, tell me Laura, what do you actually do - other than come by my shop every Monday?” You ask her, your hand returning to its place on you mug.

“Well, I write for the paper. Just small pieces at the moment but I am hoping to get my own column soon. The editor has been really impressed with my work and has a few opportunities lined up for me.” She replies, one hand flying through the air emphasizing her point.

“Really, well maybe I have read a few of your pieces.” You reply. She looks up at you then, her eyes seem to come alive.

“Maybe you have.” She reaches forward for another cookie once again breaking it in half and sharing with you.

You fall into easy conversation about her work and yours. It’s not long before Perry returns once again telling you that they will be closing the store soon. Laura declines your offer to pay for the coffee and she is soon leading the way out of the shop.

The wind has picked up and the sun is starting to set, you shiver slightly as you wait for Laura to unlock her bike. You place your bag in the front basket and make a start in the direction of your store.

Laura comes up beside you riding her, “Jump on the back!” she says excitedly.

You shake your head, “There is no way. That thing is tiny.”

“Don’t be so scared,” She responds grabbing your hand and pulling you in the direction of the bike. “Just hope on the seat and hold on to my waist.”

You can’t deny her request when she has basically forced you onto her bike. She slides of the seat to let you on and you make yourself as comfortable as possible. She steps up onto one of the pedals and begins to push the bike forward.

You squeal, not that you would admit it to anyone, the first you metres of riding wobbly as Laura gets accustomed to your added wait. You hands flying straight to her waist for support.

She laughs, happy and free, and you find yourself laughing along with her. The ride back to the store is one the most fun things you have done in such a long time.

Laura pulls up beside the alley near the Florist you had tried to take her down early in the day. You carefully slide of the back of her bike, a smile still plastered to you face.

“Thanks for the coffee cutie.” You tell her as you grab you bag from the basket, swinging it over your shoulder.

“Anytime,” Laura replies laughing.

“I just might take you up on that,” you say and lean in quickly to press a small kiss to her cheek.

Laura blushes once more, stammering to get any words out. You laugh.

“I’ll see you around Laura.” You say turning towards the alley.

You think you hear a small ‘yeah’ from her as she waves excitedly towards you.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

You’re halfway home, the wind cutting through your thin jacket but you barely notice the cold. You still feel so warm from the coffee and you swear the cheek she kissed is on fire. You tell yourself to concentrate on where you’re going, that you can gush over Carmilla once you get home but you just can't help yourself.

Just as you pull up outside your apartment building you realise you still haven’t got Carmilla’s number. Sighing you get off the bike, one hand idly moves towards your cheek.  Tomorrow you’ll just have to go visit her at work.

 


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its raining, so Carm closes shop early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update - It has been really slow at work this week.

It’s early and the sound of the door bell chiming doesn’t grab your attention, at this time it can only be Will. You ignore it and continue setting up the displays for the day, humming quietly to yourself.

“Well clearly your _date_ went well,” he calls to you as he slumps into his usual spot behind the counter. “brought you food too.”

You waste no timing making your way over to him, “and why would you think my _coffee_ with Laura went well?” you ask.

Will pulls a bag of pastries from his bag, selecting a fresh croissant for himself before passing it to you.

“Well,” he begins before taking a bite of his pastry. “You’re smiling this early in the morning and it’s not even a Monday. And correct me if I am wrong, but were you just humming?”

You ignore him in favour of picking a croissant for yourself, they’re still warm and you hum in delight.

“See! Right there. That was definitely a hum,” He exclaims waving his croissant in your face.

“Pfft... that was delight about the fresh, warm croissants,” you reply, sinking you teeth into the pastry. “And, yes, as a matter of fact our coffee did go well,” you continue through the mouthful.

He raises his eyebrows at you questioningly; you shake your head at him and reach for another pastry.

“Well, it’s good to see you so happy Carm.”

You throw the croissant at him, “Whatever.” Grabbing another croissant off the counter and head back over to the display you were working on before.

Will flicks a piece across the room back at you, it doesn’t make it.

He digs around the papers on the desk, flipping through pages, studying a few of them.

“Quite a few deliveries today. Can I borrow the car today? Got some plans this afternoon” He looks up at you and just as your about to reply he bursts out laughing

“What?!” you exclaim.

He tries to catch his breath and calm his laughter, “I think your _date_ went really well” he says nodding in the direction of the front window.

You turn, and there she is. Laura on a not-Monday. She seems confused, she keeps glancing between her hands and her bike. She looks up and into the store then, smiling when she catches your eyes and seems to shrug to herself before heading to the door.

You walk to the front of the store, noticing as she gets closer to it that she has to take away cups in her hands. You half run the last little bit to the door opening it for her.

“Hi Carm,” she chirps happily as she passes close by you as she enters. Her perfume wafts over you; something sweet, floral.

“Not that I don’t mind you being here, but you know it’s not Monday right?” you ask, following her deeper into the store.

“I know, but I had a really nice time with you yesterday and couldn’t tell you that because I don’t have your number.” She flashes you a wide grin, setting the cups on the counter next to Will. “So I thought I should swing by, bring you a latte from Cafe Yellow, and convince you to give me it.”

You smile back at her, sliding into the spot next to her. Will sits there staring at you with the worlds cheesiest grin on his face, you give him a pointed look.

“Well...”He says getting up from his seat. “I have some deliveries to fill,” and heads to the backroom.

You watch him leave and turn back to Laura. Her smile is still bright on her face and she has picked up one of the coffee cups. You reach for the cup still on the counter with one hand and with the other pull your bag closer to taking your phone out.

“You didn’t need to bribe me with coffee for my number Laura,” you say handing her your phone. Laura takes the phone from you and begins adding her number to your contacts.

You take a sip of your coffee, “but I’m glad you thought you had to, these coffees really are amazing.”

She finished typing and hands you back you phone, an almost cheeky smile on her face. “I told you! But don’t blame me when you’re as addicted to that store as I am.”

“If being addicted means we can have coffee together again, I promise I won’t complain.” You reply, smiling as a blush creeps up her cheeks. You’re really starting to enjoy making her blush.

Her eyes dart around the room, never staying on anything to long and she seems to lean into you slightly. “Well, I actually need to get going. Work and all that...” Her eyes finally come to rest on you and she nudges you a little with her shoulder. “But text me later ok?”

Laura begins walking backwards towards the front door, keeping her eyes on you. You follow.

“Will do cutie,” you say, winking for good measure and laughing as she almost trips at your words.

You stand in the doorway as Laura mounts her bike, she looks out at the darkening sky frowning, a storm seems to be coming in.  She waves goodbye as she pedals down the street a light drizzle beginning to fall.

You make your way back into the store smiling to find Will tipping out the contents of your bag.

“Firstly, you are such a sap,” he say looking up at you. “And secondly, how much crap do you keep in this bag? I can’t find you keys!”

“Firstly, shut up!” you reply, reaching into your pocket. “And secondly, heads up!” You throw your keys at him from across the room. He must be used to you throwing things at him because he easily catches them.

“Thanks, hopefully I can finish everything off by lunch today before that storm gets any worse” he says heading out the back to load your car.

You let out a huff; a stormy day means a slow day for the store. No one leaves the warmth to go out and buy flowers. Maybe you will just close the shop early. You open your phone to you contacts list and type out a message to Laura.

**Unknown number (9:02): _Guess who?_**

**Laura (9:04): _hmm, it’s either that cute girl from the flower shop or a ghost. My money is on the ghost :P_**

You laugh to yourself, she is an absolute dork but you kind of love it.

**Carm (9:04): _actually the ghost of that cute florist_**

**Carm (9:04): _that storm is looking pretty bad, are you riding home tonight?_**

**Laura (9:06): _I knew it! You’re not real!_ **

**Laura (9:06): _Hopefully it’ll hold out until after I leave or maybe I should just go home early._ **

**Ghost Carm (9.10): _that’s what I’ll be doing – closing up at 1_ **

 

** *** **

 

You knew it was going to be a slow day, but it feels like it’s absolutely dragging. It hasn’t helped that you keep checking the time, or your phone to see if Laura has text. But it’s finally almost one and you’ve finished packing up the shop already.

The storm hit about an hour ago, you haven’t seen anyone on the street all morning and now you can barely see the other side of the street through the thick rain.

Will walks in through the back and all but collapses on the counter.

“Tough day?” you ask, mildly concerned.

He lifts his head off the table. “This storm is wild! I almost lost half an order just carrying it from the car.” He reaches into his back pocket, pulling your keys out and placing the on the counter.

“I’m having a couple of guys round for drinks if you wanna pop in once you close up shop.” He states, slowly pushing himself off the counter.

Will only lives a block from the shop, so it would be easy to swing by on your way home. You glance out at the street, it’s getting really dark now and you really just want to curl up on your couch with a book in this kind of weather.

“Maybe next time,” you say, walking him out the front door.

“No worries, don’t stay back too late.”

You scoff at the idea of staying any longer. “Like I would spend any more time here than I need to”

He nods at you and takes off at a jog down the street, a quick wave goodbye and a ‘see you later’ called over his shoulder. You flip the sign in the door to ‘closed’ and head back to the counter to grab your things.

You leave through the front door, pulling on a thick jumper while trying to lock the door at the same time. There’s a terrible screeching sound approaching and you look up just in time to jump out of the way.

An absolutely soaking wet Laura pulls her bike up to a stop right were you were just standing. She’s breathing hard and hair is sticking to her face under her helmet. She looks up at you, concern in her eyes.

“Sorry Carm... I kinda lost control there for a second.” She breathes out heavily. “Thought I could beat the worst of the storm, no luck for me there.” She leans forward over the handle bars trying to catch her breath.

“Geez, Laura. You’ll catch you death out here in the storm. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.” You say motioning to the alley just behind you.

Her head swings up, panic on her face. “No, that’s alright. I don’t need a lift. It’s not that far to go really.”

“I’m not taking a ‘no’ from you this time Laura. You shouldn’t be riding in this storm.” You take a few steps towards her, taking the bike in one hand.

She looks at you nervously, but you’re determined. She searches your face for a second before sighing and getting off the bike. “Lead the way”

It doesn’t take long before you have secured her back in the tray of the car and Laura is in the passenger seat. She’s shivering already, and pretty hard in your opinion. You turn the heater on and reach into the back seat and pull one of your spare jumpers into the front.

“Here, you can dry off a bit with this,” you say handing her the jumper before shifting the car into drive and pulling out onto the road.

“Thh-thanks Carm.” She replies through chattering teeth.

You’ve been driving down the main street for a while, Laura warming her hands near the vents, before you realise you don’t know where she actually lives.

“You know you’re going to have to direct me,” you say, taking your eyes off the road to steal a glance in her direction.

She turns to look at you, “umm, yeah just keep driving. My apartment building is over near the old Lustig Theatre.”

You’re almost mad, that’s way on the other side of town and Laura was going to ride through the storm there. You take a depth breath, your grip tightening on the wheel.

“And you were going to ride all the way in the rain? That doesn’t seem like the smartest thing to do.” You say, once again stealing a glance at her.

“I know, I just don’t like being in cars all that much. I don’t even have my license.” She says sheepishly, a small smile on her lips. “But uhh, thanks for this lift Carm.”

You smile at her, you don’t want to press her for too much information and your trip continues on in a comfortable silence. She begins giving you directions once the Lustig Theatre is in view and it’s not long before your parked out the front of Laura’s apartment building.

Laura looks between the building and you, “Want to come up for a bit?” She asks, her teeth are no longer chattering but you notice she is still shivering. You nod, smiling, and make the dash through the rain.

Laura’s apartment is on the second floor, she fumbles with her keys before finally getting the door open almost falling through it as she does. She leads you in, its open plan living, the front door opening up to her living/kitchen area. She heads for the kitchen and you take a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen bench.

Laura flicks the kettle on, “I’m just going to umm, dry up a little first and then we can have some cocoa to warm up.” She walks back into the living room and gestures to the doors around the room. “Bathroom through that one if you want to dry off too” she says pointing to the first door on your left, “That one is obviously the front door” she laughs a little pointing to the door you just came in through “and that’s my room” she finishes heading in the direction of the her room.

She closes the door behind her and you are alone. You take a slow walk through the room, taking in the photos on the wall and the items she has on the shelves. You see photos of her at different stages of her life with a variety of people you’ve never seen before and maybe a few customers in the mix. Her place has a nice homey feel to it, it’s warm and you smell vanilla faintly.

You didn’t get that wet from the rain, but you head into the bathroom anyway, you grab a towel and dry your face. You take your jacket off and check your reflection in the mirror. Your hair is a mess from the wind, but otherwise you pass your own inspection.

You head back out into the living room, Laura still hasn’t returned from her bedroom yet but the kettle has finished boiling so you decide to make the cocoa for you both.

It is weird being in someone else’s place for the first time, you’re not really sure where to look for things but most things a pretty straight forward; milk in the fridge, spoons in the drawer, mugs in the cupboard. The cocoa is proving difficult to find and you are about to give up and wait for Laura when you hear a sneeze come from behind you.

You jump a little at the sound and turn to find Laura smiling at you, she’s wrapped up in what you assume is the blanket from her bed still shivering slightly.

“Can’t find the cocoa.” You say gesturing to the mugs you have ready.

She sniffs, moving closer to you. “I kind of have to hide it from myself, or I end up drinking way too much.” She says her smile growing. She opens the pantry door and pulls a small step out and places it in front of the fridge.

She climbs up leaning against the fridge as she rises up onto her tip-toes, “I figure if I have to make this much effort to get the cocoa every time I would be less inclined to have it.”

She’s straining, reaching her hand on top of fridge as far back as she can reach, her tongue sticking out from between her teeth. She grins suddenly pulling down a jar as she steps down.

“Does it work?” you ask.

“Not at all” she laughs, moving to the kettle, and you find yourself laughing along with her. The blanket falls from her shoulders as she begins making the drinks.

Once she has finished you grab both cups from the counter and head for the living room giving Laura a chance to wrap herself up in the blanket again. You make yourself comfortable on the couch, placing the mugs on the small table beside you.

Laura flops down onto the couch beside you, well mostly on top of you, laughing, “we can share the blanket if you’re cold?”

You hand her one of the mugs shaking you head, you’re pretty much covered by the blanket anyway. Laura sneezes again and you move to tuck the blanket tighter around her.

“And you wanted to ride...” you pick up your own mug sinking further into the couch. “I think you may have gotten sick, cutie.”

She huffs at you. “But I don’t wanna be sick!” she groans.

You take a few sips of your cocoa, it’s sweet, ridiculously sweet, but it does the trick. Your body relaxes and warms the more you drink and with the darkness of the sky outside you find yourself feeling slightly sleepy.

Laura doesn’t appear to be doing any better than you are, she’s sniffling and struggling to keep her eyes open although she has ended up with a small cocoa moustache.

You lean in closer to her, and her breathing hitches a little and you raise your eyebrow at her suggestively. “You got a little something...” you begin, raising you a hand up to her face pointing to her top lip. She blushes and quickly swipes her tongue across you top lip.

If you unconsciously lick your own lips, well, you can’t really help yourself. But now you’re not sure what to do with your hand as it hangs in the air between you so you _boop_ her nose, smiling as she scrunches it slightly with a smile.

You lean back from her, finishing your drink. “Well, I should probably get going. You need to get some rest.”

Lightning flashes through from the windows and a boom of thunder soon follows, Laura squeaks quietly beside you pulling the blankets tighter around her.

“Or you could stay...” she says, eyes meeting yours. “It looks really bad out there.” Her eyes dart around the room. “We could watch a movie or something.”

You stand quietly and move to the window. It is bucketing outside and you really would rather stay here where it’s warm and dry... and where Laura is.

 “I guess that depends on the movie,” so say, turning to face her once more.

Her face brightens up at your words. “Well, I like to watch old Disney movies when it’s stormy... but we can watch anything you like really.”

You move back over to the couch, making sure to pull a little of the blanket back over your knees as you sit down. “I like Disney.”

Laura all but jumps up out of the couch, moving quickly to grab some remotes, a box of tissues for good measure, and pulls a box of cookies from somewhere you didn’t quite see.  Any semblance of her sleepiness gone, and then she is falling back beside you, arranging the blanket so that it covers the both of you.

She turns the TV on, “Any one particular?” she asks moving through menu options. You shake your head when she finally turns to look at you. “Excellent, my choice then!”

A few more clicks of the remote and up pops the opening credits. She leans back into the couch, balancing the box of cookies carefully on her knees, and you think she has moved closer to you.

Laura grabs a cookie, breaking it in half just has she had done at the cafe and hands you half. You take a small bite, it’s the same cookies from the cafe and you hum in approval, and you can see her smile in your peripheral vision.

She’s picked Hercules, one of your favourites; you always had a thing for Meg – even when you were younger. You kick your shoes off under the blanket and put your feet up on the table in front of the couch. Your eyes flick to Laura as you do so, checking to see if she protests the movement but she doesn’t, your left arm moving to rest on the back of couch.

You’re glad you’ve seen this movie before because you’re not actually watching it, rather watching Laura watch it. The sleepy affects of the coca and the warmth of the blanket are taking their toll on her again but she is desperately fighting them, mouthing along to the opening song sequence.

You lean a little closer to her, she doesn’t notice, and quietly sing the next line into her ear. She turns her head slightly towards, maybe even leans in a bit.

“You know the words,” she whispers, “no one ever songs along with me.”

“One of my favourites.” You say in response.

The song ends, but you don’t move away from Laura. She is warm and you’re kind of loving being this close to her.

The movie is almost half way through, and now you’re struggling to keep your eyes open as much as Laura is. You’re watching her from the corner of your eye, she closed her eyes not a minute ago and she hasn’t opened them yet, you think she might have fallen asleep.

You quietly laugh to yourself, but she opens her eyes at that and turns towards you, flashing to a sleepy smile. You slide your left arm down from the back of the couch and wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to you.

“You can sleep if you’re tired cutie,” you say, smiling as she falls against you.

“Alright,” and she yawns a little followed by another sniff. “But wake me when it’s over.”

Her arm wraps around your middle and she curls her legs up onto the couch, you might have just rested your head against hers – but you’ll blame it on the sleepiness too.

Her breathing evens out not long after as she falls asleep against.

You close your eyes for just a second, enjoying the warmth and feeling of being here, with her.

 

** *** **

 

You wake with a start. Your neck is killing you and there is definitely something off about the way you were sleeping.

You open one eye first, regretting that decision, there is altogether too much light for your liking but your other eyes soon opens too.

Well, you’re not in your bed and this is definitely not your apartment.

You try to move, but are unable to.

You look down and find Laura asleep in your lap.

You smile to yourself, running your hands through your hair. She looks peaceful, you brush a few stray hairs from her face.

The clock on the TV says its 6:30am. You slept through the movie.

You drop your head back against the couch and close your eyes.

Maybe if you go back to sleep you won’t have to get up and go to work.


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets some good news  
> and maybe Carm ask Laura to go somewhere and Laura says yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumped this chapter out really quick  
> because I want to be on the next chapter already - the next one might be my favourite

There’s an alarm blaring from somewhere near your head and you really wish it wasn’t.

You pull your arm out from under the blanket, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and let it flail around looking for your phone.

You’re finally able to reach it, blindly swiping at the screen hoping to shut it off, opening your eyes slowly.

You’re not in your bed, looks like you definitely passed out on the couch.

A coughing fit catches you unawares and you’re on the floor before you realise your falling. Expect it’s not really the floor because someone’s shoes are stuck underneath you.

The night flashes through your mind, the storm, Carmilla, Hercules, and curling up into her side. 

You roll onto your back and there she is, asleep on your couch. She must have fallen asleep through the movie too. You smile to yourself.

Her neck is twisted at an odd angle; it’ll hurt when she wakes up you think.

You gingerly pull yourself up into a standing position, pulling the blanket up with you.

For a second you think of pulling it over Carmilla, but it’s a work day and you should probably wake her up, so instead you scrunch it up into a ball shape and fling it through your open bedroom door.

You lean down, carefully placing a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder and gently rock her whispering “Carm... it’s time to wake up.”

You try a little louder this time.

“Come on sleepy head, it’s time to get up.”

This seems to do something, her nose twitches and she seems to curl into herself as much as she can in the position she is in.

You hear her sleepily mumble something, but you can’t quite make it out.

You leave her for a minute, moving to the kitchen to turn the kettle on. The smell of fresh coffee always helps wake you up so you make two mugs of coffee and head back into the living room, placing them on the table.

She must have been at least semi-wake while you were in the kitchen. She is no longer in her seated position but rather is curled up in a foetal position with a pillow on her head, you presume to block out any sunlight.

You get down close to the couch, balancing on the balls of your feet, and pull the pillow off her head.

“Carm, you need to wake up or you’ll be late for work.”

She grumbles, pulling her arm up to cover her eyes. “Nooo!” she whines, “still sleepy.”

You giggle and that must grab her attention because her arm jumps out almost hitting you in the face and her eyes fly open, finding you immediately.

“Why is it not a weekend,” she says to herself, moving back into a seated position “I could sleep all day.”

You turn around and carefully pass her a mug of coffee.

“Tell me about it,” you say before another coughing fit comes over you.

She eyes you suspiciously, “Yep! Totally sick.” She concludes. “You should call in sick today.” You nod.

Carmilla downs her coffee in one and leans forward to put her shoes on, “And I should get going, I’ll need to swing by my place before going into the shop.

You walk her to your front door, but she outright refused your offer to walk to her out to the car, claiming it would only make you worse.

You’re paused awkwardly in the doorframe not really knowing how to say goodbye.

She smiles at you, “Well, I’ll see you around.” She says leaning forward slightly.

You see it coming this time, the way her eyes flick down to your lips briefly, and you lean into her.

She laughs quietly, you’re not sure at what exactly, the sounds drawing your attention to her lips.

She kisses you on the cheek again, this time a little closer to the corner of your mouth. You might be a little disappointed... but you are sick.

“Get some rest Laura.” She’s before turning towards the elevators at the end of the hall.

“Have fun at work!” You call after, a bark of laughter drifting down the hall towards you.

 

** *** **

 

**Ghost Carm (8:32): _So I made it to work on time... barely_**

**Ghost Carm (8:32): _But your bike is still in my car_**

**Ghost Carm (8:33): _I’ll swing by this afternoon if you’re feeling better to drop it off_**

**** *** *****

Your message tone sounds from the counter top and if Will wasn’t sitting there looking smug you probably would have run to it, hoping its Laura.

But Will is sitting there, munching away at his lunch, so instead you pretend to ignore it and continue your rounds of watering trying hard to wipe the smile off you face.

“You can stop pretending you didn’t hear that,” Will says a few minutes later. “You’re pulling that love sick face again, so you clearly think it’s Laura.”

You flip him off and continue round the last aisle.

“Maybe I should read it out to you then,” He says, a wicked grin forming. “You never lock your phone.”

You panic, dropping the watering can where you stand and make a dash for the counter. Your phone flashing away near the till.

He’s much closer than you are and grabs the phone before you get there and leaps off his chair, running away from you.

You chase after him, but he just continues running.

“Give me my phone you beefcake!”

He laughs

“I swear to God! When I get you, you’ll wish you’d never been born!”

He laughs harder.

“WILLIAM! CARMILLA!”A voice booms from the back of the shop. You both instantly freeze in spot, your manager stepping through the back door.

“Whatever you have done Will, cut it out.” Will drops his head and hands you back your phone. “I leave you guys alone for a day and I come back to this. It’s like dealing with Children!”

You both quietly make you way over to the counter where you manager has seated herself.

“Now I was actually coming in today with good news,” She begins after a deep calming breath. She looks between you both, ensuring she has your attention.

“Will, we’ve had a rather big increase in order coming in so I want to hire another bike courier. I know you’re friends with a few of them so put it out there, find someone that needs a few extra jobs here and there.”

Will smiles, “I know exactly who to ask.”

You’re worried, you know who he will ask, and you’re sure that even less work will be done around here.

“And Carmilla,” She turns to face you. “I’ve hired someone to come and work weekends here. Give you a little break. She’s moving into town tomorrow”

This is probably the best news you’ve had at work. Ever. Yeah, the weekend shifts aren’t that bad, usually just a couple of hours, but having the whole weekend to yourself sounds really enticing.

“She won’t need much training, she works at another florist the next town over, but I’ve asked her to come in on Friday. I’ll be here to train her and I want you to head out to the fields for me. Then you can have this weekend off.”

Your cheeks hurt from how much you’re smiling, and Will puts his hand up for a high-five, which you gladly give. The fields are your favourite, not that you get to go all the often.

“Alright, now back to work.” You manager says, getting up off the chair, “And don’t let me catch you running around the store like that again!” she warns before heading out the back again.

You lift yourself up onto the countertop.

“This is gonna be sweet.” Will says mostly to himself, pulling his phone out and dialling. He walks towards the front door. “Dude! You’ll never guess...” the door closing cuts off the rest of his conversation.

You shake your head at him, opening up your messages. Your smile widens, it is from Laura.

**Laura (11:47): _~ Sleeping ~ feeling better now so come over whenever_**

**Ghost Carm (12:29): glad youre feeling better. around 7 alright?**

**Laura (12:30): _Sounds great Carm_**

**** *** ****

Once again you find yourself outside of Laura’s apartment building. You’d closed the shop a couple of hours ago and gone home to shower, after your rush to work this morning you definitely needed it.

You’ve been sitting in your car for about 10 minutes now, you’re early and not sure if you should just head up now.

You phone buzzes in bag, you reach over to the passenger seat to pull it out.

**Laura (18:23): _Why are you just sitting in the car_**

You laugh at yourself, embarrassed. Of course you forgot that her living room window face out to the street. Your phone buzzes again.

**Laura (18:23): _quit freaking out :P_ **

You chuck your phone back in your bag and hop out the car, moving to the back to untie her bike. You struggle lifting it over the side but eventually manage to get it out, wheeling it over to the curb where you find Laura just watching you.

“Could have used a hand there, cutie,” you huff handing her the bike.

She smiles wildly at you, “And miss out on watching you struggle, don’t think so!”

She makes a start towards the building and you fall into step beside.

“You’re looking much better.”

“I feel better too, but I have the rest of the week off anyway. I can do some work from home but hopefully I should just spend it all doing nothing for a change.”

“Good news all round today,” you say, holding the door open for Laura.

“Oh yeah?” she pushes the button for the elevator. “What good news did you get?” she asks.

You both get in the elevator, a tight squeeze with the bike between you.

“So, my boss is hiring a new bike-boy which Will is really happy about. Although I’m pretty sure he’s going to ask his beefcake of best friend to do it.” The door opens and you step out onto the second floor.

“He can’t be that bad, can he?” She unlocks the door to her apartment.

“He’s a dude-bro, so yes he is.” You laugh, closing the door behind you.

“And...” you say, pausing for emphasis. Laura turns to look at you, leaning her bike against the wall beside the door. “We hired someone to work the store so I get weekends off now, and to top it off I’m heading out to the fields on Friday rather than work the shop so the boss can train her.”

Laura smiles up at you, “That sounds great Carm!” Moving into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

You take a seat at the kitchen counter and she hands you a beer.

“A little celebration is in order I think,” She says, clinking the neck of her bottle with yours.

You both take a long drink.

“But what are the fields?” she asks.

You take another big swig of your drink, “only the best thing about working as a florist,” you explain.

Laura moves from the kitchen to the seat next to you, looking up expectantly at you.

“Alright, so obviously I work at a florist, right?” You begin, she nods, “which sells flowers?”

 “Yeah, I know that Carm,” she laughs.

“Well, the flowers need to come from somewhere.”

Her eyes light up, “You mean just huge fields of flowers?” she exclaims.

You smirk, “Of course... ok, well maybe not huge fields but it’s still beautiful, surrounded by flowers in the sunshine. Usually my boss goes and visits every Friday, to keep in the good books of the growers and just casually check on the flowers.”

You take another sip of beer, it’s almost empty now.

“Sometimes, I get to go when my boss can’t and those are my favourite days. Technically you only need to be there for a couple of hours but I take a book and maybe some lunch and just wonder through the flowers and spend the whole day out there.”

She’s just staring at you, mouth hanging slightly open.

You laugh at her, lifting your hand up to her face and brushing your fingers carefully under her chin. “You’ll catch flies like that, Laura.”

She blinks several times in a row, closing her mouth and trying to gather her thoughts. “That sound so amazing Carm, I wish I could see.”

“You could.” You suggest.

She tilts her head to the side.

“You’re not working, so you can come with me.” You take a deep breath, running your hand through your hair. “If you want to that is.”

Laura surges forward, wrapping her arms around you in a tight hug excitedly. “Friday is going to be so much fun” she almost squeals before realising what she’s done and awkwardly leaning back into her seat a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“I’ll take that as a yes, shall I?” you laugh and she just nods her head at you.

You finish the last of your beer then and you know that you should go, but you really don’t want to. You place the empty bottle on the counter top and stand.

“Well I really need to get going,” you say reluctantly. “But I will text you about Friday okay.”

She stands and follows you out to your car.

“Thanks for bringing my bike back,” she says as you hope in the car.

“Not a problem, cupcake,” you reply putting the car in drive.

Laura leans up into the car and kisses you softly on the cheek. Its quick but your cheek warms up instantly at her touch and your hands itch to touch her, you tighten your grip on the steering wheel instead.

She leans back out of the car, her eyes bright and a lopsided smile.

“See you on Friday Carm,” and she waves as you pull the car onto the road.

You don’t think you breath properly again until you make it back to your apartment.

She kissed you.


	5. Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers, crowns, lunch and kisses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really enjoying all the feedback guys :) 
> 
> this chapter is a little longer than the others and changes POV a couple of times.  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to NerdLife23 and SickAssFrick - your comments on all the chapters have been the highlight of me writing this story so far ~ enjoy the actual kisses :)

**Ghost Carm (8:09): just gotta swing by the store, meet the newbie. Ill pick you up after**

Your late, well technically you’re early since you won’t be opening the store today, but you find yourself walking into a crowded store. You switch your phone to vibration only.

Will is sitting on the counter top, a plate of fresh pastries beside him, and of course his best friend is standing near him having been hired the day before. It looks like they’re having some kind of competition because they both have about four croissants in their mouths and are trying to squeeze another in.

_Your phone buzzes in your back pocket._

“You’re supposed to use marshmallows to play Chubby Bunnies,” you say walking behind the counter and poking Will in the ribs. He jerks away from your finger in pain, choking on the food in his mouth before ultimately spitting it out in his hand.

His friend isn’t doing much better; he’s trying not to laugh with tears rolling down his face. He manages to slowly swallow and save what little dignity there was between the two of them.

“Dude! That means I won!!” he yells triumphantly once he catches his breath.

Will is still struggling, but you can almost make out some laughter coming from his hunched form.

“Really Carmilla?” you turn to face your manager then.

“What?” shrugging your shoulders you grab a donut off the plate and take a seat behind the counter, lifting your feet up onto the counter.

_Another buzz._

You managers sighs in your direction, “Well, now that we are all here we can do proper introductions.”

She indicates towards both you and Will, “We have Will our regular delivery driver and Carmilla who runs the store for me,” she’s directing the introductions to the girl standing beside her more than the rest of the group.

 _Another buzz._ You carefully slide the phone out of your pocket it and drop it into your bag on the floor beside, the vibrations are too distracting.

“And this is Kirsch, he’s one of Will’s friends and his helping out with deliveries.” She explains gesturing towards Kirsch.

A huge grin on his face, Kirsch fist-bumps Will before eyeing the new girl “And who’s the hottie?”

Whoever she is, she glares down at Kirsch clearly not impressed with his comment and makes a move towards him. Your managers hand reaching out to grab her arm to stop her.

“This is Danny.” She says

You register that Danny is tall, like massively tall. You think she might even tower over Will and Kirsch who both tower over you. 

 “She just moved into town and is going to be helping Carmilla with the shop on weekends. Now I want you all to be make her feel welcome, especially because you three already know each other.”

She gives the three of you a pointed look, making sure to hold your gaze for a few seconds.

“No problems there, I can definitely make you feel at home...” Kirsch attempts to suggestively move towards Danny and you swear you see fire flash behind her eyes.

This isn’t going to end well for Kirsch.

Will clearly sees the same thing as he quickly grabs Kirsch’s shoulder and pulls him back “In the most _friend_ way,” he tells her. He pulls the plate of pastries from the table holding it out to Danny. “Help yourself to some breakfast – they’re from that cafe down the road, best in town.”

Danny looks between the plate, Will, Kirsch, and even spares you a quick glance. You shrug you shoulders and take another bite of your donut.  That seems to put whatever unease she felt at rest, reaching forward to grab a croissant.

You zone out at this point. Your managers talks, gesturing mainly to Will and Kirsch. You really don’t want to be here.

Finally, your manager heads for the door and that’s your queue to leave.

“Despite how much I clearly love you all so much,” you begin taking your feet off the counter and pulling your phone back out your bag.  “I have better things to do.”

You don’t look up at the group around you, eyes focused on your phone.

“Like Laura?” Will snickers.

 Your eyes flick up and Will seems to sense that he should quit while he’s ahead, raising his hands in surrender.

“Truce” and he offers you the plate.

You consider him for a second before taking a few croissants for the road, “So easy,” you murmur under your breath.

Putting them in your bag you head for the back door. “Later losers,” you call over your shoulder.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Will calls back.

You don’t look at you phone until you are back in your car.

Laura has sent you about a dozen texts, you just shake your head smiling.

**Laura (8:10): _Hope she is nice_**

**Laura (8:16): _Do i need to bring anything with me?_**

**Laura (8:18): _what should i wear?_**

**Laura (8:20): _how long will it take to get there?_ **

**Laura (8:21): _im so excited for today_** **_J_ **

**Laura (8:22): _which you can probably tell – i should stop texting_**

**Laura (8:30): _the weather man says its going to be a nice sunny day_**

**Laura (8:32): _why are introductions taking so long, we have flowers to see!_**

**Laura (8:34): _i still don’t know what to wear_**

You laugh to yourself, she is such a dork.

**Carm Ghost (8:37): _she’s not as nice as you. I’ll be over soon_**

**Laura (8:37): i’ll leave the door unlocked just come straight up**

** *** **

You’re standing outside her door, she said come up but does that mean you can go in? You’re not entirely sure so to be on the safe side you knock.

“If that’s you Carm, its open.”

You open the door and step inside, she’s not in the living room, “And what if it wasn’t me?” you call out into the apartment.

Laura’s head pokes out from her bedroom door, her eyes narrowed in thought. “Hopefully they would go away.”

“Not sure that’s how it would go.” You make your way over to her bedroom.

She smiles at you brightly, nose crinkling.

“Anyways... I still don’t know what to wear. And you didn’t answer my questions. Should I pack anything? Do I need anything? What about food or drinks? The weather man said there wasn’t going to be much wind but maybe I should wear my hair up any?” She’s rambling and has turned towards her open wardrobe, discarded clothes thrown on the bed.

She hasn’t stopped talking but you may have stopped listening. You follow her deeper into the room.

“Calm down, cutie,” you say once your closer to her. “You’ll stress yourself out.”

It doesn’t seem to do anything, Laura is so tightly wound this morning and she fires off a few more questions, her back to you.

You reach up and place your hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing your thumbs in circles.

“Laura,” you say quietly.

She must be too shocked to continue talking, you take that as a sign to keep going fearing she will start up again if you do.

“I have everything packed in the car already,” you press your thumbs a little harder into her shoulder and her head falls forward. “So you just need to bring yourself.” She hums in acknowledgement.

“And as for what to wear, I would suggest jeans and a shirt. It won’t get too hot but we may have to walk through some thorny places so jeans are best.” She hums again, “Now hurry up and get dressed!” you finish, removing your hands from her shoulders and walking back out of the room.

You think you hear a small whine as your hands come away from her.

Laura comes out of her room, finally dressed, but having answered her questions doesn’t stop her excitable chatter. You smile the whole way down just letting her words wash over you. She is so excited and really can’t hold it in.

However, the second you pull the car onto the road she stops, she doesn’t utter a single word.

You glance over at her. She’s staring out the window, hands wringing in her lap and her breathing is really shallow.

“Laura?” you ask softly, trying to keep your eyes on the road and her at the same time.

She looks over at you, the huge grin she had all morning subdued in the car.

“You alright?” You turn your head in her direction eyes still on the road. “It’s the car thing?”

She doesn’t say anything but nods when you look her way again.

You reach one hand over, placing it over hers in an attempt to calm her nerves.

“How far away are the fields?” she asks, voice small. You squeeze her hands gently.

“It’s only about an hour, but we can stop at any time if you need to.” You say, taking another quick glance at her.

She’s quiet again, and you move your hand back to the wheel.

“Do you mind if I put the radio on?” she finally asks once you make it onto the main road.

“Of course not.”

 

** *** **

 

You park the car out the front of a small building at the front of the property.

“Here we are!” you proclaim reaching behind you to pull your bag out from the back seat.

Laura jumps out the car as soon as it’s stopped, immediately her excitement returning.

“Hurry up Carm!” She runs around to your side of the car, pulling your door open.

You step out, hoisting the bag over your shoulder.

“We have all day here cutie, there’s no rush.” You say shepherding her towards the building.

You step inside, Laura right behind you, and are hit with a blast of cold air and a shiver runs down your spine. The guys always have the air-con up high no matter what time of the year it is. You hate being in the building, it’s too cold and the fields are so close now, but you do have some work to today.

“Carmilla!” A tall, bearded man makes his way over to you, “Boss said you would be coming in today. It’s been a long time, how are things?”

“Hi Andrew,” you manage to get out before he pulls you in for a hug. You try fighting him off, but there is no denying him. “I’m doing good,” you say once he finally releases you.

“This is my friend Laura.” You explain stepping aside slightly so he can see her better. “Laura, this is Andrew.”

He thrusts his hand out to her and she steps forward to shake it, eyes darting to yours.

Andrew lets out a booming laugh, “She’s cute Carmilla.” You blush at his words. “You must be pretty special Laura, Carmilla has never brought anyone out to the fields before and she’s been coming here for a good five years.”

“Umm, thanks, I guess I must be.” And her eyes are back on you again, an eyebrow raised in question.

You shrug, you’re doing that a lot today.

“Let’s say we skip the ‘embarrass Carmilla’ stage of the conversation and get down to business. You know I’d rather be out in the fields than actually doing work.”

He lets out another laugh, throwing his arm around you and pulling you over to his desk in the back of the room, Laura following behind.

“Always the way, come all the way out here and would rather spend time with the flowers than silly ol’ Andrew.” He chuckles to himself, pulling some papers out of drawers and files.

“You know me, not much a people person,” you reply.

You turn to Laura, “this won’t take long but feel free to grab a seat from anywhere.”

 

* * *

 

 

When she said this wouldn’t take long you’d thought she maybe meant 10 minutes, but so far you’ve been in the building for about half an hour. It’s really cold in here and you kind of regret not packing a jumper into your bag.

You’ve been switching between playing games on your phone, aimlessly spinning in the chair you’re on and just watching Carmilla work. You’re not entirely sure what they are talking about, flower seasons and planting methods, money comes into the conversation a few times. It all goes straight over your head.

 But you haven’t really had a chance to watch Carmilla work, this is different to her just wrapping up your flowers and filling in an invoice. She’s really engaged with Andrew, hands flying as she gets absorbed into the conversation. You can tell she really loves her work, loves flowers.

You’re starting to understand her expressions better to the more you watch. Her brows furrow slightly when you think she doesn’t quite understand what Andrew is explaining. Her eyebrow arches and she smirks when something she really likes comes up. But you think your favourite thing is the way she can’t keep still. She rocks on her feet, her whole body is animated and alive in conversation.

Occasionally she steals a glance at you, and her face kind of softens and she smiles. You haven’t worked out what that means yet.

But then she does this thing, where she bites her bottom lip and runs her hands through her hair. Your heart skips, or maybe you just imagined that. She really is beautiful and you are so glad that she invited you here.

You’re blushing because of the action, which is embarrassing, so you spin your chair away from her and open up a game in your phone.

You’re focusing so much on the game that you don’t notice that conversation has stopped until your chair is being pushed forward towards the door.

You squeal in fright, and then laugh when you realise its Carmilla and she’s laughing too.

“Ready for some flowers?” she asks.

Right now, you feel ready for anything.

 

* * *

 

 

You’re running and you haven’t run in so long you’re surprised you even remember how. Your lungs burn, but that’s mostly from the laughter you think.

The second you’d stepped into the fields Laura as set off at a run, laughing as she went and of course you gave chase. This is definitely the lightest you have felt, maybe in your whole life. Laura might be small but she brings so much happiness with her.

She turns a corner and runs down a narrow pathway between tall sunflowers; you can see the smile on her face as she turns.

“Carm!” she yells from ahead. “This place is amazing.”

You turn the corner and she has her arms outstretched on either side letting her hands run along stalks and leaves. She has slowed down and you take the opportunity to catch up quite a bit. You know that the end of this path leads to the hill just on the outskirts of the property.

You run harder; Laura is almost out of the path now. Your close behind her, you know she’ll come to a stop once she’s out in the open but you have other plans for her.

She does exactly as you thought she would. She steps out of the path, sunlight bathing over her unhindered by sunflowers and she stops and spins to face you.

You haven’t slowed, you’ve bent down slightly, but you are running right at her.

Laura almost sees what’s coming her way letting out a scream of delight as you run into her. From your crouched position you’re able to pick her up, almost throwing her over your shoulder, she laughs harder, and you continue running up the hill.

You make it about half way up the hill before you legs collapse under you and you come crashing down with Laura. You land in a pile of tangle legs breathing hard.

She hasn’t stopped laughing yet which makes it hard for her to move but you slowly begin untangling yourself from her and roll onto your back, basking in the warmth of the sun and the sound of her laughter.

“Carm,” she wheezes out trying to catch her breath. “this place is amazing!”

“I think you may have said that before,” you laugh rolling to your side and leaning your head against your arm.

She copies your position facing you and wriggles a little closer in the grass.

Her eyes are shining up at you, the sun highlighting golden flecks in the irises, she smiling, the hand she’s not leaning on snakes out between you and she starts playing with the blades of grass.

“But... I’m glad you like it so much,” you continue a bit quieter.

She doesn’t say anything, just continues staring at you her smile growing and it’s right now that you realise how badly you want to kiss her and you think that maybe she wants to kiss you to.

You reach your hand out to meet her in the space between you, your own smile growing now, and entwine your fingers with hers.

You shift closer to her, your eyes flicking between your joined hands and her lips.

She licks them and it almost kills you.

You’re about to lean into her but she surges forward first, her lips crashing into yours and you find yourself on your back with Laura lying half on top of you.

She pulls back slightly, laughing, “sorry,” and she leans back in and presses a quick kiss to your lips. “I wasn’t really aiming to end up like this,” nodding to indicate her being on top.

You laugh along with her, your hand reaching up to pull her back down and finally you get the chance to kiss her back, kiss her properly.

Her lips are so soft against yours, she tastes a mix between cocoa and laughter. You kind of hate yourself for that thought, what does laughter even taste like.

The hand you pulled her down with moves to the back of her neck, massaging gently, while the other comes to rest on her waist.

She deepens the kiss, her tongue brushing against you bottom lip.

You part your lips slightly but in her excitement she knocks her teeth against yours and she pulls back laughing once more.

She moves into a seated position and your body follows after hers. You press light kisses against her lips but she pulls away again laughing.

“Carm, you know your stomach is growling.”

You hadn’t noticed but as if to emphasise her point a loud growl fills the air around you. You sigh, “And it’s killing your mood?” you ask.

She laughs again, and you think you might be addicted to the sound, and then she’s kissing you again. “Entirely.” She whispers against your lips.

This time you are the one pulling back, standing and helping her up. “Well, better get us some food before the mood is entirely ruined!”

You’re back inside the sunflowers when she takes your hand in hers.

Your heart skipping several beats.

 

** *** **

 

You’ve returned to the hill, a small picnic rug spread out beneath you, with a spread of sandwiches and fruit. Laura sits close to you a pile of flowers in her lap, she had picked some of her favourites as you’d made your way back to the hill.

She has two flowers in her hands studying them carefully.

“Carm?” she asks as you grab a sandwich “do you know how to make flower crowns?”

You take a bite of your sandwich before putting it back down and turning to her. Silently you take the flowers from her hand and the ones she has beside her, arranging them carefully before you.

You study them briefly, looking for the best way to begin. You don’t really have everything you need to make a proper crown for her, but she has kept some of the stems quite long which should help.

She ‘s watching you, which is slightly unnerving but you press on, taking the flowers with the longest stems and twisting them together to make a circle using the other flowers she collected to strengthen to joins and fill in the gaps between flowers.

It takes you about 10 minutes of fiddling and twisting before you’re happy with the result.

She leans in, “It’s beautiful.”

You carefully place the crown on her head, knowing that it doesn’t compare to how beautiful she is, and press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Now, are you going to let me eat so I can kiss you again?” You say, arching an eyebrow at her.

She pushes you away with a laugh and grabs a sandwich for herself.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun begins to set and you doubt you have ever watched the sun go down in a more incredible setting.

You’re lying on a hill top surrounded by flowers, a crown on your head with Carmilla next you. The moment doesn’t quite feel real.

You hear her moving and her face appears above you a soft smile plays across her lips. Your breath catches in your throat but you don’t let in stop you, pulling her down, pulling her lips to yours.

You haven’t quite gotten over the feeling of having her kiss you and you don’t think you want to.

She nips lightly on your bottom lip, soothing it with a brush of her tongue.

You think a small whimper escapes your lips, but it could have easily come from her. You can’t tell.

She switches to pressing light kisses against your lips.

“We.” Another kiss

“Should.” Another kiss

“Get going.”

Another kiss but this time you don’t let her leave, holding her tight against you.

Her hands fly to your ribs, fingers dancing across your shirt tickling you.

Your lips separate as you fail at holding in a giggle.

She kisses you cheek once as you squirm beneath and suddenly she’s gone.  

You open your eyes, a hand reached down to help you up.

Pouting slightly, “I don’t want to go yet!” you say.

Carmilla bends down, gathering everything up and squeezing it all back into her bag.

“Trust me,” she says once she’s standing again, “Walking the fields once the suns gone is not fun.... even if I can hold your hand the whole time.”

A light blush as crept up her cheeks and you find her adorable in that moment. You reach forward, taking her hand and begin the walk back to the car.

Your nerves start picking up when the car comes into sight and you squeeze Carmilla’s hand a little tighter. You really hate being in cars but can’t deny that they aren’t useful sometimes. You jump into the passenger seat, falling quiet as the car makes its way out of the lot on back on to the road.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You trust Carm, everything will be fine. You open your eyes once more, she’s looking at you and you’re not really sure what to say, but she smiles and turns the radio on for you.

Her eyes return to the road ahead but her hand comes off the wheel and you welcome the action as it brings her hand to yours. You hold on tight.

 

* * *

 

 

You’re almost back at her apartment, pulling onto the main road in town and the car ride back is just as silent as the one out this morning, but this time you have her hand in yours.

“My mum died in a car crash.” Her voice is small but it breaks the silence between you to easily.

You don’t really know what to say in situations like this.

“I’m sorry, Laura.” You squeeze her hand.

“It was a long time ago. But kind of hates cars now, you know.” She takes a deep breath and you glace at her. She’s not crying, but you can see she’s holding back tears.

“This is silly of me though, ruining an amazing day with you.” She shrugs to herself.

“No, you’re not ruining anything Laura.” You tell her with as much conviction in your voice as you can. “It makes it even better than you chose to come with me in the car.”

She wipes her eyes with the hand not currently in yours, “I don’t really talk about it much. I miss her still and I think she would have liked you Carm. She loved flowers as much as you do. She used to talk about them like you did with Andrew today.”

You turn onto her street and park the car turning to face her.

“She sounds like she was an amazing person Laura. Is that why you buy flowers every Monday?” you ask her.

She nods, “To remind me.”

She smiles then, “I still don’t know anything about them other than they’re pretty.”

You lean forward and press a small kiss to her forehead. “They remind you of her and that’s all that really matters.”

She nods again, letting go of your hand to get out of the car.

You follow her out, “I think a happy Disney movie is in order,” you say nudging her forward.

“Only if you actually pick it this time,” she replies leading the way up.

 

** *** **

You pull the cocoa jar off the top of the fridge, making two mugs, while she grabs the blanket from her bed.

You take the mugs out into the living room kicking your shoes off as you go.

“Aladdin is another one of my favourite Disney movies,” you announce when she appears in the room.

She arranges the remotes and blankets around the both of you, “Well I guess you’re in luck then,” she says as you pass her a mug, “it’s one of mine as well.”

You relax into the back of the couch. You think the smile on your face might become permanent but as she leans back against you, you think that it might not be a bad thing. 


	6. Bicycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla buys a bike  
> more flower crowns because everybody loved them 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

It’s all together way to bright for your liking so you roll onto your side trying to escape the light. That proves a difficult task as you come face to face with the back of a couch stuck halfway in your roll.  

Another night on Laura’s couch and you don’t even get to wake with her there with you.

You groan slowly pulling yourself up and flop back down on your stomach, your legs leaning up against the arm of couch. You pull the blanket from the floor back over your body, covering your head, try and go back to sleep.

But again, that proves difficult. Your mind is racing, images from the day before flashing behind your eyes. That light feeling takes over your body and you find yourself smiling because of it. It’s still such a new feeling and you don’t know how to handle it, you scrunch your eyes shut and silently scream into the pillow below, kicking your legs against the arm trying to release the nervous energy it creates in you.

You groan again, you really wanted to sleep in on your first weekend off but it doesn’t look like you’ll get to do that, and roll back over. Your phone sits on the table in front of you, the battery is almost dead and the screens flashes 6:45am.

“Damn body clock,” you grumble to yourself before getting up.

You make your way to the kitchen, Laura’s bedroom door is closed so you don’t feel bad for turning the kettle and making yourself a coffee.

Sitting back on the couch you pause for a few seconds to check if you can hear any movement from her room but there’s nothing. Phone dying there’ s really not much you can do,  so you flip the TV on, muted, and settle back into the couch.

Maybe you’ll be able to convince your body to nap while you wait for Laura.

 

* * *

 

 

Your bed is warm, it’s a Saturday so you can lie in bed for as long as you like, except Carmilla is asleep in your living room and you really should get up.

You hear what you think is kicking from the other room soon followed by the kettle. This really should be when you get out of your bed but you’re nervous. Your foot won’t stop tapping at the end of the bed.

The kettle finishes and the house is quiet again.

You close your eyes. Take a deep calming breath.

_You got this. You just need to get out of bed and go say good morning. It’s that simple._

You stand up from the bed, looking between your warm bed and the door, and decide that you need to take some of that comfort from the bed with you.

Wrapping the blanket around your shoulders you slowly make your way out of the room.

The TV is on, that’s the first thing you notice, and the second is that Carmilla has fallen back asleep with a mug precariously balanced in her lap.

You shuffle forward, your blanket dragging behind you and take the mug from her lap then carefully lift the blanket she had been using back up around her. It’s not cold but blankets are always better when you’re sleeping.

The mug is still mostly full and mostly warm, you could easily just go and make you own coffee but this one is already in your hands.

You take a sip, Carmilla doesn’t have sugar in her coffee and you instantly regret your decision. Spluttering you head to the kitchen. Sugar, you need sugar.

Two spoonfuls later you move back into the living room, Carmilla is taking up the whole couch, so you head to the armchair by the window. Turning the TV off and grabbing a book as you go.

 

* * *

 

You wake again and it’s considerably brighter than it was when you first woke up. You can’t hear the buzzing of the TV and you definitely can’t feel a coffee mug in your hands anymore.

You stretch, grumbling as your joints protest the action and sleep leaves your body. You really shouldn’t sleep on couches, your neck is killing you again and you had only just recovered from your last night on Laura’s couch.

At last you open your eyes. Vision blurry as it becomes accustomed to the light, focusing immediately on movement in the corner of the room. It’s Laura, a book in one hand and that is definitely the mug you were using this morning in the other.

She hasn’t noticed you’re awake yet.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

Or maybe she has.

“Morning, didn’t feel like making your own coffee?” you ask.

“It’s not like you were going to finish it in your sleep,” she replies standing and heading to the kitchen, blanket still very much wrapped over her shoulders. “I can make you another if you’d like?”

You stand to follow, stomach grumbling as you go, “How about Cafe Yellow?”

She smiles brightly, quickly putting the mug in the sink and letting the blanket fall to the floor in the middle of the kitchen. “Sounds like a plan,” and she’s off to her room in flash.

“Hey Carm,” she calls through the door as you gather your things and put your shoes back on. “Do you have a bike?”

“No, I have the car so don’t need one.”

She bursts through her bedroom door, the flower crown from yesterday on her head. “Of course you need one, Carm!”

“Not really.” You point towards her head, “You’re really going to wear that out?”

“Yes really and we’re going to get you one today!” She grabs her helmet off the table and makes her way to the door. “Ready?”

You laugh standing from the couch, “and who says I will be doing that? I might have other plans cutie.”

She stops and turns towards you. She puts the helmet back down, a determined look on her face.

She’s walking towards you, and you might be a little worried about what she is about to do. She’s really close, toes almost touching yours.

“I say so,” and she leans up a presses a kiss to your cheek, she s trying to manipulate you. “And why would you have plans with other people,” another kiss, this one closer to your lips and you think it might be working, “when you can make plans with me?”

Her lips actually meet yours this time, your hands reaching for her hips.

You can feel her smiling into the kiss before she pulls away, a smug look on her face.

“Damn, I guess you’re right.” You answer following her into the hall.

 

** *** **

 

You’re flying; at least that’s what it feels like. You on the back of Laura’s bike again, hands on her waist, and your flying down the hills.

She’s leaning forward over the handlebars, _aerodynamics_ she had said but you think with you on the back kicking your legs out to the side whenever the bike jumps slightly that it won’t make much difference to your speed.

She put her hair up into a loose bun to avoid it flying into you face as she pedals but the flower crown is slowly falling apart. Petals flying in your face and trailing behind the bike as you go.

You must look magical to others on the road. All big smiles and laughter, zooming through the streets leaving petals in your wake.

 

She hasn’t noticed her crown falling apart but promise yourself you’ll make her a better one soon.

 

** *** ***

 

Laura pulls up outside Cafe Yellow and you hop off the back of the bike allowing her to lock it up and that’s when she notices the petals falling away, leaning down to fix this bike lock.

She’s pouts as she stands to face you “my crown is broken.”

You take a step towards her, pulling the crown from her head. There isn’t much left of it. “I’ll make you a new one.” You say as you put it in the bin by the bike rack.

She smiles, taking your hand and pulling you towards the Cafe.

“Laura!” Perry calls from the front counter as you step inside. She runs around towards Laura who drops your hand as she’s pulled into a tight hug.

“Were you sick, dear? You haven’t in for your morning drinks for a few days?” she holds Laura back at arm’s length, giving her a thorough once over.

Laura laughs, “I’m fine Perry, just got a little cold from that storm.”

“You clearly come in here way too often Laura,” you interrupt, “I’m gonna go grab us a seat,” before heading off further into the store.

You hear another shout of Laura’s name, you don’t turn to check who it is, thinking it must be Lafontaine.

You find a free couch by a window and flop down onto it, kicking your legs over the side and draping an arm over your eyes. You still kind of wish you were asleep. The couch is comfy and the cafe is warm, you might just drift off right here, your eyes close.

The clatter of mugs being placed on table comes from somewhere close by and without warning your legs are being lifted into the air. You make no attempt to fight the movement but peak out from under your arm.

Laura has a smug look on her face as she sits down on the couch next to you, letting your legs fall back down on her lap.

“You are so not a morning person. How do you manage to do any work every morning when all you want to do is sleep on every surface you find?”

“A lot of coffee.” You respond.

She leans over your legs grabbing a mug off the table, “you’ll have to get up if you want to drink your coffee.”

“No way, pass it over. I have perfected the art of drinking while lying down.”  You explain.

She eyes you warily but passes you the other mug nonetheless, not taking her eyes off you as you raise your head off the couch slightly and, resting the mug on your chest, tip it forward towards you lips. You take the smallest sip imaginable before tipping the mug back and flash her a wicked grin,

“See! No worries at all!”

She stares at you, shaking her head, “it’ll take you a million years to drink that thing!” She takes a big gulp of her own drink, humming in approval, poking her tongue at you once she finished.

You wiggle your legs in her lap to annoy her and one of her hands flies off her mug to grab at your shins.

“You’ll make me spill my drink!” She nearly shouts at you.

You laugh and take another careful sip from the mug on your chest. She’s right; it will take you a long time to drink this.

 

** *** **

You’re really not much of a shopper. You like to get in and out, get it over with as quickly as possible. Laura seems to be the exact opposite of that. She goes into every other store in the complex, following whatever item catches her interest.

So here you stand, finally in the bike shop, with several bags of novelty items that Laura found along the way. There’s a police box mug that Laura had squealed at, a screwdriver that isn’t even a screwdriver and a heap of other things you can’t even remember. A few books you had picked up for yourself somewhere in the mix.

Laura is off talking to the shop assistant trying to find you the perfect bike. You’re not really too fussed, as long as it has two wheels and a seat you’ll be happy. You let Laura ask all the questions as you glide through the aisles looking at all the bikes.

You’d said you didn’t want anything too flashy. That was until you came to the end of the last aisle in the store. It’s a black vintage style with chrome accents. You think it is easily the best looking bike in the whole store, and you know instantly that you won’t leave the store with anything less than this one.

You head off in search of Laura and the sales assistant. He’s says he can have you new one built up and ready to go in an hour rather than give you the display.

 

** *** **

 

You both pull your bikes up to a stop outside the florist and you have to admit that buying the bike was actually a really good idea. You love the feeling of zipping through town on it.

Will and Kirsch look up at you as you enter the store and you ignore them entirely, heading straight for the flower display. Laura trails behind you, pointing out the flowers she thinks are pretty before you pick them off the display.

“Couldn’t keep away from the store for even one day I see.” Will calls out to you.

“Someone needs to make sure you two beefcakes don’t accidentally burn the place down,” you retort carrying your flowers to the register.

“That’s what I’m here for.” And Danny is right behind you, you didn’t even hear her come in. “Hi, I’m Danny.” She says to Laura.

She absolutely towers over Laura, it’s almost comical and you hold back a laugh.

“You must be the new girl, nice to meet you Danny.” Laura replies.

You reach over the counter and pull the invoice book towards you, trying to ignore how close Danny is standing to Laura.

“Aren’t you sweet Carm, buying flowers for Laura.” Will says a smirk on his face.

“ Yeah, you and little hottie together or something?.”  Kirsch adds.

You flip them both off and quickly glance at Laura, she just smiles back at you. You notice Danny taking a small step away from Laura.

You may be blushing slightly so let you hair fall in front of your face as you lean back down to finish the invoice. Will just laughs, Kirsch following his lead.

You throw the invoice book at them, ushering Laura out of the store. You don’t bother saying goodbye, flipping them off over your shoulder.

Laura does.

“Bye little hottie!”

“See you on Monday, Laura.”

“Yeah, bye.”

You pack the flowers into the basket on Laura’s bike, waiting until she is on before jumping on your own bike and head for the park a few blocks away.

Laura picks a nice spot under a tree, taking the flowers out of the basket and placing them on the grass between once you’ve taken a seat. She can barely contain her excitement. She’s bouncing on the spot and her hands keeping finding their way to some part of your body, making you smile.

A hand on you knee as she leans in closer to inspect your work.

A finger or two tucking loose strands of hair behind your ear when they fall in front of your eyes.

Light touches on your wrists as she turns your hands to get a better look at something.

She’s quiet through the entire time you’re making her a new flower crown.

 She sits back with a gasp when you finally hold up the finished piece. Her smile is lopsided and her nose is scrunched slightly. Her fingers twitch by her said, eager for the crown.

You laugh quietly, mostly under your breath, and slowly place the crown on her head. She’d chosen a mix of blue and red coloured flowers; you’d grabbed smaller yellow ones to add to the bunch.

You’d woven her crown with the red flowers and a few of the yellow ones to break up the block of red. She reaches up and gently runs her fingers across the petals.

“Thanks Carm,” she almost whispers, she glances down at the pile of flowers still on the grass, “are you going to make one for you too?”

You smile sheepishly at her, “I thought it would be... cuter that way... riding through the park with crowns together.” You can feel another blush rising in your cheek and to distract yourself from how gross you sounded, set to work on the next flower crown.

Laura giggles beside you, leaning in.

“You are such a softie,” she whispers in your ear before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

Not helping your blush at all. 

It doesn’t take as long this time, and your quickly back on your bike. A crown of blue and yellow flowers atop your head and Laura leading you down bike paths through the park.

 

* * *

 

 

You’re in the lead, Carmilla not far behind you, as you ride through the park. You can hear Carmilla laugh behind you every now and then, she sounds so free and happy.

You’re happy and free and you really want to capture this moment forever.

The trees that flash past as you hurtle down paths, the smile on your face, the smile Carmilla flashes you every time you turn your head to check if she’s still there. Your matching flower crowns.

You pull your phone out of your back pocket, one hand keeping you steady on the bike, and switch it to camera mode.

You hold your arm out to the side, angling to so that you are both in the frame and snap a quick picture.

“HEY!” Carmilla yells from behind you. “No phones while driving!”

“Make me!” you call back to her.

You continue taking photos as she pedals faster, her face getting closer to yours with every photo. She’s right beside you now and snatches the phone from your hand spinning it around and taking a photo of you.

“No phones while driving,” you say, poking your tongue at the camera.

She throws her head back and laughs, pocketing your phone before speeding off ahead.

“Last one back to your place pays for dinner.”

You lean into the handlebars, pedaling hard. You're determined to not be last. 


	7. Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has plans to not sleep on the couch.  
> Laura really doesn't want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit on the short side, I had a very busy day but still wanted to keep the chapter every day schedule I have going. 
> 
> This one is a little less fluffy then the other, but I hope you like the direction its going.

The only piece of advice you’d ever really taken in was to keep an overnight bag of clothes and things you might need in your car. It’s been a life saver with how much time you’re spending at Laura’s.

The only part of the situation you absolutely hate is that stupid couch, falling sleep halfway through a movie every other night is destroying your body and it’s not like Laura doesn’t have  bed you could be using instead. Tonight however you have different plans.

You’ve had two coffee during the movie to try and stay awake, it actually might be working because the movie is almost over, and you’re still very much awake. Laura on the other hand is all but asleep next to you, her eyes flicking open every couple of minutes.

You don’t care to see the end of the movie, so when Laura’s eyes close again you grab the remote switching the movie off. Carefully you slide your hands under her body and lift her.

She startles awake.

"Mmm... Carmmm... is the movie over?" She mumbles into your shoulder.

"Yeah, now let’s go to bed." You whisper softly.

She nods against you and you make your way into the bedroom. You pause at the foot of the bed, not knowing if there is a side she prefers to sleep on, but your arms are starting to ache so you place her gently on the bed and pull the blankets over her.

You turn to walk around to the other side of the bed.

"Stay."

You think you might have imagined it, except Laura’s hand is reaching for you from under the blanket.

You take it, "I’m not going anywhere."

She smiles sleepily at you and shuffles further to the middle of the bed, making room for you. You slide underneath the covers, keeping a hold of her hand.

Once you've gotten comfortable Laura shuffles back towards

"Hey" she mumbles through sleepiness

Her eyes aren’t even open but that smile is still on her lips.

"Hey" you whisper back.

She shuffles closer again and you let go of her hand to move a little closer yourself, snaking your arm over her side.

"Goodnight Laura"

"Mm... nigh Carmm"

 

* * *

 

 

Your chest feels really heavy but you’re in that stage between waking and sleeping so you can’t figure out why. You try to move, pull the blankets off, something to make your chest lighter but you can’t. There is something holding you down.

You open an eye, an arm is thrown casually across you, and you smile to yourself. It’s Carmilla.

This is the first time you have both ended up in bed together, she always falls asleep before the movie ends on the couch. Sometimes you’d tried to move her but hadn’t been able to, other times you’d just curled into her and fall asleep right there on the couch with her.

You turn your head to get a better look at her. She looks peaceful and her dark hair has fallen mostly in front of her face.

Your breath maybe catches and you carefully roll onto your side, facing her, reaching your hand out to push the hair out of her face.

She jumps slightly at your touch, nose scrunching in sleep and you quietly laugh at the adorableness. Her head turns further into the pillow and a grumble comes from her. You may have just woke her up.

The arm that is thrown over you tightens, pilling you into her. She’s definitely on the verge of waking up. You let her pull you in.

Her eyes begin to flicker open and she blinks several times at you before finally focusing on your face.

"Hey," she whispers, her arm moving lower to rest her hand on your hip.

You smile, her voice is filled with sleep, a gravelly texture that you really like.

"Hey," you reply and you move your hand forward, sliding you fingers until they reach her stomach.

Her eyes flicker between your own and your lips. You hold your breath waiting for her to lean in.

She moves slowly, fingers pressing harder into your side, until at last her lips reach yours.

It’s a lazy kiss, slow but you want more than slow.

You’ve been at slow with Carmilla for some time now and you want more. Your fingers itch whenever she is around, you want to touch her, more than just the brush of your finger tips across her arm or neck. Your stomach drops low when she is near and incidentally brushes against you. You need more and you don’t think you can handle not having it.

You push forward into the kiss, forcing her on her back, your tongue brushes against her bottom lip and you swing your leg over her body. You don’t quite push up to be straddling her yet, you want to make sure she wants this too.

She moans at you movements, her hands pulling you all the way over to straddle her hips.

Her hands are at your hips, thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin, sliding under your shirt. She nips at you bottom lip, quickly brushing her tongue over the spot to sooth it before she trails kisses down to your neck.

Your head rolls back, giving her more access to your neck and a moan escapes you lips. Your hand slides further under the bottom of her shirt and slowly you graze your fingernails up her stomach enjoying the way her muscles shiver beneath your touch.

She sucks hard at your pulse point and your hips unconsciously grind down against her, another moan escaping your lips. Her fingers dig into your skin pulling you down to harder against her and this time it’s her moaning against her neck.

Your hand trails further up her stomach coming to rest just below her breasts and her back arches off the bed slightly at your touch. You tilt your head back down re-capturing her lips.

Your breathing is heavy, irregular, and so is hers. Your fingers continue their path upwards, ghostly over hard nipples and her breath catches entirely.

A blast of sound fills the room, an alarm, and you groan in protest.

“Ignore it,” she whispers, moving her lips to your neck again as you turn your head to the side looking for your phone.

“Carm,” you whine, she’s pulling you back down to grind against her. You think that maybe you can ignore it and pull her nipple harder between your fingers. She bites down harshly.

A second blast of sound, her phone alarm now joining yours.

She sighs against your neck, her grip on your hips loosening.

“You couldn’t…” she kisses your jaw, “have started this…” she kisses the corner of your mouth, “on a weekend?” she finishes, rolling slightly underneath you so you fall back down on the bed.

You hand still inside her shirt you trail slow patterns back down over her stomach.

“I thought it was the weekend” you whine.

“Nope, it’s Friday.” You pout and she catches your lips once more with your, tongue slipping between.

You pull her closer to you, not wanting this to end, but she pulls back slightly.

Your lips chase hers and she smiles.

“Come to mine after work?”

Carmilla has never invited you to hers, you have always just come to your place.

“Can you get off early, or do we really have to wait until the end of the day?” you ask impatiently.

She laughs, raising and eyebrow at you, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 


	8. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why on earth did Laura start things before work? Now they are both frustrated at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another really short one for tonight - had a really busy day so couldn't fit much writing in it.  
> Tomorrow's chapter will get back to being longer and I promise to give you all exactly what you want in it!

Torture, absolute torture, and its only 9am.

Of all the days Laura could have started something she had to pick a day you both had work. Thankfully the store has been empty so far this morning allowing you to let your frustrations out in mangled cries of frustration and ranting at nothing in particular.

The first thing you did this morning was check what was on the books for the day, hoping that you could get off early, and to your utter dismay it was packed full of arrangements you needed to have finished for Will to deliver. He hadn’t been at work when you arrived this morning but Kirsch was and you quickly sent him off with deliveries. You’re not in the mood to deal with people, well people who aren’t Laura actually.

“What’s go you so tightly wound?” you jump at the words, not hearing Will come in, dropping the small bunch you had in your hands.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” You almost yell at him as you turn. “What the hell Will!”

He stops dead in his track, raising his hands in surrender, “Whoa, calm down, I do work here you know.”

You sigh, Will cautiously moving to the counter, and you lean down to pick up the roses.

“I know,” you say getting back up and moving over to the counter with him, ‘I just _really_ would rather be somewhere else right now.”

The frustration has been building inside of you since you got out of Laura’s bed this morning. You can’t stand still, your fingers are tapping on the counter top and your eyes can’t seem to focus on anything, constantly darting around the room.

“Seriously, what is up with you?” he continues.

Your eyes snap up to his. “Nothing” you growl, grabbing the delivery book and throwing it towards him, “hurry up and get these done, I need to get out of here already.”

He stares at you for several seconds before taking the book and heading for the back room, “whatever it is, you better do something about it.”

The back door closes behind him, “I will,” you whisper to yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

You check the time in the bottom corner of your computer screen for what feels like the 100th time this hour, it’s not helping.

2:13pm.

Two more hours until you can call it in for the day, two hours until you can jump on your bike and go to Carmilla. Carmilla, who this morning was laying beneath you. Carmilla who was pulling your hips to grind against her.

You can almost imagine her nipples beneath your fingers.

Your breathing is getting heavy again.

You need to focus.

Two more hours, you can do this.

Maybe just little bathroom break will make things easier. You save the document open on your computer despite not actually having edited at all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally,” you say as both Will and Kirsch walk in through the front door having just finished the last of the day’s deliveries. “Took you long enough.”

You grab your bag from under the counter, pulling your keys out as you make your way towards them.

“I need to leave, so you two can close up today.” You take the store keys off your key ring handing them to Will as you pass by them, “just leave the keys in the register and I’ll pick them up tomorrow or something.”

You don’t give them a chance to respond before you’re out the door.

You check the time on your phone, 15:57, Laura should be here any minute now. You head for the alley where your bike is locked up. You’re still having trouble keeping still.

Your bike is now unlocked, so you fiddle with the chain. Wrapping it around your fingers and then unwrapping it. Your foot taps impatiently.

Any minute now and you’ll be able to finish what was started this morning.

The screeching of brakes grabs your attention, the chain falling from your hand as Laura turns the corner and jumps off her bike. She has her hands on you in seconds, pushing you against the brick wall.

“Carm,” she whispers, her hands sliding beneath your shirt causing you to inhale sharply.

She bites her lip and its send you that much closer to falling over the edge you have been at all day.

You lips are at her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. “I have not stopped thinking about you,” you mumble into her neck. Your hands fall to her waist, pulling closer still.

“So, how far away do you live?” she asks.

You laugh into her shoulder. “Not close enough.”

 


	9. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of frustration, Carmilla and Laura finally head back to the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, here is The Smut™  
> let me know what you think :)

She can’t keep her hands away from you, you feel like a teenager, giggling and constantly touching each other as you make your way into the building .You run into the elevator, laughing, and she pins you against the wall. The doors slide shut but are quickly stopped by a hand, a loud cough causing her to jump away from you. A small family walks in to the lift. Your cheeks flush and you pull her in front of you to hide from the newcomers.

Carmilla's apartment is on the 8th floor, the father leans over pushing the button for the 9th. You sigh, _of course they are_ , and rest your head against her back. You’ll have to continue waiting. The doors begin to close once more, this time unhindered.

With every floor the elevator rises so too do your hands rise under her shirt, trailing up her spine. You can feel her shiver beneath your touch, feel her breathing hitch and then speed up.

She’s trying so hard to appear normal; the mother of the family keeps eyeing the both of you, clearly unimpressed.

The elevator comes to a halt, the doors opening, and you can’t get out fast enough. You burst out into the hall way with a laugh grabbing her hand as she steers you down the hall. She fiddles with her keys, almost dropping them before finally getting the door open.

You had thought that the first time you went to Carmilla’s you would take the time to look around, get a feel for the place, but you have other things on your mind. You follow Carmilla closely as she makes her way into the apartment. Your hands creep once more to her waist and she turns in your arms, she’s blushing and her eyes dart around the room.

'Umm, so this is my place," she says quietly and takes a step out of your reach.

"Well it’s not my place now is it?" you reply with a laugh taking a step towards her.

But she takes another step back, taking you further into the room. Your head tilts to the side, contemplating her, she seems nervous and you’re not sure why.

"Yeah, right." she runs her hands through her hair looking around the room her free hand clenching at her side.  

"Bathroom, kitchen, spare room, my room, lounge." The words tumble out of her mouth almost too fast for you catch which words go with which hand gesture.

You take another few steps towards her and she continues her retreat into the room until she walks into the back of the couch. You smile at her, following until you are standing right in front of her and take her hands in yours, swinging them aimlessly between your bodies.

"Nervous?"

Her eyes finally focus on your face, she nods her head.

You take that last step forward, effectively pinning her to the couch, "you don’t need to be.” You pause, contemplating her once more. “Can I kiss you?" you ask.

Another nod and you move slowly, her eyes flicker close as your lips reach her in a soft kiss.

She fists the material of your shirt and you hands reach up to cup her face. You brush against her bottom lip and a small whimper comes from her.

You pull back slightly, resting your forehead on yours. She’s nervous but you can feel how much she wants this.

"I want you but we don’t have to do anything," your voice full of reassurance. Your hands leave her face, skirting along her arm.

“I want you too,” it’s a whisper that you barely catch.

She searches your eyes before leaning in to kiss you again, more urgent this time. She’s pushing against you, her nervousness seemingly come and gone in a flash, leading you to another part of the apartment.

A door forces her to stop, you look up at her, confusion knitting your eyebrows together.

"The bedroom, cutie," and she pushes the door open, catching you as you almost fall through.

Her lips are on you again, your neck and you really just need something to lean against, you really need to touch her, for her to touch you.

Your knees hit the edge of the bed and you’re falling backwards with a gasp, pulling her down with you.

She’s straddling you now, and you shimmy further into the middle of the bed so she has to crawl up you to reach your lips once more. She doesn’t stay there long, moving to kiss a path along your jaw and down your neck.

Your hands slip beneath her shirt, pulling it higher up her body, fingers ghosting just below her bra. You want her to be free of it, to have her nipples between your fingers again, you want to feel her reactions to your touch.

You tug impatiently at her shirt until she notices and sits back to allow it to slip over her head. Your hands immediately gravitate to her, sliding up her toned stomach to a black lace bra.

Your eyes try to take all of her in, darting from her newly exposed navel to her collarbones, the expanse between her breasts and then following the paths of your fingers as they trace the outline of her bra.

Carmilla’s breathing fills the room and your heart beat fills your ears. Slowly she reaches up to undo her bra, letting the straps fall off her shoulders. You hold your breath, waiting as the thin piece of material is removed altogether.

Your heart definitely skips a beat and your mouth goes dry. Your fingers itch to touch her, reaching forward, a moan escaping her as you palm her breasts, brushing your thumbs over her hardening nipples.

You feel her fingers at the waistband of your pants, hips rising up at the sensation, but they venture further north and just like you had done she tugs at the material of your shirt. You release your hold on her breasts as you move into a seated position, arms rising over your head to aid in the removal of your shirt.

Her lips find yours again, nipping lightly at your lips, tongue slipping between them. She reaches around, undoing your bra, fingernails scratching down your arms as she pulls it off. Skirting her fingers just bellow the swell of your breasts.

She pushes you back against the bed, kissing a trail down your neck, over your collarbone and between your breasts. Your heart beat in yours ear quickens with every kiss on your body. Sucking one of your nipples into her mouth her hands continues her journey south. Your breathing heavy, sighing as she moves to take your other nipple, sucking hard before lightly licking her tongue over the raised flesh, your hands tangling in her hair.

You feel hot, everywhere she is touches is on fire, you have never felt this good, and you bring her back to your lips before flipping her onto her back. You brush your tongue against her lips, seeking permission, her tongue meets yours as you once again palm her breasts swallowing her moan.

You follow a path down her body, from her jaw, down her neck, between her breasts. You find a spot just over her hips that makes her sigh your name and you stay there for a few minutes  to hear it again before undoing her pants and slowing pulling them, and her underwear, off.

She lays completely naked beneath you, completely vulnerable and you take a second to admire her. Your fingers ghost over her thighs, trembling at your touch, and she spreads her legs for you as you reach higher.

She is glistening, you can see how wet she is and you tentatively slide a finger between her folds before quickly removing it. The whine she makes is almost enough for you to dive back in, almost but instead you take the finger in your mouth, tasting her, she moans at the sight of it.

“Please... Laura” she whines, her hips canting forward, searching out your touch.

You return your finger, rubbing light circles over her clit, her voice catching, getting stuck on your name. You lean back down, attaching yourself to her neck, speeding up the circles on her clit. Her hips jump up to meet you, starting a rhythm of her own, and her hands reaching down to grab at your ass. You bite down harshly on her shoulder, muffling a moan against her.  

You slide your finger lower, circling her entrance as her hips push forward forcing your finger inside. Your name moaned on her lips is possibly the best sound you have ever heard. Your thumb reaches for her clit as you slowly pull your finger out and push it back in again, building into the rhythm she had created.

You add a second finger, your thumb rubbing harder against her.

Her legs wrap around your waist, pulling you into her, pushing you deeper inside her. Her hands palm your breasts, biting at your shoulder.

“Faster,” she moans into your ear.

And you do, her hips thrusting wildly matching your speed. You can feel her walls tightening around you. You crook you finger inside her, pushing into her walls and she clamps down around you, legs tightening.

You increase your speed again and she struggles to keep the rhythm. Her breathing irregular, you name mixed in with her moans.

You can feel your own wetness increase with every moment that brings her to climax, you can feel it getting closer. Her body quivers with anticipation beneath yours. Your hand is soaked, dripping in the essence of her. You want so badly to taste her, but her grip around your waist is tight, you will have to wait. You pump harder now, your thumb keeping time on her clit.

With a final cry of you name she comes undone beneath, you slowly remove your finger, lazily circling her entrance and clit. She’s sensitive, squirming beneath your touch.

You take your fingers into her your mouth once more, you don’t know how to describe the taste, she tastes like Carmilla, something dark with twists of sweetness. She moans at the sight of you tasting her and pulls you down quickly to taste herself on your tongue.

You fall to your side, draw patterns across her stomach, letting her catch her breath.

She leaps up suddenly, pulling you by your legs to the edge of the bed. She makes quick work of the remainder of your clothes and your body hits an overdrive, you can feel her gaze on her, taking in every inch of you as she kneels down before you.

You spread you legs for her, your muscles shivering beneath her touch as her fingers move slowly from your ankles up the inside of your legs. You lean up onto your elbows, wanting to watch her. She has a devilish smirk and when her eyes meet yours she licks her lips and a moan escapes you. You push forward from the bed, willing her to begin.

She leans in, hovering just above you, you can feel her breath teasing you. You move your hips slowly and she obliges, her tongue sliding between your folds and coming to rest flat against your clit. A strangled cry of her name escapes you lips and stirs her on.

She begins circling your clit, alternating pressure but you need more. You need her inside and you thrust into her, you can feel her laugh against you more than hear it. Her eyes flicker up to catch your and she watches you as she slowly brings a finger to circle your entrance.

Your head falls back, her finger quickly matching the speed of her tongue and pushing inside. You push harder against her another finger joining the first.

You can feel it starting in your toes, a tingling sensation. Your breathing hitches and then falls into the rhythm of her thrusting. You can feel her, in you, around you, everywhere. It’s overwhelming. It’s exactly what you want. You grab hold of the bed sheets, clenching and unclenching your fists.

You want so badly to watch her, but you can’t keep your eyes open. You head falls back every time she drags her teeth over your clit.

Your body is hot, you can feel the flush on your cheeks and chest, your skin burning, needing her hands on you. You fall back completely onto the bed, begging her for more, for everything. You own hands find your breast, kneading in time with her movements.

Her free hand reaches up, ghosting over your hips, your stomach and coming to rest over your hands, adding to the pressure.

Your walls are clenching around her fingers, you are so close, bucking wildly against her face. She sucks down hard on your clit at the same time she twists and crooks her fingers inside you sending you over the edge.

You think you might have screamed her name. She pumps into you slowly a few more times before removing her fingers altogether. Her tongue remains a minute longer, slowly pulling you down, calming your sensitivity.

Finally she pulls away from you and your grab both her hands to guide her back onto the bed beside you.

“Hey,” you say, still catching your breath.

“Hey,” she shuffles up the bed, resting against the pillows. She opens her arms, inviting you to her and you follow falling into her open arms.

“You have a really nice place, Carm,” you say, calmness overcoming you.

She laughs quietly above you, “You haven’t even seen the place cutie.”

“I’ve seen the bed,” you counter, “and that’s all that matter, right?”

She laughs again, softer still.

She’s drawing lazy circles into your skin and you let yourself get distracted by the motions, a shiver running up your spine.

The blanket is pulled up around you, encircling you in warmth, her warmth.

You close your eyes, allowing sleep to take over you.

 

*** *** **

 

It’s early, the curtains in the room aren’t fully drawn so you can see the barest hints of sunlight streaming in. They land directly on the bed, casting light over the sleeping form next to you. The blanket has fallen down around her waist, exposing the soft skin of her back to you.

Your fingers swirl, drawing patterns on the skin, this maybe become one of your favourite past times. She stirs beneath your touch. At first just a shiver of her shoulder but the movements grown until she is rolling to her side. Her eyes are still closed but she buries her face in your shoulder a hand snaking over your stomach.

"Carm, are you awake?" you whisper.

She only buries deeper into you, hiding from any light and sound. "Sleepy time Laura, close your eyes" she eventually whispers back.

A small smile crosses your face and you press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Only for a little while' you respond closing your eyes and breathing in the smell that you have come to know as distinctly her.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of a kettle boiling wakes you this time, you turn your head to find the stop beside you empty. The light from outside is much brighter now so you slowly get out of bed and head towards the kitchen.

You find Laura wandering through your living room, sipping from a mug as she goes, taking in her surroundings. She’s still naked from last night and you can’t help but lean against the wall beside you and watch her.

She flits around the room, there are no photos for her to look at but she carefully runs her hand over the spines on your bookshelf. Picking up a book to read the back cover before putting it down and moving over to the next shelf of trinkets you have.

She is completely engrossed in exploring the room she doesn’t notice you watching nor does she notice when you begin walking towards her.

You wrap your arms around her, pressing yourself against her back. She inhales sharply, surprised.

"And where is my morning coffee?" you tease her not expecting an answer.

“It’s on the counter,” She says brightly, leaning into you. “I was going to come wake you but got distracted" nodding towards the bookcase in front of her.

You smile to yourself as she turns in your arms and presses a kiss to your nose. You duck your head, a shyness creeping over you and nuzzle into her neck. Carefully you take a step back, pulling her with you, and then another.

"I really want that coffee..." you start taking another step and nibbling softly at her shoulder "... but I really don’t want to let go."

She laughs, "You can always have some of mine?"

You consider it briefly, but Laura just has way too much sugar in everything she drinks so you continue your slow walk into the kitchen pulling her happily along in your arms.

 

 

 


	10. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does their need for food keep getting in the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been absolutely amazing!   
> The responses to last nights chapter are incredible :) 
> 
> Enjoy tonight chapter, its another short one, tomorrow's shall prove interesting and longer hopefully.

You don’t have any food in your apartment, you should be embarrassed that you have nothing to offer her, but you’re not. You’ve been spending so much time at Laura’s house that you haven’t had the time to go shopping. The only problem is that now you are both hungry and there is nothing to eat.

She had raided your wardrobe for something to wear after your coffee and decided that only wearing one of your old flannels was enough. You almost couldn’t function as she walked though your apartment. The shirt falling just below her ass so every time she moved her arms it would lift, teasing you and only the very middle button done up, falling open to expose her breasts irregularly.

You heart can’t take it, the constant skipping of beats, but you really don’t want to make her get dressed so you can go out for food. You’re sitting on the couch, an old band tee on, as she makes her way over to you a pout on her lips.

“How do you not have any food?” she asks, falling onto the couch beside her fingers innocently sliding along your thigh..

You shrug, lifting an arm over her shoulder, “I’m always at yours.”

She nods, her stomach growls.

“Shall we go to Cafe Yellow?” you ask, another nod.

You stand, offering your hand to help her up. She takes it, and you ignore the slight tingle you feel in your fingers at her touch and pull her to the bedroom. You barely make your way through the door before she’s pulling you back to her, spinning you, her free hand grasping your waist.

“Oh, hello you,” you say with a smile.

She giggles, “Do you come here often?”

“Almost every day.” Your free hand reaches for her shoulder and the other raises your joined hands, “care to dance?”

 You don’t wait for a response, quickly moving into a waltz her steps fumbling at first but becoming sure the longer you lead. She’s laughing, her smile bright, eyes shining. You spin her, bringing the dance to a stop, pulling her out of the spin and into your arms pressing your lips softly against yours.

She sighs against you, welcoming the action, fingers knotting in your hair and nipping lightly on your bottom lip.

You pull away from her, “Come on cutie, I’m starving and need to eat something other than you.”

You think she actually growled at your leaving her, a smirk taking over your smile.

** *** **

You speed through the streets, Laura not far behind you. You haven’t driven you car all week, enjoying the freedom and exertion of riding, the paths you take becoming almost habit, riding on autopilot.

You slow down, letting Laura pull up alongside you “I’m going to head into work quickly and grab my keys, wanna head on over to the cafe and get a table.”

“Sure” she replies before picking up speed and taking the next turn.

You continue down the street, mind wandering to thoughts of last night. Images of Laura beneath you flash before your eyes and you momentarily lose control of your bike. You shake your head, trying to clear your vision, the store not that far ahead.

You leave your bike leaning against the front window and head into the store. It’s empty when you first enter, the chiming from the door ringing out in the silence. The back door flies open, and Danny comes rushing through into the front room, coming to a halt when she notices you.

“Oh, I thought you were a customer.” She walks over to the counter, pulling the register drawer open. “You’re here for these right?” she says holding up your keys.

“Yep, that’ll be it.” You make your way over holding your hand out for them.

“Any reason you were in such a rush yesterday? You left the boys to close, the place was a mess when I got in this morning. Do they even know how to close up?” She’s angry, you probably would be too if you were in her spot.

You take the keys from her, “I had plans,” you say making your way to the door.

“With Laura?”

You turn on the spot, scowling, “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.”

Again you make for the door and you think you might hear her mumbling something under her breath but before you make it out Will and Kirsch burst in.

“Hey, we were just talking about you,” Kirsch says excitedly, he looks over your shoulder at Danny, “both of you actually.”

“You’re blocking the exit.”

“I see your mood hasn’t improved from yesterday Carm,” Will says stepping towards you, putting his arm around your shoulder and shepherds you back into the store. “But I have just the ticket for you. A little party as it were.”

He lets you go once you are back in front of the counter and jumps up onto it, Kirsch appearing at your side in his stead.

“Tonight. My place, and bring your tiny hottie _not-girlfriend_ with you,” Kirsch says, lightly punching you in the shoulder. “Danny, you’re totally invited too.”

She shrugs, “A night off is a night off. How many people are going?”

“You’re the first ones to be invited,” Will answers, “so feel free to bring anyone along.”

“Got it. Can I go now?” you say backing out of the room.

“Sure thing Kitty, see you and Laura tonight.”

You spin on your heel, Laura on your mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Both Perry and Lafontaine race around the counter to greet you, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Hi guys! How’s the day going.” You say once they finally release you.

“Oh you know, usual Saturday lunch rush just ended,” Perry starts, hands flitting in the air around her head. “You came the perfect time for lunch dear.”

“The usual?” Lafontaine asks as they head back behind the counter.

“Just the drink for now, and a latte too please.”

“Oh, is your.. uh... friend joining you again?” Perry asks leading you deeper into the cafe, to your favourite couch.

“Yeah. Carmilla, she works at the florist down the road. She should be here soon.” You look up towards the front door just as Carmilla walks in. “Actually, here she is now.”

She looks angry as she scans the room but as her eyes find you her face softens and the corners of her lips turn up. Her smile widening with every step she takes towards you.

“Hi, Perry right?” she asks when she reaches you.

“Hello Carmilla,” Perry smiles nodding her head at Carmilla’s question.

She takes a step closer to you, the tips of her fingers brushing against your own. She doesn’t take your hand though, not yet at least.

“So, umm, Will and Kirsch a throwing some kind of party tonight if you wanna go,” she looking at you, seemingly forgetting that the two of you aren’t alone. Her eyes are darting between your eyes and lips. You really want to lean in right now, press your lips to hers, anything but you can’t. Not here. You flick your eyes to Perry and Carmilla follows your glance.

“Oh, it’s an open invitation so you and Lafontaine are invited too. I know you and Laura are really good friends.” She says, her fingers sliding around to press lightly into your palm.

“How lovely, of course we’ll come.” She turns to look for Lafontaine, her eyes widening as she notices a few customers entering the store. “Laura honey, can you text me the details, I have some customer to assist.” And with that she’s of f, dashing to the counter.

Carmilla takes your hand completely then and falls down on to the couch, pulling you on top of her, her fingers playing with yours in her lap.

“A party hey? Sounds like fun,” You say leaning into her. “I ordered you a coffee but I haven’t ordered any food yet.”

She lets go of your hand, reaching for a menu from the table beside her.

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that wont we,” as she leans back her arms falls around your shoulder pulling you back into her and holding the menu up so you can read it with her. Your smile spreads across your face, you feel so comfortable in her arms, she’s beginning to feel a lot like home.

 


	11. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Kirsch throw a party and Laura adds a little fun challenge to the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one is up so late - I got distracted by Disney movies.   
> But still just made it in time for today.
> 
> Enjoy :)

You’re not sure what to do with yourself, Carmilla and you had left the cafe earlier and gone to your own homes. Carmilla saying she needed to go shopping if you were going to be spending more time at her house and then get ready for the party. You finished getting dressed about 20 minutes ago and have been aimlessly walking through your apartment ever since. 

Your phone buzzes from across the room.

**Perry (4:35): _Hey Laura, Laf and I just finished work. Do you have the details for tonight?_**

You had completely forgotten that Perry asked you to message her.

**Laura (4:37): _I completely forgot, sorry Perry. Its at Kirsch’s place, above the post office on the main street. You need to go down the side street next door to get up. Starts at 8._**

**Perry (4:38): _Thank you dear. See you tonight._**

You consider maybe watching some TV, the party is still over 3 hours from starting. You take a seat on the couch, flicking through the menu on Netflix, but nothing is really catching your interest, all you really want is to be at Carmilla’s even if she’s just getting ready.

You pick your phone up, smiling to yourself at the image of the two of you on your bikes as your lock screen, and open your contact list. Carmilla is still listed as Ghost Carmilla, you should probably change that you think, opening up a new message.

  **Laura (4:47): _hows the shopping going? need any help?_ **

**Carm <3 (4:51): _just finished putting it away_**

**Carm <3 (4:51): _but if youre that bored you can come over anyway_**

**Laura (4:52): _ill be there soon :)_**

**Carm <3 (4:54): _front door is unlocked, let yourself in_**

 

** *** **

You’re not used to being in an elevator for this long, eight floors really is a long way up. You have the elevator to yourself so you check your reflection in the mirrored control panel, humming quietly to yourself. The doors open with a ding and you step out onto her floor and head down the hall.

You let yourself in quietly and poke your head around the corner, you want to surprise her. You don’t see anything but you hear her, she’s singing and it appears to be coming from bathroom. She must be still getting ready for the party.

You throw the door open and jump straight in the bathroom without looking , not that it would have mattered the room is filled with steam rushing past you out the door. A yelp comes from further in, your smile widening having successfully scared her.

It’s quickly wiped from your face as the steam dissipates, Carmilla is standing in the middle of room completely naked, hair falling wet around her shoulder. Your mouth hangs open, you can’t speak. The sight is mesmerizing and you take it in, not wanting to miss a single detail. From the redness of her skin from a hot shower, the beads of water sliding down from her shoulders between her breasts, and the way she begins smirking at you.

“You don’t have to barge into my bathroom if you wanna see me naked, cutie” she laughs. “You just need to ask.”

She walks towards you, accentuating the way her hips sway with every step, and reacesh up to close your mouth, “you’ll catch flies like that.”

Your mouth opens again, you want to say something, a witty remark, anything, but nothing comes out. You close it again, scrunching your face in frustration.

“That scrunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup,” and she leans in to kiss the creases from your forehead.

You lean into her, you hands falling against her bare stomach. She sighs at your touch and you take her lips with you own, your tongue quickly slipping between hers. You hum at the taste, and your hands slowly run up her stomach, over her ribs, palming her warm flesh and ghosting your thumbs over her nipples.

A tension builds low in your stomach and heat pools between your thighs.

She arches into your touch and your press harder into her, her nipples hardening. Your lips leave hers, moving to her neck. You bite at her pulse point she moans as you push her against the bench top, your hands leaving her breasts momentarily to grab her waist and lift her on top.

“Laura…” her voice is heavy with desire in your ears.

You fingers tingle, you want to touch her, want to taste her. You slide a hand from her waist, holding it just over above her mound. You can feel the heat coming off her, you heart picking up its pace.

“You are so beautiful,” is whispered into her ear as you let a single finger slide between her folds.

She falls back, her head leaning against the mirror and her legs spreading wider for you.

You circle her clit a few times, watching the way her chest stutters with her breathing, the way her mouth falls open before sinking your finger lower to tease her entrance.

“God Carm, you’re so wet already.”

She groans, “Laura… please… “

You finger dips inside her, slowly. Your mouth leaving hot kisses down her body as you lower yourself before her. Her legs swinging up and over your shoulders, pulling you closer to her.

“Please Laura… I need you.”

She’s glistening, your finger coasted in her, you press a kiss to the inside of each thigh and she trembles. Waiting for you.

Without warning, your mouth is on her and her hands knot in your hair pulling you ever closer. You breathe her in as your tongue rolls over her now swollen clit. A moan from above you, encouraging you actions. Your hands wrap around her thigh holding her steady as she tries thrusting forward.

You alternate hard and soft licks, your teeth dragging over her every so often. The hand in your hair tightens and the other she trails up her stomach, goose bumps rising in its wake, before pulling harshly at her own nipples.

You watch from between her thighs, your own arousal growing, her eyes closing when you dip inside her entrance, tasting her completely.

Moans of your name fill the bathroom and she’s begging you for more.

You replace your tongue with two fingers, thrusting quickly inside to avoid any loss of contact, your thumb dancing over her clit. You rise to your feet and once more attach yourself to her neck, sucking bruise down it lengths.

Her walls tighten around you with every thrust, she’s getting close, her hips bucking wildly against your soaked hand the hand you hand pinned her with now returning to her breasts.

“Come for me Carm,” you whisper crooking your fingers inside and pressing down firmly with your thumb. She grabs your shoulders, fingernails dinging in as she comes

She pulls you in for a bruise kiss, humming at the taste of herself on you.

Slowly you remove your fingers and her mouth pops open at the sensation. You offer them, glistening, to her and gladly takes them into her mouth, sucking off every last drop as you hum in delight.

Carmilla reaches down to undo your pants but you grab her hands, stopping her. She pulls back from you, confusion clear on her face.

You press a quick kiss to the palm of her hands “We’ll be late.” You explain, and she scoffs at you. You raise an eyebrow at her. “So you’ll just have to figure out a way to do it at the party.”

It a challenge, one that you really hope she takes. You’ll be leaving early if she doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Kirsch’s house isn’t too far from yours so you and Laura walk there, the sun has long since set now and you hold Laura close to you for warmth. Well, at least that’s what you tell her. She challenged you, and you really love a challenge although this one will be easy, you already know how you are going to win it. So you’re going to make Laura beg you for it, you’re going to tease her all night before you finish her.

You know how wet she will be, how aroused she is, she’s gets off on your taste and already she can’t keep from touching you. A hand slipping beneath the back of your shirt just to have your skin beneath her fingers. You slide your hand in her back pocket, squeezing her ass through it.

She jumps in surprise before nudging you with her shoulder, “hey, now of that or I’ll have to jump you right here on the street!”

A sly smile pulls at your lips and you spin her, pinning her against the building wall. “That s the plan.” She moans against you.

“Carm...”

“Mhmm,” you hum against her neck, kissing just below her jaw a hand sliding up under her shirt, cupping her over her bra.

Her hips thrust out to yours, “actually, let’s go home.” She whines in your ear.

You chuckle before pulling away from her entirely.

“Nope, we have a party to go to.” Your smug, you’re winning your own game already. She pouts but you ignore it continuing your walk up the street.

“If you’re lucky cutie, i may just take you on a rooftop under the stars before the night is out.”

She is back at your side in an instant, her hand fitting into yours.

 

** *** **

 

Will has his arm around you and is dragging you in the direction of what looks like a beer pong table before you’re even fully inside. This will totally destroy your plan to tease Laura, you have a reputation to uphold.

“They don’t believe me that you’re the best!” he yells over the music.

The music isn’t really that loud but you can smell the beer coming off of him. He’s fairly close to drunk at this point which explains the yelling. You glace over your shoulder to check on Laura who is similarly being drag in the opposite direction by one of the ginger twins.

“Don’t worry about your girlfriend, I’m sure she’ll be all over you one you’re the champion of beer pong!” He’s yelling again, pulling you closer and mussing up your hair.

“Dude, watch the hair!” you say pushing him off you, “and go get me a drink, I can’t play this game sober.”

His face cracks into a childish grin, “Knew you would play.” Heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

There are an awful lot of people in the apartment, most of them circled around the beer pong table.  There seems to be no real system to the game that you can tell, the loser getting booted of the table by a new challenger. You squeeze in beside Kirsch how stands next in line to challenge.

“Alright Kirsch, how do I become the champion?”

“Carmilla! You made it!” he pulls you into an unwelcome hug. “You just gotta be the winner of 10 games in a row, well 11 now that you’re playing. Theo is the closest. If he beats the guy he’s playing now he’ll be on 5.”

You watch them play, Theo has some good throws but you can see the alcohol starting to affect his aim. The rest of the challengers all look fairly intoxicated. You’re coming into this sober, you’re sure you can win the game no problem.

A beer is shoved in your hand as Will joins the challenge line.

 

* * *

 

 

You can still taste Carmilla on your lips and it’s driving you crazy. The need for release is almost unbearable and the alcohol is really not helping.

Lafontaine had pulled you into the kitchen the second you stepped through door, a new recipe for shots being fired your way. You had laughed at first, Laf’s creations were always fun, but this one was potent. You’re only a few shots in and you can feel the tingling in your fingertips. Or maybe that’s just your arousal.

There’s a loud cheering from the other side of the room, and soon a chant begins.

“CARMILLA!! CARMILLA!! CARMILLA!!”

You grab a beer from the fridge, “Come on guys, I think Carm is about to show all these guys up!”

The three of you squeeze in around the beer pong table, getting as close as you can.

She’s taken the flannel shirt she had been wearing off and now stands before the table in just her jeans and a tank top which has risen to reveal her midriff. Your mind blanks, and the tingling in your fingers gets stronger. She lines up a shot, the muscles in her arms rippling as she tosses the ball across the table and into her opponents last remaining cup.

A cheer runs through the gathered crowd. Shouts of “She only has one more challenger.” “damn, that was a good throw.” and “CARMILLA!” circle the table and she raises her arms in triumph. Your mouth goes dry as the movement reveals even more of her skin.

“Alright boys, who’s my next victim?” Will steps up the challenge her.

Kirsch sidles up behind you, wrapping his arms around you shoulders and Perry’s. “Gonna be a good game, these two are the best players.”

“Carm will win easily.” You say proudly.

“You’re just on her side because you’re her girlfriend. My man Will is totally gonna smash this out.”

You see Perry whip her head in your direction.

“She is not my girlfriend Kirsch,” you say, Perry now turning back to the game. “And you’re just as biased as I am, Will is your best friend!”

“Ha! You got me there Laura.” He squeezes you in a bit tighter before letting you go. “But you’re way wrong about the girlfriend thing, Carmilla is so into you she can’t even take her eyes off you.”

You turn towards her then, she’s arranging her cups on the table but Kirsch is right, she glances up at you repeatedly. Even going so far as to wink when she realises you’re watching her too.

Kirsch is gone when you turn back to look for him, pushing a path through the crowd to get closer to Will.

“He’s right you know Laura,” Laf says leaning forward to catch your eye. “And I’d say you’re just as bad as her.” They laugh to themselves before joining in on the chanting around you.

You take several long drinks of your beer. You really just need to be alone with her right now.

 

** *** **

 

The game is over quicker than you thought it would be, Carmilla wins by a landslide and is at your side after not so graciously rubbing the win in Wills face. The crowd disperses and Carmilla makes her way over to you while Perry and Lafontaine head back to the kitchen.

She puts an arm around your shoulder, nuzzling into your neck.

“I believe a champion deserves a kiss from her princess, if I’m not mistaken.” She says.

You laugh and press a kiss to her cheek, “Such a brave champion, fighting a group of boys with ping pong balls.”

“Hey! I could have died Laura!” she says dramatically, stumbling slightly as her free arm flies out the side to emphasise her point.

“Of course you could have, Carm,” you reassure her, leading her down the hall away from the noise of the party. “But I do believe there is another challenge you were supposed to do tonight.” Your fingers playing at the hem of her top. “I think you mentioned something about a roof top?”

She smiles devilishly at, and her pace down the hall quickens.

“The stairs are just down this way, no one else really knows about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

You lose Laura in the crowd. You could have sworn she had been standing by the beer pong table not 5 minutes ago when you left to get drinks.

“Perr, can you see Laura anywhere?” you ask.

She steps up onto her tip toes, leaning against your shoulder to steady herself. “No, I can’t see her anywhere. This place is full of rather tall guys though, so maybe we just can’t see her through them.”

“She just left down the hall with Carmilla,” a voice to your left says.

You turn your head, you don’t know who it is, but they are tall. Massively tall.

“Oh, thanks.” You look down at the two beers you have in your hands, holding one up to the stranger. “Want a beer?”

They accept, “Thanks,” and take a long pull from it. “I’m Danny by the way, I work at the florist with Carmilla.”

“Nice to meet you Danny,” Perry says brightly beside you, “I’m Perry and this is my partner Lafontaine, we own the cafe down the street. Are you new here darling, I haven’t seen you around much?”

“Umm, yeah. Just moved in to town a few weeks ago.” She rubs at the back of her neck. “So how do you guys know Carmilla and Laura.”

“Us and Laura go way back, right Perr?” You answer her, your hand falling into place on your wife’s shoulder. “Went to college together. We’re only just getting to know Carmilla, since her and Laura have been so close lately.”

Danny looks slightly surprised by your words, “So they haven’t known each other long then? Are they together?”

You almost think there is desperation in the way Danny asks and you notice she’s unsteady on her feet, the alcohol clearly affecting her.

“Oh, Laura has been going to that shop for months now. But it’s just the past few weeks that they have been really hanging out.” Perry says before taking a small sip of her beer. “They seem really happy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Laura this happy.”

Perry looks to you for confirmation, you shrug your shoulders slightly, gauging Danny’s reaction. She seems a little upset at Perry’s words. You think maybe she has a crush on Laura or Carmilla. You’re not sure. Either way she’s not happy that they are close.

You hear a disappointed shout from the kitchen, someone must have noticed that all the beer is now gone, you having taken the last few bottles. Will should have bought more, you think, beer pong ends up wasting so much beer.

There’s a loud crash and all three of your turn towards the kitchen. Two guys you’ve never met coming stumbling out.

“Dude I totally have more beer at my place. EVERYONE WE’RE MOVING THE PARTY!”

A roar of approval sounds from most of the room and suddenly half the party is out the door following them.

You turn back to Danny, “Looks like the party is over.” You check your watch, it’s well past midnight and you and Perry need to be up early for the cafe. “It was nice meeting you Danny, come by the cafe anytime and have a coffee on the house.”

“I will, Thanks.”

You turn, taking Perry’s hand in yours leading her to the door.

“You better text Laura, don’t want her getting stuck in this apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

You can’t focus on the star above you, not when Carmilla has her face buried between your legs and is doing this thing that makes you toes curls. You don’t even know what she is doing exactly, her tongue exploring you will her hands twist your nipples beneath your shirt, it’s all too much and not enough at the same time.

You’re trying so hard to hold off on your climax, wanting to have her touching you like this for as long as possible but you are so sensitive and your need for release started the second you tasted her in the bathroom all those hours ago.

Your hands tangle in her hair, pulling her that much closer. You won’t be able to hold off much longer, you can feel your walls tightening.

“Carm... please... I’m going to come.” You whisper into the night sky.

One of her hands trails down your body and her mouth leaves you. You whine at the loss of contact but it’s quickly taken over but a moan as she thrusts her fingers into you.

It’s exactly what you need and you pull her lips to yours, your hips bucking against her trying to speed up her movements. The taste of yourself on her tongue almost spilling you over the edge.

Your breathing so hard, your heart beat so loud in your ears that you almost don’t catch her next words.

“Fuck Laura, you feel so good.” She pumps faster inside.

“Carm.....”

Her breathing is just as hard as yours. She twists her fingers inside you and you’re gone, bitting down on her shoulder to stifle the scream in your throat.

She doesn’t stop though, her thumb now rubbing harshly against you clit bringing you straight back to the edge.

She nibbles at your ear and you arch your back into her, nipples rubbing against her shirt.

Another twist of your fingers and you actually scream her name into the stars this time.

She slows down her movements, helping you come down, her lips on you. Everywhere. On your lips, your cheeks, your neck.

She pulls out of you completely, popping her fingers into her mouth with a moan.

You shiver slightly, the cold hitting your body all at once.

She steps back, grabbing your clothes for you “come on, gotta keep you warm.” She helps you back into your pants.

You grab your phone off the floor beside your feet, the little light on the top flashing.

**Perry (1:16): _Laf and I are heading off now, most of the party is too. See you in the morning for breakfast?”_**

Carmilla reads the text over your shoulder, “Do they do pancakes at the cafe? I refuse to get out of bed unless there are pancakes.”

You laugh and stand, “best pancakes ever!” you tell her leaning heavily on her shoulder. Your legs are like jelly and you don’t know if you’ll be able to walk all the way back to hers.

Carmilla takes your hand off her before kneeling down in front of you.

“Hop on, I’ll carry you home.”

It takes you 4 times as long to get back to Carmilla’s as it did to get to Kirsch’s in the first place.

 

** *** **

 

You didn’t bring any clothes with your when you came over this afternoon, which in hindsight you know you should have, so again you raid Carmilla’s wardrobe finding a soft black shirt and slipping it over your head.

The room is warm and you’re still mostly worn out from your rooftop adventures. You hope straight into bed, pulling the blankets high around your chin while Carmilla gets changed.

She slides into bed behind you, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you closer.

“Carm?” you turn in her arms to face her, not that you can see anything in the darkness.

“Yeah?”

“I really like you.” You whisper.

She pulls you tighter to her, “I really like you too.” She mumbles into the top of your head.

You smile, you feel butterflies in your stomach and warmth spreading through your body.

Silence falls over the bedroom, and you’re quickly falling asleep.

“Carm?” you whisper once more, before sleep fully takes over.

She hums her acknowledgement.

“Are we... together?” you ask shyly.

She’s quiet for a moment. “If you want to be.”

“I do.”

She presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“Good, now get some sleep Laura.”

The warmth spreads further through, a buzz of electricity running though your veins. You wiggle excitedly in her arms.

You hear a chuckle from above you. “You are such a dork.”

“But know I’m your dork.”


	12. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wakes up in not the best shape
> 
> ~because why not have a chapter about getting your period for a show run by UbyKotex~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Another small chapter for tonight.
> 
> I probably won't post a chapter tomorrow. It'll be Friday and there is this really cool gin bar that will be calling my name once I finish work! But I promise I'll be back to daily posting on Saturday. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :)

You wake up alone which is not altogether unsurprising, Laura is definitely more of a morning person, but you had hoped that because it was a Sunday she might actually attempt to stay in bed a bit longer. Usually though she isn’t gone for too long, just up to make herself a hot chocolate and grabbing a book or your laptop before hoping back into bed beside you. Today her side of the bed cool, no residual warmth from her body.

You sit up, straining your ears from any sound coming from the apartment but there is nothing to hear. The kettle is quiet and you can’t hear the TV. Confused and a little worried you get out of bed and quietly walk out of the room. She’s not in the kitchen, and she’s not in the living room. Her bike is still by the front door so she hasn’t left.

You head towards the bathroom door, pressing your ear to the door. You think you hear her. Knocking lightly on the door you slowly open it, popping your head around to see inside.

"Laura? Are you ok?" you ask.

She’s in the bath tub, steam rising around her face from the hot water. Her knees are pulled up to her chest, her head resting on top facing you.

Her bottom lip trembles slight, "No" and her voice is so quiet you almost don’t catch it.

You’re at her side in an instant, kneeling down beside the bath, a hand massaging her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"It’s so silly," she starts, leaning closer to you allowing you to reach across to her other shoulder. "Just cramps, they’re so bad this morning and you wanted to go get pancakes so I thought maybe a hot bath would help, but it just hurts so much and now I don’t want get out."

You rest your free arm against the side of the bath and your head in your hand to look up at her. She looks so small like this, "we don’t have to get pancakes, Laura. We can just spend the day here, I do know how to cook pancakes and I’ll make you hot chocolate."

She smiles at you, a soft laugh "you can actually cook?"

You stop massaging her, pulling your hand back to poke her gently on the nose “Hey be nice - I am actually a good cook and anymore jokes like that there will be no pancakes for you!"

Her smile just grows larger and she leans in, her soft, warm lips meeting your own briefly

"Alright, I’m going to get started on breakfast you stay in here as long as you want." you make your way to do the bathroom door, hovering just before you leave with your hand on the doorknob. "I'll leave the door open if you need anything and there are pads and tampons in the cupboard under the sink."

"Thanks Carm," she whispers leaning back in the bath.

 

** *** **

 

You actually are a really good cook when you want to be, you just hate having to cook for one person so you tend to avoid cooking anything most of the time. You’re raiding your pantry, searching for the flour and the sugar, you have the eggs and the milk already on the counter waiting to be turned into delicious pancakes.

Pancakes have always been your comfort food; you'd happily eat them for every meal if you could. Pancakes with blueberries for breakfast, crepes (close enough to pancakes in your opinion) for lunch and skip dinner to get into pancakes with ice-cream for dessert.

The pan is hot with the first batch of pancakes cooking when Laura ventures out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around your middle from behind.

“Maybe you actually are a good cook, those smell delicious!" she says. Her chin resting on your shoulder

Your hand rests above hers on your stomach and you turn your head, nipping at her cheek. “I told you, now go sit down and I’ll make you a drink.”

She kisses your shoulder “You’re the best Carm.”

The warmth of her body leaves as she makes her way around the kitchen counter to sit at the bench. The kettle is still hot having turned it in once you left the bathroom. You make up two mugs, one loaded with sugar and one without. You hand Laura the one loaded with sugar.

“Need any help?” she asks carefully blowing on her drink to cool it down.

“Nah, you just take it easy.” You take a sip of your own drink. “What do you like with your pancakes?”

“Just maple syrup please,”

You fall into a rhythm, flipping pancakes while Laura tells you about her latest article at work. It all feels rather domestic and you find yourself really liking the feeling. You haven’t ever felt this kind of comfort with some else before, and you know its quick, you only became ‘official’ several hours ago, but it feels almost natural.

Your stack of pancakes looks incredible, even if you do say so yourself, and you push the full plate towards Laura before you move around the counter to sit beside her. She already has two pancakes on her plate and is pouring syrup over the top before you even have a chance to get comfortable.

She stabs wildly at her stack with a fork in one hand, her other clutching low on her stomach rubbing small circles. She is making no headway at getting her pancakes to cooperate with just one hand. You lean across her to cut the pancake sack into smaller pieces for her and then your own. You let one hand gravitate to her lower back, rubbing circles in her exposed skin there.

“How bad are the cramps now?” you ask her.

“Pretty bad, but the pancakes are helping,” she takes another bite, “and they are really good Carm. I’ll never have to have breakfast at the café again. You can just cook for me every weekend. “

You let out a bark of laughter, “so you’re inviting yourself over every weekend then?”

 “If you’ll cook for me, then yes!”

You just nod, reaching over for more pancakes, covering them in syrup and cutting them up. You push your plate closer to her. “So I only have to cut pancakes on one plate.” You answer her puzzled face.

She gets through two pancakes before she pushes the plate away from her, leaning over the counter her face screwed up in pain. You feel helpless, there is really nothing you can do, she just has to ride them out.

You lead her over to the couch, laying her on her back and elevating her legs before you run back into the bathroom to grab a heat pack. You only rarely get cramps when you’re on your period but from the few times you have you know that a heat pack helps.

Her eyes are closed tight when you return, lifting her legs to slide in under them.

You hold up the heat pack, “Do you want it on your lower back or stomach?”

She just lifts her hands away from her stomach so you take that as her answer, placing it where her hands had just been.

You reach over for the remote, careful not to disturb her position too much.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

 

* * *

 

 

You’re still lying on the couch, the heat pack pressed firmly between the conch and your lower back and Carmilla is massaging your calves. You’re three movies in to a movie marathon and you can’t really remember what you have watched already. Her fingers’ brushing over your skin like they are is so soothing you are struggling to keep awake. Or maybe struggling to fall asleep is the better phrase.

Every time you think you get close to fall asleep your cramps kick in again and you grunt in pain. Carmilla can barely keep her eyes open but is fighting sleep to help you.

“Carm, can we watch movies in bed?” you ask as the credits begin to roll on the movie.

She stops massaging your calves , carefully lifting them off her lap. “What do you want to watch?”

“Anything, I just want to lay down with you.”

She smiles, that little shy smile that you find yourself falling in love with. The one she saves for you and only you. She helps you up, grabbing her laptop off the table as she leads you into the bedroom. She tries to hide a yawn but she doesn’t do a very good job.

You lay down in the middle of the bed and she arranges the laptop on the beside side table for you to see, clicking through her Netflix menu. She knows you really want to fall asleep, just to get passed the pain of cramps already, and you can tell she will be asleep not long into the movie now that she will be in bed.

She queues the first Harry Potter movie to play and hops into bed behind, wrapping her arm loosely over your side and pressing into your back.

“You can sleep now Laura,” she whispers pressing light kisses into your shoulder, her hand snaking under your shirt to rub circles into your skin.

You feel alive under her touch, you can ignore the pain briefly and focus just on her.

Carmilla doesn’t even make it to the sorting ceremony before you feel her body relax completely around you and her breathing evens out. You haven’t been able to pay attention to this movie either so you carefully roll onto you other side trying not to wake her and nuzzle further into her embrace.

Her warmth and her smell wafting over you, lulling you into drowsiness. You close your eyes, breathing her in and let sleep take over, hoping above all else that when you wake the pain will be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> I will be starting a One-Shot Saturday as well as continuing regular updates on this story.  
> Posting up different story's or ideas about these two (at least to start with) every Saturday. Going to be trying out some different styles and types of writing. If there is anything you want to see pop up in a One-Shot Saturday just leave a comment here or send me an ask on Tumblr. 
> 
> I have my idea for this Saturday already but next week hopefully I might have a prompt :)


	13. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunity can be a double edge sword sometimes.   
> This could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> Firstly the Gin Bar was great last night and I definitely needed it after the week at work I had.   
> But now its back to regular posting, enjoy the new chapter :)

_You can’t breathe in the best kind of way; Carmilla has her head buried deep between your thighs. Your body is on fire with her. She surrounds you. She consumes you._

_Her tongue circles you clit agonisingly slow and then suddenly is being thrust into you. the contrat of these movements sending you spiralling towards and end._

_She licks, she sucks, she bite._

_She takes all of you and you give it all to her._

 

* * *

 

You’re blinking into some sense of wakefulness. Red rays of a sunset streaming in through the open window, your laptop screen flickering on the Netflix menu. You both must have fallen asleep during the movie. You’re still held somewhere just outside of sleepiness and you slowly take in your surroundings trying to figure out what woke you.

It only takes a second, its Laura.

She’s still asleep facing you but she won’t stop moving, squirming beneath the blankets.

You sit up causing the blanket to move further down the bed, concern masking your face, but she doesn’t look in pain so it mustn’t be from cramps. In fact, you think she looks so far from pain, pleasure creasing her forehead. Her mouth falls open, a quiet moan escaping her. She’s dreaming.

You lie back down, there is nothing to worry about, it’s just a dream even if you wish you maybe could see what she was seeing.

Your name falls from her lips, a quiet whimper, a begging for more. You turn to your side to watch her.

You think you know what she is dreaming about now and reach across the expanse between the two of you, lightly placing your hand on her hip. She responds immediately, moving closer to your touch, closer to you.

“Carmmm....” her voice fills the space between you, and she is moving once more in her sleep, falling onto her back making your hand glide over her skin to her stomach, watching in wonder as goosebumps erupt over her skin.

You’re licking your lips, she is clearly thinking about you, and you really want to her to wake up. You really want to be there in real life and not just in her dreams. You could wake her up slowly, move her dreams into reality, a smooth transition.

You continue the movements of your hand on her stomach, brushing lightly over her skin moving higher and pushing her shirt up as you go. She’s arching her back of the bed, her hips slowly thrusting forward searching for some kid of friction.

The hand you’re lying on itches to touch her, your fingers flexing of their own accord, and ache begins low in your stomach.

“mmm.... pleassseeee...” her head falls to the side, towards you and her hips rise up again, a rhythm being created.

Your fingers draw circles just below the swell of her breast. Her shirt barely covering them.

Your mouth is dry, you need to feel more of her, you need her to wake up now.

Carefully you swing a leg over her body, hovering above her and you pull her shirt up that last bit to finally expose her breasts to you. Her nipples are hard, and you palm her breasts rubbing you thumbs back and forth across them.

* * *

 

 

You’re on fire because of her. Her touch sets you alight and you never want her to stop touching you.

Her mouth leaves you to be replaced by a hand. One thrusting deep inside you following the rhythm your thrusting had created. The other hand pushes into your hips, holding you down so she can control the speed now. Her teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder.

You need more though, you need to feel her everywhere.

And just like you had wished it into existence her hands are at your breasts, thumbs rolling over your nipples. You’re arching your back into her, she tugs at your nipples, pulls them harshly in time with her thrusting

Wait. Her hands are on your breasts, but they are also thrusting inside you and holding you down.

You concentrate, focusing through the pleasure, trying to figure out what is real.

You must be dreaming.

But the pulling on your nipple feels too real. The heat pooling between your legs can’t be just a dream.

Her mouth attaches to you nipple, nibbling on the sensitive skin and you’re moaning beneath her.

Your eye shuttering closed. Or are they shuttering open.

You’re hit with something, something real and your breathing actually stops this time.

Carmilla’s hovering above you, sucking lightly on your nipples.

Your hands reach for, pulling her up and to your lips.

She kisses you, slow and deep.

“Enjoying your dream cutie?” she whispers against your lips.

You trail you hands down her side, and she shivers at your touch, you grab hold of her ass squeezing tightly. “Definitely prefer the real thing.”

Her lips kiss a path from your lips, across your jaw and down your neck.

“Care to tell me about your dream?”

Your quiet and she sits back, a soft moan escaping her lips as the movement forces her thrust down against your hips.

“Umm... you were just... you know... doing your thing...”

She laughs at you.

“Come on Laura, details please.”

You blush slightly, you fingers drawing circles on the inside of her leg, shaking you head.

“Was I touching you here?” she asks you, her hands now on your stomach.

You nod your head.

“Was I touching you here?” Her hands on your breasts.

“Was I touching you here?” She leans forward, her lips on your neck

“Was I touching you here?” A hand slips between your bodies, pressing against your over your pants.

“Yes,” you finally answer her, arching up into her.

“Do you want me to touch you Laura?”

“Yes.... no....”

She presses a quick kiss to your lips before sliding off you, pulling you up with her and towards the bathroom.

She turns the shower on before turning back to you “Have a shower with me, I know you’re worried because of your period but it will be fine.”

You nod slowly, her hands are on you. Pulling the hem of your shirt up and you lift your arms above your head to help her take it off. She has that soft smile on again, it comforts you. She takes her own shirt off. Your breath still catches every time you see her bare skin. She really is so beautiful.

She leans down, removing her pants and you do the same as she steps into the warm spray of the shower.

Your body tingles with nerves, fingers twitching by your side, before stepping into the shower behind her.

* * *

 

It’s your day off, it still freaks you out a little that you have so much free time on your hands now that you only work weekends. It’s starting to get to you how lonely you are, a new town, still trying to make friends. But you had no other choice, you had to leave.

“Here you go, dear,” you look up to find Perry setting your breakfast on the table in front of you. “One big breakfast and a cappuccino.”

Perry and Lafontaine have been so good to you since you met them at Kirsch’s party. They really have welcomed you into their lives.

“Thanks Perry,” she smiles at you. “It looks amazing, as always.”

“Not a problem,” she glances back over at the counter, the morning rush line for coffee is getting long. “Well, I better get to helping these customer. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?”

You return her smile, “definitely, see you tonight!”

Perry runs through the cafe, all big grins for the customers. You enjoy just people watching, all these new faces to learn and maybe get to know.

You’re taking a sip of your drink when you notice them, they come careening around the corner on their bikes. They look happy and you really wish you had something like that. You wish you had a best friend here. You had hoped that you would get along really well with the girl you were going to work with when you first moved in to town but she seems so preoccupied with Laura.

You know it’s just jealousy and loneliness but you hate Carmilla because she has Laura. Just your luck that the only girl so far to come through the store that was even close to your age was already in love with the only other florist.

They lock their bikes up together, it’s sickening how cute they are. They can’t keep away from each other, like they constantly need to be touching each other to know they are real.

They share a small kiss and your stomach sinks. You feel so alone in that moment.

They join the queue of people waiting to order coffee, they look so happy.

They don’t notice you, but you think they wouldn’t notice anything around them when their together.

You focus instead on your food. This is your day off after all, you shouldn’t focus on something that makes you feel so bad.

* * *

 

 

Your phone buzzes on the table near your computer, Carmilla’s name flashing on the screen and a smile spreads over your face.

**Carm <3 [13:44]: _My place or yours tonight?_**

**Laura [13:45]: Mine – _wanna order in? Or I can cook for you?_**

**Carm <3 [13:47]: _well I did cook you pancakes so..._ **

**Laura [13:48]: _alrighty, cooking it is :)_**

You set your phone done, you have a lot of work to do today, there are several deadlines coming up that you want to get finished early. You always have your work ready early, but you still panic about the deadlines.

“Laura,” you swivel in you chair, you boss has his head sticking out of his office door. “Can you come in here please?”

“Sure thing.” You turn back to your computer, saving all your open documents before heading to his office, butterflies erupting in your stomach.

You pause awkwardly once you get in the office and it’s not that you haven’t been in his office before. In fact you’ve been in here quite a bit recently for some of the work you’ve done. But you could kind of see those times coming, you had been getting some great exposure recently but this time you can’t see why he would want to talk to you.

“Is something wrong sir?”

He gesture towards the chairs in front of his desk. “Take a seat Laura.”

He doesn’t explain any further, just waits for you to seat yourself. You swear the butterflies are waging a war inside of you.

“Nothing bad, quite the opposite actually,” he begins once you’re comfortably seated and the butterflies seem to come a bit. “You’ve been doing some really amazing work lately and getting a lot of interest from other publishers because of your work which is great. I actually wanted to let you know that an opportunity has come up for you, you would need to go out of town for about six months but it would be a great experience for you.”

You have no idea what to do with your body right now. The butterflies are at war again, there is so much happening in your body right now that you sit perfectly still not knowing which impulse to follow.

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” You are able to finally move, nodding your head at him.

“It would be all expense paid, flights, accommodation. Everything.” He grabs a folder from his drawer passing it to you. You take it, you name is carefully printed along the outside cover. “It’s all explained in there, any question you could ever ask... well, its you so maybe not. But there are some contact details for the firm that you would be working with if there are some answers you can’t find in the folder.”

You nod your head again.

“They do need to know by the end of the day on Friday if you want to accept the opportunity. Take some time, think about it.”

You nod again, standing to leave. “Ugh, thanks sir.”

“Don’t thank me Laura, this is all because of your work.”

You leave his office, hands shaking slightly as you put the folder in your bag. You can’t look at it right now, you’re in shock.

You’re phone blinks with a notification.

**Carm <3 [14:02]: _today is going so slow_**

**Carm <3 [14:13]: _its really quiet here and you must be busy_**

**Carm <3 [14:15]: _and you didn’t buy your Monday flowers today so ill bring some home with me_**

You smile to yourself, she really is amazing. You open your documents back up but can’t focus on your work. The nervous energy still flooding your body you can’t stay put, foot tapping against the floor.

You need to get out of the office.

**Laura [14:26]: _not that busy I’m leaving work now – see you soon_**

* * *

 

“Didn’t feel like spending the whole day away from me?” you joke when Laura walks in the door.

“Even if that were true I wouldn’t tell you, your ego is big enough without me telling you how amazing you are!” she takes a seat behind the counter and you follow her.

“So I’m amazing am I?” you press a kiss to her forehead.

“See, so full of yourself,” she laughs.

You nudge her slightly with your hip. “Hope your comfy there, I still have a lot of work to do before I can leave.” You tell her, heading back into the middle of the floor where you were just arranging flowers.

You glance over your shoulder, and she’s pulling a folder out of her bag.

“That’s alright, I have some research I can do.”

You spend the next few hours cutting flowers, wrapping flowers, occasionally kissing her.

She seems upset, and you can’t work out why.

You take the bouquet you just wrapped over to the counter, to her. It’s almost 4pm so you will be able to leave soon. You place the flowers in front of her.

“All finished for the day,” you say brightly, leaning across the table from her.

She quickly closes the folder in front of her then looks up to you, the smile she wears doesn’t really reach her eyes.

“You ok Laura?”

She nods her head. “Yeah, just tired I guess.”

You don’t really believe her but don’t press her further. You grab your things and check the register is locked before leading her out of the store.

___

You have no motivation to cook anything, your head is so full of the words in that folder, but you did say you would cook for her.

_New York. 6-9 months assignment. Investigative journalism. Murder trial._

You still haven’t told Carmilla about it, you know she knows something is wrong but how do you tell her. You only just became official and now you will have to leave. 6 months can be such a long time apart and you will be alone, in a strange new city.

You decide spaghetti will be easy to cook, it doesn’t involve too much brain power so set about gathering your ingredients while Carmilla takes a shower.

You have the pasta boiling and meatballs frying on the stove when you feel her hands on your waist, her head resting on your shoulder.

“Smells great, need any help?”

“Yeah, if you want to set the table that would be great. And maybe open a bottle of wine, i could really use a drink right now.”

Her hands leave you and she returns with a glass of red for you. “Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind? I know something is wrong.”

“After dinner.” You say, taking the pasta off the stove.

You hear Carmilla leave the kitchen, you glance over your shoulder, she is sitting at the table. Her fingers fiddling with the place mat in front of her, a sure sign she is worried.

You sigh, and she looks up at you, worry clear on her face. You turn the stove off and grab the folder out of your bag.

“My boss gave me this today. A new assignment, it’s a pretty big deal actually and they asked for me to do it specifically.” You say handing her the file.

“That’s amazing Laura, what’s so bad about that.” She flips the front cover open, eyes scanning the documents quickly.

You don’t say anything.

“Oh.” That’s it. She doesn’t say anything else.

You nod your head when she finally looks up at you, searching your face. She stands, wrapping you in a tight hug, her hand rubbing up and down your spine to calm you. You can feel tears in your eyes.

“You have to take it Laura. It’s what you want, this is your dream.” She says softly.

“I know but 6 months is a long time, and I’d have to leave next week.”

She doesn’t say anything to that, just slowly rocks you where you stand.

* * *

 

Laura is asleep next you, cradled into your side, but you just can’t seem to shut off your brain.

New York is so far away, it will be good for Laura. She deserves it, but New York is so big and so much happens there.

Laura could fall in love with the city and not come back. She could meet someone better than you. She could get mugged or something. And you would be stuck here in this small town, nothing changing, just a gap where Laura used to be.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, keep your eyes posted for my new One-Shot Saturday.   
> It will be coming out much later today - I have an engagement party to go to this afternoon but will hopefully get it up after that :)


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura accepts the offer to work in New York and plans a little surprise for Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> A short chapter today - I got side-tracked with some Hercules-Hollstein feels thanks to NerdLife23.  
> But I have finally decided where this story is headed so longer chapters to come. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and if you haven't checked out the first One Shot Saturday I suggest you go do that.  
> hint: its just *smut*

_Dear Mr. Corvae et al._

_Thank you for the generous offer to work with your company in New York to which I am gladly accepting._

_I am able to depart next Friday, as requested in your file, but would like to enquire if I am able to have two tickets into New York with the second departing a week after arrival._

_Thank you again for this amazing opportunity and I look forward to working with you._

_Regards,_

_Laura_ _Hollis._

* * *

 

_Hi Laura,_

_Thank you for accepting our offer, we regret to inform you that we will be unable to provide the second ticket you requested._

_However, your accommodation for the duration of your stay can allow for guests to stay with you should they come into the city for short stays._

_Please find attached your itinerary and flight details. We look forward to your arrival._

_Regards,_

_Hannah Corvae_

* * *

 

Your heart sinks, you had hoped so desperately that they would allow you to bring Carmilla with you for a short period, well, at least to help you settle in. she'd been unusually quiet this morning and you knew she was thinking about you leaving. She would never tell you she was worried, but you can tell she is. They did say she could visit which was something. You open the attachments taking a quick glance at the itinerary, your flight leaves next Friday morning and you arrive in New York later that night.

You want her there with you, New York is such a big place and is so different to here. You want that little bit of familiarity, that little bit of home to take with you. You open up a new tab in your browser and check your bank balance.

You had been saving up to buy a bigger apartment so you have some savings you could dip into. You flick back over to your new itinerary, getting the flight number, before calling the airline.

* * *

 

You’re so caught up in the current arrangements you're making you don’t notice the door chime, it’s not until someone is wrapping their arms around you that you realise you are not alone in the shop.

"I have some good news and some better news," Laura says from behind you.

"Alright, hit me with it cupcake," you turn in her arms so that you face her.

"Well good news I accepted the job, I will be flying out next Friday and the accommodation is big enough for two."

"Uhuh, so that’s the good news, what’s the better news"

"I asked the company if I could bring somebody with me for the first week to help settle in and they just sent through two plane tickets." She smiles so brightly at you. "I hope you can get a week off work!"

You can’t believe her words, you body fills with excitement, you grab her around the waist lifting and spinning her around the store.

"Are you serious Laura? A week in New York, she will be amazing!"

She laughs along with you, kissing you as you spin together.

* * *

 

You’re at Carmilla’s apartment tonight, you’re sitting at the counter while she prepares dinner for he two you. She has her old record player on in the background, her hips swaying slightly to the music as she tells you about the museums she plans on visiting in New York. She seems so excited to be going with you and you feel guilty for lying to her, but when she looks up at you with the smile you honestly don’t care.

You think you might be in love with her.

It still feels too soon to be thinking like that yet but you do know that you needed her to go with you. 6 months is going to be a long time away from everything that you know. You needed her to help ground you, and because you would miss her the second you got on that plane.

Carmilla closes the oven door and leans across the counter to you, “What’s on your mind Laura?”

“Just thinking about New York and everything you want to do. You know I will have to work during the days so you will be going to the museums by yourself, right?”

“I know, but we are arriving on a Friday night, I figured they would be giving you the weekend of to get used to the city so we could do some stuff together then.”

She’s smiling again, its infectious. You lean over the counter as well pressing your lips against hers in a soft kiss. You can feel her smiling in the kiss her teeth knock awkwardly against yours as you both fumble between smiling and kissing.

Yeah, that feeling is pretty damn close to love.

“So,” she says turning back to the oven, “I was thinking we watch _When Harry met Sally_ tonight. It’s set in New York and it’s a love story so you will enjoy it.”

She places plates and cutlery in front of you, silently asking you take them to the table, “Sounds like a plan Carm,” you respond taking the items to the table.


	15. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is all packed but Carmilla may need a little help with some final items before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I've had to cut this chapter in half because it's late and I want to go to sleep.   
> So here is all the smut from chapter 15, and tomorrow they will fly out to New York. 
> 
> I have the day off work tomorrow as well, so be prepared, it will actually be a long chapter.

You are so glad you took today off, you and Carmilla fly out tomorrow morning and you would be an absolute mess at work. Your home, alone, and this is the 9th lap you’ve done of the house. You’ve checked all the windows are locked. You’ve emptied the fridge, the bathroom has been cleaned top to bottom no less than three times this morning. And its only 11am.

You’ve packed and re-packed your bags at least half a dozen times. But you still feel like you’ve forgotten something though you have no idea what it could be.

Carmilla will be here any minute to pick you and your stuff up. It had seemed smarter to stay at Carmilla’s before flying out and to be honest her bed feels just as much like home as yours does these days. You check once more that the key you had made yesterday is on the counter next to your phone.

It is.

A knock at the doors causes you to jump off your chair, racing to the door. It’s Carmilla, of course, and you fling yourself at her before she even has a chance to enter.

“Coming on a bit strong there, cupcake.” She laughs, shuffling you back in your apartment without leaving your embrace.

“Sorry, I‘m just freaking out a little bit right now.”

She takes a look around your apartment, “How long have you been up Laura? This place is immaculate.” She turns to face you, taking in the blush you feel on your cheeks. “Too early I assume.”

You step forward, grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen taking the key off the counter.

“Umm, so I had this cut for you. So you can check in on the place from time to time while I’m away.” Your fingers clutch at the hem of your shirt, shuffling your feet, “Or, you know, if you wanted to stay a couple of nights or whatever. That’s cool too.”

Her fingers are under your chin, lifting your face so that you are looking at her. She takes the key from your hand.

“So I have your permission to come in and steal your pillows whenever I want…” she raises an eyebrow at you, a smirk on her lips. “Raid your drawers; wear all your favourite clothes as pyjamas.”

You laugh, your hand rubbing at the back of your neck. “Ah, I guess that’s what I’m saying.”

She presses a quick kiss to your lips, you barely enough to register it before she’s turning to grab your bags. “Sure you got everything? Because I have barely started packing and need your help.”

“Yep, checked it twice!” you say brightly following her.

She turns, throwing you a glance over her shoulder. “Okay, maybe a bit more than twice.”

She laughs, grabbing a bag and making her way to the door.

You take one last look at your apartment before following her out.

** *** **

When she had said she needed help packing you thought she would have barely touched her things and would make you do everything but you were entirely wrong. Her suitcase lies open on her bed, full, she couldn’t possibly fit anything else in there.

You head straight over to the case, riffling through the first few layers of clothing.

“Jeez, Carm! How much stuff are you taking, you’re only going for a week. You couldn’t even fit anything else in here, what kind of help do you need packing?” you call out to her.

She’s behind you in an instant, hands falling to your waist as you continue rummaging through her stuff.

“Well, I haven’t packed any of my underwear yet,” you gulp, know exactly what she is thinking, “and I thought maybe you could help me decide.”

You nod your head as she steers you around to the other end of the bed facing her wardrobe, mentally preparing yourself for the onslaught she is about to begin. She moves in front of the wardrobe throwing the doors wide open, slowly bending over in front of you to open her bottom drawer and your fingers twitch by your side.

She’s upright again, her fingers indicating that you should turn your head for a moment. You focus on her suitcase again, a small purple bag you hadn’t noticed earlier catching your eye. You reach out for it, able to bring it to your side before she coughs slightly indicating that you can turn back to her.

She stands before you in a pair of deep red lace underwear that barely cover her at all and a matching bra. Your mouth drops, the bag forgotten in your hand as they both latch onto your knees to prevent yourself from reaching out for you.

“I have this new set here…” she says, running her hands along the lace of the bra, your eyes following their every move. You nod your head in approval, her smirk returning and she indicates your turn your head away again.

You bite your lip, knowing she is naked just outside of your field of vision, your legs squeezing together as a throbbing begins. You need a distraction, your eyes fall back on the purple bag, this time taking it into your lap and undoing the string knot at the top.

Her fingers are once again lifting your chin and your eyes slowly drag up her body which now is a black silk number. Your mouth goes dry.

“And I have this set here...” She steps closer. Her knees spreading your own as she fits herself between your legs her arms reaching up behind her back undoing the clasp.

“Or I was thinking of not packing any at all…” she drops he garment entirely a moan escaping you and your hands clench tightly at the purple bag which you drop almost immediately as it begin vibrating.

The shocked look on your face must be quite something as Carmilla throws her head back with a laugh.

“I was thinking maybe we could try something a little different, too, while we were away…” she leans down, picking the bag off the bed were you dropped it before pushing you back against and straddling you.

You give up on not touching her, your hands flying to her thighs, running quickly up to her stomach and pressing gently at her exposed breasts. She hums in delight at your touch a noticeable thrusting motion in her hips beginning.

She finishes undoing the bag, it still vibrates in her touch, and places the now open bag between your breasts and you groan at the sensation, licking your lips.

Her hands falls inside, grasping around an unseen object and if your mouth weren’t already hanging open it would do so now as she pulls out a purple strap on and a smaller red vibrator.

She removes the now empty bag from your chest and presses the vibrator to your nipple over your shirt. You feel the vibrations all the way to your stomach, a tingling sensation beginning from the tip of your breast and spreading over your body, a moan rushing out.

She smirks, her eyes dark, leaning forward to claim your lips harshly, her tonguing pressing against them desperately seeking entrance, another moan as she slides her tongue over yours.

But she doesn’t stay there long, her lips attaching to your neck, that spot that makes you weak. She’s sucking and biting, soothing over the sting with long strokes of her tongue.

“What do you want Laura?” She purrs into your ear.

A strangled noise is all you make, unable to vocalize the need you feel.

“Words Laura, I need you to use your words.”

She moves the vibrator to your other nipple and grinds down hard with her hips, groaning at the feel of her.

You need to focus, what do you want?

Your hands are on her waist, and you push her harder against you.

“I…” you’re breathing is labored already, “want you to…”

She’s back on your pulse point and you forget what you had wanted to say, she laughs and the vibrations of her voice on your neck sends a shiver down your spine

She pulls back, removing her lips from your skin and the vibrator from your breast.

“What do you want me to do?” she asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Fuck me!” you cry out. “I want you to fuck me.”

She almost growls at that, sliding off your body and pushing you further to the middle of you bed. She undoes the zipper of your pants and helps you pull them off before she stands and quickly pulls the suitcase off the bed.

Your eyes follow her, her chest is heaving and you can see that she is soaking through the silk underwear she has on pulling another groan from your throat at the sight.

She circles back in front you of, slowly pulling her underwear off and tossing them across the room. You push up onto your elbows to watch as she steps into the straps. The throbbing between your legs increasing as she tightens the straps around her hips and slowly crawls up the bed to you, your legs spreading wide to let her in.

Her fingers ghost over your skin from your ankle up to your knees and its torture, you are so sensitive right now you just need her inside of you. You think she notices the desperation in your voice as she begins snaking her fingers back down to your ankles.

“Please Carm,” you beg, “I need you inside me.”

Her fingers are on your then, circling your entrance, teasing you and spreading you open. You thrust up into her fingers trying to get the friction you so badly desire but her fingers retreat from you, small shake of her head and you lower your hips once more as she returns, sliding one finger inside.

It’s not enough, not nearly enough. You lean forward, puling your shirt above your head, your bra soon following falling back on the bed as a second finger joins the first.

You moan what you think is her name, clutching desperately at your own breasts, pulling harshly at your nipples. You close your eyes concentrating on the feeling of her fingers sliding slowly in and out.

You feel her move closer more than you see it, her fingers leave you and your eyes flash open. She has the tip of the strap-on hanging just above you and she’s rubbing her fingers up and down its length, coating it in your juices. Her hips thrust in time, the tip pressing against your entrance. This time it is definitely a strangled cry of her name.

She moves slowly, letting you get used the feeling of being filled, your legs wrapping around her waist and she falls forward hands landing on either side of your head.

You know she is all the way in when you feel her hips against you and she lowers her head, capturing your lips in a kiss as she slowly begins thrusting.

You clutch at her back, nails digging into her shoulders with every thrust as she picks up the paces. Shes sucking and biting at your neck, shoulders and chest. Just about any inch of skin she can reach, marking you and you welcome the ferociousness of her movements.

Your hips rise into hers trying desperately to match her speed but you can’t, the feeling is almost paralyzing. Your toes curl and you arch your back into her, bringing your nipples closer to her mouth and she happily latches onto them, moaning into the heated flesh.

You can’ breathe, her own breathing is shallow and fast, and you feel it coming over you. It begins with a throbbing t your clit, the swollen flesh exploding in sensation every time she pushes into you all the way causing her to rub against it. It spreads slowly, a warmth low in your stomach that spread through your chest, heat rising and a flush colouring your neck and cheeks.

You lock your feet behind her, pulling her ever closer into you, your hands sliding down her back to grab her ass. You can feel your walls tightening around the shaft and you pull her all the way in, holding her there as your body sparks alive with your orgasm, her name the only thing falling from your lips.

Yu hold her inside you for a minute longer, enjoying the feeling of her chest heaving against your own before you let her pull out, whining at the empty feeling she leaves behind before collapsing on the bed beside you.

Catching you breath you roll onto your side, fingers draping dangerously close to her warm centre and her hips buck trying to get some friction.

You ease her need, letting your fingers circle her clit lazily.

She tangles her hands in your hair, pulling her down to you and kissing you hard and you slide two fingers inside her throbbing centre, her mouth falling open. You kiss a path down her body, paying particular attention to the spot on her hips that make her thrust desperately against your fingers

At last your tongue slide between her folds and you groan at her taste. She is ridiculously wet, and you remove your fingers to press your tongue inside wanting to taste all of her.

You grab hold of her hands as she bucks against your face, your nosing pressing into her clit with every upwards movements she makes.

Her orgasm comes unexpectedly faster than usual, gushing against your face, her juices running down your chin and you trying in vain to lap it all up. She thrusts into a few more times before her hips ultimately fall back into the bed.

You lazily stroke up and down her length a few times before her hands pull you up from between her legs and presses kissing to your chin, humming at the taste of her herself.

She holds you tight, rolling you both so that you lay on your sides, her fingers soon running gentle patterns over your skin.

“So she starts,” eyelids drooping in post-haze sleepiness, “which pair should I pack.”

You laugh at her, tangling your legs with hers. “I think I might be leaning to taking nothing actually.” You fingers dancing over her still hard nipples. ‘

She moan quietly at your touch, “I think I might agree with you.”

 

* * *

Your alarm clock blares into life and not a minute later so does Laura’s on the other side of the bed, the morning has come much too quickly. You blink through sleep and blindly swipe at your phone managing to turn the alarm off. Laura stirs beside you, a hand gripping tightly to your shirt.

"Carm, turn your alarm off" her voice is rough, filled with sleep.

"It’s your phone, I already turned mine off."

"Carmmm, turn off my alarm...."

You laugh to yourself, this will be interesting. You roll to your left, your smile spreading when Laura squeals as you roll on top of her. You push up, straddling her hips and lean forward a little further to the left to reach for her phone, making sure your shirt falls open in her line of view. She groans below you and you feel her try to move her arms but you were careful to pin them between her body and yours.

She squirms beneath you, trying desperately to get free so she can touch you in some way. Her face screws up in concentration and her tongue peeks out from between her lips.

You laugh, unlocking her phone and start taking pictures of her struggle.

"Oh my god Carm! Why are you like this?!"  she doubles her efforts and your laughing so hard you fall forward, the grip of your thigh loosening around her.

She takes the opportunity for freedom, her fingers pressing against you through your underwear, your laughter stops quickly to be replaced with a small moan. You had hoped the morning would start like this, so you had set both your own and Laura’s alarm earlier than needed. Leaning forward you capture her lips and thrust down on her fingers.

Her response is immediate, pushing aside you underwear to touch you, allowing you to ride her fingers while she watches you from below.

And that’s just what she does, she watches you.

You pepper kisses along her jaw, along her cheek. You kiss her thoroughly all while you set a maddening pace with your hips. Her thumb begins pressing into your clit, your own motions causing it to rub over the swollen flesh.

Laura’s hips rise up against every thrust down you make increasing the depth at which you take her in. she begins twisting her fingers inside and you don’t know how much more you can take, you vision blurs around the edges, anything it is not Laura’s face is lost to you. You rest your head against her forehead, your breath coming fast, as is hers.

Your mouth falls open in a silent scream as she presses her thumb harder against you clit, her free hand coming to cup your face.

“Carm…”

She’s whispering, you can barely hear her over the pounding of your heart. It fills your ears, your veins. Every part of your body alive, tightening around her, tightening towards an end.

“Come for me, Carm.” she whispers as she crooks her fingers upwards pressing into your walls as you thrust down.

You vision actually goes black for a split second, her eyes the first thing you focus on when you come back. You think she may be crying. She is gently stroking you, lazily dragging her fingertips from your entrance and up around your clit.

You collapse on top of her, breath catching in your throat with every inhale. Her arm circles around you, holding you closer.

“Carm…” she whispers, her lips descending on your shoulder pressing light kisses there.

“I’m going to miss you Carm,” you feel it then, a release of tension and you know she’s crying.

You lift your head, a hand reaching up to stroke the few tears running from her eyes. “Hey, I’m coming with you remember. I’ve got you.”

She nods and you press a kiss to her chin, the only part of her face you can reach, and another right above her heart. “And I’ll be right here,” another kiss to her chest, “waiting for you to come back. We’ll be ok Laura, just don’t get sad yet, we still have a week before you’re allowed to make me cry.”

You look up at her again, a small insecure smile on her face. She’s not crying but the tears are right there waiting to spill over.

“I’m in this with you, whatever happens. I’m here.”

You lift yourself higher, closer to her, a slow kiss. “I promise, I’m right here.”

She takes a few deep calming breathes, eyes fluttering as she tied to rid herself of the last few tears.

You wipe her cheeks once more with the pad of your thumb, “Now we better get moving cutie, we have a plane to catch.”


	16. Depature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura head off for New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Sorry I missed two post updates in a row - I really should learn not to write and watch movies at the same time. I always end up sucked into the movie. 
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter.

Perry and Lafontaine said they would open the café early for you this morning before you left for New York, you still felt guilty for making Carmilla miss out on the café’s pancakes because of your cramps so you insist that Perry makes pancakes. Carmilla pulls the car out in front of the café, letting you get out before parking the car. She has been so good about your whole car _thing_ and wait for her at the door as she runs around the corner towards you.

The sign on the door says closed but Carmilla pushes the door open for you, letting you pass through first. You expected to see Lafontaine and Perry but to your surprise and delight Will, Kirsch and even Danny are seated around a large table that has been set up in the front of the store.

In true Perry style, the table is laden with a variety of warm and delicious smelling food and an assortment of juices and tea fills he spaces between the stacked plates. Carmilla hums delightfully beside you, her eyes falling immediately on a stack of pancakes near the two empty seats at the table.

“Finally!” Will sighs as you walk towards the table, “Perry wouldn’t let us start eating ANYTHING until you got here!”

“William,” Perry flashes him a quick look that he almost sinks under.  “Of course we were going to wait, this little breakfast is about them, now hurry up and sit down you two. You are awfully late and the food is getting cold.”

Carmilla nudges you forward, you can see the smirk on her face and you know she is thinking about why you were late this morning. Even with her setting your alarms early this morning you managed to get distracted repeatedly. Distracted while taking a _quick_ shower, distracted getting dressed, distracted before you stepped in the car, Carmilla had been very distracting this morning.

You take a seat at the table, Carmilla right beside you. Will gives Perry a questioning look and she nods her head and he lunges forward pulling a plate of bacon towards himself, Kirsch follows grabbing the eggs.

“Everything looks amazing Perry, thank you so much for all of this,” you say, passing the plate stacked high with pancakes towards Carmilla.

She takes them greedily, stacking a large pile on her plate and pouring syrup over the top before she cuts the entire pile into smaller pieces so that the hand closest to you can rest on you knee while she eats with the other. You welcome the warmth, a smile stretching across your lips.

“It’s not a trouble at all, Laura. It’s not every day you get to fly out to New York.” She beams at you across the tables. She’s always been proud of, ever since your first piece in a newspaper in high school but you can feel in this moment how excited she is for you. Her hands flit around her body faster than usual and her ever present smile feels softer and more genuine.

“Definitely, you guys are going to have fun together,” It’s Laf this time, pouring orange juice into their own and Perry’s glass. “A whole week together and you get to work on a murder case!” they grab their glass, taking a big gulp. “You’ll have to call back all the time and let me know all the details, all the science behind!”

 You laugh, of course Laf would want to know, they like to know everything. “Sure thing, we can do weekly Skype calls and you can tell me what’s happening here.”

There’s a snort of laughter from down the table, “Don’t think anything will happen here,” Danny looks up from her phone. “It’s a small town, the only thing that’s happening is you leaving.” She goes straight back to looking at her phone, a smile spreading over her face.

“Yeah, she’s right Laura.” Will spits egg from his mouth. “The most fun we’ll have is learning about your adventures in New York and the gruesome details of this murder. Don’t you dare spare us any of the little details, we wanna hear it all.”

Kirsch elbows him in the side, his mouth so full of bacon he can’t even mumble out what he wants to say but Will seems to know what he wants to say as a bark of laughter erupts from him. “And watching Carmilla here go insane with you away will be quite exciting for us.”

 A pancake flies through your field of vision and lands on Will’s face, his eyes closed in laughter he doesn’t even see it coming. Syrup drips down his nose and Kirsch is choking on his bacon with laughter.

You turn your head, Carmilla has another pancake lined up ready to go, a smirk on her face. “Wanna say that again?” her voice low, full of warning.

You’re laughing, your hand falling to rest above hers. A warning and a comfort in one, trying to subtly prevent any more action on her behalf.

Perry is on her feet immediately, hands flying out. “Not at my table.” Her head turning at an alarming speed, eyeing both Will and Carmilla and you quiet your laughter. Kirsch manages to swallow the last of the bacon in his mouth.

Carmilla drops the pancake onto her plate and takes hold of your hand under the table.

The group falls into a comfortable silence, focusing on their breakfasts.

 

* * *

 

You’ve been driving for about an hour now and Laura hasn’t said a word since getting in the car. Your hand has been in her lap the entire time. You check your watch, you’re running a late so you pick up speed.

Laura seems to notice her head snapping to you, “Can you slow down a bit please Carm?”

You pull back on the accelerator.

“Thanks,”

The scenery flies past you, flashes of green under the pale blue sky. A week in New York will be so different, more grey, less nature.

You glance over at Laura, she’s looking out the window, a soft smile on her face. You’re worried about New York but you are equally excited. There are so many things that you want to do while you are there. You haven’t told Laura, well, you’ve never told anyone but you have a significant amount of inheritance and you have the whole week planned in your head. Places you want to take Laura, places you want to go while she is working.

You were planning to surprise Laura and visit her after her first week but with the Firm offering you a free ticket so you may not need to do that. Well at least not as quickly as you thought you would have, but six months is a very long time to be apart.

New York is going to be an amazing it will be having to leave Laura after a week that is going to be hard. Laura alone in the city worries you. Not because you don’t think she is capable but because she is and you know she will flourish here without you.

She’s ambitious with a passion to follow her dreams and you’re sure they will take her far away from the little town you live in.

You love her, it’s simple.

You take another glance over at her, she nodding her head slightly to the music playing from the radio and a smile stretches over your lips.

You just need to figure out if her dreams will take her further than you can follow.

 

** *** **

 

The plane is almost ready for boarding. Your luggage has been checked in and an empty coffee cup rests on the seat beside you.

You’ve been sitting in the departure zone for half an hour now and you need a distraction but Laura is falling asleep on your shoulder so you can’t get up. You take her hand in yours turning it face up so that you can draw patterns in her skin.

She not quite asleep yet and your fingers brushing against her cause a shiver to run through her body. She leans closer into you, her lips ghosting over your neck.

“That tickles, Carm.” She whispers into you.

You stop, leaning back into the chair with Laura falling into you. Your fingers itch, you need to be doing something or you think might go insane, you need them to call your flight number so you’re not waiting anymore.

 

** *** **

 

It’s not that you hate flying, you just hate being bored and Laura had fallen asleep as soon as the plane was in the air. You’re in for a long flight and it doesn’t look like Laura will be waking up anytime soon, she's said she just wants to close her eyes and be in New York - like magic.

You can’t sleep on planes, and had only packed one book into your carry on thinking Laura would keep you entertained for much of the flight but had finished it long ago. You sigh, leaning back into you chair. There is one other option and you check that Laura is indeed asleep before getting out of your seat and taking you bag down from the overhead compartment.

Another thing nobody knows about you is your love of art. You wouldn’t say you’re an amazing artist but you like the things you produce, granted since you have been spending so much time with Laura recently you haven’t been able to do any of it. You reach into your bag and pull out a sketch book and pencil.

There is no real reason you hide your art from others, you’re not embarrassed by it but it’s nice having something just for yourself. Something you can into wholly and be unworried about anyone else.

You had planned to take the books to art galleries while Laura was busy working during the week but you need to do something right now. You return your bag to the over head and get comfortable once more in your seat, bringing one leg up onto the edge to rest the book against it.

You glance around the plane, there really isn’t much to inspire you. Your eyes fall on Laura. She looks so peaceful, her head rests against the window with the sunlight streaming in casting half her body into shadow. Her hair is loose, falling around her shoulders in a twisted mess.

She is almost smiling in her sleep and you find yourself smiling too. You open the book to the first blank page and bring the pencil down to the paper. You wonder how many sketches of Laura will fill this book before you land.

 

** *** ***

 

You have 5 different sketches of Laura when the captain comes over the in-flight PA system announcing arrival in New York soon. Laura stirs beside, the sudden noise startling her awake. You quickly close your sketch book and have your bag down before she is fully awake.

"Are we almost there?" she asks sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Almost."  You push the sketchbook to the bottom of your bag and zip it back up.

Laura leans into you once you take your seat, wrapping herself around you as much as she can in your current position, her hand sliding beneath your shirt to rest against your skin.

The landing is a little bumpy, and Laura pouts the entire way as the flight attendants made you put the armrest between you back down. Her hand grabbing a hold of yours on top of the armrest during the worst of the landing, squeezing your hand until her knuckles turn white.  

She continues sleepily grumbling about the landing as you leave the plane, you’re not playing too much attention to her words but make sure you keep a hold of her hand the entire time because you know she'll sleepily walk off in the wrong direction. The airport is much bigger than the one you just left, there are so many people milling about and signs everywhere, their arrows almost negating each other.

You lead the way through the crowd to collect you luggage, Laura leaning heavily against you when you finally stop.

"How are you even tired still, you slept the whole way here?" you ask her.

She just tilts her head in your direction, smiling, and shrugs her shoulders. You sigh, you just really want to get out of here. There are just way too many people near you.

The baggage conveyor belt finally starts moving and Laura is the one to see the first of yours bags come through. You let go of her hand to grab the bag, the other not far behind.

"Alright cutie, what do we do know?"

She actually stops in her tracks, her face unsure. She grabs her phone from her back pocket flicking through her emails until she finds the most recent on from the Corvae Firm.

"A driver will be coming to pick us up, he'll have a sign with my name on it so we know who he is."

You nod your head, taking her hand in one and dragging your suitcase behind you in the other.

The driver is easy to spot, her towers over the crowd near the entrance with a white sign saying displaying L.HOLLIS in big letters. He looks like you imagine most drivers to look, solemn faced greying hair but the warm smile on his face is definitely unexpected.

You make your way over to him just as Laura starts to take the lead, you fall a step behind her, this is her moment so you will let her lead. Laura nods her head at the driver when she is closer, and reaches her hand out towards him. He drops the sign to his side grasping Laura's hand firmly in greeting.

"Miss Hollis, I presume. Lovely to meet you, my name is Michael."

"Hi Michael, please call me Laura." he releases her hand and she takes a step to the side, "and this is Carmilla, she will be staying with me for a week."

His eyes dart over to you, and you swear you see confusion pass over his face before he settles back into a neutral expression, as if he wasn’t expecting you to be there. You shake his hand, his grasp is firm but his hand is warm and soft. A weird combination that matches perfectly with his appearance.

He motions for your luggage, taking both yours and Laura's and leads you out of the airport.

"Now, Miss Hollis and Miss..." he glances over to you, "...Carmilla, I will be your driver for the duration of your stay and all rounder go-to-person for any needs." He smiles to himself. "Anything you need, from getting tickets to a play to cooking you dinner on a night in I am here for you."

He stops near a sleek black car and pops the open the back, stowing your luggage away and reaching into the front inside pocket of his coat. He hands you both a business card.

"You can contact me at any time, day or night, my number is on the card so please make sure you keep it somewhere safe."

He opens the back door to the car, allowing you and Laura to slide in before he closes it behind you and then jumps into the front seat.

There is a glass panel between the front and back that he slides down, turning around to face you.

"We hopefully shouldn’t be too long on the road, but you never know with traffic." he turns back to the front, the panel sliding back into place and the car rolls forward.

You feel the exhaustion of the day finally hit and stretch out on the back seat, you head falling against Laura. Her arm wraps around your shoulder and you sit forward slightly to let it fall behind you so she can pull you closer.

 

* * *

The car comes to a stop and you gently shake Carmilla's shoulder to wake her, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as the car had pulled out of the airport. She mumbles something in her sleep and buries her head further into your shoulder.

"Carm, we're here. It’s time to get up."  You whisper softly, shaking her once more.

"5 more minutes." another mumble, but this time you catch her words.

"Carm, come on. There will be a nice big bed up there." she fists her hand in your shirt pulling you closer as you try to get out from under her. "If you're quick we can go sleep naked tonight..." She jerks awake at that, you knew she would, and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“So easy,” You laugh beside her and press a chaste kiss to her cheek as the door beside you is pulled open.

"Here we are ladies, home sweet home." Michael says, he has your luggage out beside the car.

You hop out, neck craning up at the buildings in front of you and your mouth falls open. Carmilla’s hand at your back nudges you closer and Michael, with your luggage, leads you inside.

"This building is of the many owned by the Corvae Family in New York and the top floor apartment will be yours for the duration of your stay." he presses the button for the lift.  “I also live in the building, on the 12th floor. So please do not hesitate to contact me if you need, I am always close by."

You smile at him, nodding your head.

"So is this what you usually do for the Corvae Firm, look after their visitors and employees?" Carmilla asks as the lift begins to accelerate upwards.

"Yes and no. I do just about anything the firm requires of me. I’ve been with the Corvae’s for 25 years now, they are almost like family to me now." he smiles warmly to himself.

The lift doors open and you step out onto the floor. You had expected a hallway of some kind, leading you to a number of different apartments but it appears as though the whole top floor is just one giant apartment and your mouth falls open again.

Carmilla laughs beside you, scooting pass. "Nice place here Michael, is your apartment like this?"

"Oh, no. Not nearly as large. Most of the other floors are split into two or four apartments, but Hannah Corvae used to live in the building so she had the top floor made for herself."  He walks through the room, stepping down into a living area and gestures to his left. "The view from here is quite stunning, I think this is mostly why Hannah wanted to live here."

You follow him further into the room, your eyes following his own and you swear you could die, the view is incredible. You feel Carmilla next to you and watch as she moves closer to the window.

Floor to ceiling glass panes line most of the wall in front of you looking out onto Central Park and your breath is stolen. Carmilla’s hand reach out to touch the glass, her face turning back to look at you. The buildings framing the park contrast strikingly on the black sky. A wall of lighted windows glowing over the park.

Carmilla silhouetted by the light streaming in, almost as beautiful as the view itself.

Michael coughs quietly behind you, grabbing your attention once more.

"The kitchen and dining room are this way" he turns and leads you away from the window.

You glance over your shoulder, ensuring that Carmilla is following behind you. You see the reluctance in her as she steps away from the window.

"And the main bedroom is just through this way. My apartment number is programmed into all the phones here as speed dial number one. "

He turns to face you, "I have filled the fridge with some items that should get you through the weekend but if you have anything you want in particular please let me know."

Carmilla steps in beside you, "As long as there is cocoa here I think we will be fine."

Michael smiles, "Now the weekend is yours to do with as you wish. Laura is not required to meet with Mr Corvae until Monday morning. I will have the car ready downstairs to take you at 9am sharp."

He makes his way back over to the lift doors, "Have a good night ladies"

"Goodnight Michael," you both call back as he steps through the doors.

Carmilla's arms are around you as soon as the doors close and she slowly leads you back to the window. Her head rests on your shoulder, pressing herself into your back, and her hands find a way under your shirt.

"It’s so beautiful Carm," you whisper, worrying too much noise would ruin the moment.

She presses a kiss to your neck, "beautiful" she whispers back her hands rising higher under your shirt, skirting around the edge of your bra. “But I do recall you saying something about being naked and you most certainly are not naked right now.”

You turn in her arms, “Neither are you,” teasing her back.

Her hands leave yours and she takes a step back in the direction of the bedroom as she begin undoing the buttons of her shirt. Your stomach flips and you follow after her quickly a whine spilling from your lips while she just smirks and pulls the shirt off.

You bite your lip and she laughs, her fingers indicating that your still have your own shirt on. You sigh in desperation, taking your shirt off means you’ll have to take your eyes off her to pull it over your head.

You try to rush the movement, which really doesn’t help as you get a little stuck in your shirt and have to stop walking for fear you will fall over, Carmilla gone once you are finally able to see again. A trail of discarded clothing leading you to her.

You turn the corner into the bedroom, a massive bed taking up most of the space in the room. Carmilla looks tiny nestled into the pillows at the top of the bed. You quickly remove the last few items of clothing you have on and climb onto the bed, crawling towards her.

She kisses you gently, slowly, when you reach her. Pulling you down beside her and tangling her legs in yours. You can feel the tiredness seeping off her through the kiss, you know she hasn’t really slept at all today and with the time difference from the flight it has been a very long day for you.

You have all the time you want over the next week to be with Carmilla however you want, but right now she needs sleep despite how hard she wants to fight it.

You pull back from her kiss, pulling her into your chest and she wraps her arms around you.

“I know you’re sleepy,” you whisper into her hair, “we can just go to sleep, we have the whole weekend together.”

She nods her head into your body and you pull the blankets over both of you and settle in. Carmilla’s breathing evens out and her body goes limp in your embrace as sleep takes over her. Tomorrow is a new day, in a new city, and you couldn’t be happier to be spending it with Carmilla.

You close your eyes and let yourself get swept up in the feel of her skin against yours, her warmth and her smell. Let it lull you into sleep.


	17. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla's first day in New York together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> A fairly long chapter (well, by this story's standard) as an apology for taking so long to post it up.   
> Enjoy the cuteness of it all :)

You wake slowly and for a second you forget that you are in New York, that you are not in fact at home in your bed. The thought doesn’t last long, the room smells different, the bed feels different, and this definitely isn’t not your room or Carmilla’s. Your chest tightens and a panic over comes you.

A noise next your cause you to whip your head to the side and Carmilla’s form comes into focus. The panic subsides a little and memories of your journey into New York flash behind your eyes. You let out a deep breath.

Carmilla stirs once more, a mumble under her breath.

She’s still asleep, you’ve watched her wake up beside you long enough to know that she will spend almost 10 minutes shuffling and mumbling before any semblance of consciousness returns to her. You scoot closer to her, pulling the blankets with you, and even in her sleep Carmilla can sense your approach, an arm flailing wildly in your direction to lands across your hips.

“Carm,” you whisper and her mumbling gets louder. You take hold of the arm resting on you and shake it carefully. “Carm, wake up,”

She mumbles again, a word almost distinguishable, and burrows her head into your shoulder. You know she’s awake now, she only hides her head when she tries to block out light and sound so she doesn’t have to get up.

You shake her again, a little harder this time, “Please Carm, it’s time to wake up.”

She lifts her head off your shoulder, “No it’s not Laura, sleepy time now.” Before burying it once more into your skin and pulling you closer to her.

She’s awake now and no matter how hard she’s tries you know she won’t go back to sleep, she’ll just pretend keeping her eyes closed. You run the tips of your fingers slowly from her wrist up her arm delighting in the goosebumps that raise and the shiver you feel beneath your touch.

She mumbles into your skin, you think maybe the word ‘ticklish’ was in there but you ignore her and continue moving your fingers higher, across her shoulder and along her collar bone.

You’re both still naked from the night before and you take advantage of that fact, your fingers heading down her chest and circling one of her exposed nipples. A moan escapes her lips and you can feel her whole body move against you, arching into your touch.

Her nipple hardens at your touch and you lick your lips at the sight of it, brushing your finger over the hard flesh and lightly squeezing it between your fingers.

Carmilla bolts up right in the bed and leans down to press a searing kiss against your lips but it doesn’t last as long as you had hoped. She is pulling away and you move to follow her but she’s continues further down the bed.

“Goddamn Laura, I have to go to the bathroom.” You can hear the frustration in her voice and she kicks furiously at the blankets trying to get out of bed.

You fall back into the pillows with a exasperated sigh as she runs out the room.

 

** *** ***

 

She still hasn’t come back yet, she has been gone for 20 minutes now and you are desperate for her. You’re sitting in the middle of the bed straining your ears for any sound that might be her but the apartment is quiet. You slowly get out of bed and go in search of her.

It doesn’t take long to find her though; she’s standing before the window, completely naked, looking out over central park. Your breath catches, the morning rays falls around her, an aura of light that enhances her pale skin.

She’s entranced by the view. 

You move to her, padding quietly across the wooden floor, and circle you arms around her waist and press kisses along her shoulders.

“Carm, you look so beautiful,” you whisper between kisses.

She hums quietly and drops her head back to rest against you. You raise one hand up her stomach, you can feel the muscles contracting beneath her skin, and palm her breast, running your thumb slowly over her nipples

Your other hand moves lower and she steps wider for you as you run a finger softly between her folds. She moans and pushes her hips forward trying to increase the pressure of your movements. You pull her backwards, not letting go of her, until you feel the couch against the back of your legs.

She twists in your arms so that she faces you, her lips quickly finding purchase against your neck, sucking intently upon your pulse point. It’s you that moans this time, allowing her to push you all the way back onto the couch, following quickly to land on top of you.

She kisses a path down our neck and between your breasts, your hands tangling in her hair. She runs her fingers across your breasts, circling your nipples but never quite touching, them as she continues kissing down your body.

Your legs spread as she lowers herself between them, her fingers finally pulling at your hardened nipples and you moan at the sensation, your hips canting forward and a throbbing building inside you. You raise your head so that you can watch her, you like watching her touch you.

Your body is alive with her, and the way she raises an eyebrow and smirks at you as she places a wet kiss to your inner thigh drives you mad. She wants you to beg for her lips, daring you to take the lead. You tangle your fingers once more in her hair a pull her where you need her most, your legs draping over her shoulders.

She’s not touching you yet, but you can feel her warm breath against you and a shiver runs up your back. You glance down at her again and the smirk she wears is wicked. She presses a soft, teasing kiss to your mound and you grit your teeth in frustration.

“Carm!” you cry out, pushing forward once more trying to get some kind of friction. “I need you!”

The words have barely left your lips and she pushing past your folds, the gentleness gone as she harshly sucks your clit into her mouth. You scream her name, your entire body jumping forward, jumping into her. Her tongue flicks insistently at your clit and the hand you have in her hair pulls her impossibly closer.

You feel spring loaded, like your body is winding up for something big. She drags her fingernails down your body and you watch as they leave harsh red lines over your skin. You can’t breathe and moan loudly when one of her arms pushes down at your hips to hold your writhing body still and the other slips quickly into your centre.

You can feel how wet you are, how easily her finger slides inside you. You want more, you need more. You spread you legs wider still, pulling her face deeper into you and through a moan you gasp out a rushed “more”.

She adds a second finger and your body arches off the couch, chest heaving. You lean up on your elbows, hips thrusting wildly into her and you watch her. Her head bobbing against you, shoulders tense as she pumps her fingers, your hips desperately trying to keep up the pace.

Your legs shake, tightening around her, and your eyes can’t focus on her, the edges of your vision darkening. She crooks her fingers inside you and you think you just might explode with her. her teeth drag across your sensitive clit and you fall back against the couch once more, every part of your body pushing into her and pulling her impossibly closer.

Your eyes close tight, the warmth in the pit of your stomach rushes through your body. Her lips leaves your clit and your cry out in complaint for a second before her other hands slides down allowing her thumb to rub harshly against the swollen flesh.

She pumps harder into you, faster, and you are so close to an end. She bites down on your thigh as she twists her fingers inside you and you hurtle over the edge. Her name a scream from your lips as your whole body contracts, your walls tightening around her fingers, legs tightening around her body and her movements begin slow as you fall limply into the couch.

She crawls up your body, thumb till lightly circling your clit and you wrap your arms around her neck, lips claiming hers.

 

** *** ***

 

You find a cute little cafe not far from your apartment building. The breakfast is nowhere near as good as what Perry and Laf serve at Cafe Yellow but it will do for you trip. You will have to remember to tell Perry that she is better than New York when you call home later this week.

You can still see the park from your table, it looks so inviting, a bright spot of nature walled in by the city. A little girl on a pink bike races through the gates into the park, a laughing father chasing after her.

“Carm, can we ride through the park today?” She doesn’t answer you.

You turn your gaze away from the window. She has her phone in one hand, thumb flying across the screen, while the other holds an entire pancake on her fork as she tries to fit the whole thing in. You nudge her foot with your own under the table to get her attention, her eyes darting from the phone to you, her eyebrow raised in question.

“Can we ride through the park?” You ask again.

She puts her phone away and swallows, “Of course we can.”

_** *** **_

Hiring a bike was much easier than you thought it would be, there are bike rentals everywhere around the park. The bike may not be as nice as your own back home but it will do.

The park flies past you, squirrels dating across the path to get out of your way. You’re laughing and Carmilla’s laugh echoing your own just behind you sends a jolt of happiness through your body. You pull your phone out of you back pocket, intent on taking picture of the scenery and a few selfies for good measure.

“Hey! No phones will driving,”

It feels so much like that first day on the bike with Carmila, the excitement and the freedom of racing through park with Carmilla right there with you. The only thing missing are a pair of matching flower crowns. You turn the camera in her direction, taking photos of her as she speeds towards you.

She grabs the phone from your hand, pushing it into her pocket, and speeds off ahead. You lean over the handle bars and race after her, this time you promise yourself she won’t win.

 

** *** **

Carmilla takes your hand as you leave the bike rental store and you head off in the general direction of Times Square. You can’t get over how many people there are, every street is packed and if not for Carmilla’s hand in yours you know you would easily get pulled away from her. Lost in the big city.

Times Square is overwhelming, you don’t know where to look because you want to see everything at once. You spin on the spot, trying to take it all in. The flashing lights, the screens, the people and cars, the store fronts around you. There are people yelling, singing, and chatting, cars horns blare, there is so much sound you can’t see to focus on any one in particular. It all blends into one.

The city is alive and you feel so small in it. You will be here for 6 months, alone. A panic fills your chest, what if you can’t handle this.

Your face must show the panic you feel, Carmilla wraps an arm around waist pulls you to her.

“It’s not as scary as you think,” you focus on her words, letting them drown out all other sound. “In a few days you’ll be so used to all the commotion you’ll wonder how you ever lived in a small town.”

You lean against her, pressing a small kiss to her cheek, “Thanks Carm.”

She nudges you towards a hotdog stand a smile on her lips, “Come on, they say the best hotdogs in the city come from these little stands.”

You let her pull you along, her hand in yours a comforting weight.

_** *** ***_

 

The sun begins to set over the park, the view from your apartment really is incredible.

You have some blankets spread out on the floor near the window, and you’re leaning back against Carmilla between her legs. A mess of plates surrounding you, you had wanted a little picnic dinner and Carmilla had gladly prepared it all for you.

She’s humming softly above you, you can’t quite pick the song but you let it soothe you, let it calm you.

You can’t really describe how glad you are to have brought Carmilla along with you, it would have been a completely different day without her. More lonely, more scared. Having her here definitely worth the price the tickets cost, it may have added a few extra months to your saving plan but you can handle that.

You push all thought of her leaving from your mind. She is here with you right now, rocking you gently in her arms as you watch a sunset over Central Park. Your life is kind of perfect in this moment. 

* * *

Laura has offered to clean the dishes after the meal which you gladly accept, you have a little surprise for Laura later this evening and the distraction of dishes is exactly what you need to get started. You sneak out of the kitchen while Laura’s back is turned and head for the bedroom, there really is no need for you to sneak but the excitement of having a secret brings an almost childish giddiness to you actions.

You check over your shoulder to see if Laura is finished as you search through your luggage for the outfit you had planned for tonight, you hadn’t had time since arriving to properly unpack. You can hear Laura singing to herself in the kitchen as you hastily undress.

It’s not too chilly out right now but you know by the time you begin to head back later tonight it will be, you slip on your favourite pair of leather pants, a sheer white shirt, and a black jacket.

You poke you head around the door, listening out for any sound of Laura coming to find you, she is still singing away to herself in the kitchen. You smile to yourself and run to the bathroom to quickly touch up your make up.

You finished and are once again emptying the contents of your luggage onto the floor when you hear Laura’s singing get closer, she’s just about to turn the corner when you find what you are looking for and stand as she comes into the room.  Laura stops dead in her tracks when she sees you, her mouth falling open and you notice her hands twitch at her side, you now in the moment she wants to touch you badly.

You raise an eyebrow as you step towards her, your hands behind your back, "Like what you see, cutie?" your voice is low and Laura just nods at you, her hands reaching for you when your within her grasp.

Her hands fall to the top of your pants, her thumbs slipping beneath the material of your shirt to rub small circles in the skin she finds there. You almost groan at the sensation of her touch, she bites her bottom lip and a groan slips between your lips.

"What are you all dressed up for?" she asks, her hands sliding further underneath your shirt.

You lean into her, kissing lightly at her neck, "You will be too" you whisper into her ear "I have a little surprise for you tonight."

You step out of her grasp, ignoring the whine she makes, and bring your hands in front offering Laura a blue dress you had packed specifically for her.

"Get dressed," She eyes you but takes the dress from you and heads for the bathroom.

You wait nervously by the elevator for Laura to come out, triple checking your purse once more for the tickets you had slipped there earlier in the evening. They are still there. There’s a cough from behind. You turn on the spot and Laura is right in front of you, mere inches from you. She has a way of making you know she in nearby while at the same constantly surprising you by how near she actually is.

She smiles at you, and maybe your breath gets lost somewhere between your lungs and the space between you and Laura. You can’t be sure, all you know is that she is absolutely beautiful and she looks so happy. You take her hand in yours, as the elevator doors open.

"So, what’s the surprise?" she asks her fingers dancing across the knuckles of your hand in hers.

"It's a surprise."

She pouts, pulling you closer to her, "Please Carm. Where are we going?"

You laugh and press a kiss to her cheek, "I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, wont I?"

She huffs beside you but doesn’t let go of your hand, the doors open and you step out in the foyer.

"Good evening ladies," Michael calls from the front doors. He is dressed in a suit today, a yellow tie and pocket square. "You both look absolutely lovely."

He holds the door open for you, "You don’t look too bad yourself," you joke as you walk through the doors, "I love the yellow,"             

He laughs as he follows quickly behind you, "Why thank you, my wife will be joining me tonight and she insists that for special occasions we match."

"How sweet," Laura says stepping into the back of the car.

"8 years of marriage and I'd still do anything she asks," Michael closes the door once you have climbed in beside Laura. The panel between the front and the back of the car is up but you can almost make out the shape of a second person, Michael's wife.

The drive through the city is quiet, Laura doesn’t try to get out of you the surprise but her eyes are constantly darting from window to window trying to determine where she is. You know she will figure it out, the moment she steps out of the car and you might be more excited about how excited she will be than the surprise itself.

Laura has her head turned away from you and you just need to check one last time that the tickets are in there. You had jumped online that first night Laura had told you that you were both coming to New York after she had fallen asleep to buy the tickets. Knowing how much she loved her Disney movies there was no way you could pass up the opportunity to take her to watch The Lion King on Broadway.

You booked the tickets and had Michael pick them earlier in the day and hide them in the apartment for you, he had been a real help for you today and had even bought tickets to the show for him and his wife so it would make taking you and Laura to and from the theatre easy. Dropping the Corvae name made last minute tickets _very_ easy to get, well at least that’s what Michael had said.

The car begins to slow and Laura leans across you to see better out of the window and her face lights up like nothing you have ever seen before. Her eyes are wide, twinkling in the light coming in through the window. Her cheeks a red from her smile and you think you can almost see tears in her eyes.

The car comes to a stop, The Minskoff Theatre coming into view and her hand squeezes into your thigh, “Carmilla! I can’t believe it, are we really about to go in there?”

You simply nod your head, sliding closer to the door as Michael steps out of the car.

“Can you believe this? We’re at the Minskoff? Do you know want they play here? Oh my god Carm.” Laura bounces out of the car, taking your hand immediately and pulls you in the direction of the theatre.

You laugh, her smile is infectious and your cheeks warm with your own smile. She’s taken her phone out and takes pictures of the theatre, pictures of you. She presses her lips to your cheek and takes a quick snap, making sure to get the theatre sign in the background.

You shuffle your feet slightly, nodding your head towards the entrance. “I thought you might like it,”

“Like it? Carm, I love it! This is going to be amazing.”

You pull the tickets out and are directed to your seats.

Laura can barely keep still in her seat beside you, her knee bounces and she can’t seem to decide if she wants to hold your hand or not. The lights are still up but the theatre is almost full now so the show should be starting soon. Laura has her eyes on the stage, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

You, well, you can’t keep your eyes off Laura.

The lights dim around the theatre and a hush falls over the audience and then it begins, the music. You can feel it in your chest, the deep booming of the drums. The sound takes over you and slowly light reappears in the theatre.

Laura’s eyes are fixed on the stage and you quickly flick your eyes in that direction but there is nothing there yet so you turn your attention back to Laura. The singing starts then and you see tears in her eyes, she’s not holding them back his time.

You seem them a split second before Laura does, the performers in full costume waking in through the back of the theatre down towards the stage. She gasps when she notices them, her hand flying to grab yours.

It didn’t seem possible but her smile widens and she lets the tears fall freely from her eyes. Eyes that dart from performer to performer trying to see everything at once and you smile to yourself. She’s mouthing along to the song, and you almost find yourself doing the same.

She captivates you, her happiness is addictive, the way she runs head first into everything she does is inspiring. She does everything at full speed and enjoys every part of the journey she takes. It frightens you how much you have grown to enjoy her presence in your life. It feels like yesterday she was just the girl that bought flowers from you every Monday morning and yet it feels like a life time ago at the same time.

Now she is so much more than that. Her hand in yours is warm and it spreads through the rest of your body. She brings out a happiness in you that you had thought long forgotten.

The music builds to a crescendo and within you something stirs.

"I love you"

The words spill from your mouth before you are able to swallow them back down. They have been on the tip of your tongue for so long it was only a matter of time before the escaped. You had waged a war with them, with yourself, desperately trying to keep them locked inside while simultaneously wanting to shout them from the rooftops.

You love Laura Hollis.

Your voice a whisper, Laura hasn’t noticed them hanging in the air beside you.

Her cheeks red from smiling, you think maybe you see a flicker of her eyes, an attempt to look your way but she doesn’t.

She continues watching the performance going on around you and the way she squeezes you hand in that moment you convince yourself is from her excitement at the show and not the words you whispered.

You still can’t focus on the performance taking place around you, not when Laura is next to you, her hand in yours, her smile bright as ever, knowing that you caused that smile that makes it special. It’s you she wraps herself in at night, holding you close. She looks at you and she actually sees you.

Your eyes flutter closed, trying to hold back the tears you feel there. You are inexplicably happy in this moment.

A quiet falls over the theatre, the performers finishing the song and the lights dim once more. Laura leans closer to you, her face never turning away from stage. Your breath catches in your throat, maybe she had heard you.

"Carm, you’ll miss the whole show if you stare at me the whole night." She turns her head to look at you at last, poking her tongue in your direction.

A quiet laugh, a squeeze of her hand and you shake your head turning to face the stage, "Can’t help if you’re much more interesting to look at."

She laughs quietly beside you, her shoulders shaking, the lights come back up and she falls quiet beside and turns once more to the stage.

You don’t let go of her hand for the entire performance.

 

* * *

The bed is warm and Carmilla is sound asleep beside you, her hand resting on your arm, but you cannot find sleep yourself. You focus on her breathing, letting the calm of her even breaths relax your mind.

‘I love you’

She had said those words. Said them to you, but had done so in a way that you were not supposed to hear them.

You can’t help the way your hearts quickens at the thought of those words.

You had pretended not to hear them, kept your eyes trained on the performers before you. You couldn’t contain the joy though, your hand squeezing hers tightly.

You turn your head and she takes up your vision. She always does, your eyes focusing on her whenever she is in your vicinity, its electric, like she has her own gravitational pull and you happily allow yourself to fall within its grasp.

Her eyes flicker beneath their closed lids, maybe she’s dreaming, and she moves slightly in her sleep, her falling hair falling in her face.

You carefully tuck the hair behind her ear, softly brushing your fingers over her skin and she mumbles quietly at your touch.

You think you may have woken her. She moves into your touch, the hand she has on you slides further across your body as she drapes herself over you.

She doesn’t wake but somehow manages to bury herself into the crook of your shoulder in her sleep.

You breathe her in, letting the smell take over you. You close your eyes, trying desperately to find the sleep that evades you.

The clock on the bedside table reads 2am and you sigh at yourself, you really need to be asleep.

You focus once more on Carmilla’s breathing, your hand running across the skin you find exposed at her lower back in time.

You can feel it building up inside of you. The feeling begins in your fingertips but soon spreads up your arm. Carmilla sleepily slides a hand under your shirt and now there are two points of origin to that feeling. A weightlessness spreading through your body that at the same time makes your chest feel heavy.

You know you won’t get to sleep until you do it.

You bend your head down slightly, lips brushing against her forehead.

"I love you too," you whisper into the quiet of the room.

The heaviness leaves your chest, that weightless feeling taking control. Your eyes close as a smile spreads across your face.


	18. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla last full day together in New York before Laura's first day at her new job.
> 
> How many times can they almost say 'I love you' and have the other person hear it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this on up guys.  
> Things got busy at work (which is generally where I do most of my writing) and then got knocked out but a stupid cold/chest-infection in summer (actually the worst time to have a cold) 
> 
> Anyways, here's the latest chapter. Enjoy :)

It’s not often that Laura sleeps in longer than you do, but today seems to be one of those days. You’ve been lying beside her for a while now and she hasn’t stirred in the slightest. You hate these mornings, you don’t want to wake her because she obviously needs to sleep but you really do want to wake her because you’re bored.

You finished the game you had been playing on your phone this morning. Ok, maybe re-finished it. Your phone memory is full and you can’t bring yourself to delete anything off it so you just keep resetting the game to start afresh every couple of months or so.

You sigh, rolling towards the end of the bed, food is a good distraction.

You make yourself some toast and pour two glasses of orange juice, Laura will just drink yours when she wakes if you didn’t, taking the whole lot back to the bedroom and carefully place them on the bedside table. Laura is still fast asleep; you’re not sure why she is so tired you didn’t stay up too late after the show.

You sigh again, turning back towards the bedroom door. If you’re going to have to wait for her you will find something to kill the time and walk towards the bookcase by the TV.

 

It’s well past 11am when Laura finally begins to stir in her sleep. The orange juice you had poured for her became yours long ago. You place the book on the bedside table and roll on your side to watch Laura come into wakefulness. It’s a slow transition, one you revel in.

She moves her hands under her pillow, as if to lift her head to wake up. Her nose scrunches a little and a pout forms. You know she is close to being awake when her legs kick wildly trying to free themselves from the entanglement of the sheets. She’ll deny it if you ever told her, but she always mumbles something right before she wakes up. Silly stuff mostly. Things that might have come from a dream or that she was thinking about before sleep.

This morning her hands come out from beneath her pillow in search of you, your name a mumbled cry on your lips, and when at last her fingers have found you her eyes flutter open. It takes a second for her eyes to focus on you but a small smile spreads when she does.

“Carm it’s too early, go back to sleep.” Her voice is scratchy with sleep and she buries her face into your chest.

You let her rest for a few minutes more, allowing the scent that is so purely Laura to wash over you, your arms circling her and hold her tighter. But it’s not as early as she thinks it is, and despite how much you would love to spend the day with Laura in bed, it is your last full day together and she’ll hate herself for missing out on it.

You gently shake her shoulders and she mumbles into your neck, you can feel the goosebumps rising as her lips ghost across the skin there. You react so easily to the slightest of touches these days, and right now your body still buzzes from your accidental declaration last night. She doesn’t know it yet, but she has your heart.

“Laura, it’s nearly lunch time.” She stiffens in your arms. “It’s time to get up.”

She bolts upright, you arms falling into her lap. “No, it can’t be that late. Oh my god, Carmmmm! Why did you let me sleep in?” She’s turned to face you, her face a mix of anger and confusion.

You simply shrug your shoulders, “You looked to peaceful to wake.”

She leaps from the bed, barely managing to keep upright as heads out the door.

“God, I’m in love with such a goofball.”

 

* * *

You let the hot water fall over your head, closing your eyes to try and clear your mind but you can’t. Carmilla’s words still float around inside. You had finally been able to sleep once you had whispered the words to a sleeping Carmilla but now that they have been said they demand your attention. Her words and yours float in front of your eyes, they rush through your veins.

You sigh, running your hands through your hair letting the water completely soak through. Your body is tense, the need to actually say the words to a conscious Carmilla getting stronger. You’ve been together for a few months now, there really isn’t anything stopping you from saying it… well saying it so she can hear you.

“You’ve been standing under the shower head for 10 minutes Laura, are you actually going to wash your hair?”

Carmilla’s voice cuts through quiet of the bathroom and you jump, hand flying to the shower wall to avoid slipping over in the spray but her arms are suddenly around you helping you keep your balance.

Her lips on the back of your neck and you relax in her touch, the kiss driving your thoughts away.

“Mmm, can you do it for me?” you ask, turning in her arms to face her.

Her hands leave your body so she can squeeze the shampoo into her hand, the smell of coconut and lemongrass filling the shower. She massages you scalp gently and working the shampoo through to the ends of your hair. You hum in approval, you body tingling from her touch.

She’s rinsing your hair when he starts singing, a song you don’t recognize. You love when she sings, her voice is strong and sure. She doesn’t do it all that often, but you find that in moments like this, moments of intimacy she tends to sing. You have yet to ask her about any of the songs she has sung, you don’t want to hear a version that isn’t her voice.

She finished conditioning your hair and your turn to face her once more, your hands on her hips moving so that she is under the spray of water and she doesn’t miss a beat in her singing. She hops out of the spray quickly turning her back to you so you can do her hair.

Your fingers glide easily through her hair as you massage the shampoo into it, and honestly you could do this for her every day if she’d let you. She turns again to help you rinse, leaning her head back into the spray. She smirks, her hands clinging to your waist as she keeps a hold on you for balance.

It’s warm, every place her skin touches your lights up. You think you know why she’s smirking. It’s the same reason you feel a smile on your lips, feel a lightness in your stomach when she touches you even now.

“I love you.”

The words fall from your lips, whispered in the small amount of space between you and Carmilla.

You clamp your hands down over your mouth in an attempt to swallow the words back down and take a step away from her. Carmilla’s eyes flash open searching your face and her singing stops, confusion clear in her expression. She clearly didn’t hear the words you had whispered.

Shaking your head you step back to her, smiling to quiet any questions she may ask, picking the bottle of conditioner as you do.

 

** *** ***

 

You didn’t think you’d enjoy Madame Tussauds as much as you are, it’s something that Carmilla really wanted to do – much to your surprise – and to be honest the only reason you are enjoying it is Carmilla’s reactions to everything. Her calm and collected exterior slipped away the second she stepped into the building.

Her face is bright, she hasn’t stopped smiling and her laugh has been infectious. You happily follow behind her, your phone battery quickly declining as you snap pictures of her with all the statues.

With Elvis Presley she breaks out into a song and dance, her best impression including the lip curl, and you get the whole thing on tape.

She gives orders at the presidential table with Obama.

She rides ET to safety, laughing the whole time.

You fall in love with her a little more with every laugh, with every smile. She’s happy and it makes you happy.

She’s posing for a photo with the Hulk when the words one more ignore the screaming in your brain to stay put. They force their way through your teeth, uncaring if you want them heard or not.

“I love you.”

A little louder this time.

But again, it appears she hasn’t heard you. Thankfully. She screamed, to better capture the moment of being abducted by The Hulk she will tell you later, and it easily covers the words.

 

* * *

It’s a Thai restaurant for dinner tonight, close to the apartment so you can easily walk back later in the evening. You had seen it earlier this morning and the smell wafting through the front door had called to you all day until at last you dragged Laura here.

She orders way too much food for just the two of you, but the excitement on her face when she read the menu was enough to just let her order whatever she wanted. Your beer comes out first, ice cold, quickly followed by several dishes of food.

Laura is a ball of energy, her hands flailing above the array of food before her not knowing where to start. You rest your head hands to watch the internal dilemma Laura faces. What is she going to eat first? In the end she just piles her plate high with a little bit of every dish, her eyes lighting up at the sight.

She’s the messiest eater you know, she manages to get food practically everywhere. Her hands, her face, the table, sometimes even on you. With anybody else you would find it unappealing, but on Laura you can’t help but love it at times.

Right now is not one of those times. Thai food is especially messy and she has a white shirt on. This is going to end badly, you’ll have to go home almost as soon as dinner is finished.

“You won’t make it 10 bites before you’ve ruined that shirt.” You laugh across the table just as she is about to start.

“I’d say not even 5,” And you laugh harder at her, filling your plate with the vegetarian dish you had ordered.

She’s right of course.

Laura has ducked to the restroom when you ask for the bill, the server happily packing up the extra food for you to take home with a laugh.

“I tried to tell you that it was too much food,” he offers as he takes the dishes away.

You laugh, shaking your head. “I know. I love her, but there is no changing her mind when it comes to food.”

Your eyes widen at the admission and he just offers a smile.

 

** *** **

 

“Seriously Laura, will you just relax.” She’s been pacing the apartment for the last half an hour. “It wont do you any good working yourself up about tomorrow.”

She comes to a halt in front of you, pouting. “What if they don’t like? What if I’m not as good as they’re expecting. What if…”

You reach out quickly, pulling at the pockets of her pants to make her fall against you making her stop midsentence.

“You will be great tomorrow.” You press a kiss to her forehead. “They will love you,” a kiss to her nose. “And you will love working there,” a kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah, but what should I wear? I don’t know what to wear, tomorrow is so important.” She sighs, her head falling against your chest. “First impressions are so important.”

“We’ve already been over this.” You say, lifting her head back up. “We already chose your outfit, we’ve packed your bag for tomorrow, and we’ve set your alarm. Everything is ready.” She smiles up at you. “Now will you please just choose a movie and watch it with me?”

She rolls off you onto the couch beside and takes the remote from your hand. You can tell by the lopsided grin she’s going to pick a kids movie. She always smiles like that when she is about to make you watch something incredibly mushy and childish. You won’t tell her how much you love watching them with her, its not really necessary. You tell her that without having to say so, by singing along quietly in her ears, by pulling her closer during the bits she doesn’t enjoy – like when Bambi’s mum dies or Mufasa dies – by letting her pick these movies again and again.

She picks Beauty and the Beast tonight. You’ve watched this movie with her several times now you can now speak along to the movie as well as sing. Still every time Beast almost dies she buries her head in your chest.

If this time when you say “I love you” along with Belle your really saying it to Laura you don’t think she will notice.

 


	19. Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is off to her first day of work and Carmilla thinks she will have a full uninterrupted day of sketching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said the next chapter wasn't going to be too far behind the last and then I kind of ignored it because I'm a terrible person sometimes. The next few chapters are all about halfway through so I will try to be less lazy and get them up quickly. 
> 
> Thanks to locness for the reminder this morning to finish this one off
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the new chapter guys :)

You don’t hear her alarm go off, but Laura vaulting out of the bed already in a panic certainly is an alarm of its own. She rushes around the room, clearly not knowing how best to start her morning before dashing into the bathroom, the shower turning on.

A morning shower with Laura would be nice, really nice, but it’s her first day and you really shouldn’t make her late… at least not for a couple days. You kick the blankets off the bed and make your way to the kitchen; Laura will forget to eat if you don’t make her something. She gets so panicky when she’s nervous.

The only abundant food in the fridge is eggs, so omelette it is.

You have just finished whisking the eggs when you hear the shower turn off and Laura’s voice takes over as your background noise. She’s rambling, nervously. Something about what to wear and if her shoes match. You had been over this so many times the night before, the outfit is ready for her but of course she would make things hard for herself. You shake your head, adding a little cheese to the mixture.

The sizzling of the pan drowns out Laura’s rambling, you’re still not quite fully awake yet so all of your mind is focused on the task at hand. You don’t notice the kettle being turned on behind you but a chin popping over your shoulder definitely catches your attention, hands soon following around your waist.

“Smells great Carm,” she all but whispers in your ear, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek.

“Everything smells great to you, especially when you don’t have to cook it,” you tease back, deftly flipping the omelette.

She scoffs and quickly moves away from you, “Everything is always better when it’s made for you.” She rummages through the cupboards bringing out plates and cutlery and setting them at the breakfast bar.

She has two cups of coffee ready when you bring the pan over and carefully slip breakfast onto the waiting plates.

“So, what are you going to do today?” Laura asks.

You think about telling her about your art, that is your plan for the day. Go to the art gallery and get some sketching in. “Umm, I think I’m just gonna go back to sleep and maybe walk around the park.” You shrug your shoulders and put the pan back on the stove before taking a seat beside her.

 

** *** **

 

Your hand brushes carefully along the cover of your sketch book, a tingling sensation in the pads of your fingers. This is it, a full day of sketching, a full day surrounded by art. Nothing to distract you.

Except that’s not really true at all.

You’ve just stepped out of the apartment building when your phone buzzes with a snapchat from Laura, and you can’t help the smile you feel growing on your face.

_Her face fills the screen, pouting. ‘Nerves are kicking in now’_

You shake your head slightly, she had been nervous as soon as you had both stepped in the elevator this morning. She held her hand tightly in her own, one foot tapping nervously. You had spent the whole trip down whispering encouraging words in her ears. They wouldn’t have asked her to come here if they didn’t already have faith in her abilities, there was no need to be nervous.

 _You take a quick selfie, flashing a huge grin and a thumbs-up at the camera._ _‘You’ll be amazing! Relax”_

 

You order coffee from a little stand just outside the park. It’s not as good as the coffee Perry makes you, and you think maybe you should tell her that even if she is more Laura’s friend then yours, but it does the trick. The caffeine running through your veins giving you an almost nervous energy to get started in you sketch book.

There is a park bench not far ahead overlooking a small pond and bridge, it’s quiet a lovely view. You take a seat, carefully putting your coffee on the bench beside you so you can pull your sketch book and pen out from your bag. Just a quick sketch, you tell yourself, a warm up to get into the groove.

You hand moves quickly across the page, capturing the essence of the scene before you. You don’t need to go into the finer details here, the stone in the bridge, the grass around the pond. You just need to get the feeling on the place on the page.

Your phone goes off again, and you drop your pen. You weren’t really expecting it to go off at all today with Laura off at work but as you see her name pop up on the screen with another snapchat you realise that was a mistake. Of course she would keep you in the loop of her day.

_A small leather couch comes into focus and the camera swings in a circle, a desk and chair soon appear and then the camera moves closer to floor to ceiling windows, New York bustles below. ‘How cool is my office!’_

You laugh to yourself and grab the coffee cup beside you and take a small sip. It’s cold and almost spit it out. You glance down at the sketch below you, it’s almost finished so you pick your pen off the ground to add in a few minor touches before packing it up.

_The camera focuses on the bridge, the pond below blurred slightly. ‘Almost as cool as my view’_

 

You wander the corridors of the gallery in silence for most of the morning. Everywhere you look you see parts of Laura. The curve in the lips of a painting. The colour of another’s hair. The smell of vanilla from the in-store café. The energy in another piece. She is everywhere, in everything. And you think that maybe she will always be in the things you find beautiful.

You can’t escape her, not that you really want to.

You find a small room in near the back of the gallery with comfortable seat and set yourself up. There are still 4 more hours until you need to head back to the apartment. Its Laura’s first day and you want to be there when she comes home. You want to hear her rambling about the people she’s met and the office. You’ve never really cared enough about others to want to know this kind of stuff but with Laura you do.

Your phone vibrates loudly beside you.

_A big bowl of salad takes up the entire screen. ‘I’ll never have to pack a lunch here’_

You take another selfie, careful not to give away where you are spending the day, pulling a disgusted face. _‘Ew. Healthy food’_

Setting the phone down you concentrate once more on the painting before you.

 

** *** **

 

Your phone vibrates in your pocket, an alarm to remind you to get back to the apartment before Laura, you slide the alarm off. You haven't quite finished the sketch you are working on but you've done enough that you can leave it to finish tomorrow. You close the book, shoving it and you pencils into your back pack.

The sun is throwing long shadows over the paths as you make your way through Central Park, the apartment is just on the other side and it’s a quick walk through the park back, you pull your jacket closer around you to ward off the coolness of the afternoon. A small girl rides past you on a pink bike, it might even be the same Laura had seen the other day, but this time her mother follows after her on her own bike. Their laughter brings a smile to your face, you could really get used to being in New York.

A flowershop catches your eye as you come out of the park. How easy would it be to just move here, work in a florist - even open your own. You would have your art, your flowers, and maybe even Laura. You could start a new life in the city.

You feel like you are floating through the streets, the joy of being able to sketch again brings a tingling feeling to your fingers and the smile on your face hasn’t wavered all day. It’s been so long since you have properly given yourself time to focus or even enjoy your art and you’re not really sure why that is. You used to dream of doing something with it and somewhere along the line that dream faded a little bit.

Today you feel like maybe you could take that dream back.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" You hadn’t even noticed you had walked inside the store, the feel of petals beneath your fingertips is almost second nature now.

"Oh, um... I was..." you glance around the shop, "just looking..."

"Alright, let me know if there is anything you need."  They smile at you before heading back to further into the store.

You buy a small bouquet of flowers, it’s a Monday after all, and head back to the apartment.

 

** *** **

 

The elevator dings with Laura's arrival back at the apartment as you finish arranging the flowers in a vase you had found under the sink. She moves slowly into the kitchen, her shoulders slumped and a slight frown to her lips. She doesn’t look up on her way into the kitchen, slipping her shoes off and putting her bag down on the counter.

Slowly she raises her head and her eyes focus immediately on the vase of flowers beside you, the corner of her lips turning up slightly. She reaches forward, fingers shaking slightly as she runs them across the petals. She looks up at you, a question on her lips. You know what she is going to ask, she doesn’t even need to say the words.

"It's Monday..." It’s all you need to say. You smile and step around the counter, arms open, inviting her into you.

She falls into your embrace, her head resting on your chest.

“You’re amazing Carm,” She whispers and slowly pushes you away from the kitchen, pushes you into the bedroom.

Your knees hit the end of the bed and you collapse backwards, Laura quickly straddling you. Her hands slip beneath your shirt and her lips attach to your neck while your own hand clutch desperately at her hips. She sucks lightly at your pulse point and already you feel your breath catching.

Everywhere she touches comes alive. Your skin tingles and heats beneath her fingers and lips.

She lifts off you slightly, pulling you up with her so she can pull your shirt over your head, your lips immediately finding hers once you are free from it. She hums in delight against you lips and slowly traces your bottom lips with her tongue.

Her fingers lazily drawn patterns up your back as she move to the clasp of bra. You need to feel her hands on you, so you push the piece off your skin when she finally unclasps it, arching your back so to press closer to her. Her hands come up to gently knead yours breasts, thumbs stroking your nipples as they harden.

She doesn’t let you have your way for too long though, she pushes you once more against the bed. Laura smirks wickedly up at you as she lowers herself, her lips trailing from your collar bone and down your chest. She kisses her way up to you nipple, sucking it harshly into her mouth. You gasp, hands clutching at her, pulling at her clothing.

She chuckles against you, your nipple slipping between her lips as she makes her way to the other. Her hands skirt the edge of your jeans and you feel the muscles clench in anticipation, the warmth pooling low in your stomach.

Laura flicks the button open so she can draw patterns lower on your skin. You thrust up into her, begging her with your body to do something more, but she doesn’t, she just continues slowly kissing her way down your body, sucking harshly at your skin in places and raising red marks as she pleases.

She lowers herself down your body, leaving the bed entirely so she kneels between your legs. You’re a mess of need already. You need her to touch you, need her to take you completely. You lift yourself up onto your elbows so you can watch her. She hasn’t taken you pants off yet but delights in the way your breathing catches every time her hands get close to the top of your pants.

“Please… Laura.” Your voice is low, you’re begging her with words and your body as you lifts your hips to push closer to her for what you really need.

Her fingers slip into the belt loops of your pants and you lift your hips higher to help her pull them down your legs, your underwear quickly following.

You spread your legs for her as she kisses her way up your thigh from your knee. You head falls back and your breathing stops entirely when her lips at last brush against your clit. She strokes it lazily with her tongue as fingers picks up the same slow pace circling your centre.

You thrust up into her mouth, urging her to move faster and she obliges you. Her finger slips inside you, pushing against your walls and her tongue moves faster against your clit. You set a quick pace with your hips and she follows you lead, sucking and licking at your clit and a second finger joining the first.

Your breathing comes sharply and your heart beat sounds heavy to your ears. You can feel it building throughout your body, a warmth and a happiness spreading from where Laura touches you. Your pace is wavering but Laura’s doesn’t falter.

She takes the lead, her fingers pumping faster and harder into you, crooking up against you at the end of every push inside before pulling out of you. Your body shakes with energy, shakes for release. You’re so close to finishing and by the glint you can see in her eyes you think Laura knows.

Laura drags her teeth across your clit and by all that is holy every time she does that you teeter closer to the edge. She repeats the action, harder, her name a moan from your lips. You thighs tighten around her head, your body tightening in on itself. She bites down on you clit, not so gently, and it sends you over the edge. Your body arches up into Laura before your arms collapse under you and you fall completely against the bed.

Her fingers slow inside you but don’t not leave, her tongue soothing over your clit.

Your hands find their way to her hair, tugging slightly to pull her up from between your legs. You both shuffle up the bed a little so you are both completely on the bed. You pull her into you, taking her lips with yours, tasting yourself on her.

“Thanks for the flowers Carm, they’re perfect.” She whispers between kisses.

You chuckle against her, dropping your lips to her neck, “Well, if that is how you will thank me for buying flowers I may have to do it more often.”

She shivers against your touch and you become aware once more that she is still fully clothed, your hands make quick work on the zipper of her pants, intent on changing that fact very quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if you want me to update faster just come and yell at me on Tumblr to remind me to write  
> wontyouinspireme.tumblr.com


	20. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's second day at the Corvae firm
> 
> maybe a little glimpse into why she was a bit off after her first day.  
> maybe Carmilla inadvertently gives Laura the key to get through some of the worst of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> Sorry for the delay - I have started a new Carmilla related project on one of my side blogs and let it consume my time after work.   
> But here we go, a day in the life of Laura. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s cold, unreasonably cold. It really shouldn’t be this cold but your body is shivering, you reach out for the blanket realising that it’s not covering a single part of your body. Your eyes still closed you tug at the corner but the blanket won’t budge, not one bit. Grumbling you open your eyes and roll closer to the middle of the bed. Carmilla is nestled comfortably in the blanket, the entire thing wrapped tightly around her body like a cocoon - there really is no way you could prise the blanket it away from her.

You sigh. Your alarm is about to go off anyway so you roll off the bed trying not to wake her. This is a holiday for Carmilla after all and she deserves a sleep in. You unplug your phone from its charger, swiping it open to turn off your alarm for this morning.

The butterflies return. Not just the small, flutter away in your stomach kind but the giant, at war with each other kind. Your stomach flips and your worry nervously at your lip. You need to do better than yesterday. Breathe. Relax. You can’t mess up this opportunity.

You take another deep breath and stare at your reflection in the mirror. You look the same, exactly the same as you did when you left home a few days ago. Nothing has changed but you feel different. You splash cold water on your face. You can do this Hollis, you were enough for Corvae before you are enough now. You step away from the counter and start getting ready for your second day at work.

You’re almost ready to head down the elevator to meet Michael but you can’t leave without saying goodbye first, even if she is still asleep. It wouldn’t feel right. You sneak back into the bedroom, not fussing over the light and head straight for Carmilla's side of the bed.

She's not so tightly wound in the blanket anymore, one arm hanging limply over the edge of the bed. You lean down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Love you," you whisper against her warm skin.

It’s getting easier and easier to say those words. The need for them to burst out from your body is gone, replaced with a clarity and warmth as the words are spoken. It’s almost calming.

You’re turning to leave the room when you feel her hand take yours, pulling you back down. You notice her eyes still closed, and the hum that escapes her clearly indicating she is still mostly asleep. She probably will wake later and not remember pulling you in.

"mmmllaura. Real kiss." she protests in a mumble.

You giggle quietly as you allow yourself to be pulled into her, you lips finding hers in a lazy, sleep filled kiss. You separate from her, the ghost of a smile on her lips. She really won’t remember this at all. You squeeze her fingers in yours, a final goodbye before heading off.

"Love you too."

It’s barely louder than a whisper, but you catch the words just as you reach the door.

Your heart beats faster, she loves you. You kind of knew, but to hear the words, even if spoken while she hangs in that space between awake and asleep, is uplifting.

Maybe this is the start of your luck for today.

 

* * *

 

You take the front passenger seat in car, you hate sitting in the back while Michael drives you around the city. It also means you can chat with him, and Michael does love to talk when given the chance.

But this morning you can’t concentrate on the story he is telling, something about a holiday mishap in Hawaii. You nod and hum agreement occasionally throughout the trip but your internal pep-talk is all that you can focus on.

The butterflies are still at war and you can feel a headache coming on.

You need to do this Laura. This is your chance to actually do something.

You rest your head back against the seat. Relax, you tell yourself. Breathe. You close your eyes, picturing Carmilla asleep in bed, her words from this morning drift back into your mind.

The butterflies seem to quiet down, a cease-fire perhaps.

 

* * *

 

Michael pulls the car up to a restaurant rather than the office building you were at yesterday and the confusion you feel must show on your face as Michael chuckles beside you.

“Just a breakfast meeting, nothing to worry about.” He steps out of the car and waits for you on the curb. “You haven’t met Hannah yet and she always prefers to start her day here.”

The staff seem to know Michael, they smile and wave him through the doors. Not once do they tell him where Hannah is seated but he seems to know exactly where to find her and you follow silently behind him. He leads the way towards a private booth situated near the back of the room, framed by a window looking out onto a small garden, occupied by a single person.

“Michael! It’s been too long.” Hannah steps out from table and is quickly enveloped in Michael’s embrace. “How are you and Stephanie?”

“Oh, the same as we always are. I’m never home enough but quite the nuisance when I am home,” He laughs, letting go of Hannah and taking a step to the side to allow you to come closer. “I honestly don’t know how she puts up with me.”

Hannah’s eyes dart to you quickly, at last noticing your presence in the room.

“And you must be Laura. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She offers you her hand, her grip firm and sure. “I have heard nothing but good things about your work and I am excited to see how you take on the challenge father has given you.”

Your mind flashes back to yesterday, a blush immediately rising in your cheeks and your smile falters. “Oh, well thank you... you mustn’t have heard about yesterday’s mishap then if you have nothing but good news.”

Hannah laughs at you, full heartedly. She must be crazy, even Michael seems taken aback by her outburst.

“That little thing? But a blip in the radar, I would have expected anyone in your position to do the same.”

She pauses, gesturing to the table and you take the seat across from her. Michael, suddenly, seems to have disappeared. You think you catch is retreating figure making a beeline for the kitchens you’d passed.

“I mean honestly, what did father expect would happen when he throws you straight in the deep end? Creating a slideshow of those horrible murder scene photos as a welcome? No greeting or ‘welcome to the Corvae Firm’ just _bang_ have some gore first thing Monday morning.”

She laughs again and you find yourself smiling along with her.

The break in conversation seems to call over the wait staff, a welcome distraction to go over the menu and not actually talk about your reaction. She is right, your reaction should have been expected but to pass out the first time you meet your new employer is not the best first impression. Then to finally come around and find Mr Corvae has left for the day, definitely could have been a better day for you.

It doesn’t take long for your orders to come out and your glad when Hannah steers the conversation to your personal life, talking about these murders over pancakes doesn’t sound appealing in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

Michael takes you both back to the office. The car ride is silent, the awkward kind of silent that makes you itchy. You squirm in your seat wanting to say something, anything, but you don’t know where to start so you let the silence continue.

You let Hannah lead the way to your office.

“I will be taking up residence in the office just around the corner if you need me for anything, alright?” She motions flippantly further down the hall.

“Thanks Hannah, for everything. I feel a lot better about being here now.” It’s true, you feel more confident in your abilities. You can let go of yesterday and begin fresh today.

“That’s what I’m here for,” She turns to leave but stop halfway, “and you’ll just have to come out with me after work tomorrow. There’s this great bar just around the corner that I think will be right up your alley.”

“Make sure you bring that girlfriend of yours too,” She’s call over her shoulder halfway down the hall.

You can’t help the way your mind recalls her words or the way your heart starts fluttering at the mention of Carmilla.

* * *

 

 

You need to take a break, you need some air. This case is so much bigger than you thought it was going to be. You close your eyes but still all you can see are the photos.

“You can do this. You can do this. This is your big chance, don’t sweat it,” you feel like this will become your mantra by the end of everything. “It’s only your second day, you’ll get into the swing of things.”

You open your eyes once more, the room a blur as you adjust to the sudden brightness, your phone immediately grabbing you attention. A light yellow light flashes in the top corner, a Snapchat waiting for you and you welcome the distraction.

Moving away from your desk, away from the files, you take a seat on the small couch on the other side of the office before opening the snap.

_Carmilla’s face appears, half covered by a steam cup of coffee. ‘Don’t forget to take breaks’_

A small laugh escapes your lips and you head off in search of your own coffee and find a small cafe stand on the ground floor of the building and a comfy couch.

You set yourself up for a selfie to send back to Carmilla before taking you first sip, the caption reading ‘coffee breaks for everyone’

You drink slowly, holding off on going back to the files.

* * *

 

You’re up to you elbows in paperwork when you hear a tapping at your office door and you have never been more thankful for an interruption in your life. Any excuse to let your eyes break from pages and pages of police reports and photos.

Michael stands at your door, his expression soft and welcoming.

“I believe it’s well past home time for us,” he smiles, his head nodding in the direction of the elevator down the hall.

It had completely slipped your mind that he would have to stay as long as you would and feel a little guilty. A quick glance at the clock on the wall shows 6pm, and that guilt deepens.

You jump out of your seat, pushing the papers scattered across your desk in one messy pile, “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

You see him nod and make is way out of your doorway in the corner of your eye. You snatch your bag out from under your desk and your phone from within the pile of papers and dash out of the room after you.

He must hear you coming up from behind and slows his pace as he gets closer to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

The lights are on when you step out of the elevator but the apartment is quite. It is later than you had expected to be home but you had thought that Carmilla would be up waiting for you. Heading straight for the kitchen you make yourself a cup of tea, you should probably eat something but right now you really just want to ease your body onto something soft and let the day wash over you.

Carefully you step out of the kitchen, trying desperately not to spill the too-full-mug you have in your hand and walk to the windows. The city as it slowly turns to night is beautiful, especially from this vantage point. You can feel the tension leaving your body, willing it out and pushing it into the open space before you.

You are at home, well your home for the moment, and you should ensure that this space is somewhere for you to relax and decompress from what you are and will be facing for this job. This will be your safe haven. The images of the murders from the last couple of days push to the forefront of your mind.

You take a deep breath, recalling the words Carmilla had mumbled this morning. They have been the only thing able to calm your mind all day.

A shuffling of fabric catches your attention tearing your eyes from the window you notice Carmilla asleep on the couch, her legs kicking slightly in an attempt to free herself from a blanket.

You make your way over, you know she can sleep just about anywhere but with the way her neck is twisted if you don’t move her soon she will complain for at least three days, and place your mug on the small coffee table. Kneeling down beside her sleeping form you press a small kiss to her forehead.

It feels oddly reminiscent of this morning, a reversal. A kiss goodbye becoming a kiss hello and again you think back on her sleepy admission. An unnecessary blush forming and you duck your head slightly, your eyes fall on a small leather bound book, but another admission coming is not likely. At least you don’t think it is.

The book lays open, face down, and you pick it up to place it on the table with your tea but something make you pause. Maybe you hope for a second admission. You quickly peak at the open page before you close the book and your whole body freezes.

It’s you, well, a drawing of you.

You are asleep in the drawing. Laying on your stomach, naked, in bed your hair falling loosely across your back. The detail taken is evident; Carmilla has clearly taken her time carefully brining you to life on the page and if you waited long enough you would see you-on-the-page breathe.

You don’t recall Carmilla taking a photo of you, and she must have drawn this from a photo. The bed in the picture the one in you apartment but the date scrawled into the bottom corner of the page is todays. There is more writing squashed into the bottom corner, messy and tiny.

Squinting and turning the page you are just able to make out part of the words.

‘A love, in all things beautiful…’

You carefully close the book and put it to the side, your cheeks burning with the strength of your smile.

“Carm…” you shake her shoulders gently, trying to bring her out of sleep.

Her nose scrunches and her eyelids flutter open, eyes glazed and beginning to focus on your face. The corner of her mouth lifts slightly when at last her world comes into focus.

 “Hey,” her voice is barely above a whisper, a hand reaching out from beneath the blanket to find yours.

“Hey,” you whisper in return, not entirely sure why you are both whispering. “Can I squeeze in under there?”

Her answer comes in the form of one solemn nod and she shuffles further into the back of the couch making room for you. You slip your shoes off and crawl onto the couch beside her. She pulls the blanket over both of you, her arm circling your waist and pulling you closer.

The last traces of unease leave your body at her touch, relaxing fully into her embrace. This is exactly what you need to come home to, a warm embrace and her lips on your skin. You desperately ignore the small voice in the back of your head telling you she will be leaving soon.

Carmilla lazily draws patterns into your skin, sending tingles shooting through your body and you swear she begins humming a lullaby but sleep is beginning to take its hold so you can’t be sure. What you are sure of though is that nothing in the world could be better than this moment right now.

Fighting off the sleep you turn in her arms to face, you need to tell her. That need to scream the words to the world has been nagging at you again and you can’t find a reason to keep them away from her. 

You tilt you head up to hers, ghosting you lips across hers. You can feel the shiver that runs through her body and way her breathing hitches.

You press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I like your drawing,” you whisper against her lips.

Her body stiffens slightly against your own, but another small kiss and she softens once more, her fingers pressing harder into the skin at your hips.

She hums against your lips then pulls back, “What else do you like?”

Her eyes search your own, as if she knows what you are going to say. You can feel the heat rising in your cheeks, the colour mustn’t be far behind.

When at last you do speak it’s once more in a whisper, “I _love_ you.”

They way her face lights up at your words you would think she had just heard the nest news of her life. Secretly, selfishly, you think she has.

“I love you too Laura,”

 


	21. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day no-one wants to happen - Carmilla has to fly home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one up really fast thanks to some well timed quiet periods at work. 
> 
> I was going to wait until this story made 20k hits but really what a few more hits when the chapter is ready.  
> Thank you all for reading the story so far. Also I think I've worked out the story will run to about 35 chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy! X

Two bags. That’s everything you took with you to New York and now its sits by the elevator door waiting for the trip back home. It doesn’t feel right, it doesn’t look right, that all your stuff is packed away while Laura’s is still scattered around the apartment.

You take one last walk through the apartment, checking for any stray items you may have missed. Two pairs of socks, one of your new sketch books, and you could have sworn you packed both of those shoes but clearly not. You squeeze these last few items into your bag and make your way to the kitchen where you know Laura is.

“Is that my jacket?”

Laura jumps at the sound of your voice, not hearing you come up behind her, and turns to face.

“No… it’s mine!” Her eyes dart around the room never reaching your eyes.

“I’m pretty sure it’s mine.” You step closer to Laura, who takes a step back only to be met by the counter. You place your hands on either side of Laura’s body against the countertop, pinning her in spot. “You don’t own anything black, its mine.” You can feel the grin pulling at your lips giving you away.

She pulls the jacket tighter around her, lifting her chin in a show of stubbornness. “Nope, it’s definitely mine.”

“And how long has it been yours?”  You raise an eyebrow at her.

“Umm…” she flashes you a small smile and leans up on her toes. “About an hour I think.”

She presses her lips to yours effectively stopping any comeback you had ready, her hands falling to your waist as she deepens the kiss.

Your own hands make their way down Laura’s body before quickly taking hold of her to lift her onto the counter top, stepping closer between her legs. You thank any God there is for Laura deciding to wear a skirt to work today as you trail your finger nails gently up her thighs.

The moan that escapes Laura encourages you to press harder into her skin, dragging your nails back down her thighs. Her hands find their way to the back of your neck, not so gently pulling your hair to expose your neck to her and she immediately attaches her lips to your pulse point.

You can feel her shiver beneath your touch, hear ear breathing falter just below you ear. You allow your senses to be consumed by her. Your fingers moving higher up her leg, ghosting over the thin material covering her and already you can feel her need for you pooling.

She massages your neck, her hands coming round to clutch at your shoulders and suddenly she’s pushing you away from her. She’s jumping off the counter and continues pushing you away from her while straightening her clothing.

“Laura? Carmilla?”

Laura must have heard the elevator come up because you sure as hell didn’t. She’s taken a step behind you as Michael comes into view.

“Oh, there you two are. I was beginning to worry something had happened to you.” He takes a quick look at you, and then glances around the room as you notice the clock on the wall.

Laura seems to have finished tidying herself up as she steps out from behind you, “Sorry to keep you waiting Michael. Last minute packing always runs a little over time.” She laughs, and she’s almost convincing but the blush that splashes across her cheeks and down her chest tells a different story.

He eyes you both suspiciously. “Of course, it always does.” He glances back over his shoulder towards the elevator. “Just the two bags is it?”

“Oh, yes. I’ll take one of them down.” You move quickly, taking up your almost overfilled backpack and pressing the buzzer to call the elevator back up.

The ride down is silent and Laura can’t decide whether she wants to be touching you in some way or not. Her hand flits between your hand, your arm, the small of your back, and her own pockets. It’s not even that long of a trip but the way she continually shuffles from foot to foot lets you know she would much rather still be in the kitchen, her legs spread for you on the countertop. You smirk at the thought.

You sit in the middle seat, it’s your last day with Laura and you’re not going to let there be a spare seat between you. Your fingers are entwined with hers and you force yourself to ignore that little voice in your head telling you how many hours you have left with Laura.

**_9 hours_ **

In the week that Laura has been at work you have not yet been to her office, you’ve spent your time exploring the city and the art galleries on offer. Stepping into the room you feel like you have been here before, the multitude of snapchat stories from Laura from this room throughout the week almost creating a sense of déjà vu.

You step into the room first, Laura having got caught in the hallway by a colleague, and throw your back pack in the direction of the couch you know is just to your right before claiming the chair behind Laura’s desk.

The room had started out plain, white, cold, the first few snaps you had received from the office had shown that but Laura has since decorated her space to make it more home-y. Photos stuck to the walls, knick-knacks accumulating on her desk and a small vase on the book case you know will have fresh flowers every Monday. It feels as much like Laura as could be expected.

Your face fills the majority of photos in the room, captured moments spanning across your relationship with her, hints of red hair pop up every now and then for one or both of the ginger duo.

“I do have some work to do today Carm,” Laura says as she stroll into the room, making her way around the desk. “So you’ll need to get out of my chair.”

You stare up at her in defiance, you’ve already made yourself comfortable and the couch is all the way on the other side of the room. Pulling on one of the levers you lower the chair, patting the spot on your lap with a smirk.

Laura’s eyebrows furrow but she relents to your request. She sits cautiously on your lap, kicking off her shows and logs into her computer.

**_8 hours_ **

Honestly, it had started out innocently. Laura’s work was boring but Laura herself was anything but. It had started with her hair, plaiting it over and over, your fingers moving on to work through the knots in her shoulders and neck. You just like touching her and the way her body reacts to you.

She’s settled comfortably into your lap now, and you hadn’t given it a second thought when you’d pulled the back of her shirt out of her skirt to actually feel her skin but her head whips around, a warning glance over her shoulder.

It’s a challenge.

You know she’s still a little wound up from this morning so you’re going to make her want to finish what was started in her office. You quickly glace over at the glass door that leads into the hallway, happily confirming that it is indeed tinted so no one can see inside.

Your fingers ghost across the skin of her lower back, delighting in the goose-bumps that raise there. You move higher up her back, letting you nails scratch softly against her as you circle you way back down. Laura clenches her legs, the movement pushing her harder into your lap and already you feel like you could be winning.

She exhales harshly when you play with the back of her bra.

A whine escapes her lips when you fingers dance around to her stomach, her muscles clenching beneath your touch.

She’s stopped typing. You can feel how hard she is trying to not do anything. Her whole body vibrates, poised on the edge of letting go. You push up off the back of the chair.

“Laura…” you whisper the words right by her ear and she jumps slightly at the sound.

You can feel her resolve weakening.

You press a small kiss to her shoulder and although you lips and her skin a separated by her shirt it is this action that finally pushes her over the edge.

 Laura pushes away from the desk, the wheels of the chair carrying you both further away but she steps away from you and for a moment you’re confused. It’s not until year the lock click in the door you understand why she moved away.

You get up to follow her and she all but jumps into your arms, spinning the both of you so that you land heavily on the couch.

She straddles you instantly, pulling her skirt up to expose her skin to your touch and her lips meeting yours urgently. Your fingers still tease, pressing faintly into her skin and Laura is clearly well past this point. She grabs you wrists firmly, pushing your fingers between her legs to her hot centre. She kisses her way from your lips to your ears, nipping at the lobes.

“Now!”

It’s almost a growl and your body shivers in response to her need.

You push her soaking underwear aside, a finger easily sliding between her folds and into her pulsing centre.

She gasps at your movements and begins a steady rhythm as she pushes herself against you.

“More.”

Her voice is almost strangled. You can hear her desperation but you know yours would sound the same. You slip and second finger inside her quickly followed by a third. She bites down on your neck, almost hard enough to break the skin and increases the rhythm.

You follow her lead. Its fast, and she desperately clings to your shoulder but you’re just as desperate as she is. You don’t know when you will see her again after today. You should be taking your time here, worshipping her body but you can’t. You need her, need her now.

You thumbs presses against her quickly swelling clit and she catches the moan escaping by biting down on your shoulder.

You alternate your movements, only pressing against her clit as your fingers begin pulling out of her. She’s close. Laura loses the rhythm in her hips, furiously and messily grinding against you. Her breathing is hot and shallow against your shoulder.

Your free hand clutches at her hips pushing her harder against you. Forcing her to follow the rhythm you are now in control of. You begin crooking your fingers inside her and her walls clench down around your fingers, your thumb now moving harshly across her clit in time. 

Your lips find her neck, sucking down harshly on her skin. Marking her. You want to leave her with something of your presence.

The action seems to push her over the edge, she stills against you but you don’t slow your movements yet. You continue the rhythm, pushing in her, pressing against.

She moans, not bothering to hide the noise anymore and it encourages you.

Her legs are shaking, she building up quickly.

Again, you suck harshly on an untouched stretch of her neck and she collapses against you. Your name the final word falling from her lips.

Slowly you slide you fingers from her and she is soon slide from your lap to kneel on the floor before you. She grips your wrist once more, pulling your soaked fingers to her mouth.

Her name escapes you in a growl, her mouth needs to be elsewhere. Your hips rise off the couch indicating what you want.  She takes the hint, pulling your now ruined pants down your legs easily.

You slide forward on the couch, moving closer to her and Laura wastes no time teasing you. She ducks her head and sucks your clit harshly into her mouth.

Your legs quickly clamp around her head. You are already so much closer to an end then you thought. You had focused so much on Laura’s desperation you hadn’t noticed how bad your actually was.

A hand falls against Laura’s head, pushing her further into you, while the other covers your own mouth trying in vain to muffle your moans.

Laura pushes her hands against your knees, spreading you wide and she shuffles closer to you. One hand trailing up your inner thigh, fingers slipping inside you, and you bite down on your hand to stop the scream that bubbles up.

Her name is a prayer from your lips, even through your flesh the words ring clear through the office. Your head falls back against the back of the couch and your whole body vibrates, Laura sets you on fire.

You feel her head move back slightly against you hand and you look down, her eyes meeting yours. She drags her teeth across your sensitive flesh then and every nerve fires at once making jump at her touch.

She hums in delight at your response and repeats the action.

You keep your eyes locked on her as you hurtle towards the edge.

She crooks her fingers deep inside you and sucks your clit again into her mouth and the fire explodes.

“ohgodlaurailoveyouiloveyou”

A moan, a prayer, a single breath and your eyes stay on hers the entire time.

She quickly wipes her hand on what must be your pants before gently massaging your still quivering thighs.

She smiles up at you, “I love you too.”

**_6 hours_ **

The door is once more unlocked but Laura still hasn’t returned to her desk. You both lie tangled on the couch, work forgotten. You’re in your sweat pants, the ones you’re so glad you’d pack into your backpack.

“I have a present for you.” You say, shifting beneath her to reach your arm towards your back pack on the floor.

“Is that so?” She untangles herself from you and sits up on the couch.

You still haven’t really spoken to Laura about your art. You know she’s seen it. She asks you about what you worked on when she comes back from work but you haven’t gone anywhere beyond that. You will, eventually. You pull your sketch book out of you back and follow Laura into a sitting position.

You flip open to the last page in the book. It’s a picture of both of you, from your first bike date. Laura’s smiling face takes up most of the page but your form on the bike, flower crown vibrant on the page, is eye catching. In the picture you’re lent over the handle bars, trying to catch Laura as she takes photos, one hand reaching towards Laura.

The photo had been Laura’s lock screen for weeks and you’d stolen it from her phone earlier in the week.

You rip the page from the book, “To put up on your wall.”

She stares at you blankly for a moment, her mouth hanging open. You chuckle, lifting a finger to tap her chin and placing the picture on her lap. She picks it up carefully, staring in wonder at the image before her.

“It’s perfect Carm.”

She leans across, placing a small kiss to your temple.

And then she is bouncing in her seat, turning her body more towards you.

“Can I have more?”

You can’t deny her and hand the sketch book over. “You can have as many as you like.”

**_3 hours_ **

There are as many of your drawings on Laura’s wall now as there are photos and the swelling of pride in your chest is unmistakable. You don’t know why you’d thought of ever hiding your art from Laura.

A knock on the door draws you attention and Michael pops his head in the room.

“It’s almost time to leave girls.” His voice is quiet. He doesn’t really want to break the spell of you trip together but he needs to get you to the airport on time.

“Thanks Mike,” you nod solemnly. “We’ll be down in a bit.”

Again you take the middle seat in the quiet car trip to the airport. Your arm wrapped around Laura’s shoulders, her head resting against your chest.

You won’t cry. You won’t.

**_2 hours_ **

Michael helps get your bags out of the car, setting them on the curb before enveloping you in an unexpected hug.

“You take care now,” he holds you at arm’s length, “and I’ll be sure to keep an eye on Laura while you’re away.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Nodding you take up your bags.

He turns to Laura, “I’ll just be waiting in the car down there for when you’re ready to head back.”

Laura takes your hand in hers and reluctantly you both head into the airport.

**_1 hour_ **

You only let go of Laura to get through security, your hands at her waist and her arms wrapped around your neck. Your bodies gently rocking side to side.

“I’ll come back soon, I promise.” You whisper, wanting to keep your final moments with Laura private.

“But flights are so expensive.”

You press a kiss to her forehead. You still haven’t told her that either. “I’ll figure it out.”

You hear her sniffing against your neck, holding back tears you know will fall the second you let her go.

The PA system pings to life. “Boarding call for flight Q729”

Laura stiffens against you. It’s your flight number.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go either.”

**_45 minutes_ **

You can’t let her go. You have to, you know you do. You have a flight to catch but it’s the hardest thing.

“Kiss me.” You whisper into her ear.

It’s soft. It tastes like goodbye.

You let one hand fall from her waist, shoving it deep into the pocket of pants.

“One more time.”

This one tastes even more like goodbye and you can feel the tears in your eyes begin to build.

“Just once more.”

Laura’s cups your cheeks in both her hands, her eyes brimming with tears. You hold her tightly with the one hand still touching her.

“Last one.”

You rest your forehead against hers. Her tears fall freely now, her lips quiver. You hand leaves her waist, brushing the tears from her cheeks with you thumb.

“Final boarding call for flight Q729”

Laura fists the front of your shirt, “Not yet.”

You take a step forward, guiding her towards the final check in counter.

“I love you Laura.” You don’t whisper the words anymore. You want her to be sure of the words. They need to be said with conviction, strength, and love. “I will come back, ok. I promise.”

She nods, tugging at the front of your shirt to pull you in for one last kiss. “I love you too.”

She takes step back from you and your heart breaks a little at the loss of contact.

You hand you ticket to the girl at the counter.

You walk backwards, keeping your eye on Laura for as long as possible.

It’s not until you are in your seat, staring out the window but not seeing a thing, that you at last let the tears falls down your cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s cold. You’re alone.

The apartment feels so much bigger without Carmilla’s presence. You clutch her jacket more tightly around your body but you just can’t seem to keep warm.

The bed still smells of her, and for that you’re grateful.

You ignore the voice in your head telling you it won’t. Her smell will be gone long before she comes back. You close your eyes, hoping that sleep will come fast.

You know it won’t.

You clutch Carmilla’s pillow to your chest, breathing her scent deeply.

Maybe you should ration it, ensure that it lasts for as long as possible. The ache in your chest tells you won’t be able to do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter we've all been dreading, Carm has to go while Laura is left alone in New York.  
> Here starts the beginning of hurt - please feel free to yell at me for this and the next several chapters!
> 
> Also, feel free to join my pity party on snapchat (same username as this account) for sneak peeks at upcoming chapters and wallow in the sadness that I force upon Nerdlife23


	22. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How easy it is to forget that someone isn't beside you, adjusting to a missing piece takes time.  
> Snapshots of Laura and Carmilla adjusting to life apart
> 
> aka - old habits die hard and make the heart ache harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this one guys x

It’s hot, too hot. Carmilla needs to move away from you, you need to get the blankets off.

You kick blindly at the blankets, pushing them halfway down your body and roll to your side. Your eyes are still closed, it’s the weekend so you don’t have to wake up yet, and you push your arm forward in order to poke the sleeping form beside you.

Your fingers find nothing.          

You shuffle further across the bed.

Still nothing.

You fingers reach the end of the bed and still Carmilla's body isn't within poking range.

You eyes flash open and you sit bolt upright in the bed, "Carm?”

An airport flashes across your mind. Carmilla's tear filled eyes as they move further away from you towards a waiting plane.

That feeling of loneliness hits you right in the chest, knocking you back against the pillows. You had forgotten she'd left. With your eyes open now you can see the small changes in the room that proclaim her absence.

Her bag isn’t by the door. The bedside table on her side of the bed is empty, no glass, no books, nothing. Her shoes aren’t scattered around the room and her clothes aren’t thrown haphazardly over every surface.

It’s like someone cut a hole in you, a hole straight through your heart. You know from the outside you are exactly the same, but if you were to peel back a layer the hole would make itself known.

That same cold feeling from last night returns and you pull the blankets back over your head. Maybe if you wish hard enough you'll open your eyes again and she will be right beside you. You curl yourself around her pillow and allow yourself to drift back to sleep surrounded by what's left of her presence in this room.

The smell is fading already but you need it right now.

 

* * *

 

It hurts, everything hurts. You had been squished against the window by the overly large person in the seat next you. Your neck hurts and you can’t quite turn it fully to the left. Your head hurts, the headache a mix of crying for most of the flight and the ache of missing Laura already.

You hope above all else that missing Laura will get easier over time. That the ache will dull because living with this pain for 6 months will be torture.

You drag your bags through the airport to your car. It’s early and the morning chill still hangs in the air. You open the door and that ache in your chest intensifies the smell of Laura washes over you. It smells so much like home that you stay standing by the door for a moment. Your eyes closed, imagining that when you open your eyes Laura will be sitting just in the passenger seat where she belongs.

You open your eyes. She’s not there and its almost as hard as leaving her. Expecting her to be right next to you is going to be the hardest thing you deal with.

 

** *** **

 

You hadn’t even realised you were heading there until you pull the car up to a stop outside her apartment. You need another moment, hand tightening around the steering wheel, your knuckles white. She’s not going to be there, she won’t be there for so long but you need her. You need something of her. You take a deep breath and head inside, your bags left in the car.

It’s probably the best and worst thing you can do for yourself. Laura is in everything you see, everything you touch, it’s a comfort. But she’s actually not here, and that space next to you on the couch holds your attention more than anything else. The TV is on but you can’t focus, you keep leaning into someone not there.

You order take away for dinner, Indian, and it’s not until it actually arrives you realise you ordered enough for two. Laura's favourite dish goes untouched.

The shower feels so much bigger than you remember. You slip into some of Laura’s clothes to sleep in and it’s almost like a hug from her, enveloped completely in her scent, in her stuff.

It’s so close to feeling like home right now, there is just one thing missing. The girl you love.

The clock on the bedside table flashes 23:57, sleep is going to be hard to come by tonight. You pull her pillow close to your chest. If you close your eyes hard enough it’s almost likes she’s here, almost.

 

* * *

 

You lock the door to your office, pulling your phone out of your pocket at the same time. You’d ducked into the office to pick up a few files to work on for the rest of the weekend. The sun is out today and you decide that lunch out in the city will be good for you. You swipe across her name, the phone beginning to ring.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Just going out to lunch, wanna meet me in the city?”

There’s a sigh on the other end of the line and your brow creases, why does she sound so sad.

“Laura, baby, I’m not in New York anymore.”

You stop dead in your tracks. You had forgotten, for a brief moment she was still here with you. Your chest constricts.

 

* * *

 

 

Its Sunday, you really need to get out of the house. You’ve been lying in Laura's bed for hours. You need to get up; you need to do something other than miss Laura. Your car is still parked out the front of her apartment, bags still there needing you attention.

You take a deep breath and head for the door, maybe taking your stuff home will give you something else to think about.

It doesn’t. Your apartment feels just as empty without Laura.

Finding her stuff strewn across the apartment cuts you deeper than you thought. You can’t throw her jacket across the room and yell at her for the hypocrisy of being just as messy as you are. The tin of cocoa screams Laura at you every time you step into the kitchen.

Work, you need to go to work. Laura’s presence shouldn’t be as strong there.

You grab your keys and head for the door, ignoring the beeps from your washing machine telling you the cycle has finished.

 

**

 

"You know its Sunday right Karnstein? You don’t need to be here today?" Danny asks as you step in through the front door.

You walk further into the store, hands immediately gravitating to the flowers beside you. You’re not really sure how you want to answer her question. You force a smirk, an eyebrow raised "Had to make sure the place survived without me?"

Danny scoffs as she moves around the counter her arms open wide "Well, the place is still standing so you mustn’t be that important around here." she laughs at herself and she continues making her way towards you. "But really, why are you here?"

You still can’t decide how honest you want to be, so you simply shrug your shoulders keeping your eyes on the flowers in front of you.

"Miss Laura that much already." It’s a statement more than a question.

A crash from the back of the store saves you having to reply, Will and Kirsch stumble in through the back door covered in dirt their laughter makes you angry. It’s not fair that others can be happy around you when you feel so alone.

"Please don’t tell me you managed to destroy the set up back there?" Danny beats you to questioning them, her fingers already pinching the bridge of her nose a pained look on her face. "Seriously guys, it can’t be that hard to get two bikes inside without knocking something over!"

Will and Kirsch jostle with each other, each trying to push the other closer to Danny, closer to having to answer her. They haven’t noticed you yet, Danny's height obscuring their view.

"We won’t tell you then." Will seems to have won as Kirsch finally answers Danny.

You step out from behind her, your face set hard, maybe you can take your frustrations out on them. The way they try to step back from your approach is almost comical, your are on the war path and they can sense it. You aim a punch at both of their arms when they at last come within your reach.

"Just because I'm not here doesn’t mean you can be total screw ups!" your voice is much louder than you planned it to be. "You know full well your bikes aren’t supposed to be in the store."

Will has the decency to at least hang his head at your words.

"Danny may be new here but that doesn’t give you the right to rail road her," You glance over your shoulder. Danny stands exactly where she was, frozen in place. "Get back there, fix your mess and if I see either of your bikes in the store you won’t see them again."

Your hands are clenched fists at your side and there is a slight shake in them. They leave without saying a word and its Danny's hand on your shoulder that finally lets you release the tension in your body.

"Damn Karnstein, you got it bad and it’s only been a day without her." Before releasing you and heading over to the counter

"I know," you hate having to admit this but maybe admitting it will make things easier. "And I actually did have something I needed to ask you." You follow after her, "Do you want to keep the Wednesday shift?"

"Really? For the week or indefinitely?" She's trying desperately to hide a grin but can’t quite manage it.

"Indefinitely. Really starting to enjoy this time away off work thing that regular people do and I guess a little extra money for you wouldn’t hurt either." You shrug your shoulders slightly, as if it were unimportant.

The truth however, you need the time off. Not only will it give you time to talk with Laura you have fallen in love with art again and you don’t want to lose this feeling. You’ve already lost Laura’s physical presence you can’t lose this too.

"Sweet, happy to keep the Wednesday."

You flash her a quick smile before heading for the door.

 

* * *

 

You think you must spend more time in the office than you do at the apartment. If you’re constantly working than you won’t have time to think about how alone you feel in the apartment. It’s so big and so empty when you are the only one there. It’s too quiet, too cold.

Not that the office is any better, the photos and art on the wall a daily reminder to what you are missing out on. You look happy in the photos. You know you are happy here it’s just a different kind of happy. This is your dream, to live and work in New York. To be working with such a well know firm on an important assignment. You just never imagined you’d have something, someone, you wanted with you. And then when you did you never imagined that you would be separated by so much.

 Your door swings open but you don’t bother looking up to see who it is, it can only be one person at this time.

“Laura, go home.” Hannah’s voice catches your attention, you had been expecting Michael. “It’s not healthy for you to be here so much and Michael needs some down time too.”

You sigh. You do feel guilty for keeping Michael from his home, he has a wife waiting for him. You’re jealous, you have nothing waiting for you in the apartment.

You gather up a few files to take back with you tonight. “Yeah, I’ll head off now.”

Hannah waits for you and as you move to walk past her through the doorway she takes the files off you.

“Come on Laura, you need a break from all this. You need the night off. Skype your girlfriend, go to the movies, anything.” Her voice is full of command but her eyes are soft, you know she worries about how much time you spend with this case.

You relent, you know she’s right. “Maybe we could start going out after work, you can show me around the city more.”

Hannah smiles at that, “I like the way you think.” She throws the files on the couch just inside the room and closes the door to your office. “I’ll find the perfect place to start our New York night adventures.”

“It just can’t be…” Hannah places a hand on your shoulder, cutting you off.

“Tuesday nights, I know.” She laughs. “You date night with Carmilla.”

She walks you down to the car.

 

* * *

 

The door chimes with someone’s entrance into the shop, and for a split second your heart soars. It’s Monday morning and your body automatically shifts, spinning to the door. But the face that comes into your vision isn’t the one you want. It’s not Laura. You can’t help the way your body sags with the weight of missing her returns. 

“It’s been a month now. You can’t keep expecting me to turn into her every Monday.” It’s Will and you really need to stop hoping it will be Laura.

He has a carry tray with coffee’s and a small paper bag from the café, he walks over to the counter and pulls out a croissant for himself from the bag. You move to follow, your body heavy and your movements slow. You know in your head that Laura won’t walk through that door for a long time to come but your heart doesn’t listen.

This is the fourth time you fallen into the habit of expecting her to appear, coffee in hand and a kiss on your cheek, and you think it might actually be getting harder. It’s getting further away from the last time you actually held her, since you last touched her. While the day you’ll get to see her again seems to continually stretch further away from grasp.

The coffee is warm and it helps with the cold taking over your body.

 

* * *

 

Your whole body jumps into consciousness. The sheets are tangled around your legs and you feel trapped. You need to breathe, but your lungs are filled with terror you can’t seem to pull in the oxygen you so desperately need. Your body shivers, the bed is soaked with sweat and despite the warmth in the room you feel colder than you have in so long.

You hand reaches to you left but find nothing but empty air. A sob breaks the silence, your own, and tears fall freely.

“It was just a dream,” you whisper the words to yourself, not truly believing them. “Everything is fine, it was only a dream.”

You can’t shake the fear though, the image imprinted behind your eyelids. Her bloody and broken body in your arms and she wouldn’t respond to your voice.

 You reach for your phone, you just need to hear her voice. You need to be sure he is ok.

The phone rings. You take a deep breath trying to calm down. The phone continues to ring and you start to panic.

“Laura?” Her voice alone is enough to slow the rapid beating of your heart.

You try to speak but everything gets stuck in your throat, there is so much you want to tell her. You take another deep breath laying back down on what would be her side of the bed.

“Bad dream,” you whisper, your voice cracking.

There’s a pause on the other side of the phone, some shuffling. “It’s going to be alright, I’m right here.”

“I know.” But she’s not here; she back at home and you’re alone in bed.

 She starts softly, almost at a whisper but slowly her voice grows stronger. You don’t know the lullaby she sings but it calms you instantly, something from her childhood. It’s not the first time you have called her in the middle of what should be your night, it had taken some time to fall into this routine. To find a way to quiet your fears and help you back to sleep.

You close your eyes and let her voice wrap around you, let her take you back to sleep.

You know you will wake in the morning the phone still on your pillow but Carmilla will be long gone by then. She will sing to you until she can hear the telltale signs that you are asleep.

“I love you Carm,” you whisper the words.

She just continues her singing.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday’s are quickly becoming your favourite day of the week. You feel refreshed, Laura will Skype you today and it helps with missing her. Snapchat videos aren’t the same as actually speaking to her face to face. Until she calls you have the day to yourself and so far have you have spent them at the fields. 

The drive is quiet but now that the car doesn’t smell like Laura anymore it’s an easier drive. You pull up in the front of the lot. Your bag is filled with sketch books and pencils, it’s your day off so you come here for your art.

“Carmilla! You’re early today, come inside I just turned the kettle on.”

And Andrew, his returned presence in your life has been rather a saving grace for you since returning from New York. You’re glad for all the free time Danny’s shifts at the shop give you, you can focus on your art and rebuilding your friendship with Andrew. More time in the fields is good for you.

You step inside the building the smell of coffee washing over you as you get closer to Andrew’s desk. Leaning back in the chair, legs resting on his desk, you comfortably wait for him to bring you over a mug.

“How’s Laura doing?” He asks as he makes his way over to you, placing a mug on the desk beside you feet.

“The same mostly, the nightmares are getting worse. I think it might just be from the case though.” You take a sip of your coffee, somehow Andrew manages to make instant coffee taste good.

“Mmm, you’re probably right.” He takes a seat, “Did that trick with the lullaby work? I don’t think you’d had a chance to try it out last time you were here.”

“Yeah, it really helped.” You had been so lost with how to help Laura with her nightmares. You’d tried just about everything you could think of before finally telling Andrew about them. “How are the flowers today? Any good places I should start today?”

Andrew leans back further into his chair, his eyes unfocused. You know this look, in his mind he’s walking the fields. He remains quiet and you take the chance to finish your coffee.

“That hill up by the sunflowers,” His eyes are once more focused on the room around him. “The sunflowers are mostly gone now so you can see right over the whole property. It’s a great spot if you want to focus less on a single flower and do a whole scene.”

You nod, lifting your feet off the table. “Thanks, I’ll be back around 1 for lunch.”

 

** *** **

 

You’d pulled out your sketch book and pencils but haven’t been able to start on anything yet. This is the spot you took Laura. This is where you kissed her for the first time, properly. You can almost hear her laughing as she runs through the flowers arms outstretched to touch them as she went.

It hurts more than you thought it would have. You close your eyes and she’s there beside you. You open them and she’s not. You slide your phone out of your back pocket.

**Carmilla (10:35): _the sunflowers are almost all gone now. miss you x_**

**Laura <3 (10:37): _send me snaps?_**

**Laura <3 (10:37): _wish I was with you x – will try get off early today so we can Skype longer_**

 You sigh. It’s not the same as having her here with you. You send her a few snaps of the view before gathering up your stuff and heading back to Andrew, the hill hurts too much.

 

** *** **

 

“Why didn’t you just stay with her?” He’s not looking at you, busy preparing lunch for the two of you. You know he’s been waiting to ask this question and honestly you’ve been wondering the same thing. “I mean you can afford to go and there really is nothing to hold you here Carmilla.”

He turns to face you, a plate of sandwiches in his hand, and makes his way over. You shrug you shoulders, you don’t know how to answer his question.

“I know you don’t tell anyone about your inheritance but it’s there and you might as well use it.” He offers you a sandwich before taking his own.

“Do you love her?” You nod in answer.

“Then go after her,” He takes a bite of his sandwich, taking his time chewing it. “You’re parents would want you to be happy and she makes you happy.”

He’s smiling to himself, as if the answer is so simple. To just drop everything you have ever known and follow Laura.

“But what if it’s too soon? What if it’s too much? So much could go wrong, I could lose everything.” You sigh. You’re scared. Scared you could lose her by not going after her and scared you could lose everything else by going. And if it didn’t work out you would have nothing.

“It’s a risk either way but if I were you I would risk everything. I would want to go down knowing I’d done everything I could.” Again you answer him with just a nod of your head. “Think about it.”

 

* * *

 

This place is crowded, every surface covered with drinks and bags as people mill about trying to find space to talk. Hannah had said the bar was going to small, a little hole-in-the-wall kind of place you just didn’t think she actually meant it literally.

You’d both got here early in the evening when it had been quiet and had managed to get a table but now the place is full. You glance out the window, there is a line out the door of people waiting to get in.

“Alright, this drink is called ‘Billy Bob’s Ruckus Juice’ and apparently a specialty of the barman with the moustache at the end there.” Hannah places the drinks in front of you before pointing in the direction of the bar.

The barman seems to notice Hannah pointing, he waves and you think he even throws a wink in Hannah direction. Her face flushes with colour.

“Oh god, please tell me his name is not Billy Bob – I can tolerate you ditching me every other night to hook up with the barmen of the city but not if his name is Billy Bob.” You laugh grabbing one of the glasses off the table.

“I was too busy getting lost in his blue eyes to bother asking his name actually.” She throws her head back and laughs.

You making a gagging action, “You can’t be serious Hannah.”

He nudges your shoulder almost spilling your drinks. “It’s not like I actually need to know his name and if you didn’t have a goddess for a girlfriend you would do the same thing.”

You shake your head, you aren’t really the type to go home with strangers. Hannah on the other hand enjoys the thrill of it all. It’s been good for you to spend time in the city with Hannah, she keeps your mind off work and helps dull the ache in your heart. She helps ground you here.

“Don’t shake your head at me. Some of us need more than just phone sex to get by, I don’t know how you manage it.”

You face flushes and you try to hide your embarrassment by taking a sip of your drink.

“Damn, Billy Bob sure can make a good drink.”

“I see straight through you Laura, changing the conversation.” She throws an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to her so she can whisper in your ear. “We won’t talk about your sex life anymore.” She laughs again. “But whatever Carmilla does must be good because you never seem to be frustrated.”

You shrug yourself out of her hold, “I’m just good at hiding it.”

Hiding your frustration is the one thing you know for sure you are good at.

 

** *** **

 

You’re dialing her number the second you get out of the elevator. “Please pick up, please be awake.”

You make your way to the bedroom, stripping yourself of clothing as you go. She doesn’t pick up. You re-dial. You need her to answer the phone. You’ve been struggling all night, the need to touch her. You’d thought about her all day, about tasting her. It had been one of those days. You know you’re already wet.

You collapse against the bed when she finally answers the phone.

“Morning,” her voice is raspy with sleep and its one of your favourite sounds.

“It’s still night time here,” You sigh into the phone, a hand already caressing your stomach.

She laughs on the other end of the phone, she must know what you’re doing. There is shuffling on the line, she’s pulling the blankets away from her.

“Tell me what you want.” Her voice is stronger.

“I want you.” You drag your fingers slowly up your stomach, bringing them up to circle your nipples. “I want your lips, your fingers. Everywhere.”

You pinch a nipple between your fingers, a whimper escaping your lips and you hear her groan on the other end.

“Oh god, Laura. Are you naked already?” Her voice is strangled in the best kind of way, she wants you badly.  There is more shuffling on the phone, you know she’s undressing now.

“Tell me what you’re doing Laura. Tell me where you want me to touch you.”

This is the bit you hate, having to describe things rather than just feel them. Having to pretend it’s her fingers touching you. You switch the call to speaker, freeing both your hands and close your eyes tightly.

“Everywhere,” you whisper the words. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. Kissing you, touching you.” There’s a small moan at the other end. “Of fucking you.” The moan is louder this time.

You hands travel down your stomach, your legs falling open as the fall lower. “I’m already wet from thinking about you.”

Your name a moan from her lips, you wish she were moaning into your ear and not just through the phone. It’s almost more torturous to do this.

You fingers dip between your folds, they slide so easily. You moan at the sensation. _It’s Carm, it’s her fingers. She’s touching you._ You focus on the sensations trying to block the fact that you’re the one creating them.

“Carm, I need you here.” you whine desperately in to the phone.

You can’t help the tears that begin falling down your cheeks or the way your breath gets caught in your chest in the worst kind of way.

 

* * *

 

You pull the car up out the front of the store, it’s almost closing time so you shouldn’t have to wait too long for everyone. This is still something you’re trying to get used to, spending your Sunday’s at the ginger duo’s apartment just so you can see Laura. She had promised to call everyone and keep in the loop of their lives but you resent their time with her.

Danny, Will, and Kirsch soon pile into your car and you head off down the road.

“Seriously Kirsch, your dick isn’t that big! Close your damn legs I need space here.” You see Danny’s hand slap Kirsch in the chest through the rear view mirror.

“And how do you know how big it is?” There’s a little more bite to your words than you intended but the smile on your face hopefully lessens the blow and the way her cheeks colour feel like a victory.

“Shut it, Karnstein!” She flips you the finger through the mirror.

 

** *** **

 

You always take a seat from the dining table and sit near the back of the room. Perry and Lafontaine share a cushion one the floor near the TV while Will, Kirsch, and Danny squeeze onto the small couch. It makes sense to have these nights here, Lafontaine definitely knows their way around technology and are able to set Skype up on their large TV and a webcam so you are all in the shot for Laura to see.

If they were done in your apartment you would quickly kick them all out so you could spend some time alone with Laura. But they are her friends and they miss her too.

There’s an excited chatter around the room as the screen loads, you don’t focus on their words. You just want to see Laura’s face. You let them have this time with Laura, you speak very rarely on these calls.

Her face appears on the screen; she’s smiling and waving excitedly at the camera. “Hey guys!”

A chorus of greetings from the group and rapid fire questions are directed at Laura, no one giving her a chance to answer before someone else is speaking. She laughs, and god have you missed that sound. It’s not quite the same through speakers but still your heart flutters for it.

“Guys, one at a time! Give me a chance here, it’s six against one.”

A hush falls across the room. Laura’s eyes move across the screen, you think maybe they have landed on you. A small smile spreads on her face and her nose scrunches up a little.

“Hey,” you call across the room with a small wave.

Her smile grows bigger and she waves back, just for you. Even in this crowded room you know she’s smiling just for you, you know this moment is just yours.

There’s a cough, it interrupts the moment. They must get awkward when you and Laura do this. You pull one of your knees to your chest, resting your head against it. You’re happy to spend the rest of the night just listening to her.

Except tonight goes longer than usual, you’ve been sitting here for hours and you just want them to stop, you just want to go home and call Laura. Lafontaine and Kirsch just won’t stop talking. It’s frustrating. Danny has fallen asleep against the arm of the couch, Will had said his goodbye some time ago and headed off.

You wave at the camera, trying to grab Laura’s attention. She doesn’t stop talking, but you know she notices – her smile grows wider.

The others can’t see what you’re doing, well at least you hope they can’t, so you start by acting out dying of boredom. Laura actually stops mid-sentence laughing. By the time Lafontaine and Kirsch have turned their attention to you, you’ve returned to your disinterested pose, a shrug of your shoulders.

They turn back to the screen. You pull your hand up, watching as Laura’s eyes seems to focus on you through the screen while she continues her story. You pretend to shoot both Lafontaine and Kirsch before bring your hand-gun up to you lips to blow away the imaginary smoke from the tip.

“Seriously Carmilla, you know we can see your reflection in the screen.” Lafontaine turns in their spot, an almost angry look on their face.

“And?” They might be Laura’s friends but you’ve been here long enough, how many questions can they ask about this murder. “This conversation is boring, you ask the same questions every week. Laura’s answers aren’t going to change week to week. You’re wasting my time with Laura unnecessarily.”

Silence descends and you stand and make your way over to Danny, shaking her awake. “I’m out – time to get up if you want a lift.”

She rubs the sleep from her eyes and follows you out the door, Kirsch not too far below.

You will apologise to Laura when you call her later.

 

* * *

 

 

Things feel easier now. You have fallen into a routine with Carmilla and what you have here. Three months, almost halfway through your assignment.

Between work and exploring the city with Hannah you try to avoid thinking about that empty space next to you everywhere. You maybe had to increase you phone data allowances but for Carmilla you are willing to pay anything to see her face, even if it is only on a screen.

And if you’re being 100% honest with yourself you do enjoy your group Skype sessions with everyone. It’s a relief to see so many familiar faces at once. Carmilla doesn’t participate as much in them but just seeing her helps with the ache in your chest.

 

* * *

 

You’ve pressed send on the message before you could stop yourself. You had forgotten for the briefest of seconds, you had been doing so well at remembering Laura won’t be coming home for dinner. You had slipped back into your old habits, asking if she wanted anything in particular for dinner.

The car heater is on but your body feels colder in this moment. You wait, knowing Laura will call you. She always does when you do this.

You answer on the first ring. “Sorry, I forgot.” Your voice sounds defeated even to your own ears.

“It’s alright.” She sniffs on the other end of the phone, you think maybe she is holding back tears. “Some days are harder than others but we’re almost there. We’ll see each other again soon.”

“Yeah,” you sigh, “Almost there.” 

 


	23. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura faces a predicament in the apartment and falls further into missing Carmilla.  
> She just needs to feel her presence physically, not in that digital form. 
> 
> And maybe Carmilla promises to make things better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little silly - I kind of messed up my timeline on the last chapter.  
> So this is a filler before the worst of the story comes to light. 
> 
> And for those of you up to date on your Australian Music you may notice a little Emma Louise inspiration from her latest single (aka - I have been obsessed with Little Dragon's remix of her single Underflow for the past week) 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The bed is still filled with your papers and laptop from working late last night. It’s a testament to how deeply you slept, not a single paper is out of place. You reach over, pressing on the trackpad of your laptop to turn it on, in an effort to find the time.

The screen stays blank. You could have sworn you had it charging over night. The cord is still plugged in so maybe the power is off at the wall.

You move closer to the end of the bed to reach for your phone. The screen comes to life at your touch. 7 unread messages. 17% battery. 07:32am.

You sigh, a dead laptop and an almost dead phone.

You open up your messages; six are from Carmilla and one from Michael. You open Michael’s first.

**Michael [07:12]: _Good morning Laura. There are sweeping blackouts across the city. The apartment building is out as is the office. No work for anyone today – but the lifts are out. If you get bored the stairwell is just to the left of the elevator._**

That would be why your devices are dead or dying. You switch over to Carmilla’s messages.

**Carm <3 [00:59]: _it sounds like someone is trying to break into my apartment :/_ **

**Carm <3 [00:59]: _I’m going to check it out – if I die I want you to know I love you_**

**Carm <3 [01:22]: _I survived… it was a drunk Will_**

**Carm <3 [01:23]: _he’s going to regret that tomorrow – I’m going to make him do all the deliveries with annoying clients because of this!_**

**Carm <3 [02:47] _time zones should be illegal!_ **

You dial her number. It barely gets through the first ring before she answers.

“You’re awake! I could have died and you would never know!”

“Hello to you, too.” You laugh, she can be so dramatic at times. “It was just Will, I’m sure you were completely safe.”

“That is true. I am so much stronger than he is.” A burst of laughter escapes her and your hit with a twinge of sadness. Nothing is the same over the phone. “So, what’s the plan for today, cutie? Another _breakfast meeting_ or are you doing some real work today?”

“Actually… power outages so I don’t have to leave the apartment at all.” She hums in response. “The only problem is that my laptop is dead, my phone is dying, and the lift is out.”

Her laughter washes over you, it’s almost uncontrollable. You let her go one for a few moments before finally interrupting her.

“And what exactly is so funny?”

She’s trying to catch her breath on the other end of the line. “You won’t survive the day without power.”

“I will too!” You put as much force into your words as possible. You will survive the day just to prove her wrong.

“Anything you say, Laura.” The distinct sound of the shop bell goes off in the background. “Damn! That’s a customer, gotta go – call me later if you haven’t killed your phone too.”

She hangs up before you have a chance to reply.

“I’ll prove her wrong,” you mutter to the empty apartment as you make your way to the kitchen. You flick the switch on the kettle, grab your favourite mug, and the cocoa from the cupboard. It takes much longer than you would care to admit to realise the kettle won’t turn on.

No power, no kettle.

You sigh, pulling your phone from you back pocket. Focusing on the kettle you send a snap off to Carmilla – if you’re going to prove that you can make it through the day without power you should really be honest about when you slip up.

_Forgot already! Power 1 – Laura 0_

But you need the cocoa so you turn your attention to the stove. It’s a gas top. You flick the switch and hear the gas coming through but the ignition system won’t work, probably needs the power. Determination sets in; you can’t lose to power twice in your first few minutes.

You find a set of matches in the drawers and once the stove is lit and you have a pot of water on the boil you take your phone out again. You send off a video of the water bubbling to Carmilla.

_Can’t stop my morning cocoa. Power 1 – Laura 1_

It takes so much longer to boil water on the stove than in the kettle but at last you have a steaming mug in front of you. You feel accomplished; you made your own hot chocolate without any power at all. Once more you pull your phone out, taking a picture of the steaming cup before you.

_Power 1 – Laura 2_

You might just actually beat power. You might just prove Carmilla wrong. You can definitely survive without power.

You take a seat on the couch and almost on autopilot you reach for the TV remote and press the power button. Then press it again when nothing happens.

No power. No TV.

Your head falls against the back of the couch in dismay and huff in frustration before pulling your phone out. You snap a picture of your hand holding the remote towards a dead TV.

_Power 2 – Laura 2_

You feel a little less confident in your chances now as you send the snap to Carmilla.  Your phone beeping the second the snap is sent through doesn’t instil you with confidence either. That tell-tale sound of impending doom, you’ve been dreading its arrival. Your phone flashes, 10% battery left.

You take a snap, screen black, and scroll through the filters until you get to your battery life icon. The unhappy face on the battery matches your own.

_Power 3 – Laura 2_

**Carm <3 ** **[8:41]: _Stop sending snaps creampuff or you’ll have no phone soon!_**

You scoff at the message, defiant. You turn the camera on yourself. Taking a selfie, tongue poked at what will soon be Carmilla’s face.

_Can’t tell me what to do!_

You slip the phone into your back pocket, because you want to and not because Carmilla told you to stop using it, and make your way towards the bookcase.

Maybe a book will keep you occupied until the power comes back on.

 

** *** **

 

Alright, reading actually isn’t as fun when it’s the only thing you can do. You’ve read this page at least four times because you can’t seem to remember what happens. The clock on the wall reads 11am. You had hoped the power would be on by now but still nothing has changed.

You sigh, putting the book down and head for the kitchen. Food is always the answer to being bored, right?

You check the cupboards first and find nothing. You had eaten the last of the cookies yesterday and had planned to pick more up this morning. The fridge yields even less and you can feel the coolness draining away. The fridge is definitely not cold anymore.

You probably shouldn’t stand there with the door open but you’re hungry now. You’re bored-hungry, the worst kind of hunger. You don’t want to cook anything and eventually decide on a ham and cheese sandwich.

You check the milk just to be on the safe side, it’s definitely more on the warm side. There isn’t too much left so you don’t feel bad about having to pour it out. You grab your phone at the last second, taking a Snapchat video of the milk swirling around the drain.

_Power 4 – Laura 2_

You honestly didn’t think you’d being losing this much to power.

You glance towards the doors leading to the stairwell and decide against it before really giving it too much thought. Too many stairs down, and if the power doesn’t come back it’s a hell of a lot coming back up.

 

** *** **

 

It’s only midday and you’re bored of everything in the apartment. You hadn’t realised how much you relied on power to keep you occupied and engaged. There is no music, no TV, no movies, and your phone is at 7% and will surely die soon.

You need to do something, anything. You call her despite how quickly it will drain the last of the battery.

“Hey, is the power back on?”

You sigh into the phone, “No! And there is literally nothing to do in the apartment, entertain me!”

She snickers and her voice lowers. “And how do you want to be entertained…”

You know immediately what she is thinking, what she wants to do, and the thought alone is enough to bring heat to your cheeks. Your sharp inhale must have been loud enough for her to hear as another snicker sounds through the phone, you can almost see the smirk that is sure to be plastered to her face.

“I don’t think I have enough battery for that kind of entertainment,” but already your moving to the bedroom, slipping out of your clothes as you go.

“Well, I’ll just have to make it a quick one won’t I?” Her voice is lower still, challenging you.

You switch your phone to speaker, 5% flashing across the screen, and throw it on the bed as you shimmy out of the last of your clothes. “Really quick!”

 

** *** **

Her moans consume you and you focus your attention on them entirely. Wanting to believe that she is actually in the room with you. That the fingers pressing against your clit are hers. That the fingers sliding inside you are hers. That her mouth is on you, anywhere. That she is here.

Your body is flushed, hot, tingling. You can almost feel her skin against yours. You close your eyes allowing the day dream to take hold. She is here.

“Laura... oh god,” her voice is low and sounds so close to your ears.

Your breathing is heavy, struggling to keep up with the rhythm she is setting.  

It’s suddenly quiet, her moans no longer floating through the room. Your fingers falter and you lose your rhythm. You glance over at your phone, the screen is black – it’s dead.

The noise that escapes your throat is animalistic. A growl of frustration, your need to find an end is gone because Carmilla is gone. Your body collapses into the bed, arms falling outstretched to the side to push the useless piece of technology away from you.

Your whole body tingles but you ignore it, rolling on to your stomach your scream your frustrations into the pillow.

You feel defeated, you feel alone. There is nothing you can do until the power is back on to get rid of this feeling. You close your eyes and allow an uneasy sleep take over your mind.

 

** *** **

 

There’s a breeze brushing over your exposed skin, which is weird you didn’t leave any windows open. Why is there a breeze? You think you should know this answer but you’re still in the process of waking up. You reach blindly for the blanket that has ended up somewhere near your feet.

Why is it cold? Why is there a breeze?

There’s something nagging at you, the answer is screaming but you can’t seem to understand it yet. You open your eyes and the brightness of the room blinds you. You could have sworn the lights were off before you fell asleep.

You bolt upright in bed. The power is back on. Finally!

You roll across the bed reaching for your charger, Carmilla the only thought in your head. The screen lights up slowly but it doesn’t take long for your phone to buzz with notifications as everything starts coming through. Carmilla’s name popping on the screen with Snapchat notifications brings a smile to your face.

 _Carmilla’s face fills the screen, pouting. ‘your phone must be dead_ _L’_

_Her body, naked, twisted in the sheets. ‘you missed the ending’_

_Her face, eyes closed in bliss and small smile. ‘thinking of you touching me’_

_A video as she walks through her apartment to the kitchen and turning the kettle on. ‘powers all good here.’_

_A steaming cup of hot cocoa. ‘jealous?’_

_Carmilla’s dining table, strew with art supplies._

_A few of Carmilla’s current projects._

_Carmilla’s smiling face, paint splashed across her cheeks._

_A picture of her car. ‘guesses where I’m going?’_

_A video of her driving down the main road._

_Your apartment building._

_Your front door._

_Your bed._

_A video of Carmilla rolling around on your bed, nothing but one of your old t-shirts on._

_Her face pressed into your pillows. ‘my second favourite place’_

_Her sleepy face. ‘your arms are my favourite’_

_A black screen. ‘goodnight – I love you’_

You smile and then suddenly it falters.

Your chest feels so tight and it’s hard to breathe. It’s hard to do anything at all. You feel so alone. Even with the constant Snapchats, messages, calls, and Skype dates you can’t help but feel alone. You miss her. Her touch, her smell, her voice. You need to feel her love physically, even just to feel her breathe beside you not in that digital form through a phone. You need her, here and now.

You let the tears spill down your cheeks, wishing the hopelessness will leave your body in the tears. You won’t call yet. Your battery is still only at 1%, it wouldn’t survive a phone call and you couldn’t handle being cut off from her again today.

So you wait. Just a few more minutes you tell yourself. It only has to reach 5% before you will allow yourself to call her. You wipe your tear stained cheeks with the back of your hand, breathing deeply. Trying to calm your mind, calm you body.

But the battery just won’t charge fast enough. Your constant unlocking of the screen to check the percentage probably isn’t helping.

You make yourself a hot chocolate, with the kettle this time, to distract yourself.

The phone, thankfully, is at 7% when you return to the bed. You wrap yourself in the blanket to ward off the cold from the air con before dialling her number.

"I take it the powers back on?" She laughs sleepily and you swear every time she laughs in a phone call your heart breaks a little bit more, she’s simply not close enough.

"Carm?" your voice is weak, barely a mumble into the phone. You can feel the tears returning already.

"Hey, it’s alright. I’m right here. What’s wrong?"

You hate doing this, crying on the phone to her. It was your decision to come to New York, to accept the job with Corvae. You shouldn’t be this upset all the time. But you miss her and you never expected to miss her this much.

Despite all the work you’ve accomplished in the three months you've been here that sour taste of loneliness seems to hang in everything you do. The apartment feels empty, and you haven’t been able to utilize that 'plus one' for any Corvae event so far. You just feel empty, alone.

"Can you come here?" your voice sounds so pitiful, even to your own ears. You can feel your world crumbling in on itself, you know what her answer will be. "I miss you."

Your voice breaks, and you take a deep shuddering breath trying to hold back on some of the tears pressing against your eyes. There’s a pause on the other end of the phone, you know she can’t visit you just because you miss her. Flights are expensive and she isn’t working as many shifts at the shop any more. You just wish more than anything else that her answer would be yes, that she will hop on a plane and just be near you.

"Alright"

Your mind blanks, you almost don’t believe her words. "Really? You can afford the tickets?"

"For you, I can." And there’s that laugh of hers again, and this time it feels less like your falling apart and a little like being put back together. "How about next weekend? Can you survive the next 10 days without me?"

 


	24. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more days until Carmilla is off on another trip to New York.  
> They've planned a special Skype date night in honour of Laura's biggest achievement with Corvae so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, Part one of the double update valentine weekend.  
> They're both fairly short chapters but have been split for reasons you will soon find out.  
> The next chapter will be posted when I wake up tomorrow morning. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Its Wednesday, it’s your day off but you find yourself in the store. It almost feels weird coming in on your day off, and as a customer no less, but tonight is a special night. The kind of night that needs flowers, and wine, and dinner for two. The whole distance thing is going to be a pain to work around but for Laura you are willing to do anything to make her feel special.

She has had several pieces published since her arrival in New York but the one that will be printed in tomorrow’s papers is by far the biggest. An exposé on the murders in the lead up to the trial. You are so unbelievably proud of her, the smile on your face lights up whenever she comes to mind and the swelling in your chest is undeniable. She is an amazing person and through some miracle she is yours. 

The girl you love, the girl you are 3 days away from seeing, is succeeding more than you could have imagined. You knew the Corvae opportunity was exactly what she needed to boost her career and you can’t quite fathom how through it all she still wants you by her side. After three months of being separated she still wants you in her life. 

Months in New York, meeting like-minded people and Laura still loves you, she misses you. She has spent the last seven days counting down until your arrival. Three more days and you will once more be able to hold her in your arms. It feels so far away and yet so impossibly close.

"Are you actually going to buy anything or just stand there staring at the wall?"

You jump, forgetting that you weren’t alone. Danny appears beside you and the smirk on her face tells you she knows what you were thinking of.

She nudges you, "Day dreaming about Laura, god you’re lame Karnstein!"

"At least the person I day dream about is actually mine," you counter.

She blushes and tries to stammer out a protest. "I... no... there’s no.."

"And there’s the confirmation." you smirk, brushing past her down the aisle. "You should just ask him out, chivalry is dead so you're going to have to do it yourself."

"Anyway..." she follows behind you, "are you buying flowers or just checking up on me while you wait for Laura?"

You pick a bunch off the display next you and head for the counter, "Both actually - Flowers for the call with Laura later and checking that his place is up to scratch."

She shakes her head at you grinning. You trust her in the store and she knows it.

"You're so full of it." She takes your money from the counter as you make your way back towards the front door. "And tell Laura congrats from me, yeah?"

"Sure thing, 'D-Bear' " You laugh as you leave the store, Danny's yelling cut off the second you leave the store.

You secure the flowers to the front of your bike still laughing quietly to yourself. There are still a few more hours to prepare before your date night with Laura.

 

* * *

 

 

You’re staring at the clock and have been for the last 10 minutes. You should just leave now; you honestly don’t need to wait. You’re leaving early as it is today so what's a few extra minutes.Your eyes fall on the photos and art work below the clock and the way your heart beats fast even after three months of staring at the same pictures just fills you with happiness.

Tomorrow morning you will be featured in one of the biggest exposés the city has ever seen, tonight you have a special Skype date planned with Carmilla, and in a few days time you'll be picking her up at the airport. Life is starting to feel like its falling into place, New York will once more feel like a home with Carmilla in the apartment.

You just need to ignore that voice telling you she is only here for a little while.

You begin packing up your desk. You won’t be taking any work home with you tonight because you'll have Carmilla for company so everything gets filed away. You're just about to pick up your bag when a knocking at your door catches your attention.

"Reckon you could fit in a quick drink at that new place down the road before your grossly romantic dinner plans with Carmilla?" Hannah asks, head poking into your office.

"Umm, I'm not sure..."

"Come on, we need to celebrate what will soon be the defining moment of your career." She smiles, stepping fully into your office. "I promise, just one drink and then I'll let you go home to your girlfriend."

You rock back and forth on your heels for a few seconds contemplating, you don’t want to be late for Carmilla but you also want to celebrate with Hannah. One drink surely won’t make you late.

"Oh, alright," you say, letting the excitement of it all take over you. "I'll just text Carm first."

**Laura [15.52]: _Hey, just grabbing a really quick drink before heading home for the call. talk to you soon x_**

 

** *** **

 

You think Hannah may have an affiliation for tight places. The bar is small, cramped. People are packed in shoulder to shoulder

It’s loud but not in an obnoxious way but in the way that makes you feel connected to everyone around you. It’s the perfect place to begin celebrations. If only Carmilla were here already. The weekend can’t come fast enough in your opinion.

Hannah makes her way over to you with two glasses in her hands and two men following closely behind her.

"Rum to celebrate," She begins, placing a glass in front of you. "And this is Aaron the barman who just got off work and his friend Josh." She finishes indicating to the followers.

Aaron squeezes close to Hannah in the small bar and Josh moves uncomfortably closer to you.

"Just the one drink remember," you remind Hannah, "I can’t be late for my date with Carmilla." The last part you say a little louder, ensuring that Josh hears.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything is just about ready for your call with Laura. You have set you apartment up a little nicer than usual. There are candles on the table, a table cloth, and you actually found matching cutlery and crockery. Dinner is just about finished and you have your laptop set up on the table so that Laura will be able to see all of it.

Laura has really been the only one to see your more romantic side, the dinner date had been your idea. Cooking the same meal in different parts of the world so that it almost feels like you’re at home together, sharing a meal together.

The timer goes off and you make your way to the kitchen. Your dinner is now ready and in an apartment in New York Laura must be nearly ready too. The thought makes you smile, you’re able to do something together despite the time differences and distance.

You take your plate of to the table and turn Skype on, Laura isn’t online just yet but you expect she may be a little late.

**Carmilla [11:57]: _I’m ready for our date, how far off are you?_**

You push your plate to the side and start up a game of solitaire to pass some time while you wait for Laura.

**Carmilla [12:14]: _Going to eat without you before my food gets any colder. ETA?_**

You had been really looking forward to your meal all day - all week if you’re being completely honest. You had both agreed on salmon and you had spent the better part of your morning preparing a parmesan and herb crusted baked salmon. Looking down at the cold dish before you is more than disappointing. You don’t even feel hungry anymore but your stomach growls in protest so you pick up the fork and get started.

It doesn’t taste how you imagined. The bitter taste of rejection hangs over the table.

Laura still isn’t online when you finish eating.

You clear the table, wash the dishes, and tidy the kitchen up.

Laura still isn’t online. She still hasn't replied to you messages.

You try to ignore that little voice telling you she's having a better time with her new friends in New York. That she's out in some niche bar with a group of people and has forgotten all about you.

**Carmilla [12:59]: _Where are you?_**

You set the laptop up on the couch for when Laura eventually comes online and set up a playlist of Galaxy themed TED Talks while you wait.

**Outgoing Call [13:23]: Laura <3 **

**Outgoing Call [13:33]: Laura <3**

**Carmilla [14:01]: I’m getting worried – where are you?**

She has to be busy with her friends. That can be the only reason... the only reason you will accept. She is fine, she's just having fun without you.

You contemplate working on some of your art pieces but the thought of doing something productive, something that makes you happy right now is too much. You feel so alone, so disconnected from her.

You pull the blanket off the back of the couch and wrap yourself tightly in its warmth. It doesn’t ward of the cold dread of worry you feel gnawing in the back of your mind.

She will be alright, she  _is_ alright. It's almost a mantra you have on repeat in your mind.

You can’t concentrate and really want to understand these talks so you switch to a Disney playlist.

It doesn’t help that feeling of loneliness. Disney has always been so tightly wound in everything that is Laura for you. 

**Outgoing Call [14:44]: Laura <3**

**Outgoing Call [14:46]: Laura <3**

**Outgoing Call [14:47]: Laura <3**

**Outgoing Call [14:49]: Laura <3**

**Carmilla [14:52]: Please just answer your phone! Where are you?**

**Outgoing Call [14:55]: Michael**

You don’t know what to do, what more you can do. You don’t know where she is, or what could have happened. You feel exhausted and all you’ve done is lay on the couch and worry.

That feeling of disconnection quickly replaced with fear.

You pull the blanket tighter around you still and rest your head on the arm of the couch. The phone stays quiet and Laura's icon on Skype stills says offline.

You close your eyes, hoping above all else that she is safe.

 

** *** **

 

_“Carm! Help!”_

_You can hear her voice but you can’t see her. The world is complete darkness._

_You need to find her; you need to make sure she is ok._

_“Carm, please!”_

_A light appears in the distance and you move towards it but with every step the light seems to move further away from._

_“Carm…” her voice sounds weaker._

_You move faster._

_She screams and the hairs on the back of your neck stand to attention._

_You run._

_And the light gets closer._

_It’s blinding, you need to shield your eyes but keeping moving. You have to find her._

_“Carm… please… I need you.” her voice is so quiet and so close._

_You look turn to your left where you think her voice is coming from and see her, laying strewn across the white floor._

_You’re by her side in an instant but the floor here is not white, it’s red. You crouch down and gently roll her body so you can see her face._

_She is covered in red._

_Blood._

_Her Blood._

“LAURA!” you bolt upright, the blanket and the laptop falling to the floor making you jump with their crashing.

It was a dream but your fear is still alive, your body trembles.

You scramble, hands moving quickly across the surface of the couch, lifting the blanket, searching for you phone.

It’s blank, no new notifications or missed calls.

You press the track pad of your laptop, her icon is still offline.

You dial her number and get her voicemail.

“Please Laura, tell me you’re alright. Tell me you’re safe. Just call me back ok?”

You hang up

It was just a dream. Laura will be fine. She must have just got caught up with her drinks after work. That’s it. She’s just forgotten about you. She is safe. She is alright. She is somewhere in New York having fun with her new friends.

Stop worrying.

But you can’t. Your body feels cold, sore, heavy.

You pick up your laptop and phone and head for the bed room.

**Carmilla [18:37]: Please just call me**

You don’t bother changing out of your clothes. You lay in your bed staring at your phone and laptop. Maybe if you can stare long enough Laura’s name will appear somewhere.

You don’t want to fall asleep. You don’t want to dream.

You pinch yourself every time your eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to an engagement party - feel free to bombard me on whatever social media you have with me for when I return later tonight.  
> Tell me what you think is going to happen next !
> 
> Snapchat reactions will probably get immediate responses


	25. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wakes up the next morning... has Laura tried to contact her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,  
> Firstly - Season 3 announcement!! F-YEAH!!
> 
> And now after the difficulty of trying to post from the future (aka: Australia) here's part two of the double update Valentines weekend. 
> 
> Enjoy

Your phone alarm blaring to life interrupts the restless sleep you had somehow fallen into. You’re impossibly tangled in the sheets you can’t even reach for your phone to turn it off. you struggle against it but it feels like the more you struggle the tighter the blankets wrap around you.

You cry out, a bark of frustration. You need to be free, you need to check your phone.

At last you get one arm free and are able to unlock your phone. She has to have messaged you by now, called you, anything.

Your screens lights up. The notification bar is empty.

Your vision turns red and you throw the phone across the room not caring where it lands.

She has abandoned you. You roll out of bed, leaving your phone where it is.

The warmth from the shower head spilling over your body doesn’t help. The anger is still there, simmering just below the surface, but now the fear is returning. Your dream flashes before your eyes. The water running down you body feels like blood, her blood. You feel nauseous. You need to get out.

You dress quickly, your movements stuttering and full of force. You don’t know how to deal with the warring emotions.

For a moment you think you should bring your phone with you to work, in case Laura does call. The anger wins; you leave your apartment with your phone still lying on the floor in your bedroom.

 

** *** **

 

You're flying down the street, your hair whipping out behind you. You zip in and out of traffic heedless of the danger - you just need to be moving. If you’re moving you won’t think. If you’re not thinking that rejection you feel goes unnoticed... ok, well maybe you can’t just ignore it better.

Focus on the way the wind forces your eyes to squint closed. Focus on the way your thigh muscles work as you pedal. Focus on the way your heart beats faster.

You don’t want to focus on the hours you waited for Laura. The hours of jealousy building. She had said she was just getting a quick drink but she never came back. She hadn’t text you, hadn’t called you.

You don’t want to think about the dream. Or the panic that fills you now - even if she had forgotten about you it’s been well over 12 hours of radio silence.

Where the hell is she?

The shop sign comes into your vision down the street.

You lean heavily over the handles, your legs moving faster as you race down the street

The store is empty when you arrive, Will and Kirsch still haven’t arrived for their shifts yet. You take advantage of the quiet. Taking a moment to recover your breath. A moment to try and calm your mind.

_She’s alright._

_She'll be fine._

You'll go home and she will have tried to call you.

She’s just forgotten about you. That has to be it.

The back door swings open with enough force to crash into the wall beside it.

"Easy there kitty, no need to jump because of a little ol' door." Will calls across the room at you, Kirsch snickering behind his back.

You ignore the bait. You don’t have time to deal with either of them today.

You throw the delivery booklet towards them, Will has to run a few quick steps forward in order to catch it.

"Today’s orders."

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kirsch tries to quietly say to Will. He hasn’t quiet grasped the idea of whispering still.

"Yeah, what’s wrong Carm - Laura not up for a little something-something last night?"

They laugh, moving closer to you by the counter.

"That’s none of your business actually," You growl

“I'll take that as a yes," Kirsch fails to whisper yet again.

“you’ve got the book, get out of here now." you don’t even make eye contact with them, your voice carries enough conviction.

They both move backwards, still snickering to themselves and you fight the urge to throw something at them. Something heavy. Something that would hurt them.

 

** *** **

 

It’s 10 am.

Laura should have called by now. she knows the shop number.

_Where the hell is she?_

You consider running home quickly to check your phone.

But is there really a point. Laura could call here if she wanted to get in contact with you.

She mustn’t want to talk you. You’ve spent the whole morning wondering if you’ve done something to upset her, something to make her mad.

She decided to have drinks with her friends instead of dinner with you. What could you have done to make her ignore you?

Maybe you should call her. You pick up the shop phone.

You don’t know her number. You’ve never needed to call her off anything other than your mobile.

_She’s just ignoring me._

_She’s alright._

_I’ve just made her mad_

 

** *** **

 

"Still being a grumpy kitty?" Will’s voice is right behind you, you didn’t even hear him come in the store, you almost jump out of your seat.

"What the hell Will!"

"Ha! Another yes then." He pushes the chair out from the counter, wheeling you towards the side of the shop. "Naughty kitties go in time out."

He laughs the entire time, you can see his body shaking with it in your peripheries. Kirsch's laughter soon sounds from further back in the store.

The second he stops pushing you you’re out of the chair. Your body shakes. From anger at Will or Laura you can’t tell but Will is here now so you direct it at him.

"Get out!" You all but yell at him, your arm flashing out to point him in the direction of the door.

"You can’t make me." he scoffs, raising his chin in defiance. His smirk doesn’t flatter and Kirsch just laughs harder.

You take a step closer. Your whole body feels like its vibrating, the anger and frustration thrums through your veins. You see red. You walk into his space almost toe to toe.

"See the name on the sign, buddy," your voice drips with menace. "This was and always will be my shop, dead parents don’t change that. No get your stuff and get the hell out of this place."

He takes a step back, eyeing you warily. You can see he is holding back, that he wants to say something. His shoulders drop.

"Whatever." he turns and leaves.

Kirsch is still standing awkwardly by the back door when you at last turn away from Will's retreating figure.

"I'll... umm... I'll just finish today's stuff then... if that’s alright?"

He’s nervous, and you might feel bad about what you just did when the anger subsides but right now it still boils over.

You wave lamely in his direction with a small nod of your head, a migraine beginning just behind your eye. 

"Alright." He seems unsure for a second of which way he should move but eventually decides the back is his best option.

The shop is once more empty, quiet. Your head however is anything but. You can’t get the image of Laura covered in blood out of your head. The dream you had last night replays over and over. You are worried but there is that small part of you, somewhere in the very back of your head, that is angry at her. If she’s alright then she ditched you last night, and she’s been ignoring you this whole time.

Another wave of rejection washes over you to mix with your anger.

Without your phone there is no way to know if she has tried to contact you and your heart clenches at the thought. Without your phone there is no way to know if she hasn’t tried to contact you still and your fists clench tighter.

You make your way into the back room. You need to do something with this pent up energy. You need a release.

You let the anger consume you once more, lashing out at the equipment and flowers in the back room.

You can worry about fixing things later.

 

** *** **

 

You won’t cry. You just won’t.

_She’s fine._

Why did you leave your phone at home? You just need to know if she’s tried to call you, message you anything.

You’re not angry, you’re worried.

Maybe she has forgotten the store number. That has to be it – you ignore the fact that she could literally just look up the store on goggle to get the number.

Your body still shakes but it’s not from anger any more. You can’t sit still. You need to be doing something, anything… except fix the mess out back.

You’ve sweep the shop floor twice, balanced the books, and reorganized the till twice.

Why is the day going so slow, you want to go home? You need to go home.

Don’t cry, just a few more hours to go.

 

** *** **

 

You’re starting to feel a little guilty for how you treated Will today. You’ll buy him a 6-pack of beer to make up for it tomorrow. There isn’t much left to do - if you ignore the back room entirely, which you will. That’s a problem you can deal with tomorrow. Kirsch didn’t say a word about the mess when he came back for the last of the flowers.

You're checking the back door is locked when you hear the bell chime, sighing you slowly make your way to the store.

"CARMILLA!!" Perry's voice yells out from the front.

You move faster, ignoring the de ja vu of running towards a panicked voice calling your name.

You burst through the back door colliding with a body just inside the door, you grab hold of their shoulders to steady yourself. It’s Perry, of course, and her body shakes under your touch.

"Perry? What’s wrong?" Your voice is calm, much calmer than your body feel’s

"Carmilla, why aren't you answering your phone?" She’s speaking fast, her voice raising octaves the more she speaks. "What have you been doing? It’s horrible, oh god. Carmilla where’s your phone? Laura. Oh god, I don’t know... you need your phone, where is your phone. the store, the phone doesn’t... but Laura... oh god... Carmilla what are we going to do... “ her eyes dart around the room unable to focus on anything and the shaking gets worse.

The anger you’ve let build all day evaporates instantly. You tighten your grip on her shoulders. You need to know what’s happening; you need to calm Perry down. You shake her gently.

"Perry, look at me." You wait until she focuses on you. "Breathe." She closes her eyes inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly.

She opens them once more, nodding slightly. Her body stops shaking but that only makes your own shaking more noticeable.

"Where is Laura?"

"She's in the hospital." Your blood runs cold. "They’ve been trying to call you all day, you’re her emergency contact. That’s what..."

You don’t hear the rest of her words, don’t see her face. Laura on that white floor bleeding profusely the only thing you can see.

You run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great way to spend your Valentines weekend !
> 
> Come yell at me - I'll be hungover in bed all morning so bring it - and then its off to the Laneway Music Festival :D


	26. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's mad dash to her phone, to find out what happened to Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> A little later than I said I would post - I got caught up painting ukuleles and reading fanfic instead of writing it - but here at last the next update!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Your heart beat is so loud in your ears; you can barely make out Perry yelling behind you. You need to move, move faster, you need to get to Laura.

You push through the front door - not caring to lock up or wait for Perry, not when Laura needs you.

Why you ever thought she had abandoned you, you will never know. You spent the day angry at her and now that anger is directed squarely at yourself. If you hadn’t been so stubborn you would have had your phone with you. If you had taken a second to think logically you would have known about everything sooner. If you hadn't been jealous you could be on your way to her already.

But you were angry, you were stubborn, you were jealous. 

You had let your mind turn to negatives and now your body shakes with fear, fear that you won’t get there in time, fear that Laura won’t be there when you land. You should be there now; you should have been there weeks ago.

You're shaking so bad you can’t seem to work the lock on your bike; the key won’t fit in the lock. A growl rips through your throat. You don’t need this right now, you need to get home, you need your phone, and you need to get to Laura.

At last the key slides into the lock and the chain falls away, you toss it into the basket before your feet find traction on the pedals.

It feels so much like this morning. You’re zipping in and out of traffic, faster than you have every ridden before. Car horns sound around you but you don’t hear them properly. Your world has shifted, your eyes only see what is directly ahead of you and you can only hear the way your hearts beats and your breaths come out harder.

You lean further over the handlebars, determined. You ignore the voices in your head whispering tragedy.

_She’s been shot._

_She was mugged._

_She’s dying._

_And you're here._

_She loves you and you ignored her._

You blink furiously, trying to hold back the tears you feel pressing against your eyes.

The wait for the elevator to your apartment all but destroys you. It just won’t move. The light is stuck on the 3rd floor; you jam your fingers against the button hoping it will come faster.

At last the doors ding as they open and you push inside, ignoring the huffs of the man trying to exit. He’s in your way, he's in the way of Laura. You couldn’t care less if he ended up riding the elevator again as you press the button to close the doors.

You run through the hall, the door to your apartment growing bigger with every step. The tears are falling now, you cannot hold them back any further.

You push through the door, dropping your bike immediately and sprint to your room.

Phone, you need your phone. Where is it? What did you do with it? Threw it, that’s what you did. You rip through the room, discarded clothing flying as you lift everything off the floor trying to find your phone. Your stomach clenches with fear, you need to find it.

The fear only escalates as your phone finally appears before you, the notification light flashing with missed calls and messages.

You unlock the screen. 25 missed calls. 32 unread messages.

The panic rises.

25 times you could have found out about Laura earlier. The first call came in only an hour after you left for work. You could already been on your way to her but instead your fingers desperately work across the keyboard, gaining access to your voice mail.

_You have 25 new voice mails_

_Miss Carmilla, its Michael - there’s been an accident, can you please call me._

_Hi Carmilla, it’s Hannah. Laura's been in an accident, we are at the New York Presbyterian Hospital Emergency Department. Call me as soon as you get this._

_She's going in for some surgery. Please Carmilla just answer your phone._

_Laura has you down as her emergency contact, I don’t know who else to call, who else to tell. She’s out of surgery now but she hasn’t woken up yet._

You hang up; you can’t listen to any more of them. You feel numb, cold, empty. Nothing feels right, like your world is falling apart. Everything you have ever really cared about is lying in a hospital in New York.

You flick through your contacts, swiping over Hannah’s name.

"Carmilla, finally!"

"What happened? Is she okay?" your voice is strained and your phone rattles against your ear with the way your hand shakes. Your knees are weak, your body is weak, and you lean against the wall beside you.

"We're not entirley sure what happened. We were having drinks and Laura left early to go have her dinner with you but she didnt make it… They found her passed out in the alley next to bar hours later..." You’re sliding down the wall, collapsing under the weight of it all. She was alone in an alley and you were here, safe and angry at her. "She still hasn't woken up yet, they think her drink was spiked but they can’t figure out what with. God, Carmilla I'm so sorry... I shouldn’t have asked her to come out. She would have been fine if she had gone home to you like she planned."

For a moment you let your anger flare. For a moment you blame this all on Hannah. She took Laura out, she let Laura leave alone. Laura would have been having dinner with you if it weren’t for Hannah.

It doesn’t last long; you can’t waste energy on anything but getting to Laura as soon as you can.

You sigh, running your hand through your hair. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

You don’t wait for a reply before hanging up. Instead, your body moves on autopilot - dialling the number of the nearest airport as you reach under your bed for your backpack, shoving a few shirts and underwear inside.

 

** *** **

 

"What do you mean there aren’t any flights to New York until the weekend? I need to be on a plane now." you almost yell into the phone.

You know it's a dumb question, the answer is pretty obvious but your anger is alive. It demands you attention, it demands to be set free. You need to get to Laura.

"If you like, I can check with the next closest airport for you Miss Karnstein. You already have a ticket booked with our next flight out to New York." The girl from the airport offers.

You sigh, "Yes, please." She puts you on hold and you turn the phone to speaker.

You’re pacing the room, you have a bag packed already you just need the plane tickets now. The hold music really isn’t helping calm your nerves at all. It’s supposed to be soothing, to keep the customer calm while on hold, but it grates against every fibre in your body. How can you let yourself be calmed when Laura is not ok. How can you let your heart beat normally when the person it is so deeply tied with, so in love with, might not be there when you arrive.

You wait what feels like an eternity on hold, pacing the room while your phone rests on the bed.

"Are you still there?" The girl's voice calls out from the phone. You leap across the room.

"Yes, I am still here." your heart clenches and you close your eyes, hoping that this means you can get to Laura sooner.

"There is a flight leaving earlier, I have tentatively booked you a seat however for you to make it to the airport on time you would have to leave immediately. Is that alright?"

You can’t help the small glimmer of hope that erupts in your chest.

"That’s fine. I’ll take it." Your free hand already clutches around your backpack and you make your way towards the front door. "Can you email me the details of the flight?"

"Not a problem, is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No. Thank you."

You hand up the phone, locking the door behind you and run for the elevator. You are that much closer to being by her side. While you wait for the elevator you quickly send of a few texts.

**To: Danny, Will, Kirsch**

**_Laura in hospital - leaving now - will let you - didnt lock the shop up – not sure when I’ll be back_ **

**To: Perry, Laf**

**_Leaving now - will let you know what I find out_ **

The elevator doors open and you step inside, your fingers hovering over her contact number. You dial and it goes straight to voicemail, your heart clenching at the sound of her voice.

"I'm coming Laura, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She won’t hear it but you feel the tinniest bit better having told her nonetheless. You hang up just at the doors open again and make the quick dash out to your car. Bag thrown into the passenger seat you speed off, getting closer and closer to Laura with every passing second.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything hurts; your head, your eyes. Everything feels heavy, you can’t move a muscle, can’t open an eye.

Nothing feels real, where are you? Shouldn’t you be with Carmilla? Why does it hurt?

You slowly open one eye but the brightest of the world outside your lids is too bright, its blinds you. You squeeze it quickly shut.

Time doesn’t quite feel that it’s moving like it should. Have your eyes been closed for minutes, seconds, hours? You can’t tell. The pain overcomes all your sense, takes a hold of you completely.

You think maybe you hear voices, and a presence beside you but you can’t be sure.

For a moment it feels like the pain slips away and you let the calm envelope you, let it take you away from this place.

 

** *** **

 

Beeping. Insistent beeping. Oddly familiar but you can’t place why.

It cuts through your sub-consciousness, ripping you from peace and are once again consumed by pain. You try to scream, to call for somebody but nothing happens.

Your voice stays quiet but in your mind you are screaming. Your body doesn’t move, but in your mind you are sitting up, thrashing, trying to get away from the pain.

It all feels real at the same time.

Are you actually in pain? Are you silent or are you screaming?

Your throat hurts... but is that from screaming or just the pain in general?

That presence is once again beside you.

_Carmilla?_

Did you speak her name or just think it?

You want to reach out for them, to call out but your body betrays you.

Again, a moment of clarity as the pain dissipates and you drift back into calm, into darkness.

 

** *** **

 

Voices surround you. Familiar voices but you can’t quite discern what they are saying.

 _Open your eyes, move, anything!_ You scream internally at yourself. _WAKE UP!_

And at last your body begins to listen to you. Your fingers twitch, it’s the smallest of movements but it feels like an achievement. You ignore the pain and slowly opening your eyes. The world is still bright, too bright, but you have to know where you are?

Why is it so bright, your apartment isn’t this bright? Are you in the office?

No... You were at a bar. Are you still at the bar? You need to leave; you have a date with Carmilla. You can’t be late.

The voices continue, seemingly unaware of your struggle.

Carmilla, you need to get to Carmilla. She will know what’s wrong; she will make the pain go away.

You try to sit and a new burst of pain erupts in your chest and the scream that rips through your throat is actually real this time. Your eyes shut tight, trying desperately to block out the world, to block out the pain

There is more yelling, not your own this time.

You feel something take your hand, something warm. It slips between your fingers, entwining itself with you.

Another hand?

A voice, familiar but not the one you so urgently need. The voice doesn’t feel like home.

"Laura? Laura? Please..." it begs you, but for what you don’t know.

Another presence settles nearby, a flurry of action and more beeping before the pain subsides and you drift back into the calm.

 

** *** **

 

It’s cold, your body shivers and you try to move, try to pull the blanket higher but you can’t reach it, can’t seem to find it.

The pain is still there, simmering just below your skin but it feels more like a dull throb now. You open your eyes slowly; allowing yourself to adjust to what you know will be a harsh brightness. White, that’s all you can see. Your vision is blurred around the edges but you make out a figure curled in the corner.

Dark hair. Carmilla? But even with your blurred vision you note the lack of curls. Hannah.

You don’t remember the bar being this white. This cold.

You look down at your body. You're lying on a small bed, a thin blanket covering you.

Where are you? What is this place?

You try to move the blanket off you but your arm is connected to something. You focus your blurred vision on your left arm. Tubes are taped to the crook of your elbow.

A hospital?

Your hands start to shake. A hospital. The pain seems to come back with renewed energy; your body is alive in the worst kind of way. Why does it hurt? What happened?

You double over in pain, a cry of her name on your lips.

Hands are quickly running over your skin, words falling around you but you can’t focus on them, can’t hear them. They're not Carmilla's. You want Carmilla. You need her. Where is she? Where are you? You can feel tears running down your cheeks, can see the droplets falling on the bed. You gasp for air, panic consuming you.

A hand is placed under your chin, pulling your head up and Hannah's face comes into focus.

"Laura? Can you hear me?"

You can’t get oxygen into your lungs, you can’t speak. You simply nod.

"It’s going to be alright Laura, Carmilla is coming."

As soon as the words reach your ears you can feel your lungs expand, pulling in the oxygen you need.

Her name falls from your lips. Whispered, between deep breaths, a prayer. You clutch desperately at the body close to you.

"Carmilla... Carmilla... I need Carmilla." your voice feels stronger with every time you utter her name.

You need to get to her; she needs to be here now. She needs to make everything right, to take the pain away.

You shove harshly at the arms surrounding you, they burn your skin. They’re not hers. You need Carmilla, only she can make this better.

Your legs kick out, pulling the blanket away from your body. Hannah is talking to you and her hands float around your body not sure if she should touch you. You ignore the pain flaring in your body. Ignore the heaviness in your head. You need to find her.

Your movements become more frantic, her name a cry from your lips. Repeated again and again. Tears fall down your cheeks and breathing is hard but you keeping moving, telling yourself that if you can fight the pain you will find Carmilla.

More people enter the room but you take no heed, you will get out of this bed. You will get past these people. You feel find her, pain or no pain.

But that heaviness takes over your mind and your movements slow. You scream, cry, and heave. They can’t stop you from finding her, they can’t do this. You need her, don’t they see that?

The pain is disappearing once more and you can feel that calm racing toward you. A hand on your shoulder gently pushes you back against the pillows.

You protest weakly, her name still falling from your lips but the calm is too strong. You fall into the depths of it. 

 

* * *

 

 

You made it, just on time. It’s close to midnight and your body is exhausted and yet you feel so high-strung you can’t even fathom the idea of sleeping. You are so close now, just a plane flight away from her.

She’s going to be fine, she has to be. You won’t let yourself think of anything less.

You’re going to get there and she will wake up for you. She will be ok.

You will hold her in your arms, and you will whisper lullabies in her ears. Rock her to sleep protected in your arms. You won’t ever let her go.

"Calling all passengers for Flight TM027 to New York- boarding has now commenced at gate 7."

You swallow down the apprehension, it’s a going to be a long flight and your phone died half way on the drive over. You almost screamed in frustration when you realised you didnt pack a charger.

You swing your backpack over your shoulder and make for the gate.

_She’s going to be fine._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_She’s going to be fine._

_She'll be in my arms soon._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_She’s going to be fine._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_She'll be in my arms soon._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_She’s fine._

_She’s fine._

_She’s fine._

It's a prayer, a hope. It's the only thing keeping you from collapsing in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that help with the cliffhanger? 
> 
> Feeling back in the writing mode so hopefully the next chapter won't be as far away as this one was.


	27. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desperate need for closeness and a race towards each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> fairly short one for today but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

An hour until landing and you’re struggling to sit still in your seat. The person next to you has done nothing but huff at every little movement you've made; you've certainly made them regret taking the aisle seat as you have had to get out of your seat at least 20 times already. To stretch your legs, to move, to do something other than sit in your seat and think about Laura.

Laura, who right now is unconscious in a hospital bed.

Laura, who doesn’t know you are coming

_Laura._

_Laura._

_Laura._

Without a working phone or your sketchbook you have had nothing to occupy your hands, and they above everything else have needed it most. You can watch movies on the in-flight entertainment system to ignore your thoughts but your hands don’t forget, they can’t ignore. You have bruises along your arms from where you had clenched to tightly, you have a hole in your pants on your left thigh where you fingers had found a loose thread and pulled without you knowing. The person next to you had actually tapped you on the shoulder because of how you tapped continuously on the armrest.

You had to stop watching in order to keep your hands under control, leaving your mind to wander. To Laura, always to Laura.

You close your eyes, leaning your head back against the head rest.

_She’s fine._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_She’s fine._

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

_She’s fine._

There seems to be a hold up on the tarmac. The plane had landed 20 minutes ago and still you sit in your seat waiting, waiting, waiting. You need to get off this plane, they need to fix this. You need to get to Laura.

Why must they keep you from her. She needs you. Now. You need to get to her.

Your backpack rests on your lap bouncing as your foot taps impatiently and you huff louder to every huff from the person next to you. You are ready to spring from your seat and run out of the place, run through the terminal, run to Laura.

_Laura._

_Laura._

_Laura._

You’re trying so hard not to scream. Scream at the people who won’t move out of your way, the people that insist on walking slow, the people that can’t keep a hold of their luggage as it rolls in your way of its own accord.

Your shins will soon be as bruised as your arms with the amount of times you’ve crashed into someone’s luggage or a seat as you try to dodge around people. There isn't even a pain to register, there is only Laura.

At last you can see the exit from the airport and a path clears ahead of you. You run, the drumming of your heart in your ears taking over. Every step brings you that much closer to Laura.

_Laura._

_Laura._

_Laura._

The line for a taxi is long and once again you curse yourself for forgetting your phone charger. Michael could be here to pick you up. You could be at the hospital soon. You could be wrapping your arms around her. But here you stand and the lines not moving.

Its dark and the people in front of you are too busy chatting to notice as you slowly make your way ahead of them in the line. You keep your head down, trying to keep as inconspicuous as possible. You’re small enough that you could probably claim they just didnt see you ahead of them if anyone questions you

Breathe calmly, you can do this. Laura needs you and you need to be at the front of the line.

You hands continuously clench and unclench, still not under control, the only part of your body giving away your nervousness.

Before you realise it a line of taxis appear and you slide into the passenger seat.

"New York Presbyterian Hospital" your voice is urgent, desperate.

_She’s fine._

_She’s fine._

_She’s fine._

You ignore any attempts at small talk with the driver. Your eyes scan the road ahead of you, scan for any sign of a hospital. You knee bounces and your hands hold your backpack tightly, knuckles growing white with the strain.

It’s like you can’t quite get enough oxygen into your lungs, your chest is tight and despite how deeply you breathe you feel like you suffocating. Suffocating with her and yet you feel like you are drowning. Drowning in the anticipation of what is coming. The cars turns, stops at lights, overtakes other vehicles and every passing second your fear, the anticipation grows.

Your hearts beats erratically. Every building a hospital in your eyes, every corner you turn is the last corner. You’re a bundle of nerves because so far none of them have actually been it.

You were so intent on getting on the flight, getting to New York, getting out of the terminal you aren’t really prepared for what could happen next. You are so close now, the man beside you taking you that last little hurdle to her.

To Laura.

_Laura._

_Laura._

_Laura._

Everything stops. Your heart, your breathing, yours thoughts. There it, rising ahead of you.

You pull money out of your pocket, not caring how much, in preparation for when you finally stop. The driver pulls closer to the curb slowing the car down and everything in you starts again. You hand the bundle of cash to him, stepping out and closing the door before he even has a chance to offer your change.

The cold hits you hard, a chill running up your spine. This is it. She is so close now.

You take a step forward, and another, faster, faster until you are sprinting along the road.

_Laura._

_Laura._

_I'm here._

_Laura._

 

* * *

 

 

The whiteness is still there when you once again open your eyes but it feels less blinding this time... slightly.

You wince under the lights trying to keep your eyes open to adjust to the brightness. Slowly the room comes into focus. White walls, hospital bed, hospital equipment, flowers on the bedside table, and an empty chair.

No Hannah.

Flashes of pain, of bodies in the room, of an encompassing darkness take over your mind – the last few times you remember waking up. The room quickly disappears from your sight, taken over by falling snow in a darkened alley as the ground rushes up to meet you.

Pain explodes in your chest and down your right side as tears begin to push against your eyes.

What happened? Why are you here?

You need the answers. There’s a story here, your story, and you need to know the details. You need to think, to remember. Hannah isn’t here to give you the answer you so desperately need. Panic bubbles up through the pain.

Your fingers twitch at your sides.

Your chest tightens; it’s getting harder to breathe.

You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to reclaim the image that flashed behind them earlier.

Snow. An alleyway.

Were you alone?

You can’t remember. The image of the ground racing towards you the only memory you can conjure. Why can’t you remember?

Your whole body trembles, with fear, anxiety, with shame.

_Breathe Laura, just breathe. Count._

_Breathe in... 2... 3... And out... 5... 6... 7..._

The fear remains but the panic lessens.

You open your eyes once more and take another look around the room, searching for answers, searching for someone you know won’t be there. Your phone sits on the table and you reach for it and thankfully there is some charge left when you power it up.

Your fingers dance across the screen, through your contacts to hover above her name but the phone won’t dial.

"No, no, no... Please..." you throat hurts, maybe you had actually been screaming when last you woke. "Please, I need her. Just ring..."

You press the dial button again, and again.

Nothing.

There is no reception.

Your hands shake and the tears fall messily on the screen. The edges of your vision blur her name becoming the only thing in focus. Your body curls in on itself, wrapping itself around her name. It’s a hollow comfort. You need her.

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

You need her touch, her eyes, her lips, her voice.

Just her.

You move through the menu options on the screen, you need to hear her voice even if just a recording.

Her voice fills the room and your body wraps tighter around the phone and you pull the blanket over your head. Trying to create a space, a world where she is here with you.

A lullaby she had recorded for you on the nights you needed her and she couldn’t be there fills the air. You shut your eyes tight, imagining it’s her warmth you feel, imagining that she is there to whisper the lullaby in your ear allowing a calm to nudge its way slowly through your body.

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

_Please, I need you._

* * *

 

 

You don’t know where you're going; you just need to keep moving. You need to find her.

The glass doors slide open at your approach and faces blur as you pass them. Voices raised in question follow your movements but you can’t hear them over the beating of your heart, over the noise of you feet hitting the floor in a steady rhythm.

_Laura._

_Laura._

_Laura._

A large desk comes into your vision and you slow your pace, you need answers, you need directions. You need to stop for a second to get them. The desk takes the brunt of your body as you slam into it, your breathing is hard but you can’t wait to catch your breath. She is so close; you can almost feel her presence. You fingers itch touch her.

"Laura Hollis - I need to find Laura Hollis!" The words a rushed mixed in with the sharp intake of breaths.

The nurse gives you a quick look over before turning to her computer.

Your fingers press into the bench top, your body vibrates.

You don’t know what you’ll find when you finally reach her. Maybe you should feel more worried, maybe you should feel panic but you don’t. You have passed the point of fear your body is thrumming with anticipation. You will have her in your arms again; she will be safe once you are there.

_She’s fine._

_She’s fine_

_She’s fine_

You’re running again and everything hurts.

Your lungs are heavy; fighting for air you can’t get in faster enough, can’t get in deep enough. Your muscles burn; from their anxious movements, from running. Your eyes sting; from unshed tears. Your heart hurts; it’s been breaking since Perry stepped into the store what feels like a lifetime ago.

She’s so close. Doors flash passed the further you go down the hall and the number beside them growing closer and closer to hers.

_I’m here._

_I’m here._

_I’m right here._

And there it is; a door like all the others but it’s hers. She is just inside. You don’t slow down. You reach your hand out in front of you to catch the handle mid step and barrel straight through.

_Laura._

_Laura._

_Laura._

* * *

 

 

No answers? How can there be no answers.

You curl in on yourself again; you need to process the doctor’s words. You need to remember. You need her, you need Carmilla _._

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

You reach for your phone, for her comforting voice, only to find the battery has at last run out and anger twists in your stomach. Your only comfort is gone. You have no answers, you have no Carmilla. Hannah still hasn’t returned. You have nothing but white walls and a hospital blanket.

You lean back against the bed and close your eyes but you know sleep won’t come. You have slept for so long now you body aches to be awake. You body wants more, it wants everything. Wants a warm tough against it, wants the sun, a breeze, color. Why is everything white? Why is it cold? Why is it so quiet? Why isn’t Carmilla here?

You close your eyes tighter.

_Please just be here._

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

_Carmilla._

The room explodes in noise. Your eyes flash open, body jumping off the bed.

The door crashes open, slamming against the wall.

A body barrels through, crashing into the chair. Heavy breathing.

"Laura?" Instantly the pain disappears, the anxiety is gone.

She’s by your side in an instant. her hands are on you, feather light.

Her fingers ghost along your arms, your cheeks.

Her face is awash in worry, panic, pain - a reflection of your own. Tears fall down her cheeks, mirroring the ones you feel on your own.

"Carm..." your voice is quiet, her name whispered in the space between your bodies.

She climbs into the bed with, wrapping her arms around your body and at last your feel warmth. It’ a tight squeeze but at last you feel some semblance of safety.

"I'm here" she whispers now, rocking you gently against her body. "I've got you."

A sob breaks through your chest and you feel yourself coming undone in her arms. "They don't... Carm... Oh God what happened to me? They can’t say. Its hurts... It hurts and I needed you and your here. Baby please, I need you... its hurts so much" you can’t stop the words, they fall from your lips against her chest and she holds you closer as you cling to her.

Your world narrows to her; to the way her heart beat matches the way yours is racing in your test, the way her fingers dig into the skin in desperation, the way her breathing guides yours to slow.

Her voice washes over your body, over your mind, as she sings your lullaby.

Nothing compares to the real thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote quite a bit more but wanted to keep this chapter as just them finding each other. 
> 
> The next chapter should hopefully be a nice long one full of *some* detail of what happened.


	28. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets some answers to her questions but as always she needs more. She needs to investigate this herself. There's a story to tell here and she's the girl to do it despite the danger she has already been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The 100. I may have subjected myself to it 3 times today because I clearly hate myself and love to cry over my favs all the time so little hints of fluff for everyone in this. 
> 
> Anyway - here's the chapter for today (not that long actually because of all the tears) but its a long weekend for me so there should be another one in a couple of days.  
> Enjoy :)

You're not going to be angry. You’re not going to be angry.

You can’t feel the right side of your body, any of it, and you couldn’t be happier for it. She is curled up against you, her arm draped over your stomach and a leg over your own. She's been asleep for 2 hours now and you don’t want to move for the fear you'll wake her. She's here and that is the one thing you have wanted for such a long time now that you can’t be even a little bit angry that you can’t feel your limbs. That you have been laying in this bed with absolutely nothing to do but stare at her face is not something you could be mad at.

 You have waited months for this, this closeness. You have craved the feeling of her body against yours, the sound of her breathing, the scent that is so clearly just Carmilla. Months of empty beds and now that she lies against you there is nothing that could move her from that spot.

She is here, warm and real against you. You just need to figure out a way to make her stay... after you figure out how you got here in the first place.

You close your eyes, thinking back to that night with Hannah and the events leading to it trying to recall any small detail that could help. The bar had been full, Hannah brining two men with her - did one of them do this... the one who had squished in beside you?

But you had only had one drink and don’t recall leaving it out of your possession. The alleyway flashes before your eyes. How did you get there? You don’t remember leaving. The ground rushes up to meet you, it moves so fast. You take a deep breath, replaying the alleyway again and again in your mind each time trying to slow the memory down.

Red bricks, the sound of your shoes hitting the pavement, rain on the pavement... a splash. Was there someone in the alley with you? Did someone step in a puddle? Or was it you?

You close your eyes tighter desperately clawing at the memory for more information. The ground rushes up to meet you, the sound of the rain fills your ears and a chuckle. A deep chuckle that sounds so familiar.

You weren’t alone; there was someone in that alley with you.

A knocking on the door grabs your attention pulling you from your memories and your eyes open as the door slowly swings inwards. Hannah's head quietly appears through the doorway and a smile spreads on her face when she notices you and Carmilla on the bed. She hangs uncertainly by the doorway, her hand gestures between the bed where you and Carmilla are squeezed together and herself.

You laugh, and for what feel like the first time in a long time the laughs feel real, feels whole hearted. Carmilla is here.

"She can sleep through practically anything, come in." You wave her over and she takes a seat beside the bed. Questions buzz through your mind, they sit on the tip of your tongue but you bite them back. You have waited for them already; a few more minutes for pleasantries won’t hurt. You fingers press softly into Carmilla’s skin, a reassuring presence. She is here.

She doesn’t laugh with you, her face is pale and her hands shake in her lap. "You might want to wake her though, you probably have a lot of questions and I have some answers," she looks down at Carmilla, almost apologetic. "I'll go get us all coffee while you wake her."

She’s out the door before you have a chance to respond, your fingers dig in harder against Carmilla's skin and your free hand brushes the hair out of her face.

"Carm?" You shake her gently and press a small kiss to her forehead, "Carm, it’s time to wake up."

She pulls herself closer against you, her face squishing against your body trying to hide from the world. You shuffle down the bed, try to jostle her out of the comfortable position she's found.

"Wake up sleepy," your voice is louder, closer to her ear.

"No." Her voice muffled against your body and again she pulls herself closer, her body sliding easily with your movements. She is like liquid, moving with you and finding ways to settle comfortably.

"Coffee is on its way..." her body shifts, face finding the light and her eyes focus on yours.”And answers."

"You’re lucky I like coffee."

She sits up, shuffling back against you so that she can sit beside you in the small space available. She takes you hand in her own, absently drawing patterns against you skin. Her eyes are unfocused but you know her whole body is attuned to yours. The way her shoulder drops slightly before your head even falls against it, the way her knees lift just enough for you to tangle your legs with her own.

She's not watching you but she is aware of you.

"I missed you." the words are soft, whispered against her skin as you both watch her fingers dance across your open palm.

She pulls your hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle softly. "I'm here now."

Another knock at the door pulls your attention from her and Hannah once more makes her way inside, you can feel Carmilla's body tense against yours. The silence taking over the room is almost tangible, waited with answers you need and yet are almost scared to know. Someone was in that alley with you, someone did this to you. You’re not sure if you should be worried they will try again or determined to expose them. Carmilla would want you to be wary but you’re leaning towards finding them. You want the answers from their own mouth.

You focus your attention on Hannah. She looks down at the coffee in her hand before squaring her shoulders and bringing her eyes up to meet yours.

"So, before we get in too deep I want you both to know how very sorry I am that this happened, how sorry the company is, and Michael. He can't be here today, work duties, but he sends his best wishes.” She takes a deep breath. “Laura you don’t need to come back into the office until you are ready - you can work from the apartment if you want, anything you need I can arrange for you. We will support you in any way you need.” She takes a sip of her coffee before turning to Carmilla.”And of course we will arrange for flights home for you, whenever you wish to leave."

"What happened?!" Her voice is harsh, almost angry and it’s the reassuring squeeze of her hand against yours that stops you from jumping at their harshness. Hannah’s body tenses in place at Carmilla’s words.

"Well, we actually aren’t too sure of _exactly_ what happened." Hannah's voice in comparison is weak; the words hang limply in the air between you. "The doctors said there could be some trauma, some memory issues, so I can only tell you what I know and what we have been able to piece together since then. It's not much, but it’s a start." Her shoulders slump forward as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"We were at the bar, celebrating your piece, and you left early for your date. I let you go alone, I let you leave. It was maybe 5pm when you were leaving, the storm hadn't really set in. It was nearing 10 when I got the call from the hospital; someone had found you in the alley just beside the bar. You were literally so close, you were so close and needed help and I didnt know." Hannah's voice breaks, her hands shake.

You want to reassure her; this isn’t her fault but if to lean closer to Hannah you would need to separate from Carmilla and that seems impossible. You can’t bring yourself to move an inch from her, from the safety you feel with your skin against hers.

You glance back at Carmilla, she's still so tense. Her mouth set in a grim line, her eyes narrowed at the woman falling apart in the chair beside you.

"You were lying in the alley for hours as the storm hit. The doctors think that your drink was spiked but they're not entirely sure with what." She takes another sip of her coffee, the cup shaking in her hands as its lifts to her lips. "The doctors have said you are fine to go home but we, father and I, think it would be best if you stay another night to be sure. Michael will get the apartment ready and pick you both up tomorrow morning."

She doesn’t look up at you; she continues to stare down at the coffee cup in her hands. These aren’t the answers you want, there is no more information from Hannah than what the doctor had told you earlier. Your body feels like its on fire, you had wanted so much more, need so much more from her. You can feel an anger building and your hearts rate picks up.

Carmilla squeeze your hand in hers, an attempt to calm you.

"Police." The word is out of your mouth in a rush, "Reports, I want the police reports." Hannah eyes flick to yours, her head not rising completely. "And the doctors reports. I want all of it. Everything you have, anything you can get your hands on."

"Um, of course. Anything you need… I'll have Michael bring it all to the apartment for you tomorrow."

A blaring ringtone fills the room and you feel Carmilla jump beside you. Hannah pulls her phone from her pocket frowning at the screen.

"I need to take this, sorry. Work." She shrugs standing, and makes her way to the door. Her body is strong, striding with confidence across the room as if seconds before she wasn't falling apart in the chair beside you.

"Tell me everything." her voice commands through the phone before the closing door cuts out her words.

You fall back against the pillows, useless. You don’t know anything more than you had before, you are no closer to knowing what happened. You breathe a heavy sigh, forcing yourself to relax.

"She's hiding something." Carmilla whispers as she falls back beside you.

 

* * *

 

 

You press her contact on your phone, the dial tone ringing out in the car filling the silence.

"Tell me everything." She commands through the line and this is the Hannah you remember. This is the Hannah you helped raise; you can’t help the smile that spreads across your face. You flick your half finished cigarette out the window and wind it up.

"I've swept the entire building, and Laura's phone, there are no bugs or traces anywhere. I still don't know how they managed to follow her but I've have been following him for the day now. He's hiding in one of his uncles buildings in Brooklyn."

"Excellent, deal with it. I don’t want to see or hear of him again."

Your smile widens, it has been a long time since the Corvae family have used this particular skill set of yours and you revel in the chance to test your limits again. "Of course, and I will begin surveillance on other keys figures."

You take the keys out of the ignition. "And Hannah?"

There is a pause on the phone. "Yes Michael?"

"Is Laura ok? She's kind of growing on me."

"She's fine and she will be safe once you fix this mess." She hangs up the phone; her tendency to have the last word really comes out when she slips back into this role.

You step out of the car, zipping your jacket up against to cool breeze and move to the open boot of the car.

A small black brief case rarely used swinging in your hand as you make your way to the building ahead. Your smile remains and will do for some time, the thumping in your chest excites you more than you would care to admit.

This is the job you love.

 

* * *

 

 

You hate hospitals.

They’re too clean, too cold, and too hostile. They bring back memories you had long buried.

You need to find something to do, anything to occupy your mind. Laura has been working on her laptop, furiously typing and reading through her notes. She's fixated on the idea that she wasn’t alone, that someone was there with her in that alleyway.

It should have been you, you should have been there. Maybe she wouldn’t be here, maybe you could have stopped them. Or maybe you would be in your own hospital bed.

She won’t stop now, she will work on this until she finds her answers and you promise yourself you will be here with her.

Coffee, coffee is a good distraction. You slip your legs over the end of the bed grabbing your phone and wallet from the side table. You move to stand but something pulls you back, Laura's hand wrapping around your wrist.

"Don’t leave."

Her words pull at your heart, your whole body tensing in response. You turn in her grip, leaning down to her. "Just getting coffee," You kiss the words against her lips. "I'll be right back."

She pulls the front of your shirt into her fists. "Ok," but her grip doesn’t loosen. Her body betrays her; she doesn’t want you to go.

You place your hands gently over hers, "I promise I'll be right back" and carefully pull her grip from your shirt. She nods, her eyes closed.

Every step through the halls hurts; your heart feels like its cracking even though you know you will be by her side again in a matter of seconds. Laura is strong, she could do this alone but she doesn’t need to. Not when she has you.

You increase your pace, the quicker you get coffee the quicker you will be back with her.

You shove sugar packets in your pockets while you wait for the coffee. They don’t do flavoured coffee and you know Laura will want extra sugar despite how many you ask the girl at the counter to put in. A small gift shop sits not too far down the hall and you hope that maybe you will find something other than coffee to distract you.

Another night here at Hannah’s behest. Your back will hate you for sleeping in that tiny bed again but your heart welcomes the closeness to Laura it will bring. She has to be hiding something; making Laura wait another day all while they have to pick up the bill for her stay in hospital. It doesn’t quite add up in your mind.

"That looks like more than just coffee," She laughs as you juggle the coffees and you small bag of gifts through the door to her side.

"Well, some of us literally only packed a change of clothes before jumping on a plane to come here. Gotta do something to pass the time while you Nancy Drew some answers from that computer of yours." You pass her coffee across the bed as you take a seat near the end.

Her foot taps against your thigh, "Well... are you going to show me what you bought."

Her smile is wide. Her childlike excitement taking over and the change from her worried investigating is more than welcome. You open the bag, pulling out some lead and coloured pencils.

You pause your movements. “You have to promise not to laugh, this is all they had!"

She nods but narrows her eyes at you as you pull a purple sketch book, the cover decorated with princess and flowers. Her shoulders a shaking and she claps a hand over her mouth but her efforts prove useless as her laugh spills out across the bed.

You swat at her legs as a pout forms on your face. You throw a few pencils at her before stretching out on the bed using her leg as a makeshift table. This book will soon be joining the rather large collection of books filled with nothing but Laura's image.

The hours pass in silence. Laura types away while you try to capture every expression that crosses her face. You don’t need to speak; there aren’t really words to describe the comfort you find with just her presence. She reaches out occasionally to ghost her fingers along your legs, not to grab your attention just to have that contact. Her foot will tap against your shoulder and though you shove it away every time she does it the thought that she just wants to be touching you in some way comforts you.

One more night in this tiny bed and then you can comfortably curl your body just as tightly against hers in a bigger bed in the privacy of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

"That’s it!" Your voice calls excitedly across the apartment.

You feel Carmilla move across the room to the table beside you, a hand brushing along your shoulders as she takes her seat. "Alright, this is the fifth time you think you've figured it all out in the last two days - this better be a good theory Laura, Judge Judy was just about to wipe the floor with this guy."

You scoff at her words, a few misplaced theories and suddenly courtroom drama is more exciting than the real mystery in your life.

 "I'm serious this time, it all makes perfect sense." You move your laptop towards her, a newspaper article taking up the screen.

“ _‘Mob Families Falling Like Flies'_ that is a terrible headline, I hope it’s not yours."

"It's not mine - but that guy in the picture, I know him. Jackson. I’ve been hounding him for weeks for an interview. His uncle is under investigation for the case I'm working on and I did a bit of digging and they're like this big old school mob family. Their family has been running most of the city from behind closed doors for generations and Jackson is supposedly meant to take over the 'family business' after his uncle."

"And what exactly does a dead mobster have to do with your accident?"

You sigh, head falling back. "It's obvious isn’t it; I was getting to close to the family. I was digging into their secret dealings for this case and they wanted me out of the picture. So he attacks me in the alleyway, I remember his voice. He was there. I'm telling you Carm it was him!"

"Alright," She sighs turning in the chair to take your hands in her. "But if he did do it you won’t be able to make him admit. He's dead."

"I know - he died that day we were in the hospital, Hannah told us to stay another night. You said she was hiding something I think she killed him. Well, maybe not personally but that’s some big coincidence, don’t you think? She keeps us in the hospital so we don’t get in the way."

Her eyebrow is raised, her mouth hanging open slightly. You haven’t won her over yet. You pull the laptop closer to you, clicking a few buttons and bringing up another news article. This one much, much older.

“ _‘Corvae Finally Falls'._ " Carmilla scans the article. Her eyes narrowing the further she reads.

"See! Mob families everywhere. This could be the biggest break in my career. Can you imagine it; Laura Hollis single handedly bringing down the oldest mob families in the city."

She runs her hand through her hair breathing in deeply. "Maybe you should stop digging into this one Laura. You've already been attacked once."

"No. This story needs to be told and I am going to tell it!"

 

* * *

  

The apartment is dark, the light from the moon spilling in through the windows is barely enough for you to make out the room surrounding you. You must have fallen asleep during your show. The remote hangs loosely in Laura's hand; she must have turned it off once you had fallen asleep before following your lead.

Her legs lay across your lap and her laptop rests on her stomach, the light from it shining across her face. A small smile plays across her lips and your stomach flips at the sight. You hadn’t realised how much you had missed her until she was beside you again. You had forgotten how much she feels like home, the way you feel whole sitting next to her.

You take the laptop off her stomach, precariously resting it over her legs. She has multiple documents open; you save and close them all before you bring up a new internet window. It’s almost autopilot, you don’t remember typing the words, you don’t remember thinking about this but New York real estate quickly flashes before your eyes.

Apartments and shops fronts.

Its feels right, it feels like progress.

_Why are you still here Carmilla?_

_There is nothing holding you back, follow her._

_You love her don’t you?_

_If you stay you risk losing her, if you go you risk everything else. I know I would risk everything for a love like that._

The words fill your mind. Words spoken to you so often in the months you had been apart from Laura. You had talked yourself out of it, talked yourself into self doubt. But nothing has ever felt as right as sitting with her, right here, right now.

A slow smile spreads across your face. You think you could do this.

Laura moves beside you, her legs almost knocking the laptop to the floor, and a sigh escapes her. She's reaching for you, her hand flailing at her side in search of you. You take hold of it and her eyes open at the contact. You close the internet window and the laptop, they can wait. Everything else can wait when Laura is awake. 

"Can we go to bed?" Her voice is low, filled with sleep. You nod in response and carefully pull her into the bedroom stripping you both of clothing as you move.

The sheets are cool against you skin and Laura curls herself into your body. Your arms slide along her, pulling her closer. Your skin ignites everywhere it comes into contact with hers. She has always set your life on fire, has always brought light in her wake.

She presses a kiss to your chest above the place your heart would be. "I love you." The words are muffled with sleep but the sincerity in them is unmistakable. "Stay with me."

You brush your fingers through her hair, dipping your head down to kiss her cheek. 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - as some of you may know I'm thinking about starting a side fic for this story. One that delves more into the New York story, into the murder and the case - there is a bit more coming up in this fic but Clockwork is so much focused on Laura and Carmilla staying together that I will but all the side story elsewhere for those interested. 
> 
> Working title at the moment is Pendulum (keeping with clock theme) and it will swing through time and POV (like a pendulum) - giving us more insight into Hannah and Michael's involvement and Laura's investigation and maybe more back story for Laura and Carmilla. 
> 
> I'm heading off to explore our brand new state library tomorrow (I've seen so many pictures of it and I am in love already) so will hopefully get a heap of writing done for Clockwork and Pendulum. So I guess, watch this space for the new fic if it interests you.


	29. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla continues her *secret* search for a new home while Laura panics about Hannah and Michael being mobsters and what that could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I was supposed to update this ages ago but then work got in the way and summer decided it wasn't going to disappear without a fight. I promise I will be better at updating when I stop melting in the heat - it's autumn god damn it, why is it still 40⁰C+
> 
> Big thanks to Hannah for reminding me to write all the time - and a special thanks to dietcreampuff, that little message yesterday was lovely (it just took longer to finish the chapter than expected)
> 
> 10000% Fluff for this chapter guys. Enjoy :)

Your alarm sounded more than an hour ago and yet you can’t bring yourself to get out of bed, not when she has herself pressed tightly against you. Hannah had said you could work from home and you’re really starting to like the idea of staying here with Carmilla. Stay warm in bed, surrounded by her. It’s easy to forget the cold nights you spent alone, the nights you lay here unable to sleep with thoughts of her, when she is here with you. It’s been two days since you left the hospital, two days of enjoying her physical presence. You want to stay like this, stay with her.  You need to figure out a way to convince her to stay. Convince her that this is worth any risk.

There are only a few more months left on your contract with the Corvae Family but you can’t go back, not now, now that you have started to carve a place for yourself in the city. Your name is quickly becoming well known in the city, there are papers trying to contact you with new projects, new contracts. The opportunities you could find in New York are more than you ever could have imagined, more than you could ever find back home.

Home.

Is your apartment really home still? It's been so long you can’t quite picture yourself in that small space now. You close your eyes, picturing the town that was once yours. A cafe, filled with smiling faces and the overwhelming smell of coffee. A florist, fresh and light, with a hint of danger hidden behind a knowing smirk. An apartment, but not your own. Carmilla's home. Carmilla.

You find yourself smiling. Your picture of home is so entwined with her; she is home for you now.

Your phone rings out from the bedside table, pulling you from your thoughts and stirring Carmilla into some semblance of consciousness. A grumble as she rolls away from you, as she rolls away from the noise.

Michael's name flashes across the screen as you answer the call.

"Good morning, Laura. How are you feeling this morning?"

His voice is bright and happy, like it has been every day since you arrived but you can’t shake the feeling that he is somehow involved in something hidden from you. That he is somehow keeping that something from you. You need to figure this out without letting him, or Hannah, know that you suspect something sinister is simmering just below the surface.

"Very well, it makes such a difference having Carmilla back here - everything just feels easier, you know." It’s the truth. Her presence has done wonders for your mind. You feel calm despite everything that has happened in the last week.

"As it should," You can almost hear the smile you know pulls at his lips. "There are some new police reports I have obtained for you. Will you be going into the office today or shall I bring them up for you?"

You glance over at Carmilla, the blankets pooling low around her hips allowing the morning sun to highlight the contours of her exposed back, she faces away from you but you can feel the peace that surrounds her. A peace you don’t want to break, don’t want to leave.

"I think I'll work from home today Michael," your hand reaches out across the bed, ghosting fingers down her spine, "Probably for the whole week actually."

"Alright, I will let Hannah know and bring the reports up later this morning."

"Thank you, see you later."

You end the call, letting your phone fall to the bed as you move to Carmilla. She's awake, her breathing isn’t as deep and even as it had been just before the call but she's pretending she still is. You wrap an arm around her waist, pressing soft kisses across her shoulders. Goosebumps follow the trail your lips create and you feel her body shiver beneath you.

She rolls in your arms, facing you with the softest smile, her eyes shining brightly in the second you can see them before they close as she leans closer to capture your lips with her own. The kiss is soft, slow, filled with a reverence that is almost visceral. Your body soars when her lips are against yours while the hands she rests against your hips grounds you to her.

There is no rush, her body fits against yours perfectly, and in this moment you feel as if you had all the time in the world to relearn her. Months of distance falling away with every touch of her skin. The smile you feel pulling at your lips is mirrored in the smile you feel pulling at hers.

She pulls away slightly, resting her forehead against yours. Her eyes search your face, as if trying to commit the image to memory.

"I missed this." Her voice is quiet, barely loud enough for you to hear. She breathes out a sigh, wrapping her arms tighter around you as you rest your head against her chest.

"Me too."

You let the beating of her heart and the gentle caress of her fingers calm your body, closing your eyes as her soft voice fills the room with a lullaby you could never forget.

 

** *** **

 

"Come on Carm, we need to get up. It’s almost midday! We can’t waste the whole day in bed." You pull the blankets off her body and throw them across the room.

She scoffs at your efforts. "I can and will spend the day here." A smirk grows on her face as she reaches out, her fingers slipping just below the waist band of your shorts to pull you closer. "And you will definitely spend it here with me."

You can’t help yourself, she’s magnetic, and you allow yourself to fall atop her as your eyes lock on her lips. Her smirk is wicked and you have every intention of wiping it from her face. You fall closer, your eyes slip closed as your lips inch closer to hers.

Her hands grip tightly on your hips and suddenly you’re not falling forward. She's pushing you to the side, rolling you. Your eyes fly open as you land on your back, her body lands heavily on top of you, pinning you in place. For a second you think, you hope, she will lean her head down, will kiss you but that hope bursts quickly as her body collapses entirely against you.

Her head rest against your shoulder, "Now you'll have to spend the day in bed with me."  Her breathe tickles your skin as she speaks and her shoulders shake with a laugh she tries to hide.

You huff, wriggling desperately beneath her for escape. She goes limp above you; becoming a dead weight who laughs at your attempts for freedom.

"Laura? Carmilla?" A voice calls out in the silence.

You freeze in place, not recognising the voice at first, while Carmilla's body moves into action. She's off you in a second, leaning over the bed to grab a shirt and pulls it over her head as she steps off the bed, putting herself between you and the bed.

"Laura?" The voice is closer this time and your body relaxes in understanding. It's Michael.

You see the recognition hit Carmilla at the same time, her body slouches back into place and she steps backwards to sit on the end of the bed.

"We're in the bedroom Michael," You call back to him as you make you way to the door. You glance back over your shoulder to Carmilla, "I told you we couldn't stay in bed." She falls back against the sheets in protest as you leave the room.

Michael leans against the kitchen counter, a large envelope clutched in his hands. His eyes scan the room, his ever present smile missing but as you approach it quickly returns.

"Enjoying a nice sleep in I see," he laughs as you reach him. He offers you the envelope. "The new reports for you."

He's retreating to the elevators as soon as the envelope passes from is grip, your eyebrows knitting together in confusion at his hasty departure.

"Sorry, I can’t stay longer. Hannah has given me some other work to do for the week while you work from here." He offers as an apology his fingers pressing the elevator button.

"No need to apologise at all, we can't all have an easy week." You smile, trying to hide the suspicions you feel building in our gut.

He smiles warmly back at you, "That is very true." The doors open and he steps inside. "Hopefully the reports will give you some more information to work with." The doors close before you have a chance to reply.

The smiles falls from your face, a nervous energy building in anticipation of the documents held within the envelope. You return to the kitchen, flicking the coffee machine on, and place the envelope on the countertop. You pull two mugs from the cupboard and before you've even finished preparing the coffee Carmilla has made her way from the bed to the stools on the other side of the counter.

"I should really invest in coffee smelling perfume; you'd follow me more often." You say with a smirk as you hand her a mug.

"I followed you all the way to New York without coffee perfume didn’t I?" She tries to hide her smile behind her mug but the crinkle in the corner of her eyes is an instant give away. "So, what’s in the envelope anyway?"

"More police reports," You move around the counter, taking a seat beside her and pulling the envelope closer. "Hopefully I can pull a few leads from these reports, the last set Michael gave me were absolutely useless."

You open the packet, pulling the contents out and arranging them neatly before you. You skim the first page, the details quickly comparing to those you'd learned from the previous reports in your mid. You flip to the next page, keeping to a quick scan of each page. Names and dates fill the pages, descriptions of men you have never met but are quickly becoming a constant in your life.

Jackson Vordenberg. His life spelled out before you in minute details. Criminal reports, financial reports and reports on his murder. It all feels so clinical, reading about his life like this. The information is superficial; you wish he had given you a chance to interview him prior to his death.

You flick to the last few pages in the bundle, looking for reports on your accident. Hannah promised you the reports but so far nothing had come through from Michael. You catch your name on the very last page and scan the document but find nothing, a single page of information none of which you didn’t already know. You sigh, pushing the paperwork away from you. The information on Jackson will be useful but the lack of answers in your own case is beyond frustrating, beyond demoralising. There's a connection here and you need to figure it out but without all the facts it will be hard to find the truth beneath it all. The Corvae case, Jackson’s murder and your own accident - there has to be a connection.

Carmilla's hand finds its way to your lower back, rubbing small circles into your skin. You let the motions take over you. Let yourself be overwhelmed in the feeling of her. You want her to stay but you know eventually she will have to fly home. You lose yourself in every touch; lose yourself in her for as long as you have her.

"They have to be hiding something from me... there’s nothing here." You mumble slumping forward, forehead resting on the counter top. A phone ringtone screams out into the apartment and her hands stops in its motions. You watch as her head tilts slightly to one side and the way a crease forms between her eyebrows when she recognizes it as her own ringtone. With a sigh, Carmilla leaves you on the counter and makes her way to back to the bedroom.

She's too far away for you to hear the conversation so you turn your attention back to the paperwork on the counter. You gather it up and head to the table where you laptop rests among larger piles of reports. You take a seat and already you can feel the energy begin to seep away into the papers around you, you'll have to do a grocery trip soon and stock up on cookies and cocoa if you’re going to spend the week working here.

"Laura?" Carmilla asks as she makes her way up behind you coming to rest her chin on the top of your head. You hum in acknowledgement. "I'm gonna head out for a bit - pick up some new art supplies and maybe some cookies for you. If you're doing your 18 hour work day here then we're going to need supplies."

"I think you mean definitely get me cookies!" You protest lifting your head back so you can better see her face.

"We'll see..." She kisses your forehead before stepping back, that mischievous grin returning. "You know, if they're hiding stuff from you they're probably spying on you too."

You spin around in your chair, your mouth hanging open. You hadn't even thought of that possibility. Her laughs ring out in the apartment as he steps into the elevator. She waves at you as the doors close, cutting off her laugh.

Spying on you. Could it be, could they really spy on? If they're capable of murder than there is a chance they would spy on you too. You glance around the room, there could be cameras and listening devices hidden everywhere in the apartment. You open your laptop, googling different types of hidden spyware.

 

** *** **

 

"Laura, this is the fourth time you've called in the last half hour. It was a joke; they're probably not spying on us." She sighs into the phone.

"I'm serious this time, Carm. There are like fifteen cords plugged into the TV, which is way too many! Some of them have to be spyware. How many things do they really have plugged in here? I can only think of two, the DVD Player and the stereo system. There rest has to be for spying. It just has to be!"

"Laura, I promise you those cords are not for spying on you. Just like a promised that the extra buttons on the ice maker weren’t secret cameras." You hear a second voice on the other end of the phone and a shuffling as Carmilla covers the microphone, her response to them muffled. "I need to go, why don't you make a list of all the things you think could be used to spy on you and when I get back I'll take a look at them?"

"I guess I can do that... it would probably be safer that way. I shouldn’t say out loud what I find they really are listening in on us right this second."

"Alright, I'll be back later. Don't tire yourself out too much while I'm out." You hear her chuckle just before ending the call.

You dash through the room towards table, grabbing the post-it notes sitting beside you laptop.

**_~too many cords~_** you scrawl across the front page then peel it off and stick it to the front of the TV.

**_~too many buttons~_** you peel the note off, sticking it on the fridge door.

**_~weird non-reflective spot~_** you make your way to the bathroom, sticking the note to the bottom corner of the mirror.

You nod at yourself in the mirror before looking done at the notes left in your hands. How many other devices could be hidden in the apartment? How many conversations have they overheard, how many interactions have they watched. You make your way to the elevator, determined to check every single item in the apartment before Carmilla's return.

 

* * *

 

 

An unknown number flashes across the screen and you pick the phone off the bed, you swipe right answering the call.

"Carmilla speaking."

"Hello Carmilla, this is Charles of New York Realtors how are you today?"

You are a little taken aback; you hadn’t expected a call so quickly. Your eyes glance over at the open bedroom door and you move further into the room, dropping the volume of your voice.

"Good thanks, and you?"

"Very well. I'm just calling in regards to the request you sent through over the weekend; I think I've found several properties that would suit your needs perfectly, would you have time to come down to the office for a chat?"

You glance again towards the door but don't hear any movements from Laura. "Today?"

"If that suits you, then yes."

"Uh, yeah. Today works fine."

"Excellent, please call me if you have any troubles finding the office."

Laura is sitting at the table when you return to the living rooms, busy adding her new packet of paperwork to the ever-growing pile in her workspace. You call her name as you approach, knowing all too well how appearing out of seemingly nowhere makes her extra jumpy. You rest your chin atop her head, your hands falling to rest on her shoulders, and survey the mess of paper she seems to make sense of.

"I'm going to head out for a bit." You pause, squeezing her shoulders gently. "Pick up some art supplies and maybe some cookies for you. If you’re doing your 18 hour work day here then we're going to need some supplies." You smirk to yourself, knowing what she is about to say.

Her heads shifts, forcing you to lift your chin and take a small step back. "I think you mean definitely get me some cookies!"

You will, of course you will but the indignation on her face is quite a sight. You try desperately to hide the smile you feel pulling at your lips. "We’ll see." You take a few steps backwards, heading for the elevator. She has a smug look on her face; she knows you'll get her the cookies.

You want to wipe that smugness from her face. She might be right, you might be helplessly devoted to her, but you can still have a little fun. "You know," you start, "If they're hiding stuff from you they're probably spying on you too."

Her mouth drops instantly; you can almost see the gears turning in her mind, her eyes dance around the room searching for any signs of spies. You step inside the elevator letting the laughter bubble over as you wave at her stunned face.

 

** *** **

 

He pushes another portfolio across the table towards you, "Now this particular property works well for both of your requests in one. There is a store front on the ground floor and although it is a little smaller than what you described in your email it has the added bonus of the apartment above the store open for sale as well. There was access between the apartment and the store that was blocked up by the previous owners but that can be reopened if needed."

You flick through the portfolio, taking in the dark wood floors and large windows facing the street. The store is smaller than you had hoped but not enough for you to pass over the property entirely.

"The apartment has been recently fitted out, all new fittings and the kitchen has been redone. The apartment is quite spacious, with lots of natural light. It could be quite perfect for two. It’s a three bedroom apartment and there is an office in the store as well so there would be plenty of room." You lift your head, smiling at the man before you.

The photos really are quite lovely, it could be perfect. Decorating the apartment together, enough room for Laura to have her own work space while you work downstairs. The idea settles in your mind. "Yes, there would be." Your fingers brush carefully across the photos, as if trying to reach the space it captures. You glance back up, "I'd like to see this one."

Your phone buzzes on the table beside the portfolio, again. Laura calling for a fourth time.

Charles laughs, noticing the name across the screen. "She must have a 6th sense; she calls after every apartment you've liked."

Your smile widens, it’s a silly idea. She doesn’t know you’re here, doesn’t know you’re looking at apartments but he's right. Of the dozen properties Charles had ready to show you today you'd only considered looking at four in person and she had called every time. Almost like clockwork. The words would leave your mouth and not a minute later the phone would ring, Laura's name dancing across the screen.

You pick up the phone, swiping the answer button.

 

** *** **

 

You’re loaded down with several shopping bags when you pass it and there is no doubt in your mind that you’re going to go inside, it’s more a matter of how you will get inside. You can barely see over the top of the items you're carrying, only managing to catch a glimpse of the shop in the corner of your eyes. The store is big and bright, flowers arranged along the front of the store and a window display that would easily tower over you... that is if you could get close enough.

You step slowly through the front door, eyes glued to the floor to avoid any step that may be hidden from your sight. The smell of fresh flowers hits you and a smile begins pulling at your lips. You wander the store slowly, careful not to knock anything with your body or you bags.

No-one has yet has come into the front of the store to greet you and without any other customers you take the opportunity to unload your items onto the service counter. You turn towards the front windows facing out into the busy street ahead. This could be yours, well, something like it.

You spin slowly on the spot, imagining yourself here, imagining Laura coming downstairs from an apartment over head on her way to work. Your eyes close. You're dancing with her in an empty store front as you slowly make the space your own. You're running upstairs at the end of your shift, to be enveloped in her arms in the kitchen. You’re sneaking into an office space that’s very much Laura’s, arranging a fresh bouquet on a Monday morning before she has a chance to ask for one.

Your arms reach out, delicately running along the petals of the flowers closest to you. This could be yours and hers. Ours.

A cough interrupts your thoughts, interrupts your day’s dreams and you spin on the spot to find an older man standing in the door way near the service counter. He's smiling as you hastily make your way back to your bags, a sheepish grin on your face.

"No need to be embarrassed, I do the same thing when I'm on holiday and miss my store." He laughs softly before gesturing towards a display shelf by the counter. "Please, take some lilies on the house."

You shake your head as you begin collecting your bags from the counter, "I couldn’t do that, it’s too much but thank you."

He quickly makes his way around the counter, taking a small bunch off the shelf as he goes. "I insist, we all need a little bit of home when we are away. Especially we florists, we wouldn’t survive without a regular dose of beauty in our lives."

How do you tell someone that you already have a regular dose of beauty; that you’ve woken up to beauty lying next to you every morning since you arrived.

He smiles warmly at you as he manages to find a place to put the flowers in your arms before carefully shepherding you towards the door. You thank him profusely as you leave and head off in the direction of the apartment.

 

** *** **

 

That the elevator opens straight into the apartment is the most satisfying thing, there is no need to juggle the items in your arms so you can work a key or door handle. Instead you march out of the elevator and move quickly to the kitchen, your arms shaking from the prolonged strain of carrying everything.

You still can’t see properly, you don’t know if Laura is still at her desk, if she is still working. The countertop is the only thing you have in mind and with a relief you carefully unload the items for the last time, ensuring the lilies are safe before lifting your eyes from the countertop and your mouth drops.

The entire apartment is covered in multi coloured post-it notes, Laura’s scrawled writing filling the space. There isn't a single surface in the apartment that doesn’t have at least one note stuck to it. You turn in a slow circle, taking in the almost unimaginable sight before you. There are even notes stuck to the roof, how did she even manage to reach that high.

"Laura?" You call out into the apartment.

She steps out from the bedroom, her phone pressed to her ear. She waves at you, smiling, "Laf, wait, your speaking too fast... listening devices in the carpet threads." Her eyes flick to the living room, a scowl appearing as she makes her way to the rugs between the couch and TV. "If they're so tiny how will I be able to know if there are any here?"

You watch as she uses her shoulder to hold the phone in place as she pulls a pen and note pad out of her back pocket. She scribbles something on the top note then bends over to stick the note to the carpet at her feet. A laugh bubbles up in your stomach, you can feel it makings its way up your throat. You shouldn’t laugh, you really shouldn’t but there are hundreds of notes in the apartment, thousands even. She would have had to go out and buy these packs, there is no way she could have had this many post-it’s just lying around the apartment.

You take a step forward, pulling a note off a nearby lampshade. You have to squint and tilt your head to the left a little to make out her writing ' _three blacks dots on the base'_. You pick the lamp up, turning it over in your hands to reveal 3 small felt dots that have been stuck to the base.

The laughter erupts from your mouth, you almost double over from it while Laura throws you a glare from her spot in the living room. She has ended her call with Lafontaine by the time she has herself stood in front of you, arms crossed in front of her chest and glare that in any other circumstance would have stopped your laughter immediately. Today however, your laughter increases. Your eyes fill with tears and you struggle to breathe properly.

She reach out for Laura, your hand grabbing her shoulder as you try to calm yourself, try to breathe once more.

"It's not that funny" She mumbles when you finally have control of your breathing again. "We could be in real danger right now Carmilla, they could be spying on us! They could be watching our every move and you’re just going to stand there and laugh!"

"Well, maybe we should give them a bit of a show if they want to start watching us," the blush that creeps up laughs cheeks is definitely worth it. She slaps your shoulder, mostly playfully.

"Carmilla!" Her voice breaks slightly at her exclamation. "We cant... you... this is serious!"

"About as serious as felt dots to stop the base of this lamp scratching the table?" You ask, holding the lamp up for Laura to inspect. Her blush deepens, the tips of her ears turning red.

"I... well..." she struggles to find words; she shuffles impatiently on her feet. It’s almost adorable. "You said to make a list and I thought this way would be easier." It almost sounds like a question.

"This is a little more than a list though, a lot more." Laura hangs her head, scuffing her foot against the floor. You pull her into your arms, laughing, "Where did you even find all these note?" Her voice is muffled against your shirt but you think maybe you hear something about the little corner store down the street.

"You know I was joking right, they're probably not spying on us." She looks up at you, her eyes wide and you can’t help but give in to them, give in to her. "But just to put your mind at ease we'll check all your notes."

 

** *** **

 

Three hours, it took you three hours to convince her that all of her notes were unnecessary. That the mirror in the bathroom wasn’t two way because the wall behind it lines up with the wall of the living room; they would have to be standing in the living room to use a two way mirror. The amount of cords plugged into the TV was well within the range of normal. Every note seemed more and more outrageous; you will definitely need to have a long talk to Lafontaine about fueling Laura's panic when you return.

At last the apartment is post-it free and you can relax, you pull a few cushions off the couch and the blanket and nestle yourself up near the window. The city by night is one of your favourite views. There aren't as many visible stars but the lights from the windows surrounding the park create a galaxy all of their own.

You hear Laura make her way across the room and open the blanket you've wrapped yourself in so she can fit herself within its warmth with you. She places two mugs of cocoa on the floor by your feet before leaning back against your chest between your legs. She leans forward, picking both cups back up and once she is comfortable you wrap your arms and the blanket around her.

She takes a sip of her cocoa, motioning for you to take the second cup from her hand. You arrange the blanket carefully, ensuring that it won’t fall from your bodies while you take the mug. The drink is sweet, you'd gotten used to not having Laura make your cocoa that it's almost too sweet. Laura leaning her head back against your shoulder makes it worth it. You can deal with the consequences of sugar overload later; right now you have Laura in your arms, the city spread out before you and the hope of a new beginning. Of a new home.

"It’s kind of perfect," Her words a whispered, as if scared to shatter the peace of the world outside.

You press a kiss to the top of her head, "with you, it is."

 

* * *

 

 

She’s kicked the blankets off the bed. Again.

You’re freezing; you can feel the goosebumps raising on your skin the more conscious you become. Rubbing your hands up and down your arms you use your feet to blindly search for the blankets.  It takes more time than you had hoped to find it but finally you pull the blankets up over your body.

You roll closer to her. She kicks the blankets off but you know she will be just as freezing as you were she just manages to sleep through it better than you do. She faces you in her sleep, sprawled on her back, her hair wildly falling around her head on the pillow.  You slowly slip a hand out from under the covers reaching for the arm closest to you.

Your fingers have barely touched her skin when her body jerks at the contact. Her entire body flips, rolling towards you at an alarming speed, her other hand flying through the air towards you. You can see it coming, you can see where it’s going to land but you can do nothing to stop it.

She hits you square in the side of your face, tears springing to your eyes and you lose your breath. As silently as you can you choke back the tears, she won’t even realise she’s done it; the offending hand already continuing its path to find a comfortable place to rest against your body. 

Her body curls around yours in sleep, it would almost be endearing if it weren’t for the pounding in your head. You push against her body, trying to escape her grip but that only serves to make her grip tighten.

“Laur… cold… sleep.” Her words are muffled through a haze of unconsciousness, her warm breath brushing against the top of your head.

There is nothing you can do but surrender to her; you have no hope of escaping a sleeping Carmilla. You wriggle a few minutes longer trying to get as comfortable as you can while Carmilla sleepily moves with you, adjusting as best as her unconscious will allow to accommodate you.

You should have let her freeze and kept the blanket all for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also managed to go way off plan because I need all the happiness so I may have to update the number of chapters I've said this will be. 
> 
> Also - Pendulum update, I have several chapter plans ready to go. Just need to find more time to write - or just come into a lot of money so I can quit my day job :P


	30. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big case is at hand, everything Laura has been working towards and Carmilla takes this opportunity to work on something for the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up - definitely the longest break between updates.  
> There are only 5 more chapters left of this story and I plan to go back to more regular updating from here - work and life just got hella busy for a while there.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Loving Carmilla is easy. She’s full of half smiles and the kindest heart even when she hides it behind an armour of sarcasm. She moves through the world as if she has seen it all and yet can be so in awe of the things she sees at the same time.

Loving her is easy; it’s all soft touches and gentle reminders that she is an incredible person.

Trying to work while loving Carmilla is anything but easy; she is the most distracting thing you have encountered in your life.

Tomorrow is the first day of the court case, tomorrow will be the most important part of your work with the Corave’s. It’s the beginning of the end of this assignment and you’ve spent the last 9 hours trying to go over your notes and prepare yourself for anything that could happen. You should have gone into the office today, you would have gotten so much more work done, but you honestly can’t make the effort to be apart from her when you don’t have to. You know it’s coming, the day she will have to go back home and until then you will spend as much time as possible close to her. You really should have gone to the office today.

She has spent the day traipsing around the apartment in nothing but a very loosely buttoned flannel shirt, her hair up in a messy bun. Every time she steps into your vision you can’t help but stop and watch her. The way she moves, the way her shirt falls open to expose every part of her to you. She is so very distracting and you want nothing more to give in to the distraction.

The apartment is filled with scattered artwork; unfinished canvases lean against every wall, sketches and journals piled on every available surface. She says there is method to this madness but you can’t quite figure it out. You look down at the table, your work is just as much a mess as hers but at least yours is confined to just one table top.

A ghost of a touch across your shoulders and your body tense instantly. She doesn’t know it yet but you are so tightly wound from watching her work. Her hair falls into your vision as she leans over your shoulder to inspect your progress. She places yet another hot cocoa on the table beside your laptop and you struggle to keep your composure as the action causes more of her body to press firmly against yours.

“Still reading this article?” Her voice is low and she squeezes more firmly into your shoulders. “I swear you were on this article the last time I brought you a drink.”

Your mouth opens but nothing comes out. She’s right, you’ve been on this page for an hour now. You just can’t seem to remember the paragraph you keep reading again, and again. Not when she keeps entering your vision, bending over a canvas with her shirt falling open.

“I... uhh...” you clear your throat hoping the momentary pause will allow your brain to kick in. “Uhh... re-reading this one.”

You hear her scoff behind you as the pressure of her hand leaves your shoulder. Your body relaxes at the absence but when she appears on the other side of the table, leaning forward to get a better look at you, your heart races and your body tenses as if ready to spring into action. You can’t help the way your eyes immediately follow the path of exposed skin her shirt allows.

“You must be nearly finished then.” She smiles wickedly, an eyebrow raised and you find yourself nodding along to her words. “I have a few ideas of better things we be doing.”

She has to know what she’s doing to you.

You can feel the heat rising in your cheeks and your body jumps at the thought. She laughs and turns to leave the table leaving you a mess watching her move towards the large expanse of windows.

The sun has almost set and the last rays of daylight spill into the apartment silhouetting her against the city skyline. You shake your head, you need to focus. You need to finish this before the courtroom tomorrow. You lean your head forward, focusing your attention of the laptop screen as you bring your hands up to block the rest of your apartment from view, block Carmilla from view. Focus.

The words on the screen aren’t clear, you can’t focus, can’t retain their information. You sigh and your foot taps insistently on the floor. You hear her move through the apartment and suddenly the place is filled with noise, a beat. She has turned her music on. Something slow, you don’t recognise it but your foot quickly picks up the beat.

You close your eyes, letting the music take over your body. Her hands once again find your shoulders, massaging the knots they find there and her voice joins the music. She lulls you into a sense of calm.

You’re on your feet and across the room before you even register your moving. She guides you towards the windows and pulls you into her embrace. Your bodies fall into a slow rhythm, dancing through the room to her music. Your heart races faster than the beat of the song, your skin feels set alit where it comes into contact with hers. She’s setting the pace but you need more. She leads but you want the control.

You take a step back, breaking rhythm but she doesn’t miss a beat. Carmilla falls into step with you, a flicker of a question flashes through her eyes and you simply raise an eyebrow in answer taking another step backwards.

Her fingers slip beneath the hem of your shirt, tugging gently at the material to get you attention. You nod slightly, raising your hands so she can pull the item over your head. You continue your movements backwards, you trust her to lead. Your skin erupts in goosebumps as the cool air hits you.

You don’t see where your shirt falls; Carmilla stopping dead in her tracks takes all of your attention. She’s paused, mid step, hands hanging in the space between you. Her eyes trace your form and the blush returns to your cheeks and follows a path down your chest.

She takes a slow step closer to you, her fingers twitching as if they need to be touching you.  Your heart races as she inches closer, you almost can’t believe how easily she affects you still. There’s an electricity in air, in your veins.

You close the distance quickly, letting your hands push past the barely-there barrier her shirt creates so that you can feel her skin beneath your fingertips. Spinning, you push her those last few steps into the bedroom until the back of her knees hit the mattress and she falls back, completely open to you.

You breath catches, she is so beautiful and in this moment so incredibly exposed for you. She smiles up at you, eyes half lidded and reaches for you. You take her hand crawling up her body to straddle her hips.

You pop the last couple of buttons holding her flannel closed and let its fall to the side. Your skin is on fire every place it touches hers. You love her like this, naked, beneath you and wanting you as much as you want her. Her eyes are dark, fingers playing along your thighs.

You watch as goosebumps rise on her skin in the wake of your touch. You start low on her stomach, drawing circles around her belly button before moving painfully slowly upwards. With every inch higher her breathing hitches, chest heaving. You cup both her breast feeling her nipples harden under your touch. The way her body reacts to you excites you more than anything. You lean forward, capturing a nipple in your lips, sucking softly on the small bud then running your teeth gently across its tip.

Her body arches slightly off the bed and her fingers dig into your thighs, you kiss a path across her chest taking the other nipple as you had the first.

“Laura...” You name on her lips encourages you.

You continue your journey up her body, sucking hickeys along her collar down and up her neck. She moans with your every touch, her body shivering beneath you. You register that her music has stopped playing but the noises she makes in reaction to you are a song all of their own.

Her fingers rove the expanse of your back, fingernails digging in when you suck a little too hard. She pulls you up, she wants your lips and you briefly allow her to have them. She nips at your lips, her tongue soothing her bites. You pull back quickly, delighting in the way she chases you, chases you lips.

You chuckle above her as a pout forms on her lips. You lean down once more, hovering just out of her reach, enticing her.

“Laura... Please...”

You capture her words with your kiss, her fingers digging into your shoulders to hold you there, top stop you from leaving her wanting.

Without breaking the kiss you shuffle your body against hers, laying atop her, one leg fit perfectly between hers. She shivers at the almost contact your thigh makes to her centre, releasing your lips to moan your name once more.

You ghost your fingers down her side, drawing patterns in her skin. She moves her lips to your neck and this time it’s you moaning her name. You hasten your fingers movements, you know how much she needs you, know how much you need to touch her.

Your fingers slide over her hips and they rise in response, her legs spreading for you. You slide through her slickness moaning at the feeling of her, at her warmth. You draw circles around her clit every so often brushing directly over it, her grip tightens on your body every time. You will be covered in bruises by morning and the idea excites you. You press harder against her clit, your name a whispered prayer on her lips.

You can feel pressure building low in your stomach, warmth spreading through your body from it and the warmth coating your fingers. You grind yourself unashamedly against her thigh as you slip a single finger inside her.

Her head falls back against the sheets, eyes closed tight and mouth open in a silent scream. Her hand slides down your body to fit between her thigh and you pulsing centre while the other palms your breast.

She quickly matches your speed, both adding a second finger at the same time.

Her name falls from your lips, mixed in the space between you with the moan of your own name.

She pushes inside you and you thrust down upon her fingers while you crook your fingers inside her. Her entire body comes up to meet yours, pushing inside you. Your body tingles, your head falling to rest against her shoulder.

You grind fast against her rushing towards an end. Her walls clench around your fingers and you know she is a close as you are.

Your heart beats loud in your ears but you focus on your movements, on her movements. You move faster, deeper and press you thumb to her clit alternating their motions. Her whole body shivers beneath you, her voice breaking with every word that spills from her lips. You lean forward pressing your forehead to hers.

She opens her eyes as you crook your finger deep inside her. She’s fighting the need to close her eyes, her breathing laboured.

“I love you,” It’s whispered and you think maybe she won’t you above her own breathing but her eyes well with tears before she squeezes them shut and capture yours lips in hers.

“I love you too,” she breathes against your lips.

You’re starting to lose the rhythm in your hips, lose the rhythm in hand. You press faster against her, deeper inside her and you feel it. That edge racing as fast towards you as hurtle towards it. You thumb twitches wildly against her clit and he sinks her teeth into your shoulder.

The bite finishes it; you grind haphazardly against her while slowing the movements of your fingers but you’re not ready for this to be the end yet.  You rein in the movements of your hips to a careful grind, her fingers picking up the rhythm to caress you. You pull out of her entirely and her body seems to deflate beneath you but you pick up the same rhythm, circling her centre and tracing up around her clit.

Her breathing regains some semblance of normalcy before she rolls you, taking up the position above you, her hair falling to curtain your head. You world narrows to just her. She smiles lazily down at you.

Loving Carmilla is easy and you have all night to show her.

 

** *** **

 

The hallway is a mess of people and their combined voices are almost deafening. It’s overwhelming, you can’t focus. Your heart beats fast but not in the way it had last night, it’s panicked. Today is everything you have worked towards. The people that mill around you are eagerly awaiting the details of crimes you feel so intimate with. It’s almost too much for you, your body shakes and a nervous sweat covers your body.

_Breathe Laura, just breathe._

You try to ignore the conversations around you, ignore the cacophony of noise invading your space. You close your eyes, breathing deeply. This is it, this is everything.

“Laura, there you are.” 

Your name among the noise catches your attention and you turn, opening your eyes, to find Hannah striding through the hall towards you. She walks with a sense of purpose and ease you wish you had; the people around her instinctively part for her. Her head held high, as if she knows the outcome of the case before it even begins.

She stands beside you and you try desperately to calm the motions of your body. Steady your breathing, stop your tremors. She must notice, a smile creeps across her face and a hand rising to rest on your shoulder.

“Don’t worry too much Laura. It’s just a courtroom, with everything you’ve done leading up to this point it will be a breeze.” She squeezes your shoulder in encouragement but you can’t help the shiver that runs done your spine.

There is so much more going on here than your months of investigation has revealed, this woman beside you is still so full of secrets. Secrets you must find out. However, her smile is genuine and you force one you hope mirrors hers.

“Of course... it’s just, it’s finally here you know. Everything finally feels real.” You shrug your shoulders, causing her to take her hand back. Her smile falters but you don’t let yours in the slightest.

“It’s always been real Laura and if you finish this assignment as well as you have started it there could be a real, permanent, place for you here.”

Your mouth falls open, words swimming through your mind but nothing will actually come out. The doors to the courtroom open, saving you from having to respond to her.

“Well, this is it. There are seats reserved for us in the front.”

She walks confidently into through the doors. You take another deep breath and check the contents of your bag once more. More pens and notebooks than you would ever need at the ready. Your phone switched to silent, a message from Carmilla wishing you luck flashing across the scream.

_Breathe Laura, just breathe._

You step through the doors making your way into the room and heading for the front where you see Hannah arranging herself comfortably on the seat. The morning still only beginning it will be a very long day.

The People v. Baron Cornelius Hans Vordenberg. It’s quite a mouthful.

You take your seat beside her, pulling a book and pen from your bag and start on what will be the biggest series of work you have produced to date.

_Breathe Laura, just breathe._

** *** **

 

The prosecution are making it a point to drag up every horrid detail of this case they can to influence the jury. You’ve been watching their reactions; you know the details of the case, you know how the city reacted to the limited information allowed to be released by the press but their reaction to every detail could be indicative of the end result.

These men and women have been charged with the responsibility of deciding Vordenberg’s fate; his innocence or guilt. Your hand flies across the page taking in every detail of them you can; the woman at the end clearly struggling to comprehend the amount of death that follows Vordenberg, the man further back with eyes closed tight, the man beside him holding back tears. Every single person on that jury is struggling with the sheer amount of pain being told to them. They seem to be holding up well enough, at least better than you had done your first day exposed to it.

23 gruesome murders are about to be brought to life in this courtroom. 23 people who deserve justice, who deserve their stories to be told. This jury will decide how justice will be played out and you, you will tell their story to the world.

Months of work on the details of this case and you still feel unprepared for the telling of this crime. You know what they will say, how they will spin a story around the facts, but you still feel sick at the images that are being played to the courtroom. Still feel cold, deep in yours bones, when 23 lifeless bodies appear on the screen.

Vordenberg and his ‘army’ of loyal men have held this city in a state of near terror, destroying anything and anyone in their path. While always seeming to slip between the grasp of law enforcement until now, until the sloppiness of this crime. An outright declaration of war.

Vordenberg orchestrating the murder of 5 high ranking members of the Corvae firm and their entire families and as of yet you cannot find anything he has gained from those actions. There appears to be no reason for their deaths.

You turn your attention to the man behind all of this, the man responsible. Baron Vordenberg.

He seems old, small, and feeble in his ill-fitting suit. You could almost believe this version of himself he is putting on for the court if not for the months of work you have already put in. He is anything but a feeble, old man. He is the leader of one of the oldest mob families in New York. A man that has enjoyed nothing but violence in all his years - brushes with the law since childhood that upon the death of his father seem to have stopped. He became the patriarch of the family, orchestrating rather than participating in the crimes committed against this city. He is deadly, cunning.

He must sense your gaze, your scrutiny, he shifts in his seat. He turns just enough so that his eyes search you. His gaze passes over to Hannah and his posture stiffens before returning his gaze to you once more, eyes narrowing. He must recognize you, malice filling his eyes. His body relaxes but his eyes never leave yours. He coughs, nothing out of the ordinary, but you swear the hand he uses to cover his mouth extends and single finger in your direction. Almost as if a signal.

As if on cue, a young man in the front seats behind the defence leans forward. His eyes follow the path Vordenberg’s finger created to land on you. He smiles in your direction, looking you up and down, and you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

He seems familiar.

 

* * *

 

 

The streets of New York flash past the window, you’re nervous and you really shouldn’t be. This could be the best thing you have for yourself. This could mean so much more. Your leg bounces up and down in the car.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Carmilla.” Charlie breaks the silence of the car. “We are just looking at a few properties. If you don’t like them we can go back to the drawing board and find something else.”

“Oh, it’s not that – I know these places will be perfect it’s just... I’m kind of doing this as a secret and I’m not really sure how this is all going to end.”

The car slows and comes to a stop by the curb. “Well if my partner secretly moved their whole life to a new city just so we could stay together it would be one hell of a happy ending. I’m sure she’ll love it.” He smiles warmly at your across the car before gesturing the building closet to you. “This is the first stop.”

You step out the car moving closer to the large empty windows before you. Charlie quickly follows behind you and as he fiddles with the key you take a look at the surrounding establishments.

There is a small coffee shop on the corner but it looks unusually empty, especially since it should be the morning rush period. A boutique clothes store sits across the street and even from here you can read the big white letters saying opening times are 10am-2pm. There is no one walking the paths, the street feels eerily quiet.

You turn back to Charlie just as he gets the door unlocked and holds it open for you.

“Now this place fits the size you wanted perfectly. The display floor is the biggest in the area, and the windows are an excellent marketing point.” He steps past you further into the store. “The office and back rooms are this way and there is access to the back of the building for deliveries.”

He fiddles again with his key ring, searching for the key to unlock the office door.

“The price is at the top end of your budget for just a store front but as you can see the place has been really well kept so you shouldn’t have to do much work to set it up the way you like it.”

He pushes the office door open and steps back. “I’ll let you take a look around, get a feel for the place. If you have any questions I’ll be just outside.”

He leaves the store quietly and you take a slow walk around the room. The size it perfect for what you want. You can picture your display cases and the counter. You move closer to the windows. The lack of foot traffic is unnerving and you wonder if that’s why the last owners had to leave.

You step out into the street. “What was here before?” You ask as you step closer to Charlie.

“Another boutique clothing line, very similar to that one” He answers nodding in the direction of the store across the street. “Too much competition I think.”

He shrugs, turning to lock the shop back up, “On to the next one then?”

 

** *** **

 

The car pulls up on the side of the road again, this time in front of a luxurious looking apartment building. You step out, spinning on the spot to get you bearings. You’re actually not too far away from the Corvae apartment. This place would still look out over Central Park just much closer to MOMA. You could get used to that, living so close to inspirational artwork.

“Now this one, obviously, is just an apartment. It’s a loft style but the amount of space is incredible.” He leads you into the building and together you take the elevator up to the 7th floor.

The apartment is beyond anything the photos showed you, the amount of open space is astonishing. While technically one massive room it has been split into two levels; the main floor for entertaining while the second smaller level converted into a bedroom.

There a no walls, no barriers just open space. The light wood floors contrast the dark walls while natural light spills in through the windows along the main wall. This space feels perfect for you, for your art, but you aren’t looking for something just for yourself. It needs to suit Laura as well.

You take the stairs up to the second level and look out on the space below. You could picture your art work along the walls. Flowers arrangements scattered across the apartment. But Laura, she doesn’t fit in this place.

You head back down to Charlie, shaking your head before he can ask a question.

He smiles, “Too much of a single life feel?”

 

** *** **

 

The street is packed, you could have so many walk-in customers if you took this shop on. Charlie holds the door open and you step inside. It’s smaller than the first place you visited this morning but most of the interior is already fitted out with displays, it really wouldn’t take much to get this place ready for opening.

“This area is always busy, a lot of business people from the surrounding buildings constantly on the move here. The cafe just down the street opened up just last month and the owners are incredibly happy with the business turn over.”

Charlie gazes out the front window and gestures to the surrounding businesses.

“You have a few boutiques just across the road and a vintage shop next door. And just on the corner there, if you can make it out, is another flower shop. Great business so you’d have an existing pool for customers to market to.”

You squint through the windows down the street, the shop had been hidden from view earlier by the people on the street but now you can make out flowers lining the front windows.

You can’t take this one. Not when it would put you in direct competition with another florist, you don’t want to run them or yourself out of work. You nod in the direction of the car before heading out the store.

 

** *** **

 

“Now this place is the two for one,” He starts stepping out of the car. “You have your ground floor shop front in a great location and the apartment above it.”

You press up against the glass of the shop trying to see inside but the room is dark, the windows dirty.

“It does need a bit of a sprucing up but in its heyday this place had so much to offer. The apartment has been recently refurbished so you’d only need to worry about getting the shop up to scratch.”

He unlocks the door and ushers you.

It’s much smaller than the first property you saw today, but as you turn to look back out to the street you can imagine how the place would look when the light could stream in through those windows. They cover the entire expanse of the front wall, floor to ceiling. You step closer, pulling the cuff of your shirt over your hand and wipe a large circle of the window clean.

Light spills in through the circle, a shaft of hope in the room and already the space feels larger and a small smile pulls at your lips. You move further into the store where Michael has opened up the back rooms. The office is bigger than you had imagined and the prep room is more than enough for your needs.

“Carmilla?” Charlie calls from the main room and you make your way back to him. “The connecting stair way between the apartment and shop is just through here.” He leads you through a small hallway just behind the office. “It would be very easily re-opened. I have a few quotes on that in the folder if you need but for now we need to head out to see the apartment.”

He leads you out onto the street and to the left, a quick flight of stairs up and he is holding the door open for you once more. You step through and already you know this is the place. This will be your home with Laura. The small smile spreads across you face and a warmth fills your body.

Dark wood floors lead you in and draw you to large room filled with natural light, the kitchen opening up just to your left.

“Newly renovated,” Charlies says as his hands run across the marble countertops, “Everything in the kitchen is state of the art. The floors have been recently sealed, a fresh coat of paint on every wall and thanks to large windows in every room the place smells fresh.”

He smiles warmly at you; he must know already that this is the place. That you have all but made up your mind.

“The master bedroom is just through here, it catches the afternoon sun so weekend sleeps in would be easily done. The other two rooms are on the other side of the apartment taking in the morning sun.”

He continues moving through the apartment passing by the front door, “The entrance to the shop would open up just here.”

This is it, you know it is. You feel like your floating. You can picture yourself here, you can picture Laura working away her mornings in one of the spare bedrooms you would convert to her office. You can see Monday flowers and scattered artwork. You can hear her laughter.

This is the one.

Charlie drops you off out the front of the Corvae apartments, four thick folders clutched in your hands. One for each property but you both know it’s the top one you will actually look at. It’s the top one that actually holds your interest.

“Make sure you take some time to think about this, there’s absolutely no rush. I can hold all the properties until you make your mind up.”

You reach your hand in through the open car window and he grips it firmly. “Thank you Charlie, I’m sure it won’t take too long to make a decision. You’ve made everything very easy for me.”

He releases you hand and you step back, “Have a lovely day Camilla, I’ll hear from you soon.”

You smile, “That you will.”

Your phone is pressed against your ear before you even make it to the elevator, Andrew’s number dialling.

 

* * *

 

 

The world is moving around you but you feel like you can’t quite comprehend it. The doors to the courtroom have been opened for the last time today and the crowd noisily streams out into the waiting halls. You take your time, carefully returning all your belongings to your bag until you are almost alone in the room.

Hannah sits quietly beside you, she hasn’t uttered a word all day. She seems content to just listen to the proceedings, her confidence from early in the day growing with every passing hour.

You stand, legs shaking. You feel exhausted. Hannah’s hand grips just above your elbow and together you slowly make your way through the building to the world outside. The sun hangs low in the sky and you pull your cardigan closer around your body. The haze of your mind lifting as the chill overtakes your body. Hannah leads you to a waiting car, Michael leaning against the car door.

They exchange words and you know you should be paying attention to their interactions. You could glean something about your investigation but the world still feels too heavy around you and a nagging in the back of your mind pulls your attention back towards the court house. A man stands silhouetted against the building, his attention focused entirely on you. You take a half step closer, eyes squinting to better make him out.

It’s the same man that Vordenberg had signalled to this morning.

You quickly retreat closer to Hannah and Michael, hand reaching out for something to steady yourself on, some way to steady the sudden rapid beat of your heart. Your hand takes hold of Hannah and you register that a silence has fallen over her conversation with Michael.

“Laura?” Her hand moves to rest atop your own. “Everything alright?”

“Umm... yeah... do you know who that man is? He was in the courtroom.” You point in his direction before turning towards Hannah.

She shifts slightly in place, moving to follow the direction you indicated and her body immediately stiffens, back straightening to appear taller.

“That is Vordenberg’s new successor and Jackson’s half brother; Alexander.”

You glance back at the man, that familiarity becoming clear the longer you look at him. The subtle similarities to Jackson becoming more prominent but you hadn’t heard he had a half-brother. Months of research into the family and not a whisper of a half-brother.

“If Vordenberg is put behind bars,” Hannah continues. “Alexander will be the last remaining free member of the Vordenberg family – if you can really call him that. They have never confirmed his lineage but with Jackson gone it appears the family have no other choice.

You haven’t taken your eyes off him and he shifts under your gaze, pushing off the wall and heading back into the building. You feel Hannah’s hand on your arm once more, directing you towards the car while Michael holds the door open for you.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Laura,” Hannah closes the door on you before you can reply as Michael makes his way quickly around the front of the car.

He sits more rigid in his seat, knuckles white from his grip on the steering wheel. You have so many questions about Alexander and Michael is likely to know the answers to some of them but the way he constantly checks his rear view mirror has you on edge. He is on edge.

Michael takes a different route back to the apartment, one that takes you twice as long to get there.

 

** *** **

 

You drop you bag the second you are inside the apartment. All you want, all you need is Carmilla and you move through the apartment without noticing it on your path to her. She’s on the couch, something playing on the TV that you take no notice of, wrapped in a blanket.

She hears your approach. A half smiles forms on her lips and she open the blankets so you can join her. You crawl inside her warmth, collapsing in a heap above her and rest your head on your against her chest. Her hands come up to stroke patterns along spine.

“That bad?” She asks, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. You nod into her skin in answer and let her presence calm you.

Almost expected, the soft humming of a lullaby fills the space. It’s yours and you relax entirely in her arms.

“5 more minutes and then I need to get back to work I have to send off the new piece for publishing tomorrow.” You mumble against her, letting your fingers slide beneath her shirt to feel closer to her.

She doesn’t reply; just holds you tighter to her body.

 

** *** **

 

You’ve been at it for hours now and the sun has long since set but at last you have finished the piece for today. You click send on the email and delight in the popping as you stretch your back after a long day of sitting hunched over a notepad and your laptop.

“Finally,” Her voice is closer than you expected it to be but you welcome her touch when her arms circle around you. “I thought you’d never finish and that all the bubbles would disappear.”

You lean your head back in order to see her face, interest piqued. “Bubbles?”

She laughs and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Yes, bubbles.” She unwraps herself from you and takes you hand. “I may have a hot bath full of bubbles waiting for us.”

She pulls you through the apartment, her eyes never leaving yours as she walks backwards. Her step is light and the smile on her face is radiant. She’s almost floating through the room. In comparison you feel like a dead weight exhausted from your day.

“You really are incredible, you know.”

If possible her face lights up even further and a soft chuckle escapes her lips, “Says the award winning journalist.”

You shake your head, feeling the beginning of a blush creep up your cheeks. She stops in the middle of the bathroom and pulls you closer to her, her hand reaches up to cup your cheek and her thumb brushes against the reddening skin.

“So beautiful,” She whispers before capturing your lips with her.

It’s soft, sweet, and everything you need right now. Her hand slides down your face, moving to work the buttons on your shirt. Your clothes quickly pile together on the floor before she guides you into the bath.

You watch as your skin turns pink in the hot water, the bath is definitely hotter than you would prefer but you know she does this so you can spend longer in the bath together. Carmilla slides in behind you, her legs fitting around you so that she can press herself against your back.

“Feeling better?” Her voice is soft in your ears.

“Yeah, it’s just been a long day and it’s only the start. It could be weeks of long days like this,” you feel her nod against your shoulder, her hands circling you to play across your stomach. “There is just so much evil in that room, so much pain. It’s almost harder to hear about the crimes then to read and write about it.”

 You lean your head back against her shoulder, savouring the warmth of the water and the press of her skin against yours.

“I think Hannah wants me to stay on after the court case.” You close your eyes and begin running lines up and down her thighs with your fingers. “Which would be amazing, it’s such a reputable company but if they really are involved in this somehow I don’t think I could stay.”

Carmilla leans back against the back of the bath and you follow.

“I’ve had a lot of offers from other companies while I’ve been here and they all would be great opportunities too I just don’t know which way I should go. Should I stay loyal to the Corvae’s because they opened up this city for me? I could investigate them from the inside. Or should I move somewhere else?”

You take hold of her hands beneath the water, pulling one up so you can press a kiss to her palm. “What do you think Carm?”

She’s silent for a moment, her thumb stroking over the back of your hand. “Do you want to stay in New York?” 

You nod, “There are better opportunities here than back home.”

“Well, then I think maybe a bit more investigating into the Corvae family is the best start so you don’t agree to a company you don’t trust. Get all the facts before you make a decision.”

She’s right. You need to know what you’re getting yourself into and with whom. You lean further into her. The water is starting to cool but you can’t bring yourself to break this bubble of peace with her. You let silence envelope you.

Carmilla shuffles beneath you, the kind of shuffle you’ve come to know means she anxious about something. You hear her swallow thickly as her fingers dance unthinking in your hands.

You turn in her arms so you face her, “Carm?”

She’s smiling but you feel a sadness in her body.

“Laura... I need to head back by the end of this week.”

“Oh,” Your head drops; you had hoped this moment wouldn’t come so soon. Her hands reach across the space between, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“But it’s only for a little while, I promise. I’ve already talked to Michael and he’s arranging tickets for me to leave on Friday. Just have some things to do at work and then I’ll be back. Two weeks max.”

You look up, searching her eyes before closing the distance to her, “And not a single second longer,” you whisper against her lips before kissing her.

Her smile grows into the kiss causing her teeth to knock awkwardly against yours. “Not a second longer,” she repeats.

 

* * *

 

 

A storm seems to have set in overnight, the city is shrouded in darkness and you pull your jacket closer for warmth. You take a look up the street, still no sign of Michael. He’s usually never late. You hear the sound of the apartment building doors open behind you and turn to find Laura stepping out a smile on her face as she tries to close her overfilled bag.

“Do you really need all those notebooks in there? It’s only one day in the courtroom and you can barely close your bag.”

She pokes her tongue at you, “Of course they are!” she says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a single notebook. “But... I guess I should be able to close my bag.”

You laugh, tucking the notebook under you arm before stepping closer to her. She shivers, it’s mostly from the cold but a little piece of you hopes that it might also be because of you. You take hold of her scarf, wrapping it more securely around her neck to ward of the cold just as Michael pulls up alongside you on the curb.

“Alright, good luck today.”

She smiles brightly up at you and you can’t help yourself, you lean in to take her lips with yours and suck lightly on her bottom lip. Her smile is infectious and you find yourself grinning widely as you pull away from her.

She touches her fingers to her lips as she steps towards the car that blush you delight in creating blossoming on her cheeks.

“Love you,” She calls out the window as the car pulls away from the curb. She won’t hear you but you whisper the words back a hand raised in goodbye.

Your phone vibrates in your pocket and you pull it out, swiping the screen unlocked.

**_You have 5 reminders today:_ **

**_Call Charlie re: Apt./Shop_ **

**_Call Andrew re: Contract_ **

**_Call Perry re: L’s apt._ **

**_Call Will_ **

**_Find removalists_ **

Your heart feels like it’s about to beat out of your chest. It’s going to be a busy day but you can almost see the end goal. You are about to take that leap for Laura. You head back into the lobby of the building, dialling Charlie’s number as you go.

“Carmilla, I didnt expect to hear from you so soon. How are you today?”

“I guess that depends, how quickly can you draw up a contract on that apartment/shop combo, the last one we saw yesterday?”

He laughs on the other end of the line and you hear paper rustling. “I had a feeling that would be the one you’d take. I can have it ready this afternoon for you to sign.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone that follows me on tumblr I have moved permanently to my side blog flowersinmyapartment but because tumblr is super lame and wont let me switch primary blog i'm still over at wontyouinspireme too. 
> 
> Was it worth the wait guys? I hope it was.


	31. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finds a way to get Laura's help with the new apartment without ever telling her about it or her plan before that inevitable trip back to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I'm back... after much longer than I ever expected to be away. Sorry about that, work got in the way and then the Carmilla hiatus kinda made me lose inspiration.  
> But I'm back and the last 3 chapters are all completed so they will all come out fairly quickly 
> 
> Also, who would have known that terms used in Australia aren't used globally :P - it makes some scenes harder to write - like manchester (not the city but a collective term for household linen) is only used in Australia, New Zealand and South Africa according to google.

The smell of coffee drifts into the bedroom and you roll across the bed letting the aroma bring you slowly into wakefulness. You roll into emptiness, the sheets on her side of the bed are cold, empty, and your stomach sinks. Today was your last day to wake up with Laura before once more hoping on a plane, two weeks in an empty bed will feel like a life time and you had hoped to find a warm body beside you, open arms to fall into.

You sigh letting your body sink further into the bed, the cold empty bed. Your eyes are closed but your ears prick up at the sound of her voice approaching, an indistinct humming as she enters the room. The smell of coffee overpowers the room and you peek out from beneath your mess of hair as she places to steaming mugs on the bedside table.

“I know you’re awake, Carm,” Her voice is low as she lifts the corner of the blanket, “let me in.”

You slide back in the bed a little, opening your arms as she worms her way back into bed.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” you ask as you pull her closer, enjoying the warmth her body brings to the bed.

“Not today, I’ve asked one of the assistants to go to court in my place with very strict instructions on what notes I expect them to make while I spend the day with you before you fly back again.”

You smirk, not that she can see it. “You’re really trusting someone else to do your work for you? And expect them to get it done to your standards? I would have never imagined the day.”

“My standards aren’t that high,” She begins turning in your arms to face you. “And could this be you complaining about spending the day with me?”

You chuckle quietly as you close the distance, your lips hovering just above hers.

“Definitely-” you press a chaste kiss to her lips, “not-” and another “complaining.” You capture her lips completely this time and your hand falls against her hip pulling her ever closer.

Laura indulges you for a minute, nipping lightly at your bottom lip before pulling away. “So, what are we going to do today? And don’t you dare say we should just spend the day in bed.”

You raise an eyebrow at her as your smirk returns. “Well, I guess if you’d rather do something else I do have something in mind.” She eyes you warily and you let your smirk shift into a grin.

 She perks up at your words, as if surprised you could possibly have anything other than spending the day pressed against her body. You still haven’t told her your plans but you want her input into everything you are about to do, for yourself, for her. you want to build something together and even a surprise should have parts of Laura in it.

“Well, seeing as you have the entire day off why don’t we go shopping,” you offer her. You know before it happens that her eyebrows will knit together in confusion, she knows just as well as you do how much of a non-shopper you are. “If you’re going to call this city home eventually you’ll probably need to move out of the Corvae apartment so we could go window shopping for a hypothetical apartment.”

You raise an eyebrow at her, daring her to question your idea. She doesn’t, the smile that twitches at her lips giving you the answer you had hoped for. She won’t know the reasons just yet but in two weeks time everything will fall into place.

** *** **

“Are you sure you really want to do this Carm? You don’t even like shopping.” She doesn’t give you a chance to answer her question as she drags you into the first store of the morning.

You shrug your shoulders when she at last turns to look in your direction, “It’ll be fun and you could definitely use a little retail therapy.”

She all but squeals in delight, pulling you closer to her so she can fit her hand more securely in yours. This first store a boutique furniture place, the room filled to breaking point with dining sets, lounge suites and in the far corner you can almost make out what will become the bedroom suites.

Laura takes her time in every section of the store, making sure she tries out every seat and bed available. Her hand pulls you along with her to fall in quiet laughter beside her each time. Her eyes shine every so often as she falls in love with a piece of furniture.

“This one is so comfy, can you imagine movie marathons on this couch.”

“No wait, this couch is so much better! It’s so big we could easily fall asleep together.”

“I would probably need to make more friends if I wanted to get this table... and a nice big place. I could throw dinner parties all the time.”

“This is bed is perfect for you Carm – there even a little place right by the head where you could hide the book you were reading that week.”

You agree with almost everything you say, pressing your body close to hers in the beds, draping an arm around hers shoulders on the couch and lifting you legs up onto the coffee tables that match the setting.

You keep a mental list of piece she loved or thought you would both love.

** *** **

Store fronts flash through your mind, chair after chair, bed after bed. It’s getting harder to keep your mental list in order.

_\- The bed from that place with the red door_

_\- The bookcases from place right next door_

_\- The couch from the place with a name like bubbles or something equally silly_

Lamps, and coffee tables and arm chairs flit across your mind. There is just so much you could buy, so much you want to buy. Realistically you know that some of the furniture from both your apartments back home would be coming with you but you indulge in the idea of starting completely with a clean slate. Taking nothing but the necessities with you, your books, Laura DVD collection, your art supplies, Laura collection of inspirational journals and newspaper clippings. Just Laura.

She pulls you from store to store and you happily follow beside her, enjoying the brilliance of her smile as she gets lost in the daydream. Immerse yourself in her fantasy and see how close it will actually be to the reality.

The paperwork is signed, construction on the place scheduled for this week to repair to connection between the store front and the apartment. You’ve enlisted Andrew and Perry’s help, the only two you truly trust with any tasks in your absence and sworn the other to secrecy. Laura cannot find out about your plans before they’re ready. You expect by the time you arrive back in your apartment Andrew will have most of the bigger items in your place out and sold leaving you with the task of packing what remains. Perry has promised to take some time off work to help you with Laura’s things.

Your stomach growling pulls you from your thoughts and Laura nudges her shoulder against yours, “Just one more place and then we can get you some food.” She says.

As you step into the store you’re glad that it’s not another one filled with furniture, they take much too long to go through with Laura need to try out every piece of furniture. Instead you find yourself walking aisles of bed linen, Laura trying to pick out the perfect set for her hypothetical apartment.

“It has to be perfect Carm, it needs to be warm and inviting and night but also bright and exciting during the day time.” She bounces with every step, her free hand falling against the displays and eyes darting from to set.

“You do realise that no one is actually going to see what blankets you put on the bed besides us, why does it need to be bright and exciting?” You ask dropping her hand as you turn the corner ahead of her.

You faintly hear her protest but find your attention drawn to a display of plush cushions ahead of you, a wicked smirk pulling at your lips. Grabbing two pillows you race down the aisle that runs alone the one Laura still walks and turn the corner, slowing to sneak up behind her.

You watch her turn the corner she had seen you walk through, you name quietly called out. You continue your stalking, inching closer and closer to her until you stand right behind her, pillow held deftly ready for attack.

“Carm?” She stands on her tip toes in a pointless attempt to see over the displays ahead of her, she much too short for it to make any kind of difference. “Come on, quit playing around, where are you?”

You take another step closer to her, voice low “Right behind you.”

She jumps at your words not expecting you to be right there and just as she turns to face you the pillows whip up smacking her squarely in the chest and shoulders. She screams but there is laughter too, she crumples against you her hands held to her chest to calm a racing heart.

“Oh my god Carmilla! Are you a child that was not funny.” She says sternly despite the laughter spilling from her lips.

“I would say it was quite hilarious,” you chuckle to yourself, throwing the pillows back towards the display they came from. “ And I would say from the way you’re laughing now you found it funny.”

Pushes against your chest, causing you to take a few steps backwards.

“And just, we are going to walk down every aisle in this store so you have to wait even longer for lunch.” She crosses her arms over her chest, turning to continue her way down the aisle.

“It’s not like you weren’t going to do that anyway,” you whisper to yourself mostly as you follow behind her.

Her heads whips around, clearly you spoke louder than you had intended.

“I heard that!”

You quicken your pace to come up behind her, wrapping you arms around her waist and pull her to stop and press you lips to the soft skin of her neck. You feel her shiver at the touch and know she has already forgiven you.

“I still love you... even when you withhold food.” You smile against her skin.

She relaxes into your arms, “You’re lucky I love you at all.” She says playfully, her head falling to the side to allow you further access to her neck.  

A cough from behind you breaks the peace of the moment and you let your arms fall from Laura waist. Turning you watch as an older man walks towards you shaking his head and for a moment you worry about what he might say and you move instinctively to shield Laura from him as her hands falls against your lower back.

He must notice your movement, and a smile forms on his face the closer he gets.

“It doesn’t really count as your bedroom until you actually get the items back home, so no hanky-panky in my store ladies.” He laughs to himself as he passes you, amused by his little quip, and you hear Laura chuckle quietly behind you.

You turn, a mock scowl on your face, “And for laughing at such a lame remark you don’t get to punish me any longer.” Your hands fall to her waist once more, pushing her in the direction of the exit. “Its lunch time.”

** *** **

Airports are quickly becoming your most hated place. You hate waiting and airports are always a place of waiting. Waiting to collect your tickets, waiting to check in, waiting for your flight to be called. Waiting, waiting, waiting. It’s infuriating. Its mind numbing.

Laura is still excitedly chatting away, her body excitedly darting around to emphasise the point she is making. You’re not sure what she is talking about at this point, probably off on a tangent about the imaginary apartment you’ve been window shopping for. She’s sitting right beside you, her knee bouncing closer and closer to your own. Her eyes are bright, shining with ideas in her head, smile just as bright.

She is such an incredible person and she’s sitting right next to you, in some ways so different from the person you had always thought you deserved but everything you had always hoped for. Headstrong and so sure of her abilities. You can picture yourself waking up to her every morning if she’d let you.

Her hand waves on front of your eyes, “Carmilla, are you even listening to me anymore?” Her hand comes to rest on your knee and her eyebrows knit together with her question.

“Uhh... I may have stopped listening...” You smirk taking her hand in yours.

“So you’re about to leave and you’re not even listening to me?” She pulls playfully on your hand, pulling it into her lap so she can begin drawing patterns in your palm. “You’ll only be two weeks, right?”

Her voice is quieter with her last question, her playfulness gone almost the second it appeared. Honestly, you plan to be back in New York much quicker than Laura thinks but you will do it in secret, you need to give yourself time to unpack your belongings and set up the apartment and shop before taking her there. You want everything to be ready for Laura. You need to make it as easy as you can for her so that her decision will be just as easy. You need to swing things in your favour as much as possible.

You lean closer to her, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. “I promise. I will see you again in two weeks, not a minute more.”

She smiles and leans fully against your side. “Good. I kind of hate when you’re not around.”

The PA system blares to life and Laura jumps beside you, your flight number is being called. You sigh, turning your hand over in hers so that you can properly grasp it.

“Well, that’s me.” You stand, taking her with you and she falls into step easily beside you. “Two weeks, I promise. And this time, try to stay out of too much trouble.”

** *** **

The hallways are familiar, the key in your hand fits the lock in the door, and the room is filled with your furniture, your stuff. Everything here is yours and yet you couldn’t feel more home sick. You walk through your apartment, fingers brushing along the, the walls. This space is yours but something is missing. Someone is missing.

You open the cupboards and grab a mug to make yourself a coffee and the lack of a Tardis mug pulls at your heart. The jar of instant coffee sits next to Laura’s favourite cocoa brand and you catch yourself just before pulling it down from the shelf as well, you’re only making one hot drink tonight. You take a seat at the dining table, a space that feels empty without piles of court documents and sticky-notes filled with Laura’s scribbled notes.

Sighing, you rest your head in your hands; missing her already affirms how ready you are for New York. Her missing presence is like a weight in your stomach, you feel sluggish knowing how far away she is and knowing what she is about to do in her investigations. You need to finish up here as quickly as you can, you need to get back to New York and start your new life. The flower shop will be ready for you when you arrive, the apartment a few days after and Laura... You’re fairly certain on what her decision will be when you finally tell her everything but there is still that small amount of doubt in the back of your head.

Glancing around the now mostly empty room your spot a pile of flat-pack boxes Andrew has left for you and it feels like the actual start of everything, more so than signing the contracts with Charlie. It’s late but you’re nowhere close to being tired, your body is brimming with nervous energy. You really should try to get some sleep, Perry is meeting you at Laura’s apartment to help you pack up some of the necessities you think Laura will want in New York, but you can’t. You make your way over to the boxes to start folding them up, if you’re not going to sleep you might as well make yourself useful.

The actions of packing up your belongings is almost calming; fold the box, tape the bottom, fill it, tape the top. It’s repetitive but still keeps your mind occupied, stops you from thinking about what you’re about to do, what you are doing. You fall so easily into the rhythm you don’t notice the sun starting to rise through the windows or just how quickly the last of your belongings find their way into a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above, I have the last three chapters all finished and ready for posting but wont upload them all at once - so probably have maybe a week between the updates.  
> I have a little surprise I'm waiting on before i can post it so need to delay the release of the final chapter for a little while longer (sorry guys)


	32. Stakeouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is getting desperate for answers and with the entire weekend to herself she has a plan to get them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to the end now I can almost taste it!  
> Enjoy the chapters guys :)

Two weeks without Carmilla. Two weeks of empty beds and filling your work week with nothing but courtrooms and reports. It helps; to keep busy, keep your mind occupied, keep yourself from thinking about what happened the last time Carmilla left you alone in the city. You're twelve hours into her absence and so far there has not been another attack on your person. That has to be good news.

With Jackson now dead you don't worry that he will come back, try to finish the job, but there is that small voice in the back of your head screaming that you don’t have the answers yet. That you don’t know for sure that he was behind your attack. That his death doesn’t mean you’re no longer under threat, Jackson was but a small part of a much larger organisation and the  way Hannah and Michael reacted to Alexander has you worried.

Michael has been taking different routes from the courthouse back to the apartment every day this week, he’s on edge and its making you more and more anxious every day. Hannah seems just as on edge, the row of seats by the front of the courthouse now filled with what you suspect are plain-clothed body guards. They seem not to care about the proceedings playing out on the courtroom floor and spend more time looking at the other occupants in the room – if they are supposed to appear like regular citizens and not body guards they haven’t been doing a very good job in your opinion.

Your body feels as if it were about to burst with all the questions you have, all the answers you so desperately need. You know you’re becoming desperate and it’s beginning to show; Hannah is spending less and less time with you outside of the courtroom. It’s like she’s trying to avoid you and your questioning gaze.

You need answers and since no one seems willing to give them to you you’re going to find them yourself.

Its Saturday so there is nothing to distract you from your plan; to follow Michael. You’d told him last night that you wouldn’t need his services for the weekend so he should now be working on other Corvae business. Carmilla isn’t here to convince you that following someone that could potentially be a dangerous criminal is something close to a bad idea – you are going to find your answers.

You pull on your sneakers glancing at the clock by the bed. It’s still early so you should have no trouble beating Michael down to the foyer. You grab your camera, a notebook and pen, before shoving them unceremoniously into your bag as you move quickly through the apartment.

The foyer is empty, the other occupants of the building must be taking advantage of their weekend to sleep in. You take a newspaper off a side table and take a seat in a small armchair as far from the elevators and the front door as possible that still gives you a good vantage point onto the street outside. Your eyes gloss over the words in the paper, not really taking them in, just going through the motions to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

The dinging of the elevator catches your attention and you pull the newspaper higher to cover your face. You wait. Wait until you hear the footsteps move further away from you towards to front door before lowering it. Your heart’s beating fast in anticipation and for no reason apparently, it’s not Michael you find walking outside but another man. You sigh, releasing a breath you hadn’t realised you had been holding.

Three more times you hide behind the newspaper at the sound of the elevator. A young couple heading out for the day, an older woman taking her poodle for a walk, and a young woman who practically runs from the elevator to the door while still trying to pull her jacket on all disappoint you. You’re starting to lose hope, it’s nearing 10am and Michael still has not been through, maybe you had missed him already.

 _Just one more person_.

You’ll wait for just one more person to walk by before you give up on the idea and as the thought runs through your mind you hear the elevator open. You pull the newspaper up quickly as footsteps moving quickly through the room. You’re holding your breath again, hoping that this is finally going to be the person you want it to be. Slowly your lower the newspaper and there he is, Michael confidently striding though the foyer. You smile to yourself and place the paper down on the table beside you. Quietly you move to follow him, you can’t lose sight of him.

You watch as he slides into his car and eases it out onto the street. You race to the curb, flagging down a passing taxi and it’s with elation you not so quietly yell “Follow that car!” at the driver. You feel like this is all part of movie and that at any moment someone is going to yell ‘CUT’ or you’ll wake from a dream and be back in your bed. Instead the driver moves easily through the streets, keeping the black car Michael drives in your sights as you follow him through the streets of New York.  

Michael doesn’t set a fast pace but rather meanders through the city streets. You watch as the cab fare rises with every moment. You not overly worried about the price, your expenses have been paid for you stay while you’ve been with the Corvae’s and the salary has been quite good, you just hope that it will be a successful mission.

You ask the driver to stay at least three cars behind Michael’s and that whenever his car pulls over to continue driving and park further ahead. Every time Michel steps out of the car he takes a look back over his shoulder as if he knows he is being tailed. You panic every time and insist more firmly on driving ahead of his every stop.

Surely he can’t know that you are following but just to be on the safe side you want to ensure that he doesn’t see a taxi pull up behind him with you in the passenger seat.  You twist around in your seat, pulling your camera out of your bag and capture everything he does. Every building he enters, every person he speaks to on the street. Your notebook is quickly filling up with notes of addresses and the times he spends in each place.

The taxi driver seems unfazed by your actions, like he’s used to be an unwitting accomplice to illegal spying. He drives and listens to his music and when the car is parked you see him playing games on his phone. He doesn’t ask questions or try to start a conversation rather he seems happy to just drive you through the city. You ignore the way his grin widens every time he glances down at the fare.

Michael moves back out to his car and you let the taxi driver know you are on the move again. You follow him further out from the city centre, the streets becoming quieter with every passing minute and with that comes the worry that there will be fewer cars to hide behind. He turns down a small side alley that brings your taxi directly behind his car but you’re too invested to tell the driver to back off now. You need to follow through on this plan.

Both cars come back out onto a main road and Michael pulls over by a small diner, the outside in complete disrepair and if not for the flashing neon sign proclaiming the place is open you would assume it was abandoned.

“Miss?” The taxi driver voice startles you and you jump in your seat. “There are no parking places ahead of his car, shall I just park somewhere behind him?”

You take a quick scan of the road ahead of you and he’s right, there is nowhere ahead to pull the taxi over. You can’t afford to miss anything, you can’t lose the trail. You nod your head in answer and the taxi driver pulls over a couple cars down from where Michael is. He hasn’t got out of the car yet and you wait, breath held once more, as you watch his door open.

Maybe you should hide, duck down below the car’s dash so he won’t see you but your thinking is too slow. You barely have time to register the idea clearly before you watch with widening eyes as Michael makes his way purposefully towards you.

It can’t be, he can’t know you are here, he must be heading to a building closer to where you sit than where he parked. Wishful thinking, Michael pulls the sunglasses from his eyes and catches your gaze with a stern look on his face. He’s at your side of the car quicker than you would like, there is no escape from him and the taxi driver doesn’t seem to car that the person you’ve been following all day is standing just outside the vehicle.

Michael leans down, resting an arm against the roof of the car and with the other makes a motion asking you to wind the window down. There is no use in not following his request and almost reluctantly you reach for the button for the window.

“Really Laura, you should change taxis often if you want to tail someone. It’s easy to recognise the same taxi number in your rear-view mirror all day,” He smiles at you, his voice non-threatening. “Especially if you think the person you’re following could be dangerous or aware of being followed.”

You shake your head blushing, you should have known this. You should have been more prepared. You had been so wrapped up in following, in finding answers, that you had entirely forgotten that taxis were distinguishable from one another.

Michael pulls the door open, motioning for you to exit the car. A cough from beside you draws your attention, maybe after all the taxi driver will come to your aid. He doesn’t. He merely points towards the flashing numbers indicating the cost of your fare for the day. Michael reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out credit card before handing it over to the driver.

“Come on Laura, we have a lot to talk about.” He says, taking his card back and stepping away from the vehicle.

You take a deep calming breath.

_Michael won’t hurt you, he likes you... you think. He wants to talk, that must be a good thing._

Maybe you will get the answers you want after all. You follow quietly behind him as Michael leads the way into the diner.

He walks through the place, nodding to the girl behind the counter, and takes a seat in the darkest corner. His back to the wall and a quick glance over your shoulder shows you he has a good line of sight over the entire room and the entrance. You take a seat opposite him trying desperately to quiet the rapid beating of your heart, the way your breathing feels laboured, the warring voices in your head.

_You need answers, Michael could have the answers._

_He won’t hurt you. You will be safe with him._

_He could be a killer. He could be lulling you into a false sense of security._

_You trust him. Carmilla trusts him._

_Everything will be fine!_

_Everything will not be fine!_

He doesn’t speak a work to you at first, his eyes focused on something just over your shoulder. Two mugs are placed on the table in front of you and a thick sludge you assume is coffee is poured into the mugs by the waitress Michael had nodded to on his way in. She turns to leave and finally Michael’s eyes fall on you. You hate the way you can feel a blush raising in your cheeks, your nervous but you don’t want Michael to know that.

“Now Laura,” He begins sliding a mug closer to himself. “I have an idea but would you care to tell me why you have been following me all day?”

You pull your own mug into your hands, a distraction, a chance to pulls your thoughts together. The coffee smells good but the way it moves in the mug seems a bit dubious. You take a small drink, allowing the liquid to slowly trickle down your throat. To your surprise it’s a good coffee and quickly you take a larger pull from the mug.

There’s a small smile on Michael’s face when you look up at him before he takes a drink of his own.

“Well... I want answers. To all the questions I’ve been asking for weeks; about the Vordenberg family, about my accident. I know they are connected, they have to be, but I can’t seem to get a straight answer out of anyone.” Your voice begins small, quiet, but with every word you feel the strength and conviction you feel attach itself to the words. You deserve these answers, you know you do, and that conviction grows. “You said you’ve been with the Corvae family for a long time, that you do just about any job imaginable for them so I figured if Hannah was going to avoid me you would be the best next option. You would know the schemes and reasons behind everything. How could you not, Hannah treats you like family and this is all so much a family affair. The Vordenberg’s, the Corvae’s, this has been building up to something for a long time.”

You take a breath and another sip of your drink. Michael doesn’t interrupt you yet, knowing you will have more to say.

“There is so much more to this than I know, than I have been able to work out. It’s not right that I have been kept in the dark, it’s dangerous. I’ve been in the hospital already and I would really rather not repeat that incident so I need answers. I need to understand what’s going on. I can’t go into this blind anymore. Jackson might be dead but that doesn’t mean I’m safe.”

You look up at Michael once more, his heading nodding along to his thoughts and he shuffles slightly in his seat.

“You’re right.”

It feels almost too easy. To have him agree with you so quickly maybe you should have just confronted him earlier.

“You shouldn’t be kept in the dark, it’s something I’ve been trying to convince Hannah about for weeks. You’re good at your job Laura and I’ve kind of grown attached to your presence here. Hannah wants you to stay on with the company but you’re the type of person that needs to know all the answers.”

He smiles to himself while you simply nod along to his words, you don’t want to interrupt too quickly for fear he will stop talking.

“Jackson was behind your attack.” He sighs, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Apparently he’d had you followed for a week beforehand, he was getting worried that you would get to close, that you would be the type of journalist not easily bought. Those types of journalists only have one ending in Jackson’s world; death. He jumped you on your way out of the bar and injected you with something, a quick jab to your neck.”

Your hand instinctively reaches for your neck, fingers running up its length searching for a pinprick that would no longer be there.

“Luckily, it looks like he was interrupted before he could finish the job and just left you in the alley. The doctors in your hospital are all on the Corvae payroll in some fashion or another and we were able to give you and Carmilla a different story.”

It’s almost too much for you to handle, the answers you have so desperately needed being given so simply in a worn out diner.

“Did you kill Jackson?” The question is out of your mouth before you have a chance to swallow the words back down and you’re not entirely sure you want the answer to this particular question.

The nod his makes is almost indiscernible but it’s there. Michael is a killer.

“Jackson is out of the picture. It was a rash decision. Hannah was furious Jackson would be so bold in his movements and wanted retribution – it was a temporary solution to your problem.”

He sighs, taking another sip of his drink and taking a quick glance around the room. The door chimes with the entry of someone into the diner and you watch as Michael’s eyes harden. He reaches for the menu on the end of the table and pulls one up in front of his face before handing another one to you.

“If you want answers to the rest of your questions Laura, you are going to have to do exactly as I tell you.”

Carefully, slowly, you turn your head. Alexander is making his way towards a table on the other side of the room with a group of five other men. You move quickly back to facing Michael, similarly pulling your menu up.

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Your apartment is empty and you’d given the key back to the landlord earlier in the week, Laura’s apartment becoming your temporary home for the remainder of your stay. It feels a lot like purgatory, a place between places. You’re so close to your new beginning and yet you remain here. Like being in an airport or at the beginning of a hiking trail; on the precipice of a great adventure but still unable to make the jump just yet.

You can hear the sounds of Perry making breakfast in the kitchen. She has been a godsend these past few days, a voice of reason to the chaos that surrounds planning a move like this. You’ve both almost finished going through Laura’s apartment. You’re taking two suitcases with you to New York along with your carry on this time. Your belongings will arrive the day after you land so your carry on has a couple changes of clothes for yourself but the suitcases will be filled with Laura’s stuff.

Her favourite pillow that didnt find its way to New York on her trip out, some of the photos and keepsakes from her bedroom, a few of her favourite books and DVD’s. The teddy bear she swears she only keeps for sentimental reasons despite the amount of times you’ve found her asleep with the bear firmly clasped in her arms.

Just small things, things Laura could easily take back if she decides not to follow you into this new life your building for yourself. The decision to join you is hers - you just want to swing things in your favour.

Your phone buzzes on the table in front of you and catches your attention, Laura’s name flashing across the screen. Pulling the phone to your ear you can feel the smile growing on your face.

“Hey Laura, what’s up?”

There’s a pause on the other end. You hear her take a deep breath and mentally prepare yourself for either an angry rant or an excited spiel of information.

“Alright, so I was following Michael today trying to get some answers about everything - turns out I was right, he is a killer but the good kind I think and Jackson did try to have me killed – but apparently I’m not really that good at being inconspicuous because he knew I was following him all day. And now, well now we are both following Alexander, Jackson’s half brother, to see what he’s up to. I kind of feel like a secret agent right now.”

She takes a quick breath.

“So anyway, I was just calling you to let you know that I’m finally getting the answers that I want but it could be kind of dangerous so I thought I should tell you first.”

Your body is frozen, you don’t know if you’re more angry or worried at this point. It feels like your vibrating on the spot.

“Laura, can put Michael on please.” You try to keep your voice as calm as possible, you’re not quite sure if you managed it.

“Carmilla... it’s not as dangerous as she made it sound. I promise she won’t be put into any situation she can’t handle. You have nothing to worry about.”

Michael’s voice is soft and calm and it puts you at some ease.

“She better be safe Michael. She might be capable and a bit of a fighter but this isn’t her world your taking her into, this is your world.  Keep her safe of you’ll have to answer to me.” You keep your voice stern, you don’t want any of your anxiousness to leech out into your words.

“Carmila, I promise you there is nothing to worry about. Laura is safe so long as she does exactly what I tell her. I’m the best there is.”

You find yourself nodding despite the fact he won’t be able to see it. “Alright, you can put Laura back on now.”

“Don’t worry too much Carm. Everything will be fine and I’ll call you as soon as we finish our mission.”

“I’m going to worry anyway, just make sure you listen to Michael. Don’t get any smart ideas and go off on your own.”

You hear her sigh in exasperation at your words. She mostly hates when you play devil’s advocate to her more dangerous ideas even when she knows you are right to do so. You hear Michael’s muffled voice in the background.

“Alright, I gotta go Carm we are about to make a move here. I call you later alright.”

“Be safe Laura, I love you.”

“I love you too, Carm.”

The call ends before you have a chance to say anything further.

“She’ll be fine,” Perry’s unexpected voice startles you back into your present surroundings as she places a cup of coffee before you. “She’s always taken the dangerous route in her investigations and I’m sure Michael will keep her as safe as possible. I mean, you’ve always spoken so highly of him when you’ve been back.”

“Yeah, I know she will be fine. I just can’t help the worry, if something happens I’m so far away.”

Perry places a soothing hand on your shoulder.

“Come on, we’ve only got little more packing to do. It’ll help keep your mind off her little adventure. And then we can head over to the cafe for lunch before I take you to the airport. I’m sure the rest of the gang can keep you occupied this afternoon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left in clockwork but there is still so much more story in here - I still have the plan for pendulum (the story of New York that focuses less on Laura and Carmilla's relationship) but time is a pain to get a hold of. 
> 
> The surprise lined up that is causing the delay in the final chapter release is ready I'm just waiting for it to arrive so hopefully you wont have too much longer to wait!


	33. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place, its an ending but also so much like a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter of Clockwork and its just a little bit longer than my usual chapters  
> More notes at the end, so without further ado I give you the ending. Enjoy :)

The car is quiet, too quiet. It’s giving you too much time to think, to actually take in what is happening around you. You move silently through the streets, Michael’s even breathing the only other sound in the car, while ahead the yellow car Alexander climbed into earlier never ventures too far out of you sight.

Your heart beat races, the beating heavy to your ears. Panic is starting to set in and the way you constantly run your hands along your thighs from the nervous sweat must surely be noticed by Michael. He hasn’t said a word since starting the car, his eyes trained on the car you’re following.

Michael.

He is everything you thought he would be. A killer.

You feel so conflicted, a bad guy – Jackson – is off the street but does that make him a bad guy for being the one to get rid of him? And Hannah? The one who instructed Jackson’s demise, is she not also a bad guy? Vigilantes? Is that a better word, good guys doing bad things.

You run your hands along you thighs again and the action seems to catch Michael’s attention, his head turns in your direction and contemplates you for the briefest of moments before once again returning his gaze to the car ahead. He sighs, the noise sounds so much louder in the quiet that has enveloped you both for the past couple of hours.

“There have always been men like me, Laura.” His voice is low and calming almost as if he knew your thoughts and needed the reassurance. “We’re not quite in the picture but not quite out of it either. Not really bad guys or good guys either. We do what we must to ensure the safety of the many, the safety of our cities.”

He turns towards you again but you can’t seem to find any words in the moment. You nod, encouraging him to continue.

“Every family, the families that secretly run things, has them and there are even those few that claim no tie to a family but act as they see fit. Aligning themselves as the situations play out, inevitably they work for all of them at one point or another. I have been with the Corvae family for a very long time, longer than your time in this world, and through every moment I have never felt like I had made a bad decision. Never felt that I had done something that didn’t benefit the city.”

He pauses pulling the car over to the side of the road. Alexander’s car had stopped ahead and you hadn’t even notice.

“I will likely die in a prison for the things I have done, I know that, but someone needs to and I don’t regret being that one to do them.”

He doesn’t turn to you but you can see the way his eyes flick to watch you in his peripheries. You nod again, training your eyes ahead on the man exiting the yellow car.

“Tell me more about Alexander.” It’s the only thing you can think to ask, think to say.

“There isn’t really too much more to say about him that you wouldn’t have already gleamed from the reports I’m sure you’ve pulled on him. Many still believe him to be an illegitimate son. He looks so much like his mother and there is a resemblance to Jackson but to Vordenberg not so much. Vordenberg did a small stint in prison right around the time of his birth. It is possible that he was conceived just before Vordenberg was incarcerated but his mother had never been that faithful. Vordenberg was too proud to have a paternity test.”

You watch as the man returns to the car, a duffle bag now clutched in his hands. Michael waits until the car turns the next corner before starting the car and the pursuit once more.

“They’ve always spent a lot of money on him, keeping him out of prison, affording him every luxury, cleaning up after every mess he’s made.” Michael’s voice grows harsher with every moment he speaks of Alexander and as the sun begins to set he moves the car closer and closer to the one they are following.

“His coming into power will be disastrous for all the families, for the city as a whole. He is too impulsive, too hot headed. He lusts for power the way all illegitimate sons do, trying to prove themselves to the world. He craves blood, the blood of anyone opposed to him whether they fall outside the family or within.”

The yellow car pulls over once more, this time outside a rundown apartment block. The building looks deserted but the duffle bag collected at the last stop is quickly raced inside and the man returns empty handed. You watch in confusion as Alexander’s car drives off but Michael makes no move to follow.

“This city balances on a knife’s edge Laura, the once warring families now live in an almost peace – a sort of cease fire. Alexander has never agreed to it - believing his family to be the rightful rulers of this city and with his father soon to be out of the picture there is no one to hold him back.”

Michael leans forward in his seat, scanning the surrounding area before releasing his seat belt and exiting the car. You remain, frozen in place, not sure what is happening or if you should follow his lead. You watch as Michael makes his way to the back of the car, popping the boot, and pulling out his own duffle bag. He appears at your door, opening it for you and passing a dark beanie and jacket that is surprisingly your size.

He winks at your confused expression. “Let’s go investigate, partner.”

 

* * *

 

 

Your knee bounces nervously as you sit for the last time in this airport. This is the beginning, your beginning. A new life awaits you on the other end of the flight and you can only hope that Laura will choose to follow you into this new life.

Charles had called earlier in the day, the construction on the connection between the apartment and the store is now complete. The place is ready for you to move in. The keys are waiting for your arrival in New York. It doesn’t quite feel real still, it probably won’t until you walk inside the apartment again. Probably not even until you furniture arrives the following day and the space truly becomes yours.

Your flight is called and you move slowly the excitement for this final flight greatly outweighed by Laura. Laura, who still hasn’t called you back. It’s been hours since she last called with news of her mission to follow Michael evolving into following Alexander. You hesitate near your gate; it’s only the first call for your flight so you have time. Once you’re on that plane Laura won’t be able to call.

Standing awkwardly by the gate you watch your phone screen, hoping that Laura will call you. Praying that she will call.

Your flight is called for a second time and still she hasn’t called. You glance around the terminal, there is no one else around, you must be the last person to board the flight. The looks you’re getting from the staff at the counter must mean they know that fact too.

“Please Laura, just call me.” You beg you phone.

As in answer to your voice you phone begins vibrating in your hand, your hands and fingers shaking as you swipe across the screen to answer the call.

“Laura, are you alright, is everything alright?” You’re still begging, waiting for the answer that has been weighing you down since Laura’s first call.

“Carm, I’m fine. There was no need for you to worry at all.” She laughs into the phone; you can almost hear the smile you know she wears in her voice, sighing in relief at her voice.

“It was a complete success Carm, I got to dress in all black, sneak into a building, and illegally copy documents. It was thrilling, exhilarating – I could almost get used to this feeling, going after answers like this is incredible.” She pauses and you hear the muffled voice of someone else over the line.

“I think I will stay,” she continues quietly, that muffled voice sounding further and further away. “The Corvae’s have been trying to protect the city from the stranglehold the Vordenberg’s are trying to attain. Like a hidden guardian angel and Michael, he’s amazing! I wish you had been here Carm, you would have loved it.”

The final boarding call for your flight blares over the PA system and you turn towards the gate, the staff all pointedly looking in your direction.

“Are you at the airport?” Laura asks and you panic for the briefest of moments.

“Uh, yeah... I am... picking up one of the bosses work contacts.” You run your fingers through your hair, mind racing for an excuse as to why you would be here. “Apparently no one else was free to do which probably means she didn’t bother to ask anyone but me.”

You try to make yourself sound bored, disinterested, as if you really were picking up someone.

“Oh, then I should probably let you go then so you can be a good employee,” Laura’s laugh trickles over the line, amused at her own joke and you force a chuckle in return. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to worry all night.”

You’re smiling again. She’s safe.

“Thanks Laura – you’ll have to call me tomorrow and tell me all about your mission, give me a play by play of the whole thing.”

You begin making your way to the gate, pulling your bag more firmly over your shoulder.

“I love you Laura.”

“I love you too Carm, and I will.”

Much to the relief of the staff you board the plane quickly. You’d spent the extra money on this flight to get a good seat near the front of the plane. There was no last minute rush for any available ticket; no hospital awaits your arrival in the city, no injured girlfriend waiting. No, this trip is much more planned. This will be your last trip out of town so why not spend the extra money for the comfort. Extra space to stretch out in, you won’t sleep a wink throughout the flight but at least you’ll be comfortable.

 

** *** **

 

You step out of the airport into warm sunshine and it feels like a welcome from the city itself. The sky is clear, the day warm and bright. This is the beginning of a new life, a good day should be a good omen. You walk confidently towards the taxi line, this is your home now, your city, you should be confident here.

You wait patiently in the queue for a taxi. There is no need to sneak your way past the people ahead of you in a desperate attempt to reach Laura. No, this time around you need to hide from Laura, conceal your arrival in the city. It has taken less time than you had expected to pack your life away. A day and a half before you were back on a plane, you have so much time to prepare in New York. Laura’s not expecting you until the end of the following week and with the closing statements scheduled to begin this week you know she will be too focused on her work to notice anything off.

You take the taxi straight to the realtors, to Charles, to your keys, to your beginning.

This really is happening.

“Carmilla! Come in, come in, how are you?” Charles greets you warmly from his office, holding out a glass of champagne for you.

“A little celebration for you,” He says nodding towards the glass and you gladly accept it.

 “To beginnings,” you proclaim, clinking your glass against his.

“To beginnings,” He echoes.

He turns towards his desk, grabbing a set of keys from the mess of paperwork scattered on its top.

“Have you been able to hold on to this little secret, will it still be a surprise?” He asks as he returns once more to your side.

“It’s been hard trying to keep it from her but somehow I’ve managed it so far, hopefully a few more days won’t be too difficult to keep my mouth shut.” You laugh reaching for the keys he offers.

“Excellent, I’m sure she’s going to love it.” He walks you outside and hails a taxi for you.

“I will definitely pop by the store when you’re all set up.”

“The first bouquet on the house, of course,” you say as you step into the taxi.

“I’ll hold you to that Carmilla.” He calls after you as the taxi lurches forward.

The driver takes you across town, making a quick stop along the way so you can buy a small blow-up mattress. Your belongings won’t arrive until tomorrow so for tonight you’ll have to make do. The driver doesn’t seem to mind, he keeps the meter running while you’re inside.

He drops you out the front of your new store and you pause on the street. Two suitcases, your backpack, and a boxed mattress at your feet as you stare up at your new home. The windows are clean and you can see inside clearly. The place looks brighter, fresher, more inviting. A newly installed sign over the door reads ‘Carmilla’s’ and your heart beats loudly in your ears.

This is really happening.

The key fits easily into the lock and the door glides open at the slightest of touches. You move your stuff inside quickly and lock up behind. You take another moment here, a slow walk around the room imagining what it will look like in just a few days. The walls are freshly painted and you can see the artwork currently in a box on its way here already hanging along throughout the store. The display cases won’t arrive until the day after next but already you can see their layout, the way the room will flow, making customers move deeper and deeper into the store to admire your work.

It’s going to be a busy few days of unpacking and preparing and then finally revealing it all to Laura. It’s really coming together and you couldn’t be more proud of yourself.

You move further into the store, awkwardly juggling your bags as you climb the newly constructed stairway. The sun is beginning to set and the rooms are painted red as the dying light slips in through the windows. It casts an almost magical glow over the area.

You unpack what little belongings you have and order Thai to be delivered while fighting with the mattress.

 

** *** **

 

The entire place is a flurry of movement. Men move in and out of the storefront carrying boxes in an up to apartment above. They fight for access to the front door against another group of men carrying furniture into the store. Somehow both the truck of your belongings and the truck of your new store stock have arrived on the same day.

For you the logical solution would be for both removalist teams to work together to get the jobs done quicker but either they haven’t thought of that option or are wilfully ignoring it. You can only hope they finish the jobs quickly before the situation comes to a head.

You rush between the apartment and the store trying to keep an eye on everything. You need to ensure that nothing gets broken and that particularly for the boxes going upstairs they end up in the correct room. The items for the store can all be set in a corner for you to deal with later, the open plan making it easy to move the furniture later. The apartment however, you’d like to avoid shifting furniture alone through doorways as much as possible.

The situation is mostly under control and you have developed a good system of being in almost two places at once when another truck arrives on the street. This one carrying all the items you had decided to buy from your hypothetical shopping trip with Laura.

“Perfect, just perfect.” You sigh to yourself as a new driver makes his way over to you with a clipboard.

“Carmilla  Karnstein?” He asks when he gets closer, you nod in agreement. “I’ll just need to you to sign here.”

You take the pen from his outstretched hand, signing your name away, before letting him know where you want everything to go. Being in three places at once is going to be hard and right on queue your phone starts ringing. Four places at once near impossible.

You jog back into the store, moving quickly to your soon-to-be office. A new desk and a still bubble wrapped chair now filling the room, gingerly you take a seat on the chair and answer your phone. 

 “Hey, everything alright? It’s a little early in your day to be calling isn’t it?” You ask.

Laura usually doesn’t call until the end of the day in court, the sun is still high so it can’t possibly be over yet.

“Yeah, there was a little mishap in the courtroom so the judge cleared the room for a while.”

You relax into her voice, letting it push all the worry of moving and removalists from your mind, but your interest is piqued. “What kind of mishap?”

That telltale intake of breath from Laura, this is going to be quite the story.

“Well, you know how Hannah has been having these bodyguards sit in the room with us,” She’s not really asking you a question so you so you remain quiet, pulling the chair closer to the desk to lean against. “The ones totally not doing a good job of pretending not be bodyguards - wearing regular clothes doesn’t hide the fact they literally do nothing but stare at everybody that comes within 15 feet of Hannah. So this one guy was walking down the aisle behind us trying to get to his seat and he accidentally knocks Hannah with his brief case, like the tiniest of knocks on her shoulder, but you would have thought the world was ending with this one guy’s reaction. He vaults, actually springs to his feet and jumps clear of the row of seats and tackles this guy to the ground. It would have been hilarious if not for the screaming that erupted in the room.”

You can hear the laughter in her voice, barely managing to keep it at bay.

“This guy, the one that it hit Hannah, was the smallest man I’m pretty sure you would have been taller than him and the bodyguard, taller than Kirsch and twice as wide. It was like watching an elephant leaping at meerkat; the guy didn’t know what hit him.”

She’s laughing now and you can’t help but join her at the image but a knocking at your door pulls your attention. One of the removalists waves his clipboard at your through the window, you wave him in trying to contain your laughter.

“Panic ensues,” Laura continues.

“Just another signature and we’ll be out of your hair,” The man says offering the clipboard and a pen.

“All the other bodyguards are on their feet trying to clear the area, the judge it smashing his gavel trying to quiet the room. Sheer chaos and Hannah just sits there quietly, she hasn’t moved an inch, and she’s just letting the whole thing happen around her without a care at all.”

You glance at the page, sign your name across the bottom page, nodding to the man as he takes the clipboard back off you. The shop furniture is all here. He leaves the room just as another man walks in. A second clipboard pushed your way, this one for the company with all your belongings.

“It takes about 20 minutes for the room to get back into some kind of order and still Hannah hasn’t moved and then this bodyguard appears right in front of us. All Hannah does is move her head slightly in the direction of the exit and he all but crumples in on himself, shoulders slumping and head hanging as he quietly walks out of the courtroom. I wouldn’t be surprised if we never seem him again.” There’s a sigh coming through the line, “I wish I had that kind of power.” She says almost wistfully.

“At least one of us is having an exciting day today,” You laugh into the phone, the office empty once more. “It’s been so quiet here.”

It’s a complete lie but you don’t feel in the slightest way bad for lying to her. Looking out the office window you see boxes and furniture neatly piled along the walls ready for you to begin unpacking your new life. It has been anything but quiet here.

“Glad I could put a little excitement into your day then.” There is an outbreak of noise around Laura and you know instantly that means the courtroom is coming back into session. “I gotta go, they’ve opened the court again.”

“Hopefully there are no more elephants.” You chuckle before hanging up.

You step back out into the store, only one team of removalists remains bringing in your new furniture. They shouldn’t take too much longer as you hadn’t order too much new stuff. You climb the stairs to check on the progress. The noise of the team tickling down towards you.

“Alright boys, a little to the left. Yep, perfect. Put it down carefully boys.” The voice is rough, followed by the groans of men shifting something heavy.

You’re only half way up the stairs when they start coming down, three men pausing in the doorway when they see you.

“Miss Karnstein, all done up here.” You continue up the stairs, taking a quick look around the room. “Is there anything you need us to do before we leave, any pieces you want moved.”

You look up at him; everything appears to be where you asked for it to go. “No, everything looks good up here. Thanks.”

You follow them downstairs, locking the store up after they leave. Turning, you take in the room around you. Boxes and furniture line the walls, a lot of work will need to go into getting this room ready for opening day. You’re glad they arrived a day early; it gives you another full day to work on setting the store up. Tonight, however, you need to work on the apartment. You need at the very least to get the bedroom and kitchen set up.

You assess the boxes in the living room, there is one in particular you would really love to unpack first. It takes some time and bit of manoeuvring but you eventually find it tucked in the corner, a large musical note drawn on each side of the box so you could find it easily.

Carefully you unpack your record player, setting it up on the kitchen counter, and a few of your favourite vinyls. If you’re going to spend the rest of your day setting up you want to do so surrounded by your favourite music, it’ll speed the whole process up.

The neo-soul sounds of Hiatus Kaiyote fills the room and your body quickly matches the beat, moving with purpose from box to box, room to room as you begin unpacking your life into your new home. You start in the kitchen, a notepad by the record player of things you’ll need to buy before you finally bring Laura here.

You’re in a losing fight with your new bed, the one with the hidden compartments for your books Laura had loved, when your phone rings loudly over your music. You sigh, letting the fitted sheet that just won’t do what you want collapse in on itself and pad across the room. It’s not until you have the phone in your hand that you notice how late it is, the time in the top corner reading close to midnight.

“Another late night for you?” you ask once you’ve swiped the call.

“Yeah, the closing statements took longer than expected and that mishap really didn’t help. I’m not interrupting you at work am I?”

You’re confused by her question, eyebrows knitting together until you remember she still thinks you back home and the time difference would mean you would be at work.

“Nothing to interrupt at all, I uh, closed up early today. Got an early start tomorrow up at the fields so was gonna try get some extra sleep.” You answer.

You move back towards the bed, you hadn’t realised how late or how tired you were until you stopped. The exhaustion of the day seems to compound on you all at once; getting the sheets and blankets on the bed properly now the last thing on your mind. You crawl into the bed and wrap yourself in their warmth.

You let Laura’s words wash over you, a rundown of the newest piece she is writing, let them lull you to sleep. In the back of your mind you know she still hasn’t told you exactly what she and Michael got up to but the exhaustion of the day takes too much of a toll on both of you.

It will be a question for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s here, it’s finally here and the excitement that bubbles through your veins is enough to not let the empty space in the bed bother you this morning. Months of work, of sleepless nights and finally the trial is coming to an end. Yesterday the closing statements were made and now you wait for the verdict. The jury are now responsible for what is about to happen. Baron Vordenberg’s life hangs in the balance, is held in the hands of twelve people and you’re not sure if they are aware how truly important this decision will be for the city.

There is no expectation that the jury will come back with their verdict today, months of trial will mostly likely require more than one night of deliberations, so you will head into the office today. Hannah has asked for a meeting with you and it will give you a chance to get a head start on the piece you will need to write once the verdict is announced.

Michael is waiting in the foyer when you step off the elevator and quickly falls into step beside you as you both make your way to the car.

“Has Hannah told you yet what your meeting is about?” He smiles warmly, holding the door open onto the street for you.

A cold blast of air hits you the moment you step out onto the street and you wrap your coat closer around you as you pause halfway to the car. “She hasn’t. Why, what do you know that I don’t?”

He laughs, pushing you towards the car. Since your mission the other night you can’t help but notice how much closer you feel to Michael, a playfulness that has come out further. Breaking the law with Michael clearly makes you one of his favourites, your relationship with him feels closer to the one he has with Hannah.

“Can’t be telling all of Hannah’s secrets to you, especially not in the light of day! Who knows what individuals could be listening to our conversations.”

He’s joking... or at least you hope he is. You’re not at the stage of being paranoid every time you step outside the apartment and you really don’t want to get to that point.

“So rude!” You mumble as you slide into the passenger seat.

Hannah is waiting in your office when you walk in the door, leaning over your desk to take a closer look at Carmilla’s artwork. You move noisily into the room, dropping your bag on the small couch, so she’ll be aware of your approach.

“She really is quite good, isn’t she?” Hannah begins, straightening and turning to face you. “Does she sell any of her work... the ones not of you that is?”

Your eyes flick over to her artwork, most of the pieces are of the two of you together which is why you’d picked them.

“I don’t think she has but secretly I think she would love to.” You move past Hannah and around your desk, picking up your planner and a pen. “Did you want to have that meeting here or in your office?”

“So Michael didn’t spill the beans this morning when he brought you into the office. Interesting.” She taps her finger contemplatively on her chin, her smile growing wider with each passing second. She motions for you to follow as she turns to leave your office.

“It’s not really a meeting, more a formality,” She calls over her shoulder and you can’t help the butterflies that spring to life in your stomach, formalities are very rarely good things.

You follow her into her office, it’s a mirror image of yours although much larger. You take a seat on the couch as she rummages through her desk drawer. Opening your planner to the next blank page you prepare for whatever might come, good or bad, writing the date in the top corner of the page – Tuesday 12th.

Hannah doesn’t say a word as she makes her way over to the couch and you’re pretty sure those butterflies are growing bigger as the silence stretches on. Hannah’s face is neutral, her naturally expressive features give nothing away as to her motives. She passes you two folders.

‘Laura Hollis – Temporary Contract Extension’

‘Laura Hollis – Permanent Contract’

You look up at Hannah, her face splitting into a wide grin.

“We want you to stay.” She shifts nervously on the couch. “I want you to stay.”

You can feel the heat rushing to your cheeks and the pulling of your lips into a smile to much Hannah’s. Two folders, two opportunities.

“You have been incredible these past months Laura and I can’t imagine coming into the office and not having you around. Michael’s grown quite fond of you too, particularly after your little adventure over the weekend.” She chuckles quietly to herself and you find yourself laughing along with her.

“We’ll take you any way we can; an extension on your current contract or a permanent position here.”

“I... uh... Hannah, I...” You stutter your brain not kicking in, the words escape you. This assignment has been the best experience of your life, an opportunity you could have never dreamed of but here you sit.

“Take some time to think about it. The verdict won’t be made today so I’ll get Michael to take you home. Unless the verdict comes out I don’t want to see you again until Friday and you can let me know your decision then.”

She stands, a hand reaching down to help you up.

You’ve only just entered the apartment and your fingers dance across your phone screen, Carmilla’s number dialling.

 

** *** ***

 

You get the call at lunch time the next day, the jury has decided and the verdict is ready to be made. You’re still in your pyjamas reading over the contracts for what feels like the hundredth time so you rush, trying to make yourself presentable and get out the door as soon as possible. The courtroom waits for no one.

Michael waits for you by the car, his best suit on and quickly pulls the car out into traffic.

The courthouse is packed to breaking point when you arrive, everyone in the city has been anxiously awaiting this day and now that it’s finally here everyone wants to witness the moment. Thankfully Hannah has left a few of her body guards to wait for yours and Michael’s arrival.

They stand rigidly by the front doors eyeing the crowd that surrounds the building. Michael’s hand moves to your shoulder as your approach the doors and the body guards form a tight circle around you. Leading, and mostly pushing, they get you into the courtroom and you take your seat beside Hannah.

Guilty on all charges.

Life sentence without the possibility for parole.

The room erupts in noise, cheers and groans from every corner of the room, and it’s emptying quickly as people race to get the news out. Hannah sits patiently in the seat beside you so you don’t make a move to leave. You turn your gaze to Vordenberg, taking in his slumped shoulders as he is shuffled out of the room by guards. Your hand zipping across your notepad writing everything you see.

Hannah waits until the courtroom is nearly empty before she stands, her phone pressed to her ear.

You follow blindly behind her. Moving in a kind of trace, the world feels likes it’s been muted while your mind races with the words rushing to escape you, rushing to be written. The presses tomorrow will be filled with pieces on today’s verdict; you need to ensure your piece will stand out from the rest.

You don’t notice Hannah has stopped moving until you walk into her. You don’t notice the cameras surrounding her until your walk right into her.

“Hannah, Hannah! What do the Corvae’s have to say about the verdict?”

“Hannah, do you have any comment on the death of Jackson Vordenberg and the succession of Alexander after today’s verdict?”

The questions are yelled at Hannah from the surrounding crowd, microphones held out for her response. You step to the side, hoping not to be in the frame as Hannah takes a breath and steps closer to the awaiting crowd.

“Today has shown yet again that the New York justice system continues to work for the protection of this city and its people. Baron Vordenberg was found guilty of such heinous crimes not seen in this city for many years. The Corvae family are glad to see justice prevail and hope that this will bring some solace to the families affected by Vordenberg and his actions.” Hannah holds her head high, looking directly into each camera in turn. Her voice strong. “A full statement will be released in the press tomorrow by our journalist, Laura Hollis.” She turns, gesturing to you at her words.

The cameras swing to you and your heart races. You had never expected Hannah to mention you.

“Laura, what do you have to say about today’s verdict?”

Your hands clench into fists at your side and you take a deep breath. You need to be calm, professional.

“Over the past few months this city has become privy to the horrors conducted at the hands of Baron Vordenberg and today we have seen the people of this city reject a world where these acts go unpunished.”

You take a breath, ready to continue but at that moment the camera’s swing away from you. They turn, the cameramen all quickly climbing the stairs to circle someone exiting the courthouse.

“Alexander, Alexander!”

You don’t need to look over your shoulder to know who it is but you do. He walks calmly down the stairs a smirk playing across his face. He’s enjoying this and now that he will officially take over as head of the family he will get so much more attention from the press.

“We’ll need to do something about him and soon.” Michael voice interrupts your thoughts, his hands reaching for both yours and Hannah’s shoulder to shepherd you to the car.

“You did good back there Laura,” Hannah says once you are one the road. “Ever thought about moving into televised journalism?”

You shake your head, ignoring the warmth you feel blooming across your cheeks. You have too much to think about right now to consider the possibility. You pull your notepad out, studying you messy writing on the way back to the office. It’s going to be a long night if you want to get this piece finished in time.

 

** *** **

 

You haven’t left the building since arriving from the courthouse yesterday afternoon, you watched the sun set and then rise again all from the inside of your office. The article was finished on time and now you’re definitely sure your body is running purely on caffeine. Your hands shake slightly as they move across the keyboard.

A knocking at your door startles your nervous body, your jump knocking over your most recent mug of coffee. Hannah stands in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame her arms crossed.

“Go home Laura. You’ve been here long enough.” She smiles, moving further into the room. “You still have contracts back in the apartment to read. Take the day and I don’t want to see you until after lunch tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Alright, I do need to get some sleep.” You stand, collecting up the mug and beginning to pack up your things.

“Good, you deserve it.”

Hannah’s disappeared by the time you glance back up. You’ve locked your computer, grab up your bag, and are half way across the room when your phone rings out in the silence. Carmilla’s name flashes across the screen.

“Hey Carm,”

“Laura, are you still at the office?” He words a rushed, her breathing heavy.

“Uh, yeah just about to leave actually. Everything alright?” Worry bubbling up in your stomach.

“Good, don’t move. I have surprise for you.”

She ends the call before you have a chance to reply. Sighing you move to sit on the couch.

“This surprise better be good, Karnstein.” You whisper to yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

You’re breathing is hard and your bent over, leaning heavily against your knees trying to catch your breath. Laura pulled an all nighter so your window of opportunity to meet her in the office declines with every passing second. Hannah won’t make her do a full day after that. You’d run up the street from the station nearby and now stand outside the Corvae office building.

You wait a few moments, letting you breathing return to semi-normal before pulling your phone from your back pocket.

“Laura, are you still in the office?” You know you words are rushed, mostly from the run but the excitement building at finally being able to reveal the surprise seeps into the words as well.

She answers, and you think you hear a question in return but you ignore it. She’s still here, you just need to keep her here a few minutes longer.

“Good, don’t move. I have a surprise for you.”

You don’t wait for her answer before hanging up, jogging into the building. The elevator feels like it takes an age to open for you and then another age to take you up to Laura’s floor. Your foot taps anxiously on the floor as you watch the floor number rise on the elevator panel.

You try to walk calmly down the hallways to her office, your heart beating loudly in your ears and heavily against your chest. This is it, it’s real. You are but seconds away from a Laura who doesn’t know how close you are.

Her door is open and you move as quietly as you can to lean against the doorframe. She doesn’t notice you, eyes glued to the phone in her hand as she swipes through one of her social media feeds. You take a moment to simply watch. Her bag at her feet, you must have just caught her as she was leaving the office.

“Special delivery!” You say, breaking the silence of the room.

She startles in her seat, phone dropping to the floor and head whipping in your direction. Shock and excitement quickly flicker across her face before she’s standing in front of you, hands moving to your collar, pulling you closer to her. She smiles brightly.

“But you’re not supposed to be here until next week!”

You laugh, hand falling to her waist, “Is that a complaint I’m hearing? I could go back if you’d rather I not be here.”

She’s shaking her head in answer before quickly pulling you in for a bruising kiss. Her fingers trace up your neck to tangle in your hair while your own fingers push harder into her skin, pulling her impossibly closer. You indulge in the feeling of her lips against yours, her body against yours, before pulling back to rest your forehead against hers.

“There is more to the surprise than just me,” you say, her eyes searching yours for an answer. “Grab your stuff, it’s a bit of a drive.”

She turns, her own excitement seeping in to her actions. She’s bouncing, vibrating with it, her hand warm in yours when she takes it as you step back out into the hallway. You lead her through the hallways, down the elevator and to the parking garage. Michael stands waiting by the car, a wicked grin across his face as he opens the door.

“Are you in on this Michael? Did you know she was coming and didn’t bother to tell?” She’s almost angry but her smile never falters. “I thought we had something Michael, after our illegal activities how could you keep a secret from me!”

He laughs, “I have lots of secrets Laura, and Carmilla really wanted this one kept.” He closes the door behind you as you take the seat right beside Laura.

Michael hasn’t been to the store yet but you’d called him earlier in the day to fill him in on everything. He needed to know where to take you and you knew it would annoy Laura to be left completely out of the loop on this one. You catch his gaze in the rear-view mirror, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’.

He pulls the car right up outside the store and you watch his eyes brighten as he takes it in, his lips curly into a lazy smile. He looks proud and you can’t help the swelling of your heart. You slide across the seat, stepping out on to the pavement and offering Laura your hand to help her out. She stands on the street, confusion clear in her face, staring at you.

Michael stays in the car, his window wound down.

“I like the name,” He says, eyes crinkling as his smile widens, “I’ll be sure to keep an ear out for an opening date.”

“You’ll be the first I tell.” You answer him, Laura huffing indignantly beside you clearly annoyed at not understanding the conversation at all.

He pulls away from the curb and you see panic flicker across Laura’s face, you try to hold back a laugh at the way her face scrunches.

“Why is Michael leaving? Where are we?” You drape and arm over her shoulder, directing her attention to the store “Carmilla, what is the surprise?”

“The surprise is right here,” You explain, pointing to the sign above the store and wait for Laura to figure it out.

It takes longer than you expect it would, Laura glances up at the sign pouting in confusion. Her eyes take in the name, flicker to the windows to look inside, then to your face. You know you’re grinning like a fool, all teeth and squinted eyes and you see the penny drop. Her eyes go wide, mouth falling open. You steer her closer to the door, fishing the keys out of your pocket and lead her inside.

“Carm... is this...” She walks out from under your arm, circling the room.

Her fingers graze across petals and table tops. Her eyes latch on to everything and anything in the room. She moves further into the store and you keep just a step behind her, waiting with baited breath for her words to come.

“Oh my god.” The words are whispered mostly to herself.

She spins and runs to your arms, enveloping you in a tight embrace. “Carmilla, this is incredible! And it’s yours. How did you...?”

The question hangs in the air unfinished and you loosen your grip on her, pulling back so you can look in her eyes.

“Couldn’t let you move to New York and have all the fun without me.”

Her eyes shine, brimming with unshed that you hope are springing to life with happiness. Her mouth opens several times but she can’t seem to find her words still.

“There’s more.” You say taking her hand in yours and leading her to the back of the store, through the door and up the flight of stairs to the apartment.

Her hands squeeze tightly against yours, she’s nervous and if you’re being completely honest with yourself so are you. This is it, this is the big reveal. An apartment filled with both your stuff. An apartment for two and you’re still not sure if she’ll say yes.

A voice in the back of your head screams ‘of course she will’, it sounds so much like Andrew, like Michael, like Perry, like Will.

It feels a lot like your first time in the apartment, the light filtering into the room may not be as red from a setting sun but there’s a magic in the air. Of beginnings, of hope.

Her hand leaves yours and you let her take these steps into the room alone. She moves silently, steps unsure as she moves into the unfamiliar room filled with so much familiarity. She walks through the living room, fingers brushing along the couch she had fallen in love with at the store with a name like bubbles. Eyes flicking to the shelves filled with her books, her photos.

She turns towards the kitchen, her TARDIS mug sitting proudly on the counter. It can only be hers, that familiar crack near the top so distinct, the one she refuses to replace because her mother had bought it for her. You watch her quietly, always a few steps behind.

Tears spill down your cheeks. Tears of joy, seeing Laura actually in this space is thrilling. It feels so much more like a home now.

She turns back to you, her cheeks as wet as your own.

“Carm,” her voice breaks in the best kind of way, a soft smile playing across her lips.

“Welcome home.” The only words you can think to say in this moment.

She moves like lightening. Once second she’s in the middle of the kitchen and then next she has the collar of your shirt fisted in her hands and her lips on yours. It’s desperate and messy; teeth knocking and fumbling hands. She pushes against you, leading you through the room but she doesn’t know this place despite how familiar it feels. Your hands wrap around her waist and you take a step forward, lips still sliding against hers, knowing that she will take the step with you.

Another, and another, stepping in time with bodies connected.

The back of her knees hit the bed and she’s falling, laughing as she lands you but seconds behind her. Your fingers slide across the blankets to entwine in hers, pulling her closer as you move further up the bed. Always connected and soon lose yourself in everything that is Laura. Her smell, her touch, her taste. Just Laura.

She pulls away reluctantly, eyes searching yours once more.

“This is really happening, it’s not some sleep deprived daydream I’m having.”

Your laughing, of course she doesn’t believe you yet.

“It’s definitely real,” You say before quickly pinching her arm, she squeaks in pain and swats at your shoulder. “A pinch always proves if you’re awake.”

She shakes her head at you, smile still bright and settles comfortably against your chest.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” You whisper quietly against the top of her head. “To do it for myself first.” You feel her finger slip under your shirt, drawing soothing patterns into your skin.

“But it’s also for you,” she continues her patterns, your skin shivering under her touch. “For us... If you want.”

The words are soft, laced with the nervousness and insecurities you’ve been trying to hide from her. She lifts her head, eyes soft and reassuring. With that smile you know she reserves only for you and her fingers stopping their movements to better ground you, ground this moment.

“It’s perfect Carm. You’re amazing and of course I want this...” She presses a soft kiss to your cheek and you sigh in relief, the nerves fading at her words. “I want you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Her fingers begin their movements once more beneath your shirt and its perfect, soft touches in the dimness of your new home.

This room, this place, the girl in your arms, and the way your heart beats faster with her every touch – it’s feels like an ending to the adventure and yet so much more like the beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

You stand on the side of the road staring up at the sign above the window, ‘Carmilla’s’ and can’t help the swelling of pride you feel. Weeks of planning and she’s done it, she arrived in a city that will actually challenge her, that will inspire her. New York will be the best thing for Carmilla. You knew she had always been bigger than the small town she grew up in.

The store is dark inside and you can’t see any movement but you’re early, you know you are. You fish around in your pocket, Carmilla sent you a key so you could let yourself in when you finally arrived. The doors open easily at your touch and the quiet from inside the empty shop contrasts sharply with the noise from the street.

Her handiwork is in everything, everywhere you look. The displays are immaculate and the bouquets are beautiful. The displays set up to catch the light streaming in from the large windows to play across petals, reflecting their colours back across the room. Her art hangs on the wall among pieces she has picked up throughout her life. You wander through the store, following the maze like paths created by the displays deeper and deeper into Carmilla’s space.

A thundering breaks the silence of the room from further into the store and you follow the sound towards the stairway to the apartment above and at last you find the person you’ve been looking for. Carmilla runs down the stairs – hopping would be a better description as she attempts to pull her boots on as she descends, her head turned back in the direction of the apartment.

“Laura, I swear to God if you don’t get down here soon we’ll be late.” She calls up the stairs. “It’s opening day!”

You laugh and that seems to finally bring her gaze down upon you, stopping her in place at the bottom step.

“Oh, Andrew you’re early,” The smile that grows on her face does nothing to dissuade that pride bubbling in your chest. She turns back to the stairs, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Laura, can you bring down another coffee Andrew’s here.”

You can’t help yourself, you close the distance to the girl you feel like you’ve raised, the girl so much like a little sister to you.  She’s still looking up towards her apartment when you envelope her in a hug, lifting her off the ground entirely.

She laughs and it’s the most carefree you’ve heard her sound since Laura first left New York all those months ago. This is precisely where Carmilla needs to be, where she belongs.

“Don’t be expecting this kind of special treatment after today Carm!” Laura’s voice comes down the stairway interrupting your little reunion. “You only get one opening day after all.”

Laura quickly appears at the bottom of the stairs, a small tray laden with coffees carefully balanced in her arms.

 

** *** **

 

The room is full; bodies squeezing between the aisles, between the flowers. Flowers are wrapped, exchange hands and are carried throughout the room as their owners soon become enthralled by conversations with Laura or Carmilla – the free champagne Carmilla bought for her opening day certainly helps bring people in and keep them here.

They move through the room with grace, both their heads held high in pride. Carmilla graciously accepting compliments on her bouquets and not so graciously about her artwork on the walls. Laura absolutely beams, most of the customers in the room are colleagues of hers, and she proudly shows off Carmilla’s work. It’s not something Carmilla expected to sell in her shop but with the way Laura is talking up each piece as she walks her colleagues through the store you wouldn’t be surprised if she soon will sell her art here too.

You focus your attention on the work at hand, you flew in to help Carmilla with the opening week – they can be particularly busy. Moving bouquets from the back rooms out onto the floor as more and more of Carmilla’s product is sold, helping customers that haven’t yet had a chance to speak to Carmilla herself. The swelling of pride you’ve felt all day only seems to grow impossibly larger with every person you see walk out the door flowers in their hands and a smile on their face.

Despite the work you do you can’t help the way your eyes are drawn to Carmilla, watching as the first day in her new life is everything you had hoped it would be for her. She strides through the room, confident and sure in her place here but always drawn back to Laura even if for the briefest of moments. A hand on Laura’s back as she comes over to answer a question Laura can’t answer, a brush of fingertips as they pass each other, the smallest of smiles directed at each other across the room.

Carmilla has grown to become the person you had always hoped she would; taking the chance on something bigger than the life she had settle on back home. And Laura is everything you had hoped she would find in a partner; someone that compliments her personality, someone who will encourage her to continue growing.

Her parents maybe not be here any longer but looking around this place you know they would be proud of the home she has built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, the end of Clockwork and the end of my first piece of Fanfiction. What did you think? 
> 
> I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who stuck with this story (especially after that massive unintended hiatus)  
> For every kudos and comment - to those one time only comments and those account names that feel so familiar to see come up again and again. My snapchatters, you have all been a blessing. To all of Clockwork's readers, I can honestly say this story would have never been finished without you guys. Much love to all of you. <3
> 
> And for Hannah - who deserves her own special thank you. For everything you do and continue to do. This story is as much yours as it is mine. 
> 
> For everyone that sent me corrections to chapters - without a beta and my own lazy editing for AO3 you have been a massive help 
> 
> And finally the surprise, the thing that made me hold off on the posting of this chapter.  
> Because of my hella narcissistic tendencies I have turned Clockwork into an actual physical book (not for selling or anything like that because it is fanfiction after all) purely because I wanted a copy and I wanted to give a few copies out to some few special people. I ordered quite a stack of copies so if anyone would like a copy please hit me up at my tumblr and I can ship one out to you - yes anywhere in the world, I know most of my readers live nowhere near Australia so shipping may take some time.  
> It is slightly different to the version that is on AO3 and has been heavily edited by myself so it should technically be a better read. I actually just re-read the whole story from start to finish and not to toot my own horn or anything I was quite impressed with the final product. 
> 
> if you want a copy, my tumblr is flowersinmyapartment or wontyouinspireme
> 
> Again, thank you all and maybe I'll see you all on the next project I work on <3


	34. NOT AN EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an epilogue - just info on the physical book

NOT AN EPILOGUE

Hi Guys –

Just a quick update about the physical version of Clockwork

Since nootvanlis’s post on Tumblr about receiving their copy I’ve had quite a few people ask me if I have any physical copies left – unfortunately I have run out of the batch I had made up for myself and they have been (or are soon to be) posted.

I have however looked into the website I ordered them through and have been able to make it available to purchase in a way that doesn’t result in any revenue for myself. The book is only available by the direct link below and the cost is $8.13 (I think this is in USD but don’t trust me on that) – that is for the cost of having the book printed by the company. Then you will also have any shipping charges on top of that.

http://www.lulu.com/content/paperback-book/clockwork/18427603

Obviously any books ordered through that link will not be coming directly from myself and won’t have a little hand–written note on the inside cover like the 18 lucky people that managed to get in early enough for my batch. If some of you would like this (although I’m not sure why you would) please send me a message via Tumblr and we can work something out.

So again – if you want a physical copy and haven’t got the confirmation from me on Tumblr (wontyouinspireme or flowersinmyapartment) please use the above link.  
And super re-iterating – I am not making any money off this, the price covers the printing only and then add in shipping costs.

Thank you all again for your love and support for this story. Much love.

Cheers,  
Tash (Muse92)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing
> 
> wontyouinspireme.tumblr.com if you wanna come chat with me


End file.
